Smite the wicked
by SilentOutcast666
Summary: *Re-posted* Disney based, Live action* As a zombie apocalypse takes hold of France, atheist Sadie Green is thrown into the root of the chaos by the ruthless Judge Claude Frollo. She later meets other survivors on the other side of the world, who free her from it all. But at what cost? I don't own The Walking Dead or The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Rated M for language past Chapter 17
1. Chapter 1

***Fixed the paragraph spacing on multiple chapters. Certainly learned from my mistakes by writing just big blobs of text.***

* * *

It was early Friday morning. The beginning of October. The streets of Notre Dame were coated with red, yellow, and orange leaves. Light raindrops fell from the dark grey sky, followed by large claps of thunder. Paris was no longer a place of hope. But nothing more than a deserted city of sorrow. Loss.

Esmeralda took a deep breath, looking around the one true place she called home.

"Esmeralda!" Clopin ran to catch up with her, holding a sack of what appeared to be twenty pounds. She sighed. "We need to travel lighter."

He sadly looked back at the wooden stage. The Court of Miracles was just as special to him as it was to her. Inside the backpack were two loaves of bread, a few scarves, a change of clothes and many other mementos. "Will..we ever return here?"

There was a loud rumble of thunder. The gypsy girl sighed. "Only time will tell Clopin. Only time." She wiped her eyes and checked her bag. In hers was the almost the same along with a five-foot rope, minus the scarves. Clopin sighed, leaving a few of his drawings of the Cathedral and three of his masks behind. Two of his puppets were tucked nice and safe at the bottom of his bag.

"I'd leave your hat too." Esmeralda sadly added. He cleared his eyes and ran down the sewer, regretting the thoughts of having anything to do with it. "Clopin!" Esmeralda panted as she chased after him. "Wait!" Without a word, the gypsy lifted the stone and waited for her.

The final close of the stone in a way wasn't as emotional. Another clap of thunder sounded and a streak of lightening lit up the sky for only a second. Both gypsies ran down into the street then stopped, unknowingly at the Palace of Justice. The door opened.

"You bloody heathens! This is all because of you!" Judge Claude Frollo shouted among the thunder.

Three gurgling zombies trudged closer to them and they gulped. "Clopin I.." Esmeralda stammered and backed up. "Wh..What are these things?" "I don't know. But I'd rather not wait around any longer to find out."

Gun shots were fired and the zombies fell dead on the ground. A young girl, the same age as Esmeralda but a few inches shorter, ran over. "Are.." She caught her breath. "..Are you guys alright?" Clopin let go of Esmeralda's hand and blinked. "Th..That was you?" "Yes. Now let's hurry up so we don't get into any more trouble."

The girl clenched her teeth as two rough hands held her wrists behind her back. Her small tears of anger mixed with the rain. "What?" She shouted. "Let her go Frollo! She saved our lives!" He chuckled. "Which is exactly why.." The girl rolled her eyes and roughly elbowed his chest, causing him to fall onto the concrete. The judge groaned. "I don't need an old man slowing me down!" She glared as another strike of lightening made its way above her head and towards the church. "Insolent child!"

The girl continued forward, solo, and sighed. "You don't have anyone with you?" "I work best alone." Clopin stopped. "You don't have any friends?" The girl shook her head. "Bad memories. Rather not be reminded." The gypsy woman blinked.

Frollo struggled back onto his feet and walked after her. The girl growled and quickly turned around, pointing her gun in his face. "What?" The weaponless judge rose an eyebrow and lightly pointed her gun elsewhere. "May I remind you who I am?" 'Like I have time for your arrogance.' "Yes. You are a human just like the rest of us." She kept walking then stopped. "And for the record, He is not going to save you from this."

He growled and walked over to her. "You will not defy our Lord! The only reason you are alive.." "..is because of science. The ability to breathe, think, and remember. Now if I were you, I'd remove those judicial robes. A real tripping hazard." The girl continued walking and scratched the back of her head.

Frollo picked up an old spear from one of his guards off of the ground and walked after her. "Get away from me!" "All non-believers shall be executed. You, my dear, are no exception." She growled louder. "There is nobody else here beside you, these two gypsies, and myself. Now as I said before, I travel alone."

She looked behind her and widened her eyes. Not five, not ten, but twenty zombies trudged forward. She gestured with her hand for him to keep quiet and motioned Clopin and Esmeralda to do the same. The gypsy woman nodded and led them into an old building and closed the door.

"Should hold up for now." She mumbled to herself. "Will be a couple of miles to the next woods. Food, water, refuge." Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. "Yes?"

"What's your name?" The male gypsy asked then smiled. "It's Sandra. Sadie for short." The girl reloaded her weapon and aimed it out the window, her right eye peering through the scope and left pointer finger on the trigger.

"That's a pretty name. I'm Esmeralda." The woman held out her hand. Sadie sighed and slipped her gun back in the back pocket of her camouflage knee length shorts. Aside from her oversized white hoodie covering the black tank top she wore, Her frame was petite yet average in terms of strength.

"As is yours." Sadie glanced outside then passed by Frollo, noticing a few medium cardboard boxes. The judge looked over to her and blinked. Esmeralda came over and tilted her head. The first box was quietly opened and inside lay two swords and four moldy loaves of bread, along with five rotten apples. Clopin hurried over then scratched his head as one of the sabers was carefully placed in front of him.

"What's this for?" Sadie got to her feet and handed the other sword to Esmeralda. "You need to have some kind of defense if no one else is near you. So when the sun rises again, we'll head out." Clopin turned away and sighed. "Is he okay?" The girl asked concerned. The gypsy woman had him sit down and untied his sack.

"I'll be back then." "Wait." "What?" "Where are you going?" Sadie sighed and picked up one of the empty boxes. "Might as well take what we can find. I'm going to go look around. Either of you want to come along?"

Clopin took a deep breath from Esmeralda's accompaniment. "Alright then." She slowly opened the door and looked around. Sadie held her breath and walked out.

Frollo followed after her with a stern face. "What are you doing?" He whispered. The girl shuttered and covered a hiccup. "I'm going to poke around grandpa." She whispered back then smirked. He scowled. "Why? Would you like to help?" "As a matter of fact, No. I don't. My hands are too clean for your devilish ways. Atheism is the greatest sin by His word."

Sadie cleared her throat. "Whatever. Stay here then." The streets began to reek of rotten flesh. After a deep breath, the girl set out and held her breath. Jumping over the deceased bodies wasn't as difficult as staying alert every second. A half mile or so up the street was an old bakery. Having her hopes up, she quietly entered.

Four zombies were mindlessly walking around, loudly groaning. Sadie clenched her teeth and closed the door. "Shit." The thunder boomed, making Sadie turn back. A flash of lightning stroke down, starting a set of flames on an unstable house. She quickly shook her head and swiped a few bottles from nearby a medical stand into her box. Beside that was another shop.

She entered with a deep breath and squinted eyes. "I don't see a lot."

Three old books lay scattered on the floor. Their pages were left bent and torn. A child's puzzle mat made her immediately turn away as she explored the place. Despite the scent of sweat and blood upon entering the kitchen, it certainly was deceiving. Inside two of the five cabinets was an interesting combination of old newspaper and ammunition, as well as a brand new pair of work gloves and a bungee cord. Sadie tilted her head but took all three.

"Beginner's luck." Her head then poked into a bedroom. Nothing aside from an unmade bed and peeling yellow wallpaper. The girl walked back to the door, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Now take it slow. Don't want all of this rattling to attract any new friends." She replied sarcastically then exited the building with a less then satiated expression. Not that she was ashamed about keeping her expectations above her capability, but accepting the mental guilt of not doing more to help and supply. 'Quiet. Keep quiet.'

She hiccupped after almost tripping over a zombie's body, clenching her teeth that nothing caught their attention. A minute passed. Not a sound. Sadie sighed with a small smile and continued on her way.

Another shop caught her eye. "A bank? No. I'm not a robber. But yet again it would help to start a fire. We don't have to evacuate Paris just yet anyway." She muttered to herself and kept walking, only to stop again at the gypsy king's old puppet show stand. Sadie headed over and quickly scanned every inch. A pack of twelve needles and two small supplies of black thread. "No more. It's getting late."

Clopin sighed. "Get ahold of yourself gypsy." The judge groaned and continued to pace in a circle. "Can you please stop doing that? You're making me tense." Esmeralda glared. "Tense?" He sneered and walked up a flight of stairs. "Sandra's been gone for how long?"

Sadie overheard his bickering from the window and snickered. Her left hip opened the door then closed it. "Present sir!" The girl shouted up the stairs in the tone of one of his former guards. Frollo walked back down with a stare.

"Hi?" She smiled sweetly and set the box on the ground. "Where on earth did you find all that Sandra?" Esmeralda stood up. "Well I stopped by a deserted house then..Ugh." The judge pinned her against a wall with a single hand on her chest. "What's your problem?" Sadie blinked and forced herself free.

"Anyway.." Her hand reached into her gun pocket. "...I came across some medical supplies too. But first things first. Let's move everything upstairs since the windows are able to close." She sat beside Clopin and helped him up. Esmeralda picked up the box and Sadie picked up the other. "It's getting pretty late. Come on. Let's hit the hay." And by we she meant the gypsies; and Frollo. Yes it was entertaining to annoy him but it was more than likely he couldn't survive with his stubborn mindset.

All four of them headed upstairs and by the looks of it, nothing really took her personally aside from the sight of only three beds. 'Let's see, Since..' Two far too familiar fingertips were set on each of her shoulders. She sighed and elbowed the judge once again in the chest. '..he's older. Yes. Esmeralda and Clopin can take the others and I'll use the floor.'

Esmeralda tilted her head. "Well that's unfortunate." "Could be worse. You guys can have the beds. I'm hoping to find something to barricade those windows down there." She set down her box. "Are you sure Sadie? I mean.." "Positive Clopin." Sadie half smiled. "Besides, I'm the shortest." "Alright. Thank you." Esmeralda lightly hugged her from behind. The girl closed her eyes with a hum. "No problem. Good night guys."

Sadie grabbed a green blanket off a bed and sat down, covering herself with it as she opened the box. The ammo in the other was loaded into her weapon. Still curious, the judge impatiently but quietly waited until the abominations were sound asleep. Sadie quietly sneezed and began to open the box.

"Pardon you." She almost screamed and turned her head with a hand on her chest. "I..." Frollo sat up. "My apology if I have frightened you. But the fear is all in your head. I assure you." Still startled, she turned away and started to search through it.

"Then again, Why are you still up?" Sadie picked up a pile of old pipes and examined them. "I get paranoid." She squinted her eyes at little chunks of rust and shrugged, setting them aside. "Can you please leave me alone?" A few coins were placed in a pile next to her.

"Why don't we introduce each other first?" He watched her. "Like how? Sadie, Claude. Claude, Sadie. Enchanté. À Vous. There. Easy." She rolled her eyes and continued to sort.

"I'd like a real conversation my dear." The girl tightened her eyes. "Please don't call me that. My name is Sadie." He blinked and folded his arms as he sat at the edge of the bed. "Very well. Now, if I have your consultation, How were you led astray?" Sadie felt suddenly ill. "Th..That's a bit personal don't you think? Asking one's spiritual standpoint?"

Frollo tilted his head. "Shall I ask another?" 'He's playing smart with me I see.' Sadie looked away and nodded. "You have intended that you prefer to carry on alone instead of in a group or pack." "Yeah. I have. I didn't really have a lot of friends growing up and those who were, or said they were, were boys only wanting more than that."

Frollo rose an eyebrow. "As a result, my ability to trust has become almost non-existent." She stopped talking after that and picked up a few yards of rope. 'Cool! Could use that too!' It was quietly placed in the other box. He tried to think of a response but couldn't.

"Well that's all I found useful. Do you want to look?" She prepared to slide the box over. "No. Thank you." He quickly added. "K." She sighed and scratched her head. "I got it!" She quietly shouted and stood up, taking a screwdriver she didn't think she needed out of the box.

"Sadie?" He went after her down the stairs. The girl began to unscrew the latches on the door with a smile. "What are you up to now?" "Can you please help me carry this door upstairs? We'll set it up there instead because of the closed windows."

He was a little hesitant at first then he nodded. It was as if she didn't lift a finger. She let go and blinked. 'Woah.' Frollo held the door as she reattached it. "Much better." She smiled. "Though I'd favor black or red to go with the white walls instead of brown." Frollo scratched his neck as Sadie opened and closed the door to test it.

"Great. Good night." "Dare I say that was quite clever." He handed her a spare pillow from the bed and sighed. "Oh. Uh. Thank you." She lay down on the white hardwood floor and took it. "Thanks for the help by the way." "No need to thank me Sandra. Or do you prefer Sadie?" "Sadie's fine." He glanced down at the floor and watched as she got comfortable. "Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

A loud boom of thunder the following morning interrupted the girl's sleep, waking her up and caused her to shiver. Yes. Not the fear of dead bodies or walking corpses, but just that. What could be heard but not seen. The girl quietly sat up and clutched the ends of the blanket that shielded her back and down. She calmly sighed and looked at the door. 'Okay. Held up.'

After a few minutes, Sadie picked up a screw and mindlessly spun it on the ground. Distracted by a creaking from one of the beds, she clenched her teeth. Not to mention short tempered. Although the room fell silent minutes later, or what was said to, a rough coughing followed. Sadie covered her full body aside from her head as another clap of thunder rumbled louder. 'I don't know what to do now. But I suppose we could stay put until a real plan is developed.'

"Sadie?" She shivered then sighed. The last voice she wanted to hear this early. "Yes." She replied quietly and moved her knees closer to her chest. The judge sat up and picked up his hat off of the floor, dusting it off. "It's only four my dear. Were you awoken by the thunder?"

She tightened her eyes then covered her mouth to cough. "One of my fears. Yes. I guess I lost track of time." He tilted his head then stood up. "Ahah." Sadie closed her eyes and held her breath as his hand was set on her back. "Please don't touch me." Frollo lifted his hand and opened the door.

The girl gasped and hurried after him. "Yes?" "Where are you going?" "Why back to the Palace of Justice for a brief reading. Not as it's any of your concern." He continued to walk.

Her gun was grabbed and she nudged him in the shoulder. "Attention seeker. You must be a gypsy as well." She blinked. "And what if I was? The only difference within humans is gender. Not race nor language nor religion. Here." Frollo folded his arms. "Of course one so ill minded as yourself would think so. I am God's highest power and you, my dear,.."

He pulled her towards him. Face to face, waist to chest. "..are to not question me or inflict your meaningless opinions upon me." Sadie softly panted at the heat of his robe. "Yes sir." He pushed her away. "My conscience is clear."

'Well he doesn't look as threatening without his hat.' She quietly hurried up the stairs and picked it up off the floor. Placed inside was her gun. Sadie quickly handed it to him with a straight face.

"Ponder the errors of your insolence." Frollo took it and put it on then glared at her as the weapon lay on his head. "What kind of fool do you mistake me for?" He held it in his hand. Sadie blinked then quickly shook her head. "I'm a leader, not a follower sir. Will to assist." He tightly gripped her gun in his left hand and lightly smirked. "Overruled." He dismissed himself out into the streets.

Sadie doubtfully shook her head and took the sword from under the bed where Esmeralda was sleeping. Secretly walking behind the judge made her smile. 'Who's overruled now?' She swiftly turned her back and rose an eyebrow as two spawns of Satan lazily crawled across the bloody pavement, moaning with each breath they took. Frollo stopped at the Palace doorstep and folded his arms as the little heathen stabbed each creature in the head with the blade.

She rose a hooded arm to avoid the blood splattering onto her face and chest. The judge rolled his eyes and glanced down at her. "Why would you look at this." "I don't want to hear it!" She loudly spoke with a pointed finger. He blinked unimpressed but inside he somewhat was. 'One so small and yet so strong.'"Calm yourself down. Let me have your jacket. I'll wash it."

Her heart appeared to skip a beat as she walked up the steps. "It's fine. Not necessary. Besides, I thought you didn't trust those who don't follow in your footsteps?" She slyly smiled and folded her arms. He pulled her against one of the pillars. "Ugh." Her eyes shut. "You may have outwitted me earlier. Now. It would be wise if you'd accept my generosity." She gulped then nodded. "Am I allowed inside?" "Yes. Under my behalf. Come."

Sadie entered the Palace of Justice with little to no words. Yes the decor was luxurious and welcoming but she didn't feel so. 'Once an outcast, always an outcast.' He led her into a small washroom.

"Your jacket?" He held out a hand. The girl blushed. "What's the problem now?" He scowled. "I...don't like to undress in front of other people." "And why not?" Frollo lifted her chin with his finger. Sadie shivered and backed up. "Very well. I'll wait."

She stepped behind an old; thick white shelf and unzipped it, handing it to him.

"The sins you have protected me from." He muttered and tossed it in the wash. "Not comfortable standing before me are you?" "I'm not." Sadie gulped. 'Very well.' He carefully reached for a bible on another shelf beside him. The context was silently read. The book of Psalm chapter sixty-five verse nine. _You visit the earth and cause it to overflow; You greatly enrich it; The stream of God is full of water; You prepare their grain, for thus You prepare the earth._

"What's clouding your thoughts then heathen?" "I'm a what?" She laughed with a smile. He scratched his head in frustration. "Well if you kept up with scriptural study, or whatever knowledge you believe will ensure you good health, heathen is a synonym for a non-believer."

She shrugged. "Well you certainly take your position of a judge seriously." "Oh yes." He placed the damp garment in the dryer. "Ever so passionately as the great Lord before myself." "Huh. Well if you're pleased with that occupation. Personally I don't like doing so unless necessary." He cleared his throat. "Define necessary." Frollo set down the book after continuing until chapter seventy.

The girl hummed then shook her head. "Probably not the best time to discuss. Let's just concentrate on getting back to our temporary base." Thankfully the dryer buzzed before he could proceed with another monologue.

Frollo turned away and picked up the article of clothing, handing it to her. She took it and quickly put it on. The judge then smirked as Sadie walked back over and lightly yawned. "Well lead the way heathen."

The girl clenched her teeth and led him back out to the door. She slowly opened it then slammed it, panting. Frollo folded his arms with an obvious 'I'm correct' expression. Sadie narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't press your luck grandpa." Her right hand reached for her gun in his. "Say that again. I dare you." She cackled. "Like I have the time for your childish bickering."

After climbing a short flight of stairs, Sadie carefully used the other end of her sword to break circular sections of the two glass windows. "You'd better repair those!" He shouted from below. "They don't need repairs where they're going!" Sadie shouted back then smiled.

The judge groaned. "I meant the windows you idiot!" "That's quite a descriptive vocabulary you have there my friend." She took a deep breath then carefully aimed her assault rifle at the brawling mob below. "There's ten of you and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" Sadie snickered after quietly reciting Esmeralda's defense at the Feast of Fools from what seemed to be three months ago, but was really three years.

Six were then shot in the head and she shouted a quiet "Yes!"

The gun was placed in her back pocket. Frollo hummed and watched her hurry down the stairs. "Here." She handed it over once again. "And why?" "Last thing we need to worry about is you breaking your back being a ninja." She smiled.

He tried to remain serious then looked into her eyes. Black circles were set under them. "Very well." "Good. Now save the ammo in that. I'll cover this." She slowly opened the door again and noticed them all in the streets rather then crowded at the door steps. Sadie quietly shut the door behind them. "Perhaps we should go around." "Yes. You look tired." The girl shot him a confused look. "I'd prefer to concentrate on the real problem thank you."

The girl sighed then tiptoed across the ground, leaving the four zombies alone to socialize among each other. She quickly looked back and noticed him following just a few feet away. He rose an eyebrow. "What?" "Nothing." She ran back into the building and quietly opened the door. It was already seven and the gypsies were still fast asleep.

Sadie smiled and cleaned the blade with a crumple of newspaper. Her body then lay back down on the floor.

"I am not going back out there." She exaggerated with a yawn. "There's no hurry Sandra. Close your eyes." She covered herself with the blanket and slipped off her dirt stained white sneakers. "Allow me to thank you once again my dear." "No need to thank me. Think of it as a recognition. Learning and accepting the error of my ways remember?" She smirked and turned to face him.

He bashfully looked into her eyes with a light smile.

"I was kidding Frollo. Now's not the time for regrets." She closed her eyes then set her hoodie beside her. Frollo then stopped smiling and confronted his own thoughts. _'Tripping hazard.'_ Her words echoed. _'Sacrifice. Survival.'_ The judge was disgusted. Not only of the situation, but the possible chance of taking advice from her. 'Kid, adult, or whatever she is, she will not change my life principles.' He quietly knelt before the bed and lowered his head for a silent prayer.

Moments after his atonement, he removed his robes and neatly folded them in front of him. A white dress shirt and black dress pants were worn under them. Frollo set his hat on top and deeply sighed. Sadie then smiled.

Esmeralda then rose her head and rubbed her eyes. She covered her mouth at his off-duty attire. "Frollo?" "Yes gypsy?" He stared at her. A shiver slipped down her spine. "Same rules apply for you. Do not question me."

Although Esmeralda hadn't exactly feared him, she wasn't in the mood to argue. "Fine." The woman lay back down, watching her partner as he slept.

Sadie covered her mouth with the blanket and coughed. 'Is she awake?' One of her eyes was closed while the other was half closed. Esmeralda's thoughts were then clouded with images and memories about Quasimodo. 'Is he still in the bell tower? Does the Cathedral door only open from the inside? I can't remember.'

Clopin tiredly opened his eyes and looked around the crowded room. "What time is it?" "Seven forty-five gypsy." Frollo replied coldly. The gypsy king tilted his head then sat up. "And a pleasant morning to you minister."

Esmeralda gently elbowed him to stop, in which he did. He then looked down rather surprised. "Is she still sleeping?"

Sadie opened her eyes with a scowl. "Not anymore." She rose her head and sat up under the blanket. "Oh. I'm sorry Sadie." Esmeralda frowned. "Fine. I've been up since four anyway." The girl then flinched, as if Frollo was staring at her. "Really? What were you doing up?" "Typical fear of thunder."

Clopin blinked. "Yes it is pretty ridiculous of all things." She added with a giggle. "Well that's what makes you..well you." Esmeralda grinned as she was given a slice of bread. Sadie smiled as she was given one as well. "Oh. Thank you Clopin." "You're quite welcome."

"Well I'll leave you three to participate in your little ritual." Frollo stood up and opened the door. The gypsies scowled and Sadie sprang to her feet, dropping her bread on the blanket. "And how are you supposed to survive by yourself huh? With your ignorance?" He stopped and turned to her with a death stare. She didn't dare let her fear show on the outside. The judge had had enough and pushed her onto the floor, causing her to scrape her leg and chest on the edges of a table. 'An ant facing a human.' The girl softly groaned then wiped her eyes. Her hair covered her left eye. He deeply chuckled and knelt down to the ground.

Clopin and Esmeralda folded their arms at the top of the stairwell.

"Continue your words heathen. I'm waiting." He snarked. The girl refused to look up.

"Her name is Sandr.." Esmeralda quickly covered Clopin's mouth.

"Is it now?" Sadie pressed her lips and forced herself to speak up. "Yes. Meaning defender." She pushed herself up. "Indeed. Please do forgive me for my arrogant ways. I have greatly misjudged you." She growled and grabbed her gun off the floor, threatening to shoot him.

Frollo covered his mouth, hiding a grin. "You are threatening me because you are afraid."

She blinked with her right pointer finger on the trigger.

"You are afraid because you are scared." Sadie hadn't budged. "You are scared because of the past. And you are scared of the past because of its negativity." The girl blinked and slowly set down the gun.

The gypsies turned away and engaged in a whispered conversation. "Oh no. He's using his manipulation again." "She's a smart girl. I know she's not going to fall for it." "Are you sure?" "Yes Esmeralda." He smiled.

Sadie opened her mouth then closed her eyes. "And why are you telling me this basic logic?"

He sighed. "Well you certainly can't live in the state of mind that you possess can you? Especially in a situation like this. Positivity Sadie."

She wanted to scream. 'You bloody hypocrite!' "You have that. Strength. Endurance." 'Blah. blah. blah. Keep wasting your breath. Wait. Don't.' "Br.." "Okay. I understand. I'm sorry." He sighed in satisfaction. "You are forgiven." 'Hallelujah.'


	3. Chapter 3

She shook her head in dismay and walked back up the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Clopin frowned. "Yeah I guess so. Complex isn't he?" "You're telling me." Esmeralda shook her head and sat on the floor. Sadie knelt in front of her. She looked lost. "What are you thinking about Esmeralda?" The woman was silent for minute. "I..'m worried about a friend. Sorry." Clopin sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"Oh? Who's your friend?" "He said his name was Quasimodo." Sadie blinked. "Oh! The bell ringer."

Clopin stood up. "Shall we set out to find him then?"

Sadie picked up the bread slice off her blanket and continued to eat it. "I don't see why not. After all, the more company the better." She smiled. "Why don't you two stay here. I'll be back shortly."

"Uhh. Wouldn't it be best if we all went together?" The girl frowned. 'What if he's not found alive? What if they get hurt?' "No. Stay here." Esmeralda sighed. "Please Sadie?"

Two minutes of hesitation passed and Sadie gave in. "Okay okay. But stay behind me. Got it?" The gypsies picked up their swords. "Yep."

Clopin slowly closed the door behind them and deeply sighed. "You have to keep quiet. Follow my lead." Sadie motioned them out the door and scanned the streets. Nothing.

The trio made their way towards the church. Clopin then halted.

"What?" Sadie spun around on her left heel. Esmeralda widened her eyes and quickly backed up. A single zombie bumped into a worn out fruit stand then trudged over to them. "D..Doesn't he look familiar?" Sadie lightly smiled. "Yes. Yes he does."

Clopin looked into the creature's eyes. "The captain of the guard!" He playfully saluted to him. "Oh what a pity." Esmeralda rolled her eyes and folded her arms. The gypsy king kicked him in the chest, pushing him away.

With a ten feet distance between them, the blade impaled it's head. The body slumped down beside four other corpses. "Nicely done grasshopper." Sadie giggled and softly clapped. Clopin smiled with a bow.

"Aright. Let's see..the Cathedral is.." "I know the way. Let's keep walking." "Thanks Esmeralda. Hey, do mind if I call you Esmé for short?" The woman smiled. "Sure. No problem." "Cool."

Esmeralda gave each direction with Clopin on right of her and Sadie on her left.

"Hey!" He hurried over to a hand crafted jewelry box. Blue and purple rhinestones were placed in a circle, one in the other over the original black. "Oh that's cute! Why don't you take it and you can go through it when we get back." Esmeralda smiled. Clopin quickly took it and carried it with two hands. "It's awfully small. Maybe large enough to hold three or four rings." Sadie shrugged and hurried up the stairs. The girl drew her gun and slowly opened the door.

Inside was a gruesome sight. A count of ten human bodies lay mauled on the church floor. Esmeralda quickly looked away and hid her face on his shoulder. Clopin glanced at one of the bodies and shivered.

"What?" Sadie whispered. The gypsy mouthed who it was, not wanting to upset his partner. Sadie blinked then shook her head. 'The Archdeacon. May God rest his soul.' "You two stay here then. I'll be right back." The girl hopped over each body on her way up the bell tower. "Sadie." She stopped and turned her head. "Be careful." Clopin said with a straight face. She nodded and climbed up the staircase.

"Hello?" She quietly called out, briefly looking around. "Is anyone here?"

There was a sudden chime of the bells and she jumped with a yell. "I..I'm not going to hurt you. P..Please come out." A large shadow appeared on the wall in front of her and she quickly aimed her gun. "Please! Don't shoot. I mean no harm!" The deformed man hobbled over to her. Sadie slowly put away her weapon and blinked.

"Qu..Quasi?" He backed up. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" "My name is Sadie. A friend said she was looking for you." Quasimodo blushed. "Friend? I didn't think I had any friends." "Well you made one right now. Sadie." She smiled and held out her right hand. "Quasimodo." He held out his and shook hers. "Come with us. We could use another member." "Member?" He tilted his head. "Yes. We're teaming up against the enemies."

"Okay. Sure." Quasi shrugged and followed her down the stairs. "So how did you survive up here all by yourself?" "Oh. Well I broke down a few rails of the balcony and trailed all those creatures over, watching them fall below." "Wow! That's incredible!"

Esmeralda lifted her head at the sound of footsteps. She gasped and ran over, hugging him tightly. "Quasi!" He was a little unsure at first but lightly did so in return.

"Did you guys happen to find Phoebus?" The woman flinched at his sudden question. "Uhh..We kind of did and kind of didn't." "What do you mean Esmeralda?" "We'll explain on the way." Sadie spoke up then led the group out the door and back down the street. Clopin held the small chest still in his hands.

"So what did you guys mean when you did and didn't find him?" Sadie sighed and cleared her throat. "Well Quasi, You remember those creatures who attacked the Cathedral?" He nodded then shrugged. "Yeah. I used the bells to distract them while others fled. But that didn't work out in the best way." Sadie blinked. "Well if they bite you, anywhere, you turn into one of them. That's unfortunately what happened to him." "Oh. I see. I heard being one of Master's guards is overrated anyway."

The girl shook her head. "Frollo is no longer in control of you Quasimodo. You're with us. Teamwork. We all help each other." Esmeralda looked back and noticed him smile for the first time in a month. 'He's so sweet when he smiles.'

The four of them made it back into the small base with tired faces. Sadie opened the door and let everyone in. "Yeah it's slightly bigger than the bell tower but it's shielded off so no one can sneak up on us."

Clopin playfully snuck up on her and whispered in her ear. "Boo!" She lightly screamed then shivered. "Clopin! That wasn't nice!" Esmeralda folded her arms. "I'm sorry Sadie." He lightly hugged her. She hummed. "It's alright." He let go and sat back on his bed. "So. I was thinking since we're..haha!" Sadie grinned, looking at the other bed. "What?" Quasimodo followed her eyes.

"He was here?" The judge's robe and hat were left untouched on the bed. Sadie rolled her eyes and picked them up, sliding them under the bed. "Yes. But he didn't want to..be part of our group. Preferred to go alone." "Figured that would happen. Well, might as well return them." Sadie picked them back up.

The clothing changed heat from cold to warm. 'I..It's all in my head.' "Yeah. Good point. We'll be back guys. Come on Quasi." Clopin was distracted by opening the chest. Esmeralda smiled, hopeful that something useful came out of it. The hunchback closed the door behind them.

They giggled and walked back up the street. "So you're the leader of the pack?" The girl narrowed her eyes then shook her head. "I wouldn't say leader. More of a..contributor I guess." "Oh. Cool."

Sadie started to slow down with a suspicious look in her eyes. Quiet moaning was heard behind them and she quickly shot the zombie in the head. The corpse fell onto a pile of four. Quasi blinked. "Wow. How did you do that?" "Do what? Sense what was behind me?" "Well..yeah. It's pretty neat." "Oh." She smiled. "Well I get paranoid a lot so yeah. Come on."

She walked up the Palace of Justice doorsteps and went to knock on the door when it opened. Sadie gulped and Quasimodo hid behind her. "Judge." She replied blankly. He folded his arms. "Heathen." The hunchback made a confused face. 'She doesn't believe?'

Frollo rose his head, looking down at her. "May I ask your purpose for appearing before me?" "I was just going to return your attire. Since.." He cleared his throat. "And why would that be? Your plagued hands now defied their whole purpose." Sadie kept a straight face but was laughing inside. "And now they shall be burned." Frollo set them on a black side table next to the door.

"Were you going to retrieve them? She was doing you a favor!" The boy spoke up with a glare. Sadie sighed. Frollo scowled and held out a hand. "Come my boy. She will no longer bring harm to you." Quasimodo backed up. "No! You abandoned me in the bell tower twice already and now you expect me to trust you again. Not this time!" He heavily panted.

Frollo slowly nodded and pulled out his dagger. The boy gasped and stepped in front of the trembling girl. "Out of the way boy." Frollo shoved Quasi against one of the pillars and stared down at Sadie with a grin. She was so consumed in fear that she couldn't remember which pocket her weapon was. "There there my dear." He placed his other hand on her head, twirling small strands of her hair. "I know it hurts. But now the time has come to end your suffering." She hiccupped.

She roughly shook her head and stood up, finally facing her defense with his. "What has crossed your mind thinking that I'd be better off dead?" Her voice was moderate but shaky. He stared at her with a sly grin. "Sadie.." The judge shook his head with closed his eyes. The girl looked away and gulped once Quasimodo took her hand. Frollo evilly snickered as they left down the pavement and shut the door, locking it.

"Sadie? Are you okay?" He stopped. "I'm fine." She lightly smiled at him. "You..don't seem fine." "Eh. I usually show that I'm scared on the outside rather than inside." "Really? Why?" Quasi hurried beside her. "Carried on from when I was little. Mental instability was the result. I act more than explain. No one took me seriously just because of the way I looked." He lightly hugged her. She smiled with a sigh as his large hands were set on her back. "I'm sorry to hear that. How old are you though?" "I'm almost twenty-two. But whatever. Let's hurry. Looks like it's going to rain."

Grey clouds began to slowly cover the sunny sky. "Good idea." They ran while little drops of rain hit their heads. Sadie hurried inside the building and opened the door. Quasi followed and shook his head. Clopin and Esmeralda were quietly sitting on the floor.

"Oh there you guys are! We thought you were lost." "Frollo just had another rant. We're fine. I see you guys hadn't opened the box yet." "Had second thoughts. I'd feel pretty bad if you weren't here for the big reveal." Sadie giggled. "Aw thanks Clopin."

The four gathered in a circle and he opened it. Inside were two small silver rings and a gold necklace with a colored tiger pendant.

"Oh how cute." Esmeralda picked up a ring and placed it on her left ring finger. "Little big but I like it." "Me too." Quasi added. "It's not too big is it?" Sadie asked, picking up the necklace. "Not big enough that it'll slip off but..Yeah never mind. Might become too much of a hassle later."

The girl shrugged and clicked the backing of the jewelry. "Sadie!" "What?" "That looks fabulous on you!" She looked at Clopin and blushed, not remembering the last time she received a compliment. "Yeah. It's cute!" "Symbolic." The gypsy woman smiled.

"Thanks guys. I kinda like it. Not too bulky, not too long, not too heavy. You know what? I accept." She giggled. "Do you guys know what time it is?"

Clopin emptied everything in the box and clapped. "What else did you find?" The hunchback scratched his head. "A watch." It was black and white. "Does it still work?" He opened one of the latches covering it. "Seven forty-two."

"Cool." Sadie stood up, taking one of the swords. 'She can't stay still can she?' "Where are you off to now Sadie?" "Little more practice doesn't hurt anybody."

Esmeralda sighed. "In the rain? Well..okay. Let me find some towels first." She left down the hall and found only one. "Better than nothing I suppose." Quasi rose his head at her footsteps. "Just one. Be careful out there Sadie." The girl nodded with a smile.

Clopin stood up. "Wait. You're coming as well?" "Even the best soldiers need backup." He grabbed the other sword. "Nah. I'm not a soldier." "Ah don't be so selfless. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have such protection." He gestured to the door. "Not to mention you saved me." Quasi smiled. Sadie wiped her eyes then sighed. "Thanks guys. Let's head out Clopin." "At your service." He walked after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sadie ran out into the rain like a child and smirked, hearing three zombie moaning but not sure from where. The raindrops began to fall on her head as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Where are they coming from?" Clopin looked up and quickly noticed something moving on the roof beside theirs. "Ahah! Up there." She followed his eyes and blinked. "Huh. Alright then. Let's carry on." Sadie motioned with her hand. The gypsy tilted his head. "We're just going to leave them?" "'Course. If they fall, the height will kill them."

"You have my words then." "Cool." She wandered into an old apartment. Clopin hurried inside behind her. "Now if we're lucky, we can find an umbrella in here." "Why would we need one if those creatures will be chasing us? What if.." Sadie smiled and lightly pat his shoulder. "It's best to be prepared though." He sighed. "Right." "Cool. I'll look up and you look down."

The girl carefully walked up a flight of stairs with her weapon drawn. She slowly opened a closet door and looked around. 'Do I see one? Nope.' Sadie wandered around the top floor with a bit of fear. 'What would happen if I wasn't downstairs with him? He could get hurt.' She shook her head. 'Right. Umbrella. Umbrella.'

"Could it be?" She ran over to numerous gold hooks on the wall and picked up a handle attached to a white roped wristlet. "Eh. Never believed in luck." The girl opened it to check for holes. "Grey. Nice! This'll work." She rose her head and shortly screamed. A zombie was silently looking inside the room through a glass side door.

Clopin dropped the green floral vase he was looking at onto the floor, letting it shatter. He ran upstairs and hugged her from behind.

"Are you okay Sadie?" She sighed. "I..That creature just surprised me." He looked up and narrowed his eyes. "That is pretty scary." He let go and rubbed her shoulder. "Did you find anything?" "Well I found one." She shrugged. "Here's another!" He took a larger black one from behind his back. "Awesome! Can you think of anything else we may need?"

"Hmm. Maybe a flashlight?" "Good idea." She smiled and followed him into a bedroom. Creepily enough, the bed was neatly made and the carpet was almost new. "Nobody lives here?" Sadie whispered. "Nope. Why?" He whispered back, going through drawers hoping to find a flashlight. "I don't know. Just looks surreal. Any luck?" "Nope." "Shoot. Oh well. Let's go then."

The two left the house and Clopin held both umbrellas. "Why don't we try that house next?" She pointed to a small hut across the street. He stopped. "But what if Frollo 'shames' us again?" "Follow my lead if that happens. I have an idea." The gypsy shrugged then continued to walk behind her.

Sadie headed into the building and covered her mouth to cough. "Every house looks the same." She hummed then found three large boxes. "Isn't today just a big boatload of excitement?" The girl giggled and so did he.

"You know what they say. First come first serve." Sadie picked up all three. They weren't that heavy and not that tall. Clopin smiled. "Don't hurt yourself." "I won't." They both walked out with a sense of pride, even when Sadie ran into the one person who she ever so wanted to speak to.

Frollo was riding down the street on his horse and quickly made eye contact with her. A pure white cloak covered his body. Sadie felt a shiver down her neck and carefully set down the boxes. With a deep breath, she walked over towards the dark five and a half foot animal. The girl shook a little as it snarled at her. The brunette held out her hand to pet him with her brown eyes looking at his shadow black hair. Frollo narrowed his eyes with a smirk. 'Yes Snowball.' His eyes briefly widened. 'Please tell me she doesn't know that.'

Clopin blinked as the horse sniffed her little hand then bore it's teeth. She then lightly smiled as it licked her cheek. The judge roughly pulled the leather reins of his horse, causing Sadie to scowl.

"What kind of horse is he?" The so claimed mockery of her innocence resulted in the judge stepping onto the pavement and tying his steed to a pole. Frollo slowly walked over to her, allowing a two foot space between them. "What's his name?"

He folded his arms, not giving a second thought on whether or not to answer her. "Are you insisting on moving in with me my dear? To finally see the light?" She stepped back and closed her eyes with tension. "I'm not. We were just.." "Stealing. Gypsy. I should have known." He sighed. "More importantly, you will get sick out in this weather." Frollo reached out with two fingers, examining the pendant resting on her chest. Her eyes opened but with little focus. "I..I know that. But sometimes you need to make sacrifices."

He hummed and set it back down with a look of disinterest. "The only sacrifice you make is the opportunity to learn." There was a loud clap of rather symbolic thunder and she hiccupped. A rough hand of his was set on top of her head. "The fear is all in your head Sandra."

Clopin narrowed his eyes. Sadie quickly glanced at him and motioned him with a flat hand behind her back to not get involved. "I..do learn. We all have our own ways in the world." Frollo disgracefully shook his head, causing her to feel a bit light headed. "Th..That's why.." Clopin set a gentle hand on her back. "Sadie. You lost soul." He tightly gripped her shoulders then moved his right hand down onto her hoodie zipper. Sadie started to pant as his pointer finger and thumb began to pull it.

"Get off of me!" She firmly spoke and forced his hand away. The judge clenched his teeth and pulled her onto the ground. "Ow." The bangs of her hair covered her narrowed eyes. "Patience heathen. Patience." Sadie pushed herself up and a short trail of blood began to run down her right elbow. Her eyes started to fill up with angry tears as she continued to look at the judge. "I see. Tears of remorse." Frollo deeply chuckled then smiled. "Now normally I'm not the considerate type." He held out a hand. Strangely enough, the rain stopped and the moon became visible through two fluffy clouds.

"Stop it! You're scaring her!" Clopin pulled her back beside him. "She's only afraid because she's ill minded of my will." He smirked as the girl closed her eyes. "Now heathen, if you were smart, which I highly doubt, you'd shield yourself from the devil's path and take advantage of the refuge I am offering to you."

She sighed and stood in front her friend. 'Shield? Hm. If you insist then.' Sadie wiped her eyes, quietly cleared her throat and adjusted her voice in the tone of Phoebus's. A few points off but enough of a cover to trick one so.

"Yes sir! Shield the area gypsy." Clopin opened an umbrella and held it over her head. She picked up the boxes then slyly smiled at her foe and continued to head back to base. Frollo groaned and hopped on his horse. "There will be a bonfire in the square once the sun rises." Snowball obediently led Frollo back towards the Palace of Justice.

The gypsy placed a hand on her back. "Are you alright Sadie?" The girl sighed and wiped her eyes again with her right shoulder. "Yeah. My arm hurts a little though." He smiled but was feeling a little uneasy, knowing that the judge was certainly not the one to test patience with. "Sadie?"

The girl sighed then adjusted her grip on the boxes. "Yeah? What's up?" He quietly sighed. "That was a good idea. To plan ahead and take what we could." Sadie suspiciously narrowed her eyes before clearing her throat. "Oh. Thanks. Concept that carried on from when I was little."

Sadie watched as he held the door open and headed up the stairs with her back against the wall for balance. Quasimodo and Esmeralda were on their hands and knees on the floor looking under each bed. Clopin covered a smile with his right hand. "What are you doing Esmeralda?" The door closed.

"Oh! There you guys are. We were just looking for my earring. Must have fallen out." Quasi turned his head. "Wow!" "Wow what? Did you find it Quasi?" "Uh uh." The woman lifted her head and noticed the plastic crates as well. "You guys are finding everything aren't you?"

Sadie giggled and set them down in the center of the room. The umbrellas were pushed under the left bed. Quasimodo shivered a little and ran down the hall to look for a bandage. Esmeralda blinked as she noticed the blood as well. "Oh my gosh. Are you okay? What happened?"

'Don't even think about bringing up the truth.' "Yeah. I just slipped. Just a little scrape." The hunchback hurried back with a damp cloth and a bandage. Sadie rolled up her hoodie sleeve to her shoulder. "I think it's more than a scrape." "What do you mean?" As the dry blood was wiped off, the wound became more clear. A visible half dollar sized cut with little black and blue spots around it.

After cleaning it, Esmeralda helped tape the gauze down. The girl could tell she'd have to take it easy for a while. 'I can barely bend my arm. Shit. Medical tape restricts you from doing anything.' "Thanks guys." She lightly smiled.

"Welcome." Quasi smiled back." "Yeah you guys can open the boxes. I'm a bit out of breath." "Are you sure?" Clopin watched as she carefully lay on the bed, looking at them. "Well there's three of them and four of us. It's not worth fighting over. But I'd like them to be opened in reverse alphabetical order." The hunchback smiled. "Haha. Thanks Sadie."

Her eyes shut half way as the first was opened. Clopin sat on the bed beside her and sighed. Quasimodo hummed. "Anything good?" "Well I found some coins. Oh!" Two bows with twenty arrows were set beside him. "Archery. Nice! What else is in there?"

"Hmm..old papers, scrap wood, and.." Esmeralda stepped back in disgust. "What is it?" Clopin looked inside. Three dead mice lay at the bottom of it. "Uggh. Gross."

"Something dead?" Sadie tried to sit up with only her left hand. "Yes. Probably found their way out of the sewers. But I think they could come in use." "Clopin!" "Trust me on this Esmeralda." He picked up the box went down the stairs. The box was left out in the middle of the street. Quasimodo tilted his head. "Uhh.." "Well I'm sure they get hungry too."

They all smiled. "I'll take your word for it then. You're up Esmeralda." The girl quietly yawned.

"Let's see.." Large strips of tape were pulled off and the box was opened. "Well that was disappointing." She folded her arms. Sadie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What was?" "Paper. Paper. And look, more paper." Her jaw sarcastically dropped. Clopin smirked and stood up, blowing on one of sheets so it wouldn't hit the ground. Sadie yawned again and drifted off to sleep.

The two giggled as he continued. His body fell to the floor in the position of a crab then a frog. After losing sight of it, he frowned.

"Oh well. Good night guys." They smiled and the woman looked at the girl. "She's tired huh? Clopin?" "Yes?" "What exactly happened out there?"

He sighed while keeping a weak smile. "Nothing to worry about. She's not infected." "You guys ran into Frollo again didn't you?" The gypsy frowned. "Yes. We did. He pushed her, interrogated her.." He grabbed the bow and a few arrows off the floor. "Clopin, that won't bring good to anyone! Put them down." "I won't. She could be really hurt!"

Sadie sighed and moved her body down under the covers. "You're overreacting." Quasi assured. "She'll be fine. I know." "I do too." Esmeralda stood up and lightly pat his shoulder. "Let's get some rest shall we?" "Alright." Clopin took a deep breath. "I'll take the floor tonight."

"Got it. Night guys." The hunchback's shoes fell to the floor.

"Good night." The gypsy king quietly lay his pillow and an extra blanket on the floor next to where Sadie slept. "Better." He whispered with a smile and fell asleep as well.

Judge Frollo led his horse into it's stable behind the Palace of Justice and locked the gate, also closing its window. He groaned as he rubbed his head and entered the building. 'Vermin.' Now alone without his servants to provide for him, the man found himself walking to his bedroom and neatly folding his cloak. The white covering was placed on the wooden dresser across the room. For a brief second, Sadie popped into his mind. Frollo growled. "Bloody disgrace. Leave!"

He tiredly rubbed his eyes and undressed to a clean set of pajamas, consisting of white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. "Beata Maria. Do not let this siren cast her spell upon me." He then fell asleep in his bed an hour later, after a pestering thirty minutes of her echoed words and persuasion.

 _'"We are all the same." She lightly smiled. "I travel alone." She elbowed him onto the ground. "I wouldn't press your luck with me grandpa." "Good night." Sadie sweetly blew a kiss with a light smile.'_


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow. Jeez. What the?" Sadie rose her head and looked suspiciously around the room. The lack of movement from her forearm caused a partial numbing of it."E..Esmeralda? What are you doing up?"

"Well mademoiselle, A splendid morning to you as well." She cleared her throat. "Did I miss something?" Clopin giggled at her response. "I assumed that you were going to sleep until noon." "Noon? Wh..What time is it?"

"Almost eleven." Quasi walked down the hallway with a smile. "Eleven already?!" 'Shit.' "Ugh. I'm so sorry guys." The girl carefully stood up with only the help of her left hand, slipping out a soft groan. "Did..I didn't miss anything did I?"

"You haven't. But I think we should take it easy today." The gypsy king handed her a slice of bread from his bag. Sadie smiled and took it. "Who's we?" "Well the four of us really. We're all set on supplies thanks to your brilliant scavenging." She blushed, finding it awkward when she received compliments. "Huh. Okay then."

"How's your arm?" Quasi asked. "It hurts a little but it's not too bad. Can you help me take these off please?" He shrugged. "Okay. Sure."

Clopin shot his head at Esmeralda then back to her.

"Sadie?" The hunchback began to remove the bandages. "Clopin." She hummed then clenched her teeth as Quasi pulled the tape a little too fast. Frightened, he backed away.

"I..I'm sorry Sadie. I didn't mean to hurt you." "It's alright Quasi. I know you didn't mean it." She sighed and continued to take off the other half herself. "Does anyone have a plan for the day?"

"Um. I think we should stay put here. The last thing we need to worry about is you getting hurt again." Esmeralda fixed her corset. Sadie gave her an anxious look. "Fine. Whatever." She scoffed and picked up a sword. "Then I'm coming with you." Clopin rolled his eyes with his arms folded. "Alright alright. Esmeralda, You stay here with Quasimodo and I'll go with her."

The gypsy woman turned her head. "I said I'd go. You stay here." He held her shoulders. "Don't you think for one minute I'm letting you out of my sight again." "You can trust me Clopin. You know that." He sighed and let go of her.

Quasimodo looked at both of them and ate his slice of bread, not noticing that Sadie had rolled her eyes and quietly left out the door.

She sighed and walked down the street with her gun tightly secured in her front right pocket. 'No. We aren't set on supplies. Clopin and Esmeralda need something durable to cover their feet.' Sadie sighed and walked onto one of the platforms in the Cathedral courtyard. 'I'm not scared of him.' "Wish I really was this tall."

Frollo smirked and folded his arms, watching her from behind. In his right hand was a rope. 'I have you at last you witch.'

Sadie squinted her eyes and turned around. "I knew I'd find you here." "Oh did you now?" He walked up onto the platform and towards her. "Yes. I did. So?" She backed up and jumped to the ground. "It is no use running gypsy girl. I will find you." Sadie rubbed her arm and covered her cut with her hand. He scowled.

"What are you hiding?" Nervous, the girl respectfully spoke up as she focused on the rope in his hand. "N..Nothing sir." Frollo walked down the staircase and in her direction. The closer he came, the more she backed up. "Show me." Sadie tripped and fell onto the stone path, causing her cut to sting as the sand mixed with the blood. She softly screamed then scrambled to her feet. "It's nothing that concerns you."

Frollo blinked then grabbed her right wrist, causing her to freak.

"D..Don't touch me. Please let me go! I'm.." With almost no effort, he continued to hold it as she tried to flee. The judge looked over and blinked at her cut. The tan specks of sand were now red. "I don't understand." Sadie shook her head.

"Of course you wouldn't." Frollo pushed her up the stairs and towards a splintered wooden pole. She glared at him. "I'd thought you'd be a gentleman for once." The girl sarcastically replied then groaned as the rope secured her hands and feet behind her. Frollo grinned. "I'm rather generous this evening aren't I? By letting you repent for your sins."

She gulped as two splinters stabbed her lower back. "What are you talking about?"

Frollo came face to face with her and placed a hand on her cheek. Sadie snarled and tried to bite it. "You are to shed your sins, my stray sheep." The judge cleared his throat and took out a scroll he had written the following morning. "No one else is here! Let alone will they care!" Sadie shut her eyes as a hand pushed her head to the pole. "My words are more important than any of you. You will not disrespect me. I am His atonement and His savior." "Or what?" Sadie snapped.

Frollo growled and began to read from it. "Insolent child." He muttered and cleared his throat.

"The gypsy Sandra has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft, atheism, robbery, and the destruction of one's property. The sentence..is death." "I saved your life!" She shouted. "You are referring directly to your own. I refuse to allow your kind to aid myself."

Frollo set the scroll aside and lit a torch. There wasn't a single barrel of hay around her. Sadie shut her eyes and whimpered as the flame came closer towards her. "The time has come gypsy. You stand upon the brick of the abyss. Yet even now it is not too late." She yelped as two of the sparks hit her chest. "I can save you from the flames of this world.." Her eyes opened to his sinister smile. "...and the next. Choose me or the fire."

He gently blew on the flames, causing a beam of sweat to appear on her forehead from the heat. She looked around her, trying to avoid contact with him. Nothing. Not even a single zombie.

"Your response gypsy?" The girl twiddled her fingers behind her back trying to untie her hands. "P..Please. I don't want to die." Frollo slowly nodded and put out the flame in a barrel of water. "A wise choice. I knew someday you'd become of use to me. Now follow." He went to untie her hands and feet before assisting her down the staircase. Sadie shivered as his hand was placed on her lower back. The girl then fell to her knees from the warmth overtaking her body and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"What do you..want from me?" He slyly smiled and held out a hand to her. "Oh I can think of a great many ideals for yourself to display your best qualities." Sadie glared up at him and spit on his hand. The judge groaned in disgust as she made yet another run for it. 'Mindless animal.'

Frollo impatiently growled and hurried after her, only to watch her fall to the ground a minute later. "And my conscience was clear. The devil has chosen you. That is why you are out of breath." "I..am not..one with the devil." She panted then attempted to stand but stumbled back onto the pavement. "I'm afraid your statement is false my dear." Sadie was forced up and quickly fanned herself with her right hand. "Just because my beliefs differ from yours means I belong to Satan? You really are delusional aren't you?"

Sadie slowly stepped back as he lunged forward. "Precisely." He took her by the wrist again and turned her arm to look over her wound. "What now?" The girl squinted her eyes. "Come." She rolled her eyes as Frollo pulled her down to the Palace of Justice. "First you're shaming me now you're pitying me?"

"Nevertheless, I bring health and healing to it; I will heal my people and will let them enjoy abundant peace and security." He guided her up the Palace steps and brought her inside. "What verse is that?" Frollo led her into a light grey room and sat her in a white brass chair. "Jeremiah. Chapter thirty-three verse six. If it, by any means, is your concern." The judge replied bluntly. "You knew that off the top of your head?" He lay her right arm on the same colored table and wet a cloth. "Of course. Each and every calling has guidelines." Sadie quickly looked away and clenched her teeth. Her wound sharply stung as it was tended to.

The following two minutes were silent as she watched him apply a fresh bandage over her now sanitized cut. 'Now leave.' He thought. "Thank you." Frollo stood up and helped her as well. "There is no need for you to display your gratitude towards me. It is my duty." The judge replied calmly and left down the pure white hallway. Sadie sighed. 'It looks so surreal in here.' "But I do appreciate it. You spared my life." The girl carefully walked after him. "Indeed I have." He stopped with his back facing her. "Now leave. Before I change my mind." Frollo took a book off of a high shelf.

'No way I could reach that.' "Wait." Sadie went after him. He glared at her. "If you interrogate me.." "Come with us." Her eyes met his, feeling her heart stop. The judge put the book away without looking away from her. "You see that a man is justified by works.." Sadie wanted to scowl once he felt her left cheek but didn't. "..and not by faith alone." Frollo let go and stepped back, conflicted by her actions. The girl flinched. "Remove yourself from my premise." "You can't survive out here alone. You'll die." "I will proudly die with Virtue." He folded his arms. "Question me again gypsy?" She gulped as her skin started to heat up again. Sadie quietly backed up and left out the door. The judge scratched his forehead in aggravation then groaned. He was by himself once again. For all he knew, left in darkness.

Sadie shook her head as she carried on her mission from earlier.

"Sadie!" Esmeralda shouted and ran over to her. "Hey." The girl replied in a relaxed tone. "Where have you been? You've been gone for almost two hours! Clopin was worried sick about you. Did he hurt you again?" "Well I wanted to help Clopin and yourself by looking for more durable footwear and.." Esmeralda pressed her lips. "You're worrying too much Sadie. We can look after ourselves." "It's in my blood Esmé. Assisting others. I can't stop it." She ran down the road to a house without a door. The gypsy woman sighed and went after her.

"You're too small to be out here by yourself." The girl walked through the empty room and picked up a pair of black boots. "Those are nice." Esmeralda spoke up casually then tried them on to avoid any more of a hassle. "Not the most glamourous but they seem fit enough to last through water, mud, glass, anything really. Are they too tight?" Sadie went through a couple of drawers.

"They feel a bit big. Perhaps it's just me. I'm just used to my feet being free." Sadie slammed the drawers after finding nothing but old book covers and dirty plates and silverware. The gypsy woman jumped. "I apologize for that. They feel loose but they won't fall off?" "Yeah." "Excellent."

The girls wandered upstairs and found an abandoned closet. Sadie smirked and looked around for a simple pair of pants. Esmeralda grabbed a pair of black pants that were conveniently in her size and a camouflaged tank top, then immediately dropped it.

"What's wrong? Is there blood on it?" She shook her head. "Trust me. If we run into him again I'll cover you. If you like it, That's all that matters." Esmeralda smiled. "I think you and I are going to get along pretty swell." She hummed and shut a room door. "I'm not even going to start with your hair." Sadie joked. "What about it?" She playfully whined. "Well I was just going to say that mine is so much more flawless."

"Say that again?" She walked out with a smile. "I..I mean it brings out your eyes. You look great though." They smiled and left the house. "Oh. Let me get my other clothes. For memories." Sadie waited for her outside and narrowed her eyes. She readied her aim and shot a zombie in the head. Both girls brought up another conversation as they slowly walked back to base.

"Rather bad luck this morning?" Sadie shivered. 'Don't bring it up.' "Huh?" "I meant your objective for the day?" 'Oh.' "Yeah. Bad luck. Sorry to worry you guys like that." Esmeralda shrugged. "Ah it's alright. The last thing we need is to chain up our best warrior." The girl shook her head with a smile. "I'm not a warrior. Not even close."

"I'm afraid that's a bit of an understatement."

Sadie growled and turned her head. "Don't you have anything better to do?" She stepped in front of Esmeralda. "Aside from purging the world of filthy vermin like yourself? Unfortunately not." Frollo then rose an eyebrow and motioned her out of the way.

"Well isn't this rather intriguing. To find one who has learned the error of her ways." The judge hummed as he approached her. Esmeralda squinted her eyes. "What are you talking about?" "Why you rid yourself of that disgusting attire my dear." He slid a finger down her bare shoulder, causing her to shiver. Sadie scowled at him and wanted to interfere but Esmeralda briefly shook her head. "I greatly appreciate.." He stood behind her and held her arms behind her back. She groaned. "..your sacrifice."

Sadie clenched her teeth and rose her gun. "Let her go Frollo."

The judge rose his head and Esmeralda gulped. He pushed her away and walked over to Sadie with nothing but narrowed eyes. "I should have known it was foolish to not send you back to hell where you belong." "Are you referring to myself or yourself?" He grabbed her gun out of her hand and set it on her chest. His eyes then fully opened as her chest quickly rose up and down. Her skin fell pale as she now looked like a vulnerable child.

Esmeralda picked up her sword and pointed the blade under Frollo's neck. "Leave her alone Claude." He smirked and reluctantly dropped the weapon on the ground. "Very well. Out of my sight. Both of you." Sadie ran into a building and sat into a shadowed corner. Esmeralda ran after her as the judge smiled and returned inside his home.

"Sadie?" She whispered. "Sadie? Where are you?" "Over here." The girl stood up and whispered. Esmeralda hugged her and rubbed her back. "We'll leave tomorrow. I can't stand him either. Come on." They sighed and walked back down the road and opened the door.

"There you two are!" Clopin hugged Esmeralda while Quasimodo hugged Sadie. "Just in time too. Clopin and I were thinking and we have decided that we are leaving Paris tomorrow morning." Sadie blinked. "T..Tomorrow?"

"What a coincidence! We just ran into Frollo again." The gypsy woman rolled her eyes. "Well that's certainly nothing to brag about. Then it's settled. Good night guys." The girl unsurely sat on one of the beds. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" Clopin smiled and shook his head. "It's alright Sadie." She sighed and rested her head on the pillow. "Night guys." "Good night." Quasi shut his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Esmeralda was the first to wake up the following morning after another uncomfortable dream about Frollo. 'Words cannot describe how much I despise that man.' She put her boots back on and grabbed her sword. It wasn't exactly early. It was almost nine but everyone else was still asleep. That is until a moderate groan startled her.

Sadie rose her head and looked over. "Morning." "Morning Sadie. How'd you sleep?" The girl stood up and picked up her gun while slipping on her shoes. "Pretty well thanks. Better than the night before." They both looked to the left and right of them and smiled. "I suppose it's going to be a while until we leave." "Yep. Guess so."

Two minutes later, the boys started to wake up. Clopin looked over and tilted his head once he saw Esmeralda. "E..Esmeralda? Is that you?" Quasi sat up and looked at her the same way. She hummed. "Yes it's me. Gypsy turned noble warrior." She spun in a circle. "I like it." The hunchback smiled. "Me too. What time do you guys want to head out?"

Sadie stretched and let out a small yawn. "Whenever you guys are set." He smiled. "Okay then. But where are we going to go?" Clopin scratched his head. "Anywhere else but here." Esmeralda winked. "Come on. Before he emerges." The gypsies gathered their bags.

Sadie opened the door and was the last one outside. "Show us the way Sadie. I hereby claim you the leader of the pack." The gypsy king softly announced. The girl smiled and continued forward. "Wait a sec." She picked up another sword from the ground and handed her weapon to Quasimodo. "We all need protection. It's low on ammo so aim wisely okay?" He smiled. "Alright. Thanks." "No problem."

The four set out on their journey with the girls beside each other. "Wherever the road takes us?" "Yep." Sadie smiled. Clopin ran up to them. "What about our supplies?" She came to a dead halt. "Oh! I completely forgot. Hm. Can you run back and just grab the umbrellas? Something tells me the weather isn't going to be so kind to us today. Oh. The spare ammunition as well." "At your service." He saluted and walked back with Quasimodo.

"And what a coincidental prediction." Esmeralda groaned as she turned around. Sadie quickly stood in front of her.

"A pleasant morning to you gypsies." "It was far beyond pleasant until you showed up." The gypsy woman folded her arms. Sadie then smirked as she noticed he was wearing the same robe she had 'infected'.

Frollo looked down at her weapon then into her eyes. "As to where are you off to?" "I question your authority and yet you question my capability?" He sharply sighed and went to lay a hand on top her head. She backed up, quickly blinking. "What?"

"How dare you twist my mind into thinking you are an angel sent to me."

Esmeralda rolled her eyes. 'Not again.'

"What on earth are you talking about? All I said yesterday was that I did you a favor by.." Her voice faded as the judge ran two slender fingers through a few strands of her hair. She shivered and closed her eyes. "In time, patterns repeat themselves."

Esmeralda clenched her teeth and pulled Sadie by the arm. "Will you stop already? The only pattern you repeat is lust." They quickly walked down the road. Quasimodo and Clopin hurried back with the supplies when the judge followed them with a scowl, pulling Sadie back against his waist.

"You captivate me just as that gypsy witch has." She shut her eyes, paralyzed as those five threating words clouded her thoughts. 'Choose me or the fire.'

Quasimodo clenched his teeth and fired a single bullet two inches away from his former master's neck. Sadie jumped as the gun shot was heard. "Don't ever touch her again Frollo." "Quasimodo!" He scolded then relaxed. 'There is always room.' "She has simply possessed you as well." "She has not! Sadie is my friend!" "Why are you following us anyway?" Clopin scowled.

Sadie sighed and pushed away his left hand as it held her neck, only to have it hold her again. Frollo looked down at her thin brown hair and sniffed it. Traumatized from her own memories, Esmeralda heavily sighed with a groan and pushed him away from her. "Leave her alone! I mean it Claude."

Clopin hugged the timid girl at his side. She hid her face against his top, letting out a short huff. Quasimodo placed a hand at her back.

The judge smirked as he looked deeply into her eyes. "You must have forgotten your actions towards me at the festival. Unfortunately I have decided to let you live. Therefore.." "I don't have time for this!" She impatiently sighed. "Are you coming with us or not?" "Such a humble question gypsy. Why yes. It would be quite a pleasure."

The gypsy king and hunchback suspiciously looked at him. "Keep your eyes open." Clopin whispered to Quasi. He quickly nodded and began to walk with Sadie down the sidewalk.

Sadie's face fell as Frollo and Esmeralda resumed their argument and walked down the road by herself. 'I knew this was a bad idea. Look at the chaos you caused again.' The cold air blew through her hair. 'Never saw myself as pretty anyway. Remember what mom said. "Once you finally move out of home, then you'll make me proud for once." Maybe anyway.'

"Sadie! Wait up!" The rest of her group, and Frollo who simply walked, ran to catch up with her. "You can't just run off like that." Clopin added but frowned once he looked into her eyes. "You alright?" Esmeralda asked warmly.

The girl's emotionless face turned into a scowl as she looked forward at five zombies. "Sadie don't!" Quasi gasped, watching her run towards them. "Patience Quasimodo. A lesson needs to be learned here." The judge silenced him with a flat hand. The hunchback clenched his teeth.

The girl viciously beheaded each one with her sword then continued walking alone, deeply breathing in and out with small tears in her eyes.

The gypsy king went to walk up to her but suddenly stopped, feeling Quasi's hand on his shoulder. "Let's leave her alone. She looks depressed and looks like she doesn't want to talk." "Well she did say she often travels best by herself. Let's not get involved just yet." Both of the boys nodded and continued to walk ten feet behind her.

Esmeralda impatiently squinted her eyes as Frollo strolled beside her. "I hope you're happy." She spat. "Indeed I am. Why look." He gestured a hand in the distance towards Sadie. "She may seem lonely, but with the proper treatment, I shall resolve just that. A moment, if you will." Frollo held up a single finger and followed the girl. "Claude!" She shouted in a whisper but it was no use.

Quasimodo stopped him but the judge simply walked around him while setting a hand on the hunchback's head.

"It's no use! Why did you invite him to go with us?!" Clopin looked at her. "Like what I said would matter! He won't listen! You clearly remember this same ordeal. Don't you?" Quasimodo scratched his head in confusion. "My head hurts. Does anyone have a plan?"

Frollo slowly walked behind Sadie, who quickly heard his footsteps. She then ran down the street hoping that he wouldn't follow. 'Why can't I run longer? Man I'm out of shape.' She stopped after thirty seconds and placed a hand on her chest. Her heart beat faster and Sadie sighed. 'If only my lungs were stronger.'

"Misled?" Frollo halted five feet behind her. Sadie clenched her fists and went to stab him. Esmeralda quickly ran over and restrained her arms, hearing the drop off her weapon on the ground. "It's alright Sadie. Calm down." Her soft tone was enough for the girl to glare at Frollo then close her eyes.

"Can you..leave me alone? Please?" Sadie calmly breathed and asked her. The girl's glaring eyes opened once more at him. Esmeralda quickly blinked and let her go. Sadie walked away with small tears in her eyes.

"You see what you do?!" Clopin scowled and turned to face the judge. "Yes. I do. In fact.." "You're damaging her self esteem Claude! Stop it!" Esmeralda blinked. "I am not damaging her, gypsy. She should be grateful that I let her live." Frollo folded his arms.

"Let her live?" Clopin glanced over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "You..tried to kill her yesterday?! Threatening her to become yours?" "Wonderful to know that we are on the same page." The judge sighed and walked past them.

Esmeralda clenched her teeth and groaned. "I can't take him one more second Clopin! Not again." She held his shoulders. He wiped her eyes with his thumb. "I have an idea. But for now, let's go find Sadie."

Sadie looked back in relief to find nobody following her. "Good." She calmly sighed and sat on the edge of a well, blankly staring into the water. 'Now let's see. It looks like it will be daylight for seven more hours. Perhaps a little longer. Since we are traveling again solo, if I hurry I could find my own shelter. My personal space and no one else's.' Her eyes closed as a gust of wind blew through her hair.

Clopin squinted his eyes as he noticed a still figure ahead of him. "Esmeralda! I think I found her!" He whispered. "You did? Oh thank goodness!" Quasimodo sighed. "Indeed Quasimodo." Frollo's voice startled all three of them. "Why are you still following us? Claude?" The hunchback boldly added his name. "Oh my dear Quasimodo." He patted his former stepson's head. Quasimodo smacked his hand away and slowly walked up to the girl. "Serves you right." Esmeralda smirked with folded arms.

"Yes. For I am always correct aren't I?" Frollo narrowed his eyes at her. "That heathen you fools claim as a friend lacks nothing more than the moral concepts of gratitude and forgiveness. I humbly offered shelter to her in exchange for sparing her deluded little mind. And yet she refused. Now if you will excuse me." The judge walked down the road with a satisfied look in his eyes.

Sadie remained quiet as the wind continued to blow. "Because I'm only a crack in this castle of glass." The girl sang in a whisper. She closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side on one of the stone pillars. 'It's so quiet.' A deep sigh left her mouth.

Clopin groaned. "Esmeralda. Just kill him already! He attempted kill you and then tried to kill Sandra!" "Key word being attempted. Besides, I have a plan. We abandon him. If he believes he is righteous enough to survive without us, then so be it." She blinked. "Uh..You mean.." "No Quasi. I didn't mean it like to be turned into one of those things. I meant in terms of food, water, etcetera." "Oh okay. That was a pretty disturbing thought. Then again everything about Frollo is." "Couldn't agree more Quasi." Clopin added with a small laugh.

Frollo tilted his head as he sat on the edge of the well beside her. Sadie knew it was him by the brief breeze of his robe hitting her shoulder. "Please go away." She softly sniffled. "I'm not worth your company." He rolled his eyes. "I hadn't stated that now have I?" "IT WAS WHAT YOU WERE IMPLYING!" Sadie shouted and sprinted down the walkway.

He groaned and chased after her. "Sandra?" "Now what do you want!? Do you want me dead? Here." She tossed her sword to his feet. "Fine." She held out her arms with tears in her eyes. "All I ask for is your cooperation. Heathen. If that is too difficult of a task." He handed her weapon back. "Why? You despise every inch of my existence. I'm avoiding you in an effort to resolve that." Her voice was shaky and her eyes were stained with tears. "Clearly I do not or else I wouldn't be chasing.." "Lusting." The girl bitterly corrected. "..after you."

Frollo's eyes met hers. She quickly looked down. He clenched his teeth then calmly sighed. "Look at me. Please." "Yes sir?" Sadie responded as she did so. "I offered you a deal and you are not abiding by it." The judge wiped her eyes with his thumbs. "What do you mean?" 'She's too occupied in thoughts to think straight.' "I asked you one simply question just yesterday. To reflect upon your sins. By letting you live, that also meant to be in my arms for now until the day I die." "What?" She shivered and broke down in tears again. "No. No! Please! Anything but this Frollo!" He went to clear her eyes again. "Don't ever touch me again you monster!" Sadie hiccupped. "You have no reason to fear me Sadie. Captivate me as you will, but I am willing to convert with you guiltless."

She fluttered her eyes. "No. I can't. I can't forgive you. You have put me through enough since the day you first placed your filthy hands on me." The girl gulped, noticing Frollo even more enraged. 'Oh no.' He pulled her into an old shop building and roughly slapped her across the face, leaving a trace of his handprint. Sadie yelped. "I advise that you change your mind." "Or what?" She whispered and wielded her sword to his heart. "Kill me at your will and it shall be known that you will die in hell." "I'd rather be there than here. And for the record, it's not polite for a man to lay hands on a woman. Oh wait.." The tip was a near five centimeters away from his chest.

"L..Listen to me Sadie. I.." Frollo stammered as he backed up and fell to the floor. "Why should I? You wished to die with virtue hadn't you?" She smirked. "And indeed I will." He whipped out a dagger from his robe and threw it at the wall in a fit of anger, watching as it sharply cut Sadie's waist. "Agh!" She fell to her knees and held her right side with tightened eyes and clenched teeth. "Sadie!" Frollo ran over and knelt down in front of her.

"It's..not bad. I'm..okay." She panted. "I didn't mean to hurt you." "Yes..you did! Agh!" She groaned as she tried to stand up but couldn't. "I swear on my future grave I had not." He helped her up and walked her over to a dusty counter. "What did I say about touching me?" Sadie hissed. Frollo rolled his eyes. "Very well. Now lay down." "No. I know what you're thinking and I won't fall for it." She squinted her eyes as her wound stung again. "It will get infected. Now lay down while I try to find a bandage." Tired of arguing, the girl took a cloth and wiped off the counter before laying down with a soft wince.

Sadie watched as his back turned and quietly got off of the counter, grabbing a bandage she found and walked out the door into another building. She carefully walked up to the second floor and to the bathroom. The girl wet a cloth and headed to a bedroom, locking the door behind her. "Now stay quiet. You don't want him to find you. He hurt me enough already. Physically mostly." Her eyes glanced at her arm then waist and lay on a bed, gently lifting her shirt below her ribcage. 'Okay. Don't shout. Don't shout..' She held her breath to avoid making any noise as the cloth lightly made contact with her skin. "Ow! Damn." She looked down and immediately noticed the corner of the cloth had turned from white to a dark red.

After it was cleaned, the bandage was applied and she sighed. "Why am I still keeping him alive? Duh. I gave Quasimodo my gun. I forgot. I'm no where near strong enough to fight him face to face." Sadie glanced over to a walk in closet and took off the bandage on her arm. She went over to it but stopped as she notice Frollo in the streets below her.

"Yes." Her eyes narrowed as she grabbed her sword, opening a window. "Good. Closer. Closer. Good. Prepare to met your fate minister." She rose her weapon then let it fall. 'Just do it!' Sadie forced herself to throw it then ducked. Hearing a loud groan, she smiled. "An eye for an eye." The girl grabbed a light blue tank top from the closet and carefully changed. "It's not the most flattering but whatever."

Sadie unlocked the door and exited the building to find her fallen enemy on the ground holding his right shoulder. "Oh the glorious concept of karma." She smiled. "You disgusting vermin! How dare you defy me!" He went to stand up. "That's all very well. Adios!" She picked up her sword and saluted. "You are not leaving my sight!" "Are..Are you..asking for my protection?" She sarcastically inhaled. "Why your honor, I'm..disgusted." Her sarcasm dropped at the last word and she passed by him. He deathly stared at her then sighed. "Fine. Leave me to die." "Oh grow up. Take responsibility for your actions." He went after her.

She covered her mouth as he stopped to catch his breath. Sadie shook her head and looked at him. "What?" Frollo snapped. She ran back into the shop and took the bandage and cloth. "Here." "Oh no. I simply cannot help myself." He smirked. She groaned. "Fine. If you wish for my plagued hands to touch you." He sat down on a chair in an old home. The girl followed and untied the back of his robe and lifted the sleeve of his white dress shirt. "I'm sorry." She whispered and tended to his wound. "Are you?"

Sadie was quiet for a minute. "It's just an apology. For hurting you. If you were wise, you would do the same." She applied the bandage and fixed his robe. "You are the one to apologize. Punishing you was God's will. I am to execute just that." She looked to him with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Yes. The truth hurts doesn't it?" Sadie froze in place, letting her tears fall down her face. Frollo blinked and left her. Her body slumped to the ground. 'I just want to leave this world.'


	7. Chapter 7

Sadie heavily sighed and pressed her right hand against a wall to help herself up. 'I wonder if going out into the open would catch any attention from them.' The girl gently lifted her shirt and looked down at her side. "Nah. I'm pretty bandaged." She sighed and slowly walked out, limping a little. "Damn you Frollo." The girl groaned as she looked around anxiously for a weapon of any sort, but preferably a gun.

"Sadie!"

Her head lifted immediately at a fate voice, assuming she heard her name. Sadie shook her head and continued looking.

"Sadie!" "Shh. Not so loud Esmeralda! We don't want to catch any unwanted attention." "I have you guys covers." Quasi smiled as he held Sadie's gun. She sighed and cleared her throat. "Losing your voice mademoiselle?" Clopin stopped walking as she did and placed a hand on her back. "We're never going to find her." She hopelessly sighed then narrowed her eyes. "When I see him, I'm going to.." "Esmeralda. It's alright. We're not talking about him anymore. He's not important. He's useless to us now." Quasi calmly placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "You're right." She let out a long sigh. "Okay then. Sadie?"

"Sadie?"

The girl stopped again, swearing that her name being called wasn't her imagination. "Quasi?" She gasped and carefully walked around.

"Sadie?" Clopin called.

"Clopin?" She kept her voice low as she continued walking. The sound was getting closer. "Esmeralda?"

"Clopin! I heard her!" Esmeralda lifted her head and frantically looked around. Clopin lifted a finger as a motion for her to be quiet and carefully listened again.

"Quasimodo?" Sadie walked up the street and calmly walked the other way as she came across her foe in the distance. 'He doesn't exist.' She blinked with a smile as she came across her sword on the ground. "Good. I thought I lost you."

"That wasn't the only thing you have lost gypsy." Frollo muttered to himself and blinked.

After avoiding him, she continued down the road and turned the corner. Her eyes squinted at a shade of green fifty feet away. "Quasi?" Sadie whispered and walked over to him. "Quasi?" The girl asked as she came closer. "Sadie?" He gasped and tightly hugged her. "I knew I would find you again!" The girl winced and the hunchback stepped back. He frowned as her hand lay on the right side of her waist. "Not so tight next time Quasi." She whispered with a soft smile. "I thought I lost you for good. Oh. You changed?" His head tilted, noticing her blue top. "Hm? Oh. I had an..accident and I didn't want to risk getting any wrong attention."

"Sadie?" Clopin called. Her head looked up and she waved. To her surprise, he was carrying a single box of, what she guessed, the supplies she had scavenged for in the past few days. Although it felt like months in terms of Frollo's degrading and hostile behavior. _"_ Over here!"

The two gypsies hurried over. "Oh good." Esmeralda went to hug her and Sadie sighed as she did. "Sadie?" Her arms let go as she felt her flinch. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head but quickly dropped her sword and hid behind Clopin. She heard the moaning of three zombies coming towards them and shut her eyes. The gypsy king held her hand as he saw a single gun shot fire, followed by the blade of Esmeralda's sword beheading each creature. All three bodies then slumped to the ground.

Quasimodo half smiled and spun the rifle around on his right pointer finger while the gypsy woman wiped the blood off of her weapon against the corner of a building.

"Well aren't you two just a natural!" The gypsy king clapped. Esmeralda hummed. "Thank you. Thank you." She bowed and noticed Sadie walking away in the opposite direction. "Sadie?" She quickly caught up with her and sighed. "I didn't mean to be a show off. I'm sorry." The girl stopped, quickly wiping her eyes with her left arm. "It's not that. I was very impressed actually. But.."

Esmeralda sighed and stopped in front of her. "Would a hug help?" Sadie lightly smiled and rested her head under the gypsy woman's chin, embracing her hands on her back. "Thanks." The girl sighed and lightly freed herself. Esmeralda smiled then blinked as a heavy rain drop fell onto her hand. "Great." She muttered.

Clopin glanced up at the now grey sky and offered an umbrella to them with a smiled. "Thanks." Sadie opened it and handed it to Esmeralda since she was taller. "Oh no mademoiselle. Thank you." She lightly blushed.

"Do you think this rain will turn into a downpour?" Quasi opened the other umbrella and went with the idea of his for Sadie to share with him since they were almost the same height.

"I hope not. Maybe we should find a place to stay just in case." Clopin slipped under Esmeralda's umbrella. "Maybe it'll be just a drizzle." Sadie shrugged. "I don't know about that. Those clouds look pretty nasty to me." Quasimodo said. "Does anyone have the time?" "Uh.." The gypsy king searched through the box of supplies for the watch. "It is..eight-fifteen." "Really? It doesn't feel like it. What about that house over there?" The hunchback pointed to a barely stable building with a slanted roof. "Never mind."

Sadie smiled. "What about over there? It has a front door and everything." "Works for us." She giggled as all three of them answered. They approached the house but stopped as they heard a crowd of moaning coming from inside. Esmeralda shook her head. "I wouldn't risk it. Let's keep looking."

"Perhaps I can offer just that, gypsy." Frollo slyly smiled as he walked out from behind the corner of an abandoned cart.

Sadie hiccupped and hid behind Quasimodo, who lightly pat her back. "Why are you _still_ following us?" Esmeralda growled and confronted him. "I am not following you gypsy. I am simply carrying out the Lord's will to exterminate vermin like yourself." She couldn't help but shiver at the harshness of his words. "Now. Where is the little heathen witch?"

"Why?" Clopin scowled, not knowing the judge had noticed a shade of blue beside his former son. He rose an eyebrow. "What's this?"

Sadie started to pant with her eyes closed as his footsteps came closer. "Stop traumatizing her Frollo!" Quasimodo refused to move as Frollo motioned with his right hand for him to do so. "I dare not to neglect the duties sent before me. Now if you will.." "No!" The hunchback glared. Frollo deathly stared at him, which was more than enough for the boy to move.

Sadie trembled as two of his fingers were placed on her chest. "All I ask of you is to listen to my words. I can save you." She quietly collected her strength and calmly slowed her breathing. "Sandra." His whisper was enough to set her off. She opened her eyes and punched him in the chest so hard that he fell to the ground on his back.

Quasimodo and Clopin's jaw dropped and they covered their mouths. 'Oh my god.' They both thought. Esmeralda blinked with a grin. 'You get what you asked for.'

Sadie panted once again with her eyes narrowed. The judge angrily stumbled to his knees with a hand on his chest. Sadie however was no longer afraid of him. Quite the contrary actually.

"You.." He coughed. "..bloody witch." She sighed as he continued to cough then cleared his throat again. "As stated before. He is not going to save you." Her arms folded. Frollo pushed himself to his feet. "One so small..and yet so strong." She backed up as he spoke to her. "I shall never plague my hands again." 'Well..that's a start I guess.'

Esmeralda rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You can't be serious! Giving up.." Clopin hushed her with his hands on her shoulders. Sadie quietly continued to listen to his words.

"Do you give up? You proceeded to underestimate me and now you want me to forgive you for doing just that?" She stopped walking and felt her cheeks become warm. He went to speak up but she continued to. "Either way. The answer is no." She turned around.

"Come on guys!" The gypsies and Quasi walked after her with no shame of leaving Frollo behind. Still determined, the judge followed them but no one spoke a word.

"Where were we again?" "Oh. Shelter. Right. How about there?" Clopin pointed and they smiled. "Good idea. Stable roof, stern foundation, wonderful architecture." Sadie firmly joked, causing everyone else, Frollo included, to chuckle. "Very funny." Esmeralda slowly opened the door and led Clopin, Sadie, and Quasi inside, purposely closing and locking it to leave Frollo outside.

"Hey guys! Good news!" The gypsy woman called from up the stairs. "What?" Clopin followed her and set the box of supplies down in front of the doorway. "There's four beds." She laughed. "Haha! Brilliant! Just in time because it's getting late." Sadie sat on one of them and smiled, although a bit guilty about punching Frollo earlier. 'Stop it. Twice he tried to kill you. But..he didn't. You conquered your fear of him.' Her head shook in confusion. "Alrighty then. Good night guys." "Night Sadie." Quasi sighed.

Half an hour later, Sadie's guilt was prohibiting her from sleeping. She sighed and quietly walked down the stairs to unlock the door. She turned the knob as Frollo did the same thing.

"I.." She blushed as her eyes met his. "May I come in?" "..Sure." Sadie held her breath as he entered, and he knew. "Please don't do that." The girl sighed with a nod. "Now. Why are you really following us?" She folded her arms. "Why to purge the world of sin." "I get that I'm a sin!" Sadie shouted in a whisper and sat on the floor. "I don't need you to tell me that. Death will take care of me accordingly."

Frollo knelt in front of her and went to lift her shirt to check her wound. Sadie fidgeted, hoping to lose his grip. "Sadie." He held her shoulders. "Don't touch me!" "Then calm down." The judge blinked. "Why? Haven't you done enough to me?" She scowled. "More than enough." He sighed, glancing back and forth from her arm to her waist. "Then go." Her voice was adamant but winced as her wound stung again. "I simply can not." Sadie snickered. "Are you afraid of the dark Claude?" "No you abominat..I mean, My eyesight isn't what it used to be."

"And that's my fault too right?" "Do not test my patience heathen. Lay down." "No." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Can I just check to make sure you are healing properly?" She sighed. "I will never heal properly as long as you're here." "I am well aware of that." He groaned. The girl suspiciously watched him as she lay down on a carpet. "Are you with me or against me?" She whispered. "That is your choice Sandra. Not mine." A shiver trailed down her body as her top was briefly lifted.

"It is not my choice! I tried to negotiate with you but you didn't listen. It is _your_ choice. Okay?" She sighed as he let go of her shirt. "You're right. I haven't listened to you. Your devilish ways are far too late to reverse. But I will tell you that I am a keeper of my words."

"Since when?" The girl rose to her feet. "This very second until I take my last breath." 'This has to be a joke.' "That is far too sappy, even by Valentine's Day standards. Stop stalling and tell me what my hellish self has to offer you."

"Your hell-bound lips." He stood up.

Sadie looked blankly at him and her cheeks blushed a light pink. "What?" "You heard my exact words my dear." She blinked, struggling to stand her ground. "Why me?"

Frollo removed his hat and set it on a chair. He looked down at her and calmly answered her. "Esmeralda denied." "What makes you think I would accept then?" His head turned to the side. "You went out of your way to hurt me and mentally scar me all over something as stupid as a kiss?" She fluttered her eyes. "Yes. Now if you would stop wasting my time and answer me." "J..just that right?" Frollo impatiently sighed. "Yes. Nothing more my dear."

The girl pressed her lips and gulped. "But.." "But what?" Frollo growled. 'Bloody heathen is testing my patience.' "..I can't reach you."

The judge rolled his eyes and knelt his six foot self back down to her height. Sadie began to feel light headed but managed to take a step closer to him. "I can't." She shook her head. "You need to stop being so tense. I haven't killed you nor will I ever. Now close your eyes." Sadie deeply sighed and shut them. 'Out of all the things I have done wrong, this just nailed it. He's old enough to be my father. Or grandfather. At least no one will know as long as you keep your mouth shut. His is an entirely different matter.'

Sadie's body almost jumped out of her skin as his dry lips touched hers. 'How long will this take?' She forced herself to kiss back, hoping it would be over faster.

After a tedious two minutes, he broke the kiss. Sadie was more than relived that it was over. It was just gross. Like kissing a cactus or sandpaper. Her eyes opened. To him, it felt as if the kiss came from an angel. Her lips were soft but firm. Small but full.

"Good night Sandra." He smiled and picked up his hat before leaving.

The minute the door closed, she locked it and quietly walked upstairs. The girl disgustedly wiped her lips on the pillow case then flipped the pillow over. 'My god that was repulsive.' She lay down and closed her eyes. "I'm washing my whole mouth with soap tomorrow. If I can find any that is."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Quasimodo rose his head as he heard Sadie murmuring in her sleep, as if she was being chased.

"No..Go away! I hate you. You monster!" Two tears dripped onto the pillowcase.

He ran over and knelt beside her, setting a hand on her shoulder. "Sadie?" Quasi whispered.

"I will never choose you! The fire!"

"Sadie?" He shook her. She started to pant. "Sadie, Wake up! It's just me."

Her eyes fluttered open and Quasi wiped off her sweaty forehead with the bed covers.

"Morning already?" He smiled. "Yeah. It is. I think around seven. I don't know where Clopin put the watch."

Sadie hummed and sat up. "Oh. I thought you woke me because I overslept." "Uh uh." He shook his head. "You were talking in your sleep."

She stood up to stretch and blinked as Clopin began to wake up as well. "Sorry about that." She cleared her throat. "I'll be right back."

Sadie walked down a short hallway to a bathroom. Quasimodo sighed, following after her and into a small kitchen. He went to open a cabinet but couldn't quite reach it. "Great." He groaned and knelt down to open another.

Sadie stepped out of the shower ten minutes later and dressed. "What makes dreams so real anyway?" She picked up a clean bar of soap and as promised, she scrubbed her tongue. "God that's rancid." The girl gagged then quickly swished her mouth with water and spit into a sink. "Yuck." Sadie brushed her hair and randomly took two black hair bands off the edge of the sink.

"What's the big deal about finding love anyway? It's hilarious to think even the oldest of mankind are as desperate as that." She took half of her hair on the right side of her head and put it in a low pigtail. "With freedom comes responsibility. Make sure to stay alert of zombies grabbing them." Sadie took the remaining hairs on the left side and formed another. "Could be worse." She shrugged and brushed her bangs before leaving out the door.

Sadie left the bathroom and followed the faint sound of pans touching each other. "What are you up to Quasi?"

He looked up. "I was just looking around mostly. In hopes of finding more food. Nice hair." He added with a laugh. "Oh I see. Thanks." She smiled.

"Hey. Can you do me a favor?" "Sure. What's up?" "Can you climb onto that counter and search those two cabinets? I think something useful is in them but I can't get up there myself." "Alright. Can you also do me a favor?" "Haha. Of course." Quasi laughed. "When Clopin wakes up, I want you two to look through the house for something more..appropriate for him to wear." Her head turned to open the first cabinet.

"Oh okay. What should I wear?" "You're actually good to go Quasi. But if you find something, go right ahead and take it. Just make sure it's not too heavy." She answered with her head turned. The hunchback smiled. "Sadie?" She covered her mouth to cough. "Yeah?"

"Oh there you two went. Good morning." Esmeralda and Clopin walked in with a smile, all set for the day.

Sadie continued to search the cupboards and set aside four cans of what looked like contents of pasta. "Good call Quasimodo. Wow!" She took out three more along with a plastic container with some kind of white substance inside. "Eek!" She shrieked and let it fall to the ground, not caring that it spilled.

"What is it?" Clopin knelt down as the gypsy woman held Sadie's shoulders. "Sorry. I panicked."

"That's alright. Shall we head out?" "Wait a sec. Do we have a plan? Or strategy anyway?" Esmeralda helped the girl down.

"Well I'm thinking we could just keep walking until sunset and then find shelter. But that's just me." Sadie spoke up. "Well you _are_ the team leader. You girls devise some ideas. We'll be right back." Quasi led him upstairs. "Wait. What did he mean by.." "I gave him the objective to help find Clopin some more suitable clothes."

"You're always ahead of things aren't you Sadie?" Esmeralda smiled. "Yep." She walked into a living room and looked through a clear bin of books. "Anything interesting?" The gypsy called out.

Sadie smiled and grabbed the two paperback puzzle books. "Yeah I'll be right there." She called back then scratched her head. "If I remember how to do these anyway. It's been almost two years." The girl shrugged and walked out, surprised to find Clopin now dressed in a black tee shirt and faded black pants. His jester footwear was replaced by white tennis shoes.

"Lead the way mademoiselle." He smiled and Quasimodo equipped her with a light grey backpack. Sadie blushed at the realization that what they said was true. She really was the leader. The girl sighed with determination and set the bag on the floor to fill it up. All the cans she found earlier were placed in it. "Can I see that box of supplies please?" She gestured to the hunchback. He slid it over with his foot. "Great."

The bows, arrows, ammunition, pair of gloves, bungie cord, rope, and her books were placed in the second zipper pocket. While the coins, thread, and needles were set in a small side pocket. "Okay. Shall we?" She stood up and put it on her back, tightening the straps.

"That reminds me." Esmeralda went through her bag. "I brought some more rope with me." "Awesome." Sadie placed it with the other. "Do you have anything you want me to keep safe Clopin?"

He cleared his throat. "I honestly don't know how much longer this sack will hold up. But I don't want you to feel like you're some kind of pack mule though."

Sadie hummed. "It's only fifteen pounds at the most. What do you have?"

"Uh.." He unraveled his sack and took out his two puppets. "Oh I see." Sadie smiled. "Cute. I have one last compartment reserved just for them." She turned around. Clopin tucked them safely inside and zipped it up. "Thanks Sadie." The gypsy king hugged her. She hummed. "You're welcome. Are we all set?" "Yes!" The three smiled. "Ma'am." Quasimodo added then blushed, resulting in everyone laughing. Sadie led the group out of the home and back onto the streets.

"Do you guys have your weapons?" "Yep." "Yep." "Yep." "Great. I'm guessing because we will be leaving here in a few hours, things will become pretty intense." Clopin stopped walking, then Quasi, then Esmeralda. "I'm sorry. Was it something I said?" "No no Sadie. You didn't. It's just that Clopin has a really deep connection with the Court of Miracles." She placed a hand on his back. "Oh I see. I'm in no hurry to leave then."

"Why would you look at this. The plague has spread." Sadie simply blinked as she heard Frollo's footsteps walking over to her.

"Ah I see. I didn't know that place had so much meaning to you. Do you want to stay here longer?" Sadie continued to talk, ignoring the judge.

Clopin quickly shook his head. "No it's okay. It's not your fault. Let's keep going while it's still light outside." "Alright. Onward." The group continued to walk and silently passed by Frollo. "Leaving so soon?" He followed them.

Sadie sighed and kept her pace, readying herself for any of his assaults. "I wonder if we will come across another group." Quasimodo shrugged and caught up to Sadie in nervousness that his former master was following him again. "You never know. But I bet we will once we put a few miles behind us." "I just hope that they'll be friendly." Esmeralda sighed. "Yeah." The gypsy king nodded. "That's what we have to be careful for."

"Something tells me otherwise." Sadie scowled as Frollo walked beside her. Quasimodo gulped seeing the look in Sadie's eyes.

"Frollo, Don't make her angry again! You'll regret it."

"The only regret that I feel.." He roughly grabbed her by both arms then softened his grip. "You tempted me last night you little heathen." He whispered and set a hand on her chest. She quietly sighed. 'His voice is so soothing when..What am I doing?!' Sadie turned her body to the side and roughly hit him with her backpack. "That is the last time you hurt me gypsy!" He grabbed the top of her shirt. "And now we're even." She dropped her bag.

Frollo suddenly let go and just looked at her, imagining sleeping with her.

"What?" She folded her arms. He simply smiled with the same lustful look in his eyes. "What?" Her heartbeat rose, causing her to feel nauseous. The thought of his dry hands touching her; the concept of baring his children. Sadie ran behind a house and quietly threw up. Clopin quickly ran after her.

"I don't care what your sick mind wants of her. Leave her alone!" Quasimodo growled. "My dear Quasimodo." He set a hand on his head. "It is my duty. Horrible as it. I hope you can forgive me." The judge replied half sympathetically.

"Esmeralda." Clopin walked over holding Sadie in his arms. She was paler than usual and her eyes were closed. The gypsy woman glared at Frollo and snatched the hunchback's gun out of his hand, aiming it at his forehead. The girl's eyes half opened then closed. There was a single gun shot then the gun dropped onto the ground. 'Good.' Sadie thought.

"I'd assume you would have better aim than that." The judge covered his mouth, completely unharmed as she missed. She groaned and walked over to Sadie, feeling her forehead.

"Poor dear." "Shut up!" Quasi pushed him to the ground. "Quasimodo!" "You caused this!" He picked up his weapon and her backpack. "Yes. Yes I did. For her own good." Frollo rose to his feet. "Do not follow us again unless you can keep your hands off of her! And don't speak to her either! Don't even think about her!"

He pressed his robe and looked at her near-lifeless body. "Very well." "I don't trust you." Esmeralda blinked. "Neither do I." Clopin adjusted his hold on the girl. "Honesty is the best policy." Frollo sighed. "Yes. It's too bad you severely lack it!" Esmeralda shouted. "I can change." He simply smirked. "No you can't. You're nothing but stubborn and downright delusional. Come on guys." Clopin continued to walk with the girl still in his arms.

"Fine. You want to help?" Quasimodo threw a spear at his feet. The judge glanced at the male gypsy and noticed he was struggling to support her weight. "Not a chance!" The hunchback snapped and Sadie opened her eyes, still looking distressed. "I'm fine. I can walk." She murmured. "It's alright. Close your eyes." Esmeralda hushed her. "Do you want me to carry her?" "I got her." Clopin managed a small smile. "You sure about that?"

"Oh for heaven's sake." Frollo groaned. "How heavy can she possibly be?" "One hundred and ten." Sadie answered in a whisper. "And you are _not_ carrying me!" "Then prove me wrong." He glanced at her then rolled his eyes.

"The less time we spend bickering with each other, the faster we will make time before sunset." "Bickering? The only one who is..Fine. Whatever." Esmeralda sighed. "Good." He held out his arms. "No way! Not in a million years!" Sadie clenched her stomach. "Walk then." Frollo watched as Clopin put her down.

Only a minute later, she almost fell down but Quasi caught her. As his point was proven, the judge cleared his throat. "I rest my case." Sadie was helped back to her feet and she rubbed her eyes. "Hurt me again and I will kill you." "Actions speak louder than words don't they my dear?" Frollo took her in his arms and rested her head against his chest. Her eyes shut. The texture of his robe was rather rough. 'Is this silk maybe? I give him credit for wearing this every single day!'

Esmeralda looked at him bizarrely. "Are you jealous?" The judge scowled and followed Clopin and Quasimodo down the street. 'Oh brother.' She thought.

"Anyway." Esmeralda cleared her throat and took Sadie's backpack. "I can guarantee that if we keep moving, we'll be out of the town by sunset." "And then we find shelter right?" "Exactly Quasi." She smiled then struck a zombie in the head.

"Nicely done." Clopin clapped. She bowed and hurried beside him.

Sadie sighed and Frollo rolled his eyes. 'Why did I even offer to carry this unholy demon? The other witch responsible for twisting the truth and clouding the mind with unholy thoughts.' She half smiled for a second then dropped it. 'Don't do that.' He sighed. The only way he saw her now was like this.

"I wonder how all of these monsters came to be in the first place." Quasi shrugged. "That's a good question. Maybe something poisonous was in the air and somehow spread. But it probably didn't start off here." "Where do you think?" Esmeralda scratched her head. "I'm guessing probably overseas." "That's kind of creepy now that you mention it. Like imagine a body that was lost in the ocean suddenly emerged from the water." "Oh yeah." She shivered.

"Would you look at that!" Clopin spoke up a few hours later with a smile.

'Finally!' Frollo wanted to drop Sadie onto the pavement but on the other hand he chose not to. She had fallen into a deep sleep with her face slowly clearing up.

"We made it!" The gypsies and hunchback hugged. "And here is our shelter for the night." Quasi pointed and opened the door. "Excellent!"

Frollo silently followed them to a bedroom slightly irritated, let alone exhausted. "Where do want her?" "On that bed is fine. Thank you Claude." Esmeralda smiled.

He pulled back the blankets and gently placed her down, covering her back up. The judge almost ripped his robe off instead of untying it. He sighed and hung the sweaty robe on a coat hook. Frollo knelt beside her and felt her forehead. Sadie wasn't as pale but she _was_ warmer. "How is she?" Quasimodo asked while carefully watching him.

"Might have came down with a slight fever. I advise that we let her sleep until tomorrow." He stood up and removed his hat, hanging it up as well. "I'll watch her throughout the night."

"Wait what? You look the most exhausted out of all of us. Get some rest." "And who was responsible for this whole mess? Not another word gypsy. Good night." Quasi and Clopin looked at each other puzzled then each lay down in one of the four provided beds. Esmeralda was still paranoid about why Frollo really wanted to stay up. She shook her head and lay down in the last bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days passed and although tedious, Sadie returned back to her usual self. The next morning, She picked up her backpack and headed out for an early zombie slaying. It was even more fun when she visualized each of them as the judge.

"Silence!" She stabbed one in the chest. "Eternal damnation!" Another was decapitated. "Um..Abomination!" Sadie elbowed one to the ground before stabbing it through the heart. 'One more. Hmm.' She scratched her head. "I am guiltless. He ran, I pursued." The sword impaled the creature's head.

"Are you mocking me?" The judge walked outside with a straight face, dressed in his attire. 'Don't answer him.' Sadie passed him and went back inside to shower.

Clopin stood up and smiled as Sadie wasn't sickly pale anymore. He lightly shook his friend's shoulder. "Ugh. For pete's sake Clopin. It's six in the morning!" Quasi sat up with a groan. "Yes I know. But nevertheless we're burning daylight." Esmeralda rose her head in confusion. "What on earth are you talking about? We can't just abandon Sadie here."

"Abandon whom?" Sadie leaned against the doorway with her backpack on her shoulders and hands in her shorts. Her hoodie was wrapped around her waist. She smiled.

"Sadie!" Quasimodo stood up and tightly hugged her. "You're alright!" "Yep. Alive and well."

"Let's not waste anymore time then." The gypsy woman rose to her feet with a smile and went to shower. The boys left to another bathroom. Meanwhile, the girl searched around the place to look for some food. 'That bread probably has mold on it by now.'

After five minutes of searching, she came across a kitchen with a basket of what appeared to be fresh fruit. At least they looked fresh anyway. Sadie picked up a red apple and checked it for any bruises before eating it. "These three seem good as well! Dumb luck." She sighed and picked up four more, along with two of the oranges.

She walked into the living room to find her friends, and Frollo, waiting for her.

"She's better all right." Clopin smiled and caught the apple she tossed it to him. Sadie handed one to Quasimodo and Esmeralda. "Do you guys think you can multitask or do you want to stay here and finish first?" She handed the judge the last apple without looking at him. The apple core of hers was tossed in the trash.

"It's rather unwise if you ask me." Sadie ignored Frollo's comment but secretly felt guilty afterwards for doing so.

"I'm a slow eater. I'm sorry." Clopin blinked and continued to eat his fruit. "It's fine. We can't afford for another one of us to get sick." She nodded and went to search around for anything else that could become useful.

"Now that's the Sadie we know." Esmeralda smiled. "Yep." The hunchback nodded.

"You three do realize that there is a possibility that she will become dizzy once she becomes too hyper, correct?"

"What do you care?" Quasimodo finished his apple.

"Precisely my dear boy."

"Huh?" Clopin scratched his head.

Sadie walked back to the room with their weapons and assigned them. Quasimodo with the gun and Clopin, Esmeralda, and herself with the swords. The judge looked at her, puzzled. She shivered once their eyes met.

"What's clouding your thoughts, heathen?" The girl shook her head and walked to the front door. Frollo rolled his eyes and noticed Esmeralda and Quasimodo do the same.

Clopin joined them a minute later. "You guys have everything?"

"Yep." The hunchback nodded.

"Cool. Sorry about the delay guys." Sadie held the door open for the judge without another word. "Aw that's alright Sadie. Everyone gets sick once in a while." Clopin rubbed her shoulder while holding the sword in his other hand.

Esmeralda stabbed a zombie in the chest and yanked her sword back. "A history lesson for you all." She bowed. Clopin, Quasi, and Sadie slowly clapped then laughed. The girl then sighed as she heard Frollo's footsteps behind her.

"I think I can aim this." The hunchback pointed Sadie's gun at a zombie fifty feet away and shot it, but it went over the creature's head. He sighed with a frown. "It alright Quasi. You just need some practice. Try a few more times." Sadie patted his shoulder. The hunchback cleared his throat and looked through the scope. Another bullet was fired but it also missed. "Never mind. Can we trade Sadie?" She hummed. "Of course." They traded weapons. "It does take some time to get used to."

Sadie tightened her eyes as she felt the judge's breath on her neck. "L..Let's keep walking guys." She nervously spoke. "We have a lot of ground to cover."

All three of them nodded. "I hope we can find a map somewhere." Esmeralda blinked. "Yeah that would be useful. And a ship or boat." Clopin sighed. "Why a boat?" Sadie tilted her head. "I don't know. Maybe to sail to across the sea." "Clopin, that could take days. Weeks even." The gypsy woman sighed. "But to be fair, I don't think zombies are very good swimmers." Quasi hummed at Sadie's remark. "True."

The hunchback turned his head as the girl disappeared from beside him. "Sadie?" He shook his head then noticed she was now a few feet behind him. "Oh. There you are. What happened?"

"As said earlier my dear boy, every leader is also a follower." Frollo sighed. Esmeralda silently groaned. "Can you just stop before you make her nauseous again?" She took Sadie by the hand and brought her beside her.

"Then I will be more than delighted to carry her again." He smirked. Sadie placed a finger on the trigger of her gun. 'Choose me. Or the fire.' She shivered at his words that will never leave her thoughts then turned around to face him, causing the judge to almost knock her down. He held out a hand to catch her but she turned her body so that her back hit the pavement.

Frollo rose an eyebrow. "What was that nonsense about?" "Just tell me what you want with me!" She hiccuped. He was quiet for a minute. "With you?" The girl slowly nodded. "Hm. Very well. I shall explain later." He watched as she rose to her feet and continued to walk by Esmeralda's side. 'I can only imagine the disgusting thoughts that are going through his mind.' She fully zipped her hoodie up to her neck.

"Hey. What's that?" Clopin pointed to a large squared shed. "Uh. I wouldn't go near that. It looks like chaos just waiting to happen." Quasimodo quietly yawned. "We'll never know unless we find out." Clopin shrugged. "Be ready to aim Sadie." The gypsy king turned back to her as she didn't answer. "Sadie?"

The girl was blankly looking at the ground. "Hey." Esmeralda lightly shook her shoulder. "Huh? Oh. Yeah." She cleared her throat and walked to the shed. "The door seems to be locked." Clopin struggled to open the front door. "Hm. Let me try something." Sadie sighed then kicked the door as hard as she could with a grunt. "Woah! That was awesome!" Quasi smiled.

She quietly motioned everyone in and tried to look for a light. A switch on a wall was turned on and she sighed. "Now we can see." Sadie walked down the hall and gulped once she turned the corner. Five zombies walked down the hall towards them and Sadie sniped them all.

"Good thing we named you the leader." The girl heard the hunchback but didn't say anything. Instead she continued to motion everyone to follow her. "Why don't you boys try that last room and we'll meet you outside." "Alrighty!" "Don't take too much unless you find another backpack. I can fit only so much in here."

The girls and Frollo walked out the door.

"Wow Sadie. I'm impressed." Esmeralda smiled. "Ah it was nothing." She sat on the ground. "It's nice out this morning." The gypsy sat next to her. "Yeah. Very breezy." She set her hands on the concrete and leaned her head back. "That cloud looks like a daisy." "It does doesn't it?" Esmeralda leaned her head back too. "And that one looks like a bird." They laughed.

Quasimodo and Clopin walked out and set a pile of stuff in front of them. Sadie rolled her eyes. "Oh for pete's sake guys. What did I just tell you two?" "Fear not mademoiselle." Clopin took an identical red bag from behind his back.

"Oh. Okay then." She shrugged and took off hers. "What did you guys find in there?" "Quasi actually found everything. I just reached for whatever her pointed out." Clopin half smiled. "Anyway we found some knives." He set them aside and Sadie looked at each one. 'Switchblades? No I think they're just pocket knives.'

"More cans of food, steel wire, and.." He tilted his head at a tiny cardboard box and opened it. "Huh?"

"Oh." He shrugged. "More jewelry. Three rings." "Oh well. I bet whatever is in these cans could be useful." "It says the contents on the bottom Sadie." Quasi blinked. "Oh. Duh." She turned it. "I think it says chicken." She opened her bag but watched Clopin load his. "Um." Sadie scratched her forehead, confused. "You're not a pack mule remember?" He smiled and stood up. "Oh." She smiled as well and followed him. "Right."

"So. Does anybody have a joke to tell to pass the time? Or a story?" Sadie asked as they carried on with walking.

"I think I have one." Esmeralda covered her mouth with her arm to cough. "Excuse me. So. I started dancing when I was a little girl, probably around the age of five. My grandmother used to play folk music while sitting in one of her rocking chairs and watched as I spun around on my tip toes." Sadie hummed. "I then decided ten years later that I wanted to dance for a living." The gypsy woman sighed. "I wish she was still here so I could show her how much she inspired me."

Clopin lightly put an arm around her. "And she is. Right here." He touched her chest. "You're right." She smiled and wiped a single tear from her eye. "That's such a sweet story." Sadie blinked. "Yes. It's one of the fondest of my childhood."

"I have a joke." Quasi rose his hand. "We aren't in school Quasimodo. You don't need to raise you hand." The gypsy king giggled, as did the girls. "Oh. I just didn't want to interrupt anyone." "Nonsense." Sadie sighed. "Okay. What did one Cathedral bell say to the other?" His friends shrugged. "I don't know. What?" The gypsy woman asked. "What chime is it?" Sadie covered her smile with the back of her hand. "Like time. I get it. That was a good one Quasi."

Frollo rubbed his forehead in irritation. 'That girl had better accept my request later tonight.'

"Do you still have that watch Clopin?" He scratched his head. "I think so. Now where did I put.." He quickly checked all of his pants pockets. "..Ahah! It's almost eight thirty. Why don't we walk another mile or so then take shelter?" "Sounds good to me." Sadie nodded and took out the oranges from her bag. "Here. Might as well eat them before they rot." She handed one for her friends to share and the other one to Frollo.

"Thanks Sadie." Quasi started to peel it. "Aren't you hungry though?" Esmeralda sighed.

"Nah. I'm small so I don't need a lot of fuel to run." She hummed. "Are you sure?" Clopin anxiously looked at her. "Positive." She kept her eyes on the road and noticed a small white house in the distance.

"Hey guys?" "Yeah?" "I'm sorry to retire early but that house over there is giving me this warm kind of feeling." "Now that you mention it, it does for me too." The gypsy king nodded.

"M'kay." The hunchback nodded and held open the door. Sadie suddenly felt a knot starting to form in her stomach, remembering the judge's request from earlier. Clopin turned his head at two open doors down a hallway. "Oh. There's two bedrooms. Why don't.."

Frollo grinned at the girl.

"Clopin. Shouldn't we all stay together?" Esmeralda put a hand on his shoulder. "What if we lock the front and back door?" "I..guess that would work." She said unsurely.

"I'm the one who should be overthinking." Sadie half smiled. "Okay? Why don't you guys get some sleep. I'll be sleeping across the hall to keep watch incase something starts knocking on your door."

Clopin looked out a window. "Well it is a long way down. Alright. Good night." Her friends smiled and closed the door.

Sadie gasped as Frollo emerged from around a corner and pulled her into the other room, locking the door. "I do believe I have a promise to upkeep." "Whatever you want, the answer is no." "No?" He rose an eyebrow. "Yes." He knelt in front of her. She immediately backed up, completely weirded out. "Sleep with me Sadie." "Ew. No. I know what you're planning and where this will lead. No." She constantly shook her head.

He stood up and yanked her by the arm towards him. "Stop doing that!" She shouted in a whisper. "You don't have to undress. Unless you would like to." He kissed behind her ear. "God. You pervert!" "Do not use our lord's name in vain, heathen." Sadie shivered as he slowly unzipped her hoodie. "What are..you doing?" She whispered. "Nothing." He softly bit her neck. "Nothing at all." Sadie back kicked him in the crotch and freed herself as he groaned. "If you want to rape me, just do it already!"

He gripped the bedsheets and slowly got back up to his feet. "I had not said that you witch!" She narrowed her eyes as he stood behind her once again, this time removing her necklace and setting it on a nightstand. Her skin started to grow hot. "After you. Sandra." Frollo let her hoodie fall to the floor.

"No." She gulped and went to open the door. The judge locked it and blocked the door with his body. She quickly shook her head and crawled under one of the two beds. "I have no time for your arrogance Sandra." She wiped her eyes. 'He will never leave me alone. Even if I say yes.' "Just..tonight right?" "That is correct." He removed his judicial attire and placed them in an empty drawer.

The girl gulped and came out from under the bed, but was still nervous. Even when the judge was just in a white t-shirt and black dress pants. "The fear is all in your head." He pulled back the covers and lay under them. She grabbed her hoodie and fully zipped it. Her sneakers were slipped off before she lay in the same bed as himself.

"It's too warm to wear that Sandra. Take it off." "It is not too hot. I'm fine." Just the sigh alone that followed her remark said otherwise.

"I'm not going to touch you. Please take it off."

Exhausted, she threw it over her head and closed her eyes. "Satisfied? Master?" She snapped. "Yes." He held an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She clenched her teeth with a slight cry as her cut stung, even through the bandage. "You said you wouldn't touch me!" "Before your smart mouth proved otherwise." Her eyes closed. "Whatever." He smirked at her last word and closed his with his arm now around her chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Sadie quietly yawned the next morning and went to sit up. She almost shrieked as she felt Frollo's arm still around her chest.

"It's four in the morning Sadie. Lay back down." The girl quickly turned around and squirmed to the edge of the bed, noticing he was without a shirt. His bare chest covered by the sheets defined so. "What the hell? Why are you..What did you..I.." She blushed, keeping her secret still to herself. 'Yeah. And I'm the sane one. Falling for men nearly three times my age.'

"Language Sadie." He warned. "It grew rather warm overnight so I opened a window." He glanced above the headboard. It was much too high off the ground for zombies to crawl through. "What did you do to me? Why was your hand on me then?" She gulped.

"Trust me dear." Sadie cringed hearing him address her as that. "If I did do something to you, which I have not, you would have definitely known it." He smirked. Sadie scowled in disgust then shook her head. "Wait what?" She nervously felt her forehead. "Sadie. You're fine. The fever you had is gone. Now lay back down."

Sadie tossed back the sheets and stood on the floor. "No. Why am I sleeping with you? Ugh." She ran her fingers through her hair. "You.." He picked up his shirt and threw it back on. 'He did sleep next to me freakin' shirtless! Freakin' pervert!' She slowly backed up, bracing herself for another attack and watching his every move. "..have bewitched me."

Frollo slowly stood up then stormed over and pressed her stomach against a wall. Sadie groaned. "I haven't done anything! I'm not in control of.." He softly laughed.

"Oh Sadie. Simple.." He tightly held her wrists above her head. "..ill minded Sadie."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Age is just a number." "And a grave is just a hole in the ground." She scoffed. "You're testing me my dear." Her eyes fully opened as she felt something pressed against her thigh. "All I'm asking for is for you to keep your promise. I don't want to hurt you, but you are pressing far beyond the amount of chances." He softly kissed behind her right ear and let go of her wrists. His hands slid down to her waist.

She backed kicked him at the waist and walked over to the other side of the room to the other bed. He clenched his teeth then smirked. "You're not leaving I see."

"I DON'T CARE! I'm tired." She lay under the covers of the bed and shut her eyes. "If I remain silent, will you stay there?" "Do whatever you wish to do with me." Sadie sighed. "Running away from your problems never solves anything right?"

Frollo glanced over to a clock which now read four thirty. "Fine. I will stay quiet." He walked over to the bed she was in and slid under the covers. Sadie shifted her body to make sure he wasn't touching her. She silently began to cry. 'I can't sleep. Not with that monster beside me.'

After an hour or so of paranoia, she slowly slipped out of the bed and onto the wooden floor. 'It's cold. But at least it's safe.' Sadie rested her head on her arm since she didn't want to risk getting a pillow. Her hand rested on her waist, causing her to clench her teeth. The girl shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

Not two hours later did the judge wake up in rage. He threw the sheets off and noticed that she was on the ground; passed out cold with tears stained on her cheeks and neck. With a groan, Frollo held her up then tossed her to the ground again.

"Ow!" She jumped to her feet and went to punch him when he caught her fist. Sadie burst into tears once her eyes met his scowling face and darted out of the room. She sat in the hallway with her head on the wall and let her eyes close.

"Sadie?" Frollo sighed and walked after her, the necklace in his hand. She hiccuped. "What do you want now?" She whipped around with tears still in her eyes. "Don't you get that I'm shorter than Esmeralda?" "Size doesn't matter." He cleared his throat. "Then why are you hurting me?" "I have not hurt you." The judge felt her bruised cheek and she lightly groaned. "Have I?" Sadie swallowed. "No. No you have not."

"Listen Sadie.." "Why on the surface of hell should I listen to you?" "It's far more important than any of your satanic thoughts." Sadie rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I care at this point?" She forced herself up and went into a bathroom to dry her eyes. "Please listen to me." He leaned in the doorway. Sadie groaned and looked down at her waist, lifting her shirt to remove the bandage. "Fine. What?"

He sighed. "You're beautiful Sadie." The girl angrily slammed the door shut and locked it. "Oh come now." "No. You come on." She smirked as she leaned her head on the door. "Be mine Sadie. And I will stop bothering you. Let alone harm you."

Sadie shook her head. "Define 'be mine.'" He rolled his eyes. "I want you close to me, day and night. Never leaving my sight. I spared your life and in exchange for that you chose myself instead." She gulped. "N..No I didn't."

"I'm afraid you have my dear. I gave you the generous option of choosing death or myself." "It wasn't generous. It was freakin' psychotic!"

Frollo was silent for a minute, making her tense. "And the outcome was that you clearly fear mortality. Meaning you chose me instead of the flames. Therefore, if you don't, I will have no choice but to kill you." Sadie growled. "God you're so pathetic. I hate you." "I hate you too. Now unlock this door. Please."

He walked in the second she did and pulled her back so his reflection in the mirror above the counter towered over hers. "Excellent." He ran his fingers through her hair. Sadie trembled. "You..don't want to see me..without clothing do you?"

Frollo's hand reached for a white hair tie on top of the sink. "Maybe I do.." He fixed her hair in a low ponytail. "..Maybe I do not." He unchained her necklace and placed it around her neck, clipping it. "Stop moving Sadie." "I can't!" She whispered and folded her arms. "Are you sure?" He rubbed her back. "Stop!" She pushed herself away but he grabbed her wrists. "I'm not done with you yet." Frollo scowled. "So?"

"I want you to close your eyes." "No. Why should.." He tightened his grip. Sadie winced. "Now." He quietly commanded.

She shakily sighed. "Yes sir." "Good." With her eyes shut, he went to kiss her on the lips. Just the tension alone caused her to dodge it. "You didn't say anything about that!" Her eyes opened half way. "A smart girl like yourself can comprehend exactly what I desire." "I'd rather die than be with you!" She spat. "Really now?" Frollo let go of her wrists. "It would be unwise to take the easy way out. You _and_ that wretched gypsy." "Coward!"

Sadie ripped out the hair tie. "If I were you, I would force myself to abandon my past." "Such bold words from one so small." Sadie rolled her eyes. "Yeah? So?" He grabbed the neck of her top and kissed her. She stomped on his left foot and went to retrieve her belongings. "Ugh. Slippery vermin!" "Oh grow up." Sadie walked back to the bathroom with the hair tie and fixed her hair back into a ponytail. 'Out of all the colors, it just had to be white.'

"I can change Sadie. But I need your cooperation." Sadie snickered. "I would love to see you try. Can you reach the package of bandages on the top shelf please? Obviously I'm too short." "Only if you allow me to apply it." She rose an eyebrow. "It was clearly my fault, therefore my responsibility. I'm not tricking you." "I.." The girl looked nervously at the ground. "It would only hurt for a minute." Sadie sighed. "I hope so."

The judge closed the door and wet a small white cloth. She slowly lifted her shirt to expose only that area. "Well it _is_ healing." He cleared his throat and held the cloth on it. Sadie flinched a little. "I guess that's good news." Frollo applied the bandage then fixed her shirt.

"Thanks." Sadie said quietly and went to open the door. "Where are you going now?" "I'm going back to the bedroom." She pressed her lips. 'Why is he so tall?' "Why? Should I not?" Sadie shook her head. "Damn I'm naïve." "No you are not." He smiled and touched her cheek, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She blinked, putting on her hoodie, backpack, and sneakers. "Stop kissing me! It's disgusting!"

The girl walked down the hall with a straight face to look through the kitchen. "And you just lied to me again. I am not a patient man Sadie." The judge folded his arms then shook his head in dismay. "I know." She groaned. "Here." She set aside a single piece of fruit. "What about you then?" He took it. "I'm not hungry." "Sadie. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning."

He grabbed a knife from a drawer and sliced the apple in half. "I know." "I can not watch you starve yourself." Sadie sat on the floor with her eyes closed and her back facing him. "Then don't."

Quasimodo slowly opened the bedroom door and narrowed his eyes as his former master knelt beside her.

"I said I don't want it." She walked outside and down the street. He took the other half of the apple and walked after her. "Sadie." "No!" She heavily sighed and stopped walking. "I just think I'm nothing. Okay? And that doesn't exclude to you." "Look. If you'll stop rebelling, I will return the favor." "Really?" "Yes." "It's funny. Something tells me I can't."

"I told you that I can change. It may not be over night, but eventually in time." 'If you say so. Freakin' deceiver.' "Okay then. Can you let me be for a minute? Please?" He resisted touching her and instead nodded. "Thank you." She took the apple from him and went to practice her aim. The judge left back inside the building, scratching his forehead.

'Some intensity is good and some is bad.' She knelt on one knee and looked through the scope of her gun, targeting three zombies near a bush. She narrowed her eyes, noticing they were all eating something. Dark bloody flesh covered their hands. She cleared the lens to get a better look. They were feeding off of an animal. 'Oh god. I hope that's not Claude's horse. Oh okay. It's white. Wait. Then that must be Phoebus's then!' Sadie couldn't watch the scene anymore and quickly shot them all. She stood up and ran back inside.

Esmeralda, Clopin, and Quasimodo were discussing something in the living room.

"Morning guys." "Hi Sadie." "Morning." The gypsies looked up with a smile. "So uh. What are you guys talking about?" "Oh. Clopin brilliantly found a book of maps on the shelf. So we're looking for a map of America." Esmeralda pointed to a shelf. "Oh. That's good news. I thought the gun shot woke you up." "Not at all. I knew that was you anyway." Quasimodo lightly smiled. "I recognized the sound." "That's good."

She turned her head and noticed Frollo putting on his judge robe in the bedroom. "I'll be right back." She left and lightly knocked on the open door.

"You don't have to knock Sadie. The door is open." He fixed his collar. "I know. But.." "What is it?" The judge faced her.

"I..What about your steed?" "My horse? Why I let him out of his stable days ago. Why? That's a rather sudden question." "Yeah. But I saw your ex-captain's horse..uh.." She lightly blushed. "I see." He replied uninterested and walked past her.

She followed him to a small pantry and he stopped. "Yes?" She shook her head and rummaged through it. He pressed his lips. "Did the scene startle you?" "A little." She stopped and cleared her eyes. "That is unfortunately life my dear. Not everything is happy and uplifting." She leaned her head against his robe. "It's perfectly fine to feel scared Sadie. Why, You put up with myself." He smirked. "I don't understand." "I'm nearly a foot taller that you are." "Well yeah. But I thought you said that size doesn't matter?"

"Normally it doesn't. But occasionally it does." He placed a hand on the back of her head. "Don't let fear get the best of you Sadie. You are stronger than that. Alright?" She lifted her head and nodded. "Okay." She sighed and lifted up a chair, carrying it to where she couldn't reach. Frollo continued to stand beside her in case she fell.

'I'm surprised he hasn't shamed me for stealing yet.' Sadie set two jars on the table beside her, not reading the labels. "I think these will come in great use." She spoke to herself and placed five cans next to them.

'Do not interfere.' Frollo reminded himself and sat in another chair.

"This is great. I feel like I'm on the top of the world!" Sadie whispered. "Then why don't you jump and I will catch you?" He smirked. "Uh. No." She stepped down and began to read each can. 'Beef. Beef. Corn. Carrots. Ew, I hate tuna. I think these jars have spices in them. Like salt and pepper. I think so anyway.' She shrugged and opened her backpack.

"You are quite a scavenger." "Thanks?" She blinked. "I guess I could split these up with Clopin." She carried the cans out to the living room with her bag.

"So the closest place we can reach is a state called Maine. But of course we need some form of air or sea transportation. Wherever we'll find something like that, I don't know." Esmeralda sighed. "Yeah. Something to accommodate all five of us." Quasi quietly yawned. "I bet we'll find something." Clopin stretched his arms.

"Hey Clopin. do you have enough room in your bag for these?" "Goodness Sadie! I'm glad we asked you to tag along!" Clopin quickly opened his bag and took each one. "Sadie?" "Yes?" "Can I..have my puppets as well?" "Oh. Of course. Here." She opened the separate compartment and handed them to him. "Thanks." He placed them in a pouch. "No problem. Shall we roll?" "We shall!" "Great."

She smiled at the hunchback. "Frollo!"

The judge hissed as his thoughts were distracted and walked down the hall, clearing his throat. Esmeralda widened her eyes. 'That's the first time I ever heard him listen!'


	11. Chapter 11

Sadie mentally smacked herself in the face and led everybody outside.

'He _was_ serious. I did submit myself to him.' It wasn't long before she sensed the judge's presence behind her. She looked over to make sure her friends all had their swords. 'Esmé, Clopin, Quasi, Great!' Sadie then stopped and scratched her head as light raindrops started to fall from the sky.

"I'm sorry. I should have brought the umbrellas." The gypsy king apologized. "They were too big to carry anyway. No big deal." Sadie walked out into the rain. "If it gets worse, we'll find somewhere else." Esmeralda blinked. "She's right. If we're planning to leave here, we have to take advantage of every minute." Esmeralda looked at Clopin. He placed the map book in his bag. "You're right. Okay. Let's go."

Sadie nodded. "I'll catch up with you. I forgot something." They nodded and started to walk.

"What did you forget heathen?" She bit her tongue. "I..just don't want your robes to fill with too much water." Sadie blinked. "Nonsense. They won't." Frollo insisted. She sighed as images of him being slowed down by its weight and being devoured by zombies formed in her mind. "Please? I will carry them." "No." He sternly said and left her behind. Sadie sighed out loud before catching up with them.

"Got everything?" Quasi turned his head. "Yep." "Cool." The hunchback smiled as a zombie came forward. "I'll get this one." "Careful Quasimodo." Esmeralda drew her sword just in case. He sliced its head off and blew on the blade. "Nicely done Quasi!" Sadie ran over and hugged him. "Thanks." He smiled. "It was kind of fun actually."

Frollo watched the two of them interact and groaned. 'Self control my boy.'

"Clopin!" Esmeralda giggled. "What on earth are you doing?" Her eyes followed him as he stuck out his tongue to catch the raindrops. "I'm just getting a drink. That's all." He smiled. The gypsy woman rolled her eyes and pulled him aside her. "Well, yeah. But come along. You're not a dog." "Actually. Who knows when we'll come across fresh water again."

"That's..actually true Quasi. Never mind then." She shrugged. Sadie kept an eye on him to make sure he wouldn't find himself in trouble by looking up at the sky instead of focusing on the road. "Don't get too carried away with that." She warned. "No need to worry mademoiselle." He cleared his throat after swallowing a few more drops and walked beside her. "Refreshing." He laughed. Quasimodo then copied him and laughed as well.

"Oh boy." Esmeralda sighed. "You said it." Sadie yawned. "So what do you think of it just being the four us in Paris? I think it's cool."

"That's five, gypsy." Frollo acknowledged to Esmeralda. Sadie stiffened at his sudden voice. "Can you not do that again?" "Why ever not?" He caught up and walked beside her. "You startled me. I forgot that you were still following us." The judge sighed. "You know exactly why I am." Sadie closed her eyes and slowly sighed. "What I do for humanity." She muttered then held her breath as he stopped her with his hands on her shoulders. "I can think of a great many ways you can be." Sadie bit her tongue to avoid saying anything else. "Need I remind you again, and it will be far more unpleasant." He whispered in her left ear.

"What are you telling her?" Esmeralda turned around with a scowl. "It is none of your concern Esmeralda." He took a small strand of the girl's hair and braided it. "Are we clear?" "Y..Yes sir." Sadie breathed. "Good." He set a hand on her head. "Very good." Frollo let go and left her behind. The gypsy woman warmly held her right hand to comfort her. "You're not alone Sadie." "Do not sabotage my words gypsy." Frollo warned as he turned around and grabbed Sadie's hand instead, tagging her beside him. 'The world is full of pigs like him I swear to god.'

She groaned. "If I let go, will you stop pouting?" "Maybe." The girl scratched the back of her head. "I would like a clear answer." "Yes!" Sadie shouted, annoyed. The judge reluctantly listened. "It would be unwise to.." "Will you just shut up? For the last time, You are only human just like the rest of us! You're not 'holier' and you're not any less. We are all equal."

Clopin widened his eyes and hid behind his fellow gypsy, while Quasi hid behind him.

Frollo quietly looked over to his step son and motioned him forward. Quasimodo slowly extended his arm then took it back. Frollo grabbed the boy's sword with narrowed eyes and pressed the blade on Sadie's cheek. She clenched her teeth. "I have warned you time and time again that.." A zombie began to tug at his robe.

"Let him be." Clopin smirked.

"Filthy vermin! Get off." Sadie rolled her eyes as she leaned on her left hip and shot it, relieved that the sharp pain from the blade was stopped. "And I told you. Real hazard." She gestured to his robes. "I did not need your help!" "Oh really? Than what exactly were going to do?" The judge stood an inch away from her. "Snap your fingers? Making them turn to dust and send them back to hell?"

"That's actually not a bad idea." Esmeralda hushed Clopin as he said that.

Frollo growled and grabbed her wrists so hard that they fell numb. "Ow!" Sadie hiccuped. "I'm terribly sorry my dear. Does this hurt?" "I don't know. Does this?" She elbowed him in the gut with both of her arms. Frollo clenched his teeth, not making a sound. "I will kill you." "I would love to see you try my dear. That is, if you are willing to join me."

Sadie walked away and shot three zombies in a fit of anger. 'How mature to walk away from a conversation.' Frollo scratched his forehead. "Sadie?" The girl was far beyond twenty feet from him. "I suppose we should take shelter then." She looked at the sky. Large grey clouds were quickly moving and rumbles of thunder were heard. "Shoot. I have to hurry. Don't want to get struck by lightning."

Luckily there was a house a few yards away. "Great! See? I can do this whole survival test by myself!" "Sadie?" She ran into the house and quickly shut the door, not caring who was calling her. The girl wandered into a kitchen and tried to turn on a burner on the stove. The upper left? No luck. The upper right? No luck either. "Come on!" She turned the dial on the lower right burner. It lit up. "Yes! Perfect!"

She opened her bag and looked through the cans of food. After taking out a can of pasta, she went to look for a pot in a cabinet below the stove. "Crap. Well I guess I just have to use a bit of patience then." She shrugged and took a smaller pot and filled it with water. "Now we just wait for it to boil." The pot was set on the burner.

Sadie rolled her eyes as the door opened. Quasi, Esmeralda, and Clopin walked it, shaking their heads like dogs. "It got so ugly out there." The hunchback sat at the kitchen table, as did the gypsies. "I know guys. I should have been more precise about the weather." "Oh don't be so hard on yourself. It's not your fault." Clopin smiled. "Thanks." She smiled back.

"I'm making dinner. Pasta. Plenty more where that came from." "Why don't you take a rest? I'll do it." "Oh. Are you sure?" Esmeralda nodded. "Positive. We are a team remember?" Sadie lightly smiled. "You're right. I'll be right back then." She set her bag on the floor and left down the hall, hiding behind a coatrack and waiting for Frollo.

Sure enough, he opened the door completely soaked. The girl covered her mouth to avoid giggling. "The next time you mislead myself about the weather, I'm going to.." "You're going to what?" She emerged from her hiding spot and untied his robe in the back. The judge sighed and brought her into a corner out of everyone's view. His attire was hung on the rack and he knelt down to her level.

"Cut it out!" She tried to get away by pushing him but he blocked her with his arms. "Stop resisting." "You're scaring me!" She whispered and looked away. "I am not." She spit on his face and walked away. "I'm sick of being a victim to you!" He growled and wiped his nose with his shirt sleeve.

The girl huffed as she walked back to the kitchen. "Just in time. Dinner is served." Esmeralda smiled and set four platefuls on the table. "Hope you don't mind Sadie but I used two cans instead one." "Ah it's no big deal." She replied with a sigh, regretting being so immature just minutes ago. "So yeah. There's some left over in the pot if anyone is still hungry." "My compliments to the chef mademoiselle." Clopin wiped his face with a napkin. "Indeed!" Quasi nodded. "Thank you. It's another memory of my grandmother teaching me things." "That's cool. What else did she teach you?"

As Esmeralda began another story with the boys, Sadie took her plate and fork upstairs into a small bedroom with a single queen sized bed. She lay on her stomach with the plate in front of her. 'I'm not hungry.'

"The last thing I want is for you to become anorexic." Frollo stood in the doorway with his arms folded. "I know." Sadie shut her eyes. "I'm sorry I spit on you." "You don't need to apologize Sadie. May I come in?" 'You're asking now?' "Um. Okay." She stood up and backed into a wall. "Sadie. You know far well how fond I am of you." He walked over to her. The girl slowly nodded. "What do you want?" "Right now I want you to take a deep breath." She shook her head. "All this stress that you have is because of me. And I know that. I did tell you, however, that I can not change over night." "But.." "But what?"

"I don't love you." She gulped. "You can love me or hate me. I do not care which." Sadie tensed up as he touched her cheek. The skinned area was almost close to being healed. "Now I want you to finish your plate." "But what about you? I don't want you to starve either." "Don't worry about me Sadie. I will be fine." Frollo walked towards the door. "What if I share?" He stopped and turned around. "I do have some kindness in my cold heart, Claude." Sadie half smiled and left downstairs to get another fork.

Sadie quietly walked into the kitchen and opened a drawer. "What's up Sadie?" The gypsy king turned his head and put his plate in the sink. "I dropped my fork on a carpet. You'd think people would know how to keep a tidy house."

The girl returned upstairs and found the judge sitting at the end of the bed. "And you have returned." He smirked. "Indeed I have." Sadie sat at the top of the bed and divided the amount of spaghetti between them. "Don't get any ideas." Sadie twirled her fork. "Yes. I am clearly absent minded." Frollo looked at her as she quietly ate. The rumbling of thunder caused her to smile.

"Rotten luck." "Pardon?" "I said rotten luck. That I don't have the knowledge of a meteorologist." "It's only rain. Then again I acted as if the sky was falling." "Acid rain." The girl blinked. Frollo tilted his head. "How do you know about acid rain?" "I belong in hell remember?" He sighed. "Please stop saying that." "Okay." She shrugged and ate the last few strands of spaghetti. "I'll see if there's a dryer or something around here." She picked up the empty plate and walked out. "Don't wear yourself out." He whispered.

"The meal was great. Thank you Esmeralda." "Oh I'm so glad you liked it." She smiled and started to rinse the dishes. Sadie turned off the water. "I wouldn't worry about it. My poor prediction skills say that it's going to rain all day tomorrow too."

"Alright then." She hummed. "No problem. It seems that the boys can agree on that." The gypsy walked with her down the hall and motioned to Clopin and Quasi sound asleep on two couches in a large room. Three crammed bookcases stood against the wall. 'Well at least there's a door to it.' "Aw. How sweet. We should get to bed too." "True." Esmeralda quietly closed the door behind her and followed Sadie upstairs. "Who keeps that many books anyway?" Esmeralda shrugged. "I have no idea to be honest." She walked into a room and noticed a single king sized bed. "Your lucky day." Sadie smiled and saluted with two fingers. "Night." "Night Sadie." The door closed.

She slowly walked into the other bedroom with the judge awaiting her. "I don't want any trouble. Just a simple night." "Don't give me that!" She took off her hoodie and hung it over the door to dry. "I guess it is rather cold." The girl shivered. Frollo rose his eyebrows and pulled back the sheets. "Will you have enough room?" "Certainly. After you." Sadie huffed and rested her head on the pillow. He lay next to her with a sigh.

"Keep your shirt on." She narrowed her eyes. "Ah. Thank you for reminding me." Frollo sat up. "Don't!" "You did say that you wanted to keep warm correct?" "Well. Yeah. But I meant.." He took it off anyway and lay back down. "I can't believe you." She moved herself closer to him. "Nor can I believe you." Frollo shut his eyes with an arm around her waist. "Good night."

Sadie sighed with a hum, causing him to smile. "Are you warm enough my dear?" "Uh huh." Her body shifted a little and turned to face him. "Speak nothing of this." She closed her eyes. Frollo softly kissed her forehead. "Cross my heart and hope to die."


	12. Chapter 12

Frollo woke up the next morning and noticed Sadie snuggled close to him with her head on his other arm. With a soft smile, he lifted his arm and left down the stairs. Looking out the front window, the rain was hitting the pavement harder than yesterday. He went to the kitchen and picked up her bag to bring it to the bedroom.

"Sadie?" He lightly shook her left shoulder. "I'll be ready to go in a minute." She murmured and shooed him away. "That won't be necessary. It appears that you have envisioned correctly."

Sadie lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. "Huh?" 'She's so tired.' The judge sighed. "It's raining harder outside than yesterday." "I'm sure there's something waterproof in here somewhere." She shrugged and lay her head back down. "I'll look later."

"You most certainly will not." Frollo lay back next to her. "And why not? What am I? Four?" Sadie covered her mouth with the blanket. "Don't get smart with me!" She narrowed her eyes at the rise of his voice. "Jeez. Why are you so controlling?" She stood up and walked over to her bag, taking out one of her puzzle books. 'Last time I checked, this was empty.'

Sadie flipped through all the pages then smiled. 'Great. Now where can I find a pencil?' "What are you looking for?" "A pencil." She left the room to go look for one. He got up to follow her. "I'll be right back." Sadie hurried down the stairs into where Clopin and Quasi slept last night. Thankfully they were both awake. Esmeralda was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Morning guys." She smiled and grabbed a pencil off of the coffee table.

"Hey." Esmeralda looked up from a book that she was reading while the boys were playing a game of checkers. "What are you reading?" "It's an old one. It's a story about two male friends who run into all kinds of adventures. One is like a mentor because his friend is disabled." Sadie squinted her eyes as she tried to read the title on the cover. "Oh. Of Mice and Men. Cool." "What are you up to?" "I was looking for a pencil to solve puzzles of my new books." "Ah. Good luck." She smiled and went back to reading. "Thanks."

Sadie left back up the stairs and lay on the bed on her stomach. "Let's see.." She opened the first page and automatically skipped to the third difficulty. After letting out a sigh, she fixed her grip on the pencil and started to pin point where each number went.

"What on earth is that chaos?" Frollo sat on the bed and watched her.

"It's controlled chaos your honor." She smirked and filled in most of the numbers by using the clues already given.

"Give me that." He took the pencil out of her hand. "Seriously?" She groaned. "Whatever this is, it is giving me a headache." "I didn't say that you had to watch!" He blinked. "I've done it before many times. Do you want me to show you how? It's not hard once you get the hang of it." She tried not to laugh.

"Fine. This had better not be another form of witchcraft." "Trust me. It's not. Now." She turned the pages all the way back to difficulty one. "Now. The basics, if you will. This." She outlined with the pencil. "Is called a grid." He rolled his eyes and looked to the side. "It's worse than I thought." Frollo turned his head back to her. "Continue."

Sadie yawned. "So. You see how each box up, down, and across has nine squares? They are all reserved for the numbers one to nine. But the same number can not be used twice." "Okay. And?" "Let's start with the first. Now the numbers two, eight, seven, and four are already laid out for us. So where do you think number one will go?" The judge shook his head and silenced her. "I'm more of a silent learner. Do you mind if I just watch?"

"Alright. But I can do these ones pretty fast." "I see." He cleared his throat.

Sadie sighed and filled in each box one by one. In a minute and a half, she was done. "Goodness. Where did you learn to do that?" "This? School. I taught myself to do the harder ones though. Even my parents can't solve them." She hummed and returned to the puzzle she was working on earlier. "Oh really? What other talents do you possess?" She closed her eyes with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry. That was because of me. Not you. I just need some quiet in order to concentrate." "Ah. I see. Well then, I will be right back." She shrugged. "Okay. Thank you."

Frollo entered the den downstairs and looked through the books on the bookcases. Esmeralda, Clopin, and Quasimodo didn't even notice him. After picking up a book, the judge went over to the coatrack to retrieve his judicial attire and left back upstairs.

Sadie narrowed her eyes at the page and checked all the squares before filling in the last number. 'Jeez.'

"A lot of thinking?" "Yeah." She scratched her head and turned the page back to difficulty two. "Witchcraft." He whispered. "You can't assume everything that you don't understand is witchcraft." She giggled. "Like the book you're holding."

"I have in fact read this one many times before heathen." He folded up his robe and set it on a chair, placing his hat on top. "Why? Did you want me to read to you?" Sadie quickly shook her head, causing him to press his lips in suspicion. "Very well then." He sat on the bed with his back supported by the pillows.

"Animal Farm?" "Yes. It is based on the rise and fall of the Russian Revolution of 1917." "Oh." She closed her book and set it on the floor. "Yes. The title is rather misleading. But it is very interesting." "Cool. So it's about the conflicts that followed from the animals' points of view?" "I will let you find out after I'm done reading it." She sighed. "Okay."

Frollo scratched his forehead. "You really are ridiculous aren't you? Come here." He opened his right arm. Sadie climbed to the top of the bed and rested her head on his shoulder. He cleared his throat and opened to the first page. "Better?" He lightly smiled. She nodded.

 _"Mr. Jones, of the Manor farm, had locked the hen-houses for the night, but was too drunk to remember to shut the pop-holes. With the ring of light from his lantern dancing from side to side, he lurched across the yard, kicked off his boots at the back door, drew himself a last glass of beer from the barrel in the scullery, and made his way up to bed, where Mrs. Jones was already snoring."_

He continued to read on to chapter three once he noticed Sadie with her eyes closed. He set down the book and placed a hand at her back. 'Oh yes. You definitely despise me.'

She lifted her head an hour later. 'Gosh. His voice is so hypnotizing.' Sadie then realized he wasn't in the room. 'Huh. Might as well shower. Even though it's like ten o'clock.' She grabbed her hoodie from the door and walked across the hall to the bathroom, closing the door.

The girl then put her clothes back on and tried to look for a comb or hairbrush. "Seriously?" She opened the door to let the steam out and dried her hair with the towel, not even bothering with the braid Frollo had made. Just as he passed by, Sadie hung up the towel and shook her head. "Air dry." She shrugged and left downstairs.

Everyone, Frollo included, was back in the kitchen. Clopin flipped open the book of maps in hopes of finding a loading dock within a few days distance. Quasimodo scratched his head as no sight of any showed up. "Is it hard to build a boat?"

The judge remained silent as he began to think.

"That would be far too time consuming." Sadie sat in a chair beside Esmeralda instead of Frollo to avoid any suspicion. "Oh. Right." He sighed. "It was an interesting idea though."

"Here we go." Clopin pointed. "There's a port about ten miles away from here. So that will take about maybe three days. That depends on how far we decide to go." "Well we aren't in any real danger so.." Sadie shrugged. "So it's settled then." Esmeralda smiled and sat up to empty the last of the spaghetti onto a plate. "Perhaps I should make some more." "Well it _is_ lunchtime." Clopin blinked. Esmeralda pressed her lips, unsure. "I wouldn't worry about it. We do have five cans left." Sadie stood up to get two more from her bag.

Sadie hurried down and set them on the counter. She then scavenged through the rest of the cabinets as Esmeralda boiled a pot of fresh water.

Frollo did not lose his sight on the girl. 'She just cannot stay still. Perhaps there is a medicine cabinet around here.' He stood up and left the room.

Once clearing out all the empty containers, Sadie pulled out a roll of clear plastic bags. 'Do they seal? No? What kind of bag doesn't close?' She then smacked herself on the forehead as she found it. It was blended in. Sadie took the entire roll and went to shove it in her backpack.

The judge quickly took his hands out of the bathroom drawer as she passed by. He sighed and continued to look through it. She backed up and stood in the doorway. "Find something?" He cleared his throat. "I have not." The girl knew right away that it was a flat out lie. She folded her arms and blinked. "Do not look at me like that! I told you that there is nothing here." He scratched his forehead.

"You were planning on drugging me weren't you?"

'She is always one step ahead of me!' "My senses are brighter than your future will ever be." She smirked then walked over to him, now serious. "Did you really?" "Yes. I was. Due to the fact you are too unpredictable for me to control." "Seriously? That's the best you could come up with?" Her eyes narrowed. "You are just as unpredictable as I am! You don't see me plotting anything shallow like that!"

"Keep in mind that you are younger Sandra." He touched her cheek with the back of his hand then moved it down to her chest. "Much..younger." She closed her eyes. "Please don't mention that." He felt her heart beat rapidly against her chest and inwardly smiled. "The truth is always right." "I know that! But don't word it that way!" "Then how should I?" Frollo clenched his teeth. "Don't even acknowledge it. Or is that too complicated for you?" He stared at her, in a hope that she would rethink what she had just said.

Sadie left the room and rubbed her eyes. "If you want me to listen to you, you shouldn't run away when partaking in a conversation." "Is there really anything useful that you can tell me at this point? Your actions certainly spoke louder than words haven't they?" Sadie gulped.

"Who are you to judge me?" "Oh I don't know. Perhaps a person who actually knows right from wrong!" He groaned. "I know far more than you ever will!" "Oh really? Okay." She cleared her throat. "What do you put in a garbage can?" Frollo rolled his eyes. "Garbage." "What do you put on a bookshelf?" "Books." He tightened his eyes. "And what do you put in a toaster?" "Toast." "Actually the correct answer is bread." She grinned. Frollo quickly shook his head. "I..g..Leave!" He shouted.

She left down the hall with a sense of pride. "Ignorant people are so dumb." Sadie picked up her sudoku book and continued to solve each puzzle.

"Fool me like that again and you will regret it."

She reluctantly dropped her pencil and looked over to him. "What? There isn't a greater regret that I can possibly feel other than being stuck with you on this little guilt trip." "Guilt trip? Hm. Yes. You did seem rather innocent just hours ago." Sadie tightly blinked. 'Shit.' "I was deprived of sleep." He then softly smiled. "You are better at creating lies than I am." "I'm not lying! God! You think I can just take every mental and physical punch you throw at me don't you?"

"I never said that anything in life is free." Sadie blushed. "Why don't you just admit it?" "Admit what?" She picked up her pencil again.

He walked over and the girl sprang off the bed. Frollo simply walked around the mattress towards her and leaned his hands against the wall, prohibiting her from escaping. "Our feelings are more similar than you may think."

Sadie looked away with tears in her eyes. Frollo sighed and stood back up. 'She cries a lot when displaying her emotions.' "Sadie? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and went to sit on the edge of the bed. "Is it personal?" The girl nodded and shut her eyes. "It's my fault. Not yours." She whispered. "Shall I leave the room then?" "Y..You can stay if you want to. I don't know why you would." "Okay. End this self pity." He knelt in front of her, scratching the back of his head.

"Do you..remember when I told you that I knew boys who wanted to be more than just a friend to me?" "Don't tell me where I think this is going." He sat beside her. She nodded and fell back, face first, onto the bed. "One of them assaulted me." Her voice muffled against the sheets.

He huffed. But before he could speak, Sadie sat back up. "And yes I was being a brat to you. You had every right to hurt me. But.." "Sadie. Take a deep breath." She instead held it in but caught it as she felt his hand lightly squeeze hers.

"You know I will never touch you anywhere you don't want me to without your consent. It was definitely not your fault." She sat closer to him. "I know. But the flashback of it still hurts." Sadie laid back on the bed, looking at the lit ceiling fan above. "The world is cruel and wicked." "No kidding." She blinked. "And for the record, you are not a brat."

Her voice cleared up but her eyes didn't.

"You may be a pain but you are not a brat." "So I guess you can say that we are two sides of the same coin?" She hummed. "I suppose so." He helped her sit up and wiped her eyes with the bed sheets.

"Why does it rain so much in Paris anyway?" "That's a good question. However, I am as clueless about weather patterns as you are." He stood up and held out a hand to her. She sighed and took ahold of it. "Don't hold your feelings in. Alright? You may not trust me physically but my lips are sealed." Sadie lightly smiled as they left down the stairs. Frollo let go as they entered the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Sadie stepped five feet behind him and entered the kitchen alone. Esmeralda looked up at Frollo and stepped back.

"Where's Sadie?" Clopin asked with his eyes narrowed. "My you two are protective of the little hell spawn." Sadie glared at the judge and sat beside Quasimodo at the table. "Ah. Safe and sound." Frollo gestured to her with his left hand. 'Shut. Up!' Esmeralda scowled.

"So, if it finally stops raining tomorrow, I suggest that we leave at eight in the morning, or seven." Sadie thanked Esmeralda for the plate of pasta that was set in front of her. "That way, since there are fewer buildings to take refuge at, we can make double time. The more daylight, the better. Any suggestions?"

Frollo opened his mouth.

"Clopin?" Sadie finished.

The judge frowned.

Clopin looked up from twirling his fork, a little hesitant. "Uh.." "Don't be shy. We're a team remember? There's always room for negotiations." She smiled. He unzipped his backpack and took out one of his puppets for comfort. "I was thinking. What if we all left tonight? It's only two after all. And.." He stood up to see out a window. "..it's raining lighter." "Really?" Sadie stood up and turned to look outside as well. "Would you look at that. Yeah. Traveling at night could be fun. Thrilling but fun."

"No. Absolutely not." Frollo sat in a chair beside Clopin.

"Called it." Quasimodo rested his chin on his hand.

"And why not? Are you scared of the dark?"

"Yes. He is."

"Silence Quasimodo!"

"Yes master." He whispered and quietly ate.

"Of course a power hungry man like yourself would be afraid of the dark. Everyone gather around for a grand old lesson in psychology. You see.." Frollo clenched his teeth and left upstairs to get the rope from her bag, along with the bottle he found earlier in the bathroom. "..controlling darkness is irrational. So of course.." The judge walked back down and set everything on a floor in another room. He grabbed her right arm and pulled her out of the chair. Sadie just continued to talk. "..he would be."

Frollo locked the door. Sadie covered her chest with her hands. "Are you longing for me to physically hurt you?"

"You wouldn't. I'm far too glamorous for you to destroy." She smirked. "I will." He held her against the wall. "Under those tempting shorts of yours. And you will never walk again."

Sadie shivered. "What?" "Yes." He tied her wrists together with the rope. "Wait. Where did you get that rope?" "It is none of your concern heathen." "You went through my bag!?" "Yes. As a matter of fact I did. Now I suggest that you behave." Sadie growled. "What the hell Claude? Have you ever heard about the principle of privacy?" "Such language!" He gasped in disgust. "Get over it! Stop overreacting so damn much!" He came face to face with her.

She narrowed her eyes as he slid his backhand down her chest. 'He wants to fight? Then so be it!' She spit on his cheek. He wiped it off with his sleeve. "The more you rebel little Sadie, the more I am drawn to you." He smirked. "I'm not scared of you."

"Oh really? Well then my dear, I suppose you would be so kind and generous to bare me a son." He grinned, showing his teeth. Sadie shut her eyes to hide her scared gaze. "I thought so. I recommend that you curb your tongue then." Her teeth clenched. "You're treating me like a dog! Don't do this. Don't do that. I suggest this. I suggest that. Yes. No. Yes." Frollo growled and pushed her onto her knees.

"Ugh! What are you doing?" "I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck of yours." Sadie whimpered as his fingers slid across her neck. "You spoke far too soon my dear." He bound her shoulders with the rope as well. "Wh..what are you going to do with me?" She nervously spoke and blinked, trying to clear her eyes.

Clopin stood up from the table and stood outside the door. He held a hand to his ear. "What are you doing?" Quasi copied his actions. "I'm worried that Frollo will really hurt her. Mentally specifically." "Ah. I know how that feels." The hunchback sighed. "She definitely has herself physically covered." "That's true." They continued to listen.

"I see. I have found your weakness. Having your mobility taken away from you." He deeply laughed with a grin. Sadie huffed and looked up with her hair covering her glaring eyes. "I do hope you are not planning to escape." She backed up to the wall and quickly panted. "Don't.."

"Then perhaps you should have controlled your words." He cleared her hair out of her eyes and placed a hand on her left knee. "Now I can be either courteous or ruthless. I am not the one to decide that my dear."

"I can have a voice just like everyone else! Stop throwing a tantrum every time things don't go in your direction!" Her eyes started to become wet. "Oh I will." He placed his other hand on her leg. "Once you give me what I desire." Sadie shut her eyes with a sigh. "What do you want?" 'Wait. What the hell am I doing?' Sadie kicked him in the chest and tried to reach for his fallen dagger.

Clopin felt the wall slightly shake from the force of her movements. "What did I tell you?" He smiled. "Yeah." Quasimodo smiled as well.

"Ugh! You disgusting vermin!" He picked it up before she did. "Look. I know that you can't master your emotions, but stop taking them out on me!" She wiped her eyes on her shoulder sleeve. "Why should I?" He stood back up with a groan. "You are the one who is at fault for such." "Please?" Sadie ignored him and purposely made her eyes tear up more.

Frollo sighed and walked behind her. "No. Not until you learn to keep that mouth of yours clean." "Can't you just take a joke once in a while?" She softly grunted as the rope scratched against her wrists. "I have no time for such nonsense. Now quiet." She sighed and leaned her head back. "There's no point in getting through to you is there?" "Will you ever stop talking? I repeatedly explained to you that I am not changing in the blink of an eye. Do you understand?"

Sadie shook her head and concentrated on freeing her hands. He slowly blinked as he noticed what she was doing. 'Enough with damaging her. You need her!' "Do not struggle." Frollo whispered as he untied the ropes. The girl sighed at the calmness of his voice, but was still scared that he might cut her by accident. "No." He continued in that tone. The dagger sliced each rope.

Sadie rubbed her red wrists and stood up. "Thank you." "Be mindful of your actions Sadie." The judge gathered the rope in a pile. He then lightly rubbed her wrists. "Does that hurt?" "No. It doesn't." She purposely lied. He rolled his eyes. "Tell me the truth Sadie." She left to unlock the door. "The marks will disappear. It's fine." "It's not fine." Frollo stopped her. "It doesn't matter. I'm so used to being hurt that I'm not too bothered by it anymore." She sulked and left the room, back to the kitchen table.

Esmeralda sighed in relief and tightly hugged her as she returned. "Are you alright Sadie?" "Yeah. I'm okay. He's quite a killjoy that judge." She replied casually. "What's a killjoy?" Quasimodo asked. "It's basically like the word implies. When you guys and I were joking around but Frollo was just being a stick in the mud." "Oh. I like that word." The gypsy king nodded. Sadie hummed. "So are we still on for tonight?" "That kind of depends on one thing though." "What one thing?" Quasi tilted his head as Clopin led him upstairs.

"Ah. They must be on the lookout for a flashlight or two." The girl shrugged and sat back at the table to finish eating. "Yeah. If not, it's no big deal. The adventure does sound kind of risky." Esmeralda sat across from her. "That's true. I'm normally not a coward but.." "I get your point." She nodded. "Even a sneeze or cough could grab their attention. I guess we can let the boys decide. Since we are a team." "Yep." Sadie finished her plate with a smile. "Sounds good to me."

Meanwhile, while Frollo remain in the same room partaking in a silent prayer, Clopin and Quasimodo searched through the hallway shelves and drawers for some flashlights, or just one if they were lucky.

"If I were a flashlight, where would I be hiding?" The gypsy king took out one of the five drawers from a dark wooden side table and emptied its contents onto the floor. He then put it back and removed the next. Quasi sat on the floor across from him and looked through everything.

"A lot of paper." The hunchback gathered every sheet and neatly put them into a pile. "Might be useful to make a fire? That's it! If we can find some sticks, we can create torches!" Clopin clapped. "Yes!" Quasi took half of the stack and set it aside.

Once Clopin cleared the final drawer, he knelt down and picked up blue velvet bag from the pile. "I wonder what's in here." He shook it, hearing the clacking sound that followed. "It's probably a bag of marbles. Oh. I found a deck of cards. But let's focus on the important stuff." "Right." He put the games in the same compartment as his puppets.

"There's a bunch of little sticks but I doubt they will do anything." Quasi picked up each toothpick and put a rubber band around the whole collection. "I think they're just used to hold pieces of food. To look classy and elegant I suppose." Clopin cleaned every scrap of confetti off the floor. "There's every color of the rainbow pretty much!" "Yeah. Well that's everything here I suppose." Quasi stood up, leaving the other useless scraps behind. "I'm going to explore some more. Are you coming?" Clopin dropped the confetti and looked up from a few coins. "Coming." He hurried after him.

Sadie then fell silent as fear overtook her. Esmeralda placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you certain that you're okay Sadie? I've dealt with him before and.."

"She by no means needs your counseling gypsy. Of course she's fine." Frollo's voice ended the silence.

Sadie slowly started to shake then ran off into an unseen hallway of the house. Once she was out of their sight, Sadie hid in a bedroom closet with a dimly lit lamp. "I doubt he will find me in here." She grabbed a coat off of a hanger and placed it on the ground to hide the light that could be seen from outside the door. "I just ate so I won't be hungry for a few more hours." The girl picked up a paper clip and started to bend it.

"We found some flashlights Esmeralda!" Quasi walked into the kitchen with a smile. "Where's Sadie?" "Why don't you ask him?" Esmeralda pointed to Frollo with a scowl. "I am not to blame for this conflict. She vowed to test my patience and miserably failed." The hunchback purposely shined the light in his eyes. Frollo looked away with a groan. "You could have blinded me Quasimodo!" "I don't have to try to blind you!"

Clopin folded his arms. "Now where is Sadie?" "Oh good heavens I have no clue." The judge exhaled in a falsely sympathetic tone. The gypsy king pressed his lips and franticly shook his head, biting his tongue while trying not to say anything really disrespectful. He then set off to look for her in a panic. Esmeralda went the other way while Quasi went with her.

Frollo sat at the table and hid his face in his hands, drowning in his thoughts about the girl. "Beata Maria, You know I am pure and righteous. Restrain her devilish intentions. I am not blameworthy."

"Sadie?" Clopin called out. "Where are you?" He searched through numerous rooms before coming across the one she was hiding in. "Sadie?" Sadie quickly curled into a ball between two large boxes and covered herself with a black blanket. 'Clopin's a good listener. If I turn the light off, he might hear.' She covered her mouth as the closet door opened. "Oh. A game of hide and seek. Splendid." He lightly clapped. "Marco.."

Her eyes shut even though her back hurt from arching.

"Marco.." Clopin giggled and opened the box to the right of her. His innocence stung her in the chest when she didn't answer.

His voice lost its upbeat tone and became more serious. Clopin removed the sheet. "Polo." She whispered out loud and began to weep. "I don't want to be left alone with him! I don't want to leave!" She hiccuped. The gypsy king helped her stand up and hugged her. "He did threaten you!" Clopin sighed and held her tighter. She hiccuped, letting her tears stain his shirt.

"It's alright. The day will come when he will regret it." Sadie stopped huffing for a minute. "Okay. When will that be?" She hid her nervousness. "Whenever the creatures haven't had enough to eat. I believe that fair is fair." "Clopin!" She gasped. "I..Why would you say that? Isn't there a more humane way for Frollo to die?" "Like how? I can't watch you become even more emotionally drained like this!"

"I can change him Clopin! I know I can!"

The gypsy king backed up in shock. "Y..You can't change him Sadie! He's the most stubborn and most arrogant.." "Clopin. Listen to me.." "No! I will not watch you risk your life!" He grabbed both of her shoulders. "Erase him from your thoughts Sadie. It is a waste of time." She sighed. 'I know I can save him from himself. I know I can.' "Okay. I will." "Don't lie to me Sadie. Alright?" "I won't." "Pinky swear?" That commitment stabbed her right in the heart. 'I can't lie to him. No.' "I..I can't."

"Sadie! It's over! He will never change! Quasimodo tried, Esmeralda tried, and many other gypsies that I knew have! What happened to all the other gypsies? They vanished! Frollo had them all hanged!" His eyes welled up. "I can't have you become one of them!"

The girl sighed. "I know when to stop when I stepped too far in the water. Or in this case, the fire. You can trust me." Her sincere words only caused him to hug her again. With a heavy sigh, he held out his left pinky finger. "Promise me that you will stop when you're unsure of yourself then. Do not press any chances." "I promise." Her right pinky finger linked with his. "Okay."

Sadie wiped his eyes and softly kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be alright." They left out to the living room in pure silence.

Esmeralda caught her breath. "Oh thank god."

Sadie ripped the rope out of Frollo's hand and put it back in her backpack. He glared at her with his eyes half opened. 'Watch yourself Sandra.' "Shall we get a head start? Even though it's only five?" "Well it is growing closer to winter after all." Quasimodo nodded. "Meaning the sun will start to set earlier." "It's only October though, but you do have a point. Let's go then." Sadie picked up her bag and slipped on her shoes.

The gypsy woman exited the house and walked beside her, in an effort to provide any sort of comfort. Clopin grabbed his backpack as well and the hunchback followed him. "Do you have the flashlights you two?" "Yep." The boys nodded as they each held one.

"And myself?" Frollo asked with a stern expectation. Sadie playfully rolled her eyes with a smile but Quasi covered her mouth before she could answer him. Sadie gently moved his hand. "You did insist that your words are the most beneficial out of all of ours." She walked over next to him. "Lecture to them like you do with me. It may take a while for them to comprehend them but they'll catch on eventually. I can guarantee it."

The two gypsies faced each other, trying not to smile. But they did.

Frollo shut his eyes with a heavy sigh. He then looked down at her and reached for her right hand, careful to not touch the faded red lines imprinted by the rope. "You are fortunate that I am tolerating you just now." She held her breath and met his eyes, only to look away seconds later. The judge internally smiled and continued walking with her, not letting his hand go.


	14. Chapter 14

"I found a pinecone!" Clopin sang and ran over to a tree, picking it up. "So did I!" Quasi caught up with him and knelt down to grab another. "Hey Sadie! Heads up!"

Still with the judge's hand in hers, Sadie slipped it out as the hunchback tossed one over to her. "I got it!" Sadie reached for it and jumped to grab it. The pinecone flew over her head and landed at Frollo's feet. 'Unfortunately not close enough.' She blinked and hurried over to retrieve it. "Thanks Quasi!" She waved. "No problem!"

The judge groaned as Sadie took it. "What is it now?" The girl looked up and the boys ran back over. "Am I trespassing in your invisible forcefield?" Frollo gritted his teeth, snatching the item out of her hand. "You three are not children. End this immaturity." "Man!" She scoffed. "You really are just a boatload of fun aren't you? The icing on the cake. The.."

Esmeralda placed a hand on her shoulder. Her voice dropped.

"Oh no gypsy. Let her talk. Everyone deserves a voice." He shot Sadie a cold glare. "Oh no. My words are meaningless compared to the sacred monologues that you so humbly speak. Please. Continue." She half smiled and bowed on her right leg, motioning a flat hand to him. Sadie noticed the left side of his mouth twitch and walked off with Esmeralda down the road, giving a soft smile of her own.

"Sadie?" "Yeah?" "Why are you continuing to pester him? I know far well that Clopin and I have told you many times before to think before you act." "Yeah I know. But in this case, words do speak louder than actions." The girl shrugged and walked off to practice her aim. Esmeralda stopped in front of her and brought her aside. "Sadie. Please listen to us. You'll find yourself in serious trouble."

The girl opened her mouth. "And no. Don't say that you already have." "But I did! It's as if time is repeating itself. I'm trapped in the life that you once were. Frollo had failed to see my own nervousness at the pyre and he assumed that I was terrified of dying.." She looked away. "..which I am." She met her eyes again. "My life now lies in his grimy hands. It's not like I can convince him or anything!"

"Oh? You wish to negotiate with me I see. Then whatever you desire, please. Explain in a minimum of twenty words." Sadie groaned. "What is this? School?" "No you imbecile. It is not." He blinked. "Even if I was your teacher, I would give you the permanent grade of an F." "Of course you would." Sadie stood in front of him with a glare. She slightly shivered at what the letter grade really stood for. 'Of course that wasn't what he intended. He wouldn't know that. The most vulgar word in his vocabulary is probably..science.' "Ask me a question then." The girl folded her arms.

"Come on guys! Break it up!" Quasi placed his hands over his ears, tired of hearing them argue.

"What are the four nitrogen bases of DNA?" Sadie quickly shook her head. 'How is that relevant to anything? Well we wouldn't be alive then. Fine.' "The four bases for Deoxyribo-Nucleic Acid are Adenine, Guanine, Cytosine, and Thymine. And if mRNA, Messenger Ribonucleic Acid forms instead, it's Adenine, Cytosine, Guanine, and Uracil." "How many planets are there in our solar system?" "Eight." "And how do you rate the speed of a tornado?" "By the Fujita scale. The Richter scale rates earthquakes and the Saffir-Simpson scale determines the speed of hurricanes." Sadie smirked, awaiting his next question.

Frollo slowly nodded. "It appears that I have underestimated you." "Well of course. I may be snarky but I'm not stupid." She skipped down the road to shoot a crowd of zombies.

The judge rubbed his temple with a groan. "May I ask whether or not you three have a roll of duct tape?" "Nope. Sadie's responsible for all of the supplies. I only have less than a fraction of.." Clopin answered with a smile just to escalate his frustration. Frollo shot him a glare, which caused him to stop talking. "Then again, you did ask a question and therefore you got a reply." Quasimodo added, trying to juggle all three of the pinecones.

Sadie walked back with her eyes half opened. "They're so eager. As if they are just waiting to die." She shrugged. "Moving on."

"The proper phrase is carry on." Frollo lightly sighed as the girl let out a huff and turned around, walking backwards. "I'm sorry. Would you like to lead this expedition instead?" She held out both of her arms. "As gratifying as that sounds, I can not. I am defenseless." "Well that's for damn sure isn't it? As if zombies speak English. Unless you count.." Sadie moaned like one of the creatures for a minute. "..a word."

"Guys! For the last time, stop arguing!" Clopin almost shouted. "It's getting dark out and we don't want to end up as zombie bait!" "I don't want to hear any more okay? Bicker to each other on your own time!" Esmeralda snapped.

Sadie sighed and silently nodded. 'The real question is, will he?' Frollo cleared his throat and pressed his robe. 'That's a start anyway.'

"Thank you!" Quasi spoke up, staying quiet after the gypsy king politely motioned him to. Esmeralda led everyone through the road surrounded by trees. Sadie quietly followed behind Frollo in a hope to startle him later on. 'Don't talk unless you are given permission to.'

The gypsy woman closed her eyes with a sigh as she released her annoyance. "Alright. Not another word from either one of you. Sadie, you guard Clopin and Quasimodo." The girl nodded at her command and saluted with two fingers and a straight face.

'Those spears aren't going to hold up for much longer.' Sadie thought and adjusted the grip on her rifle. 'I suppose that means Frollo is just going to keep being the silent pervert that he is. I will kill him if I have to. The only good quality that he has is a nice, deep voice.' Sadie rose her gun as three creatures emerged from the bushes alongside the road. Without thinking, she pulled the trigger and mentally shouted a 'Hell yes!'

Everyone else didn't seem to be so in static considering that she was the best fighter of the group, let alone the most fearless. 'Well it is my job.' She sighed.

The boys turned on their flashlights. "Did I ever tell you guys about the time I led these creatures to their deaths in the Cathedral by using the light from the stained glass windows?" Clopin hummed. "Wow! That's impressive. Can you hold that story for later Quasi? Once we put a mile or so behind us?" "Alright. Good idea." He smiled.

Esmeralda suddenly stopped walking once she heard a snapping sound coming from behind a group of trees. "Uh. What was that?" She backed up into Clopin's arms. A little gray bunny hopped out and passed by them.

"Aw! A bunny!" Sadie hurried after it as it made its way down the road. Frollo grabbed the back of her hoodie, nearly chocking her. She panted for a quick second then smacked his hand away. "We can't let the poor thing get eaten!" A tear appeared in her right eye as she looked at the gypsy king.

"I understand that Sadie. But how will we be able to provide for it though? There's hardly enough food to supplement us. Rabbits don't eat meat remember?" She sighed and wiped her eyes. "Okay." Frollo went to say something but chose not to. 'It appears that she enjoys the presence of animals more than people. And quite frankly I don't blame her.'

Quasimodo went to toss the pinecones into a lake of water. "Quasi." Esmeralda took his arm with a whisper. "Just set them on the side of the road." "Oh okay. Sorry. I wasn't thinking straight." He hid them in the tall grass and brushed off his hands. "That's alright." She smiled. "Why are we whispering?" Clopin blinked with a soft yawn. "So that we don't attract any unwanted attention." Esmeralda said. "Oh! Okay then." They continued down the street. Sadie began to tiptoe in order to quiet her footsteps behind the judge. She smirked as he didn't notice nor hear her and opened her mouth, speaking in her normal tone. "So."

Frollo tightened his eyes and deeply sighed with his mouth closed. "Such a nice night out dare I critique." Sadie joked with a straight face, hoping to get him to smile. 'I might not succeed but it's worth a try.' "Why I do believe that's a full moon." She looked up and took the spare ammunition from her bag as she continued walking. "I myself tend to favor when the sun sets instead of rises. The.." Frollo sighed and set a hand in front of her mouth. Sadie allowed him to do so without spitting on him. 'Ahah! I see that look in his eye explains all. Mission accomplished.'

"Please don't speak heathen. You are interrupting my thoughts." She silently nodded. 'Don't question. Sickly enough, I believe he's thinking about me.' "Thank you." He removed his hand and Sadie went back to keeping a look out for any zombies.

As five crawled towards them from twenty feet, the girl narrowed her eyes and adjusted the scope on her weapon. With only four bullets, consisting of killing two with one, they fell down.

Frollo turned his head and briefly widened his eyes. "My goodness Sadie." She lightly coughed as she accidentally inhaled a small cloud of gunpowder. "Are you alright?" The girl quickly nodded as she continued to cough. 'Very well.' He ignored his intended action of placing a hand on her back. Sadie heavily sighed. 'Why do my lungs have to be so sensitive anyway?'

"Hey guys?" Sadie lifted her head from looking at the ground. She listened to the gypsy woman's words. "I hate to be called a quitter, but I'm having second thoughts about this whole thing." 'Understandably so. I would be scarred for life too, which I still am, if I was strapped to a pole with a flaming torch in my face. Not to mention at night.'

Sadie scratched her forehead for a minute and took off her backpack. She knelt down to the ground as Clopin shined the flashlight onto each page of the map book. With a courteous smile, the girl traced her finger along a page with the same road that they were traveling on. "Hm. I don't really see anything." "Not to mention that the key legend has been faded out." Quasimodo pointed.

"Then again this book is nearly five years old based on its copyright. We might be able to find some form of shelter. It might not be glamorous but hopefully it'll be in shape." She closed the book. "Let's keep going then." "Almost half a mile it said." The gypsy king nodded. Esmeralda quietly yawned and waited for Sadie to put the book back into her bag. "Great. I'm really sorry about this guys."

"Ah don't worry about it. A little inconveni.." Frollo placed at hand at her waist and she gasped. "..ence isn't the end of the world."

"How long is half of a mile again?" The hunchback asked as he walked beside Clopin. "A half mile is eight hundred and eighty yards Quasimodo." Frollo answered with his hand still on Sadie's waist. "Now how far would a full mile be?" "Uh..I can't do it without a piece of paper." Quasi scratched the back of his head.

The girl silently cleared her throat. "Let's break this down." She smiled. "We're adding eight hundred and eighty twice. So what is eight plus eight?" Because it was growing dark, Sadie didn't have to worry about being seen and placed a hand on the judge's. Frollo sighed and slowly blinked.

"Sixteen." He smiled. "Yep. And then you carry the one to the other pair of eights." "Eight plus eight is sixteen and one more is seventeen. The answer is one thousand seven hundred and sixty yards." "Nicely done Quasi!" Sadie hummed.

"He could have figured it out on his own." Frollo muttered. "Unfortunately that principle doesn't apply to you." Sadie muttered back. She groaned as Frollo held her by the neck. "I'm sorry." The girl whispered with her eyes shut. "Clever girl." He whispered back in her right ear. "I strongly advise that you think before you speak."

The judge placed a soft kiss on her temple and let go of her throat. Sadie fluttered her eyes and turned to him. "Whatever it is, the answer is no." "I was just going to say that I apologize. That's the biggest flaw that I have sadly. My mouth getting ahead of my brain." The judge silenced her with a flat hand as he heard the snap of a tree branch. "We will discuss this later."

Esmeralda quickly grabbed Clopin's hand. "Th..Was that another rabbit?" "I..I don't know." He quietly cleared his throat. "But I'd rather not wait around to find out. Come on Quasi." He motioned with his head. "Got it." The hunchback caught up with him.

Frollo squinted his eyes as he saw a dark shade of blue near another bush and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Huh?" "Over there, near the bush." He pointed. Sadie followed his finger and fluttered her eyes. "Wow. Good eye. Thank you." She peered through the scope of her weapon then stopped. "Wait. What if the shot attracts more of them?" "Then we will simply run."

'What? He must have been reading way to many fighting sequences in the bible or something. If you're trying to fit in, you are trying way too hard.' "Run to where?" Frollo pointed to a dimmed light post with a small shed fifty feet away. Sadie shook her head in a thought that she was dreaming. "What are the odds that you have all the luck?" "One in a million my dear." He replied tiredly. "Now are you going to handle this or shall I?"

She widened her eyes. "Y..you? Shoot with my gun?" "Do not argue with me. Yes. I meant myself." She shrugged and handed it to him. "It's low on ammunition." He cleared his throat and shot a single bullet. The girl's mouth dropped as it pierced through the zombie's head, not even feeling the gun being placed back in her hand. "I am without credit." He passed by her. Sadie felt the back of his robe brush against her arm. "Holy shit!" She whispered and caught up with him.

Quasimodo jumped. "Jeez Sadie! Warn me next time before you do that!" "Sorry." She blinked. "I think I found shelter." "You d..did?" Esmeralda shivered in Clopin's arms. "Yes. It's nothing luxurious but it should hold up for tonight." She ran off and the rest of them followed. The judge casually walked behind.

"A shed?" The woman blinked. Sadie rolled her eyes. 'The more you complain, the more likely I am going to abandon you guys.' She sighed. 'I wish it was just me and Claude.' "Yeah. But hey, we have a place to sleep." "You're right." She nodded. 'Of course I'm right!'

The girl slowly undid the latch and cautiously opened the door. Clopin shined his flashlight around the inside of it. The only remains of it were five piles of hay, two shelves with only a single pail of opened yellow paint, and a broken rake. "Well there isn't anyone else here. Good. It's settled then. Night guys."

"Hey!" Quasimodo smiled and turned on a lantern on another shelf to its dimmest light. "Cool."

Frollo untied his robe and neatly folded it. He removed his hat with a discouraged look. 'I've had it with that gypsy girl disrupting my thoughts. I have absolutely no desire for her now. Just for the one who claims herself to be human.' Sadie sat on the cement floor and removed her backpack. Her hoodie was removed and was bundled up to be used as a pillow. The judge looked around as he refused to use his attire as such. Sadie nudged her hoodie to him.

He blinked as the hunchback and gypsies shut their eyes. Frollo reluctantly lay his head on it and Sadie lay on his left arm. "Are you cold?" The judge whispered, hoping to not create a scene. "I'm not. Thanks." He placed a hand on Sadie's waist. "Cold hearted though? Yes." She closed her eyes with a light smile. "Shh..I don't want to hear anymore tonight." Sadie nodded as he held her tighter. 'All in a day's work.' "Can you loosen your grip a bit please? My side still hurts a little." "Then perhaps I should monitor your recovery." He smirked and lifted his hand off of her. She turned her head with a scowl. "Not a chance. You caused the harm so what makes you think that I'll trust you with healing?"

He sighed, causing her to open her eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful Sandra." "Stop!" She hissed then smiled. "You enjoy my commentary. Don't lie." 'Th..that's true. But I can't admit it.' "Why would I? Your words are just used as a bribe for you to see myself shirtless." Frollo lifted his head. "Sadie! You know far well that that isn't true! I will never ask that unless you are comfortable with such a thing." She wiped her eyes and shakily sighed. "I'm sorry. Flashbacks from years ago came to me." The judge lay back down and blinked. "I understand. May I touch you or no?" "N..not tonight. I apologize." "Alright. Good night." He turned away from her. Sadie huffed. 'I should have asked him to hypnotize me with his soothing voice. Drat.'


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm sick of having all this weight on my shoulders! It's too much for me to handle. I mean look at me. I'm so pathetically small and vulnerable." She sighed. "Or at least it would be nice to have some time to myself." Sadie lifted her head and stood up to stretch.

Frollo overheard her open thoughts and followed Sadie outside, grabbing her hoodie off of the ground. "Good morning."

She turned around then sat on a slanted boulder behind the shed. "Hi." The girl took her hoodie and put it on, zipping it all the way. "Thanks."

"How did you sleep?" He knelt beside her.

"I slept alright thank you." She tightly blinked. "Can I propose a theory?"

Frollo tilted his head. "What kind of theory? A biblical theory? A mathematical theory?"

She blinked and shook her head. "Not exactly. I was wondering. What would happen if you and I were the last two people on earth?"

The judge rose to his feet. "That is quite a sudden prediction Sadie. How did that come across your thoughts?" "I don't know." She shrugged and continued to watch the sun rise.

"Are you feeling overwhelmed at all? Scared maybe? Paranoid?" She sighed. "The third one. I just feel that if I don't have control over everything twenty four seven, everyone will vanish and it will be all my fault." She reached for his right hand. He sighed and placed hers in his. "You are quite mature for your age. But I can assure you Sadie, everything will be fine. Relax."

She wiped her eyes. "I don't know if I can. I mean if we hadn't stopped in our tracks last night, we would have been more than half way to our destination and on our way to America."

Frollo held his other hand in front of her mouth. "Everything in life takes time Sadie. You can't expect things to happen in the blink of an eye." She turned to him. "Yeah I know."

"Would it make you feel better if it was just you and I on this little quest for survival?" He half smiled.

She looked down at his hand rubbing hers. 'I don't know about this. He'll start to lust after me even more. Or even worse, I'll be mocked by other people who might pass us. But then again, he is older and more knowledgeable about the ways of the world. He said nothing about a blooming romance. Okay.' She sighed. 'I accept.' "I suppose so. But I can't just abandon them. They're basically counting on me. Their lives are at stake and I am their leader. Their torch."

"May I tell you something?" She unsurely nodded. "I guess so."

"You have a good heart Sadie. But you need to take care of yourself as well. That should always come first. And no, you are not being selfish by doing so." Sadie gulped and rested her head on his chest. "You do not need to choose a path right now. But I want you to make the choice that is the most comfortable to you. Alright?" He helped her stand up. "Okay. I will. Thank you Claude." "You are welcome." They walked back to the shed.

"In a short thirty seven years, I have grown weary and ghastly of this world." "I don't blame you. As have I. When were you led to such a downfall?"

He sighed and stopped walking. The girl backed against the shed wall. "I'm sorry." She nervously whispered. "Sadie. I _am_ thirty seven." She shook her head. "Y..you're kidding. You can't be serious. Are you really?" "Yes. I am. Many years of stress have unfortunately taken their toll."

"Th..that's sudden. Uh." Sadie cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I brought up something so personal to you." "It's not personal at all Sadie. Troublesome though? Absolutely. I would just rather not refer to it." "I don't like looking back at my past either to be honest." She glanced down at the ground.

"I will explain if you will. I'm curious." The girl's eyes met his and she blushed. "About me? A lonesome child sized atheist with a terrible shortness of a temper?" Frollo lifted his left hand and went to lay it on her cheek. Sadie guided him and rested his hand there. "Yes."

She sighed. "I will. When the time is right. It's a pretty heavy concept." He nodded and led her back to the shed. "I understand."

Frollo quietly opened the shed door and noticed that everyone was still asleep. "It appears that you and I are the only early risers here." The girl hummed. "I guess what everybody said was true. The early bird gets the worm. Or in this case, the gift of survival." The judge went to retrieve his attire while Sadie held the door open. "Wait, what time is it anyway?"

He walked out once fully clothed and picked up her belongings, handing them to her. She closed the door with a sigh of relief. "The door opens from inside right?" "Yes. It does. Anyway, if the sun just fully rose, I would say maybe it is six thirty or seven."

"Huh." She shrugged. "Okay. Now what?" "We won't go far." He blinked and casually walked down the road. Sadie caught up to him and sighed. "It's so quiet in the morning." "Yes. It is isn't it? None of that nonsensical music playing." "There's nothing wrong with a little music. Then again there is a precise time and place for it. Don't get me wrong, I would be annoyed too."

"Is there anything that you do like Sadie?"

"Course. The list might not be big, but I do have a softer side." She scratched her forehead. "Like animals, well most of them anyway, nature, food,.." She giggled. "..those puzzle books I was solving earlier, that's pretty much it. The basic things in life." The girl adjusted the necklace around her neck. "However, I can go on and on stating what I hate."

Frollo tightly blinked. "Please do not use the term hate." "Sorry. What I despise." Sadie corrected herself. "Thank you. Carry on."

"Laziness mostly. People who lack logic and common sense, snobby rich people, high fashion, peer pressure, vultures.." Sadie held in how she much she hated those who are deeply religious and self righteous.

"Wait a minute, how did you speak so in depth about humanity?" "Suits their own right?" She smirked. "Life. I grew up being upon those fractions of society." "Really?" "Yep. Ludicrous." Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I tend to like all animals except vultures, spiders, and any insects that can harm you." "Ah. And why don't you like them?" "I just think that they are freaky looking. Their bald heads and big wings. I've never been stung or anything by bugs but I'm still scared that I might."

"You tend to overthink a lot don't you?"

Sadie looked up from the ground and steadied her weapon, shooting a lurking zombie in the heart. "Yeah. We should go back before I get into any trouble." She turned around.

"Sadie. Those gypsies will be fine on their own." "But.." The girl hesitantly sighed. The judge narrowed his eyes, trying not to lose his patience. Sadie gulped then quickly nodded.

"Good. You discovered the advantages of obeying." Sadie quickly shook her head and fluttered her eyes. 'I knew this conversation was too good to be true.' She stuck her hand in her back pocket and secretly rose her middle finger at him. Now relaxed, she passed him to shoot a few more zombies. 'If you didn't see it, it didn't happen.'

Frollo groaned. 'Calm yourself! For the last time!' "Sadie?" The girl ignored him as his footsteps grew closer. "Sadie." 'No!' After decapitating one of the creatures, a blurry bright light was seen in the distance. "It's..is that a lighthouse? No. It can't be. The map said it was farther away. Impossible." She kept walking at her normal pace.

"Sadie stop." Frollo sprinted to catch up to her. "I don't want to lose you." "Just don't talk to me." She sighed and started to walk faster. "Stop!" "Or what?" She stood still and growled, leveling her eyes with his. "Do you really need me to explain?" "Apparently I do." The girl spat and folded her arms.

"Well? Show, don't tell."

Frollo looked at the light pink lines on her wrists, feeling a sharp sting in his chest.

"I knew it. Coward." She wiped her eyes and continued down the road through the tall grass.

The judge yanked her right wrist. "What did you just call me?" "You can spell can you not?" Sadie forced her wrist free. "Threaten me again heathen and you will surely regret it." Claude slid his fingers down her chest.

"Okay." She drawled. "I apologize." "Your plea is meaningless. Your whole life is banished to hell." "How pathetic." She rolled her eyes. "If only people like yourself are permitted to enter heaven's gates, I would be more then proud to go to hell." "Do not contradict what you tend to believe!"

"I'm not contradicting anything. Hell is just a hole in the ground once a human passes on and is buried. There is no higher power and there is no lower power. When we die, nothing will happen to us. Okay fine. You want to believe in fairy tales? Then go right ahead. I don't want to hear another false statement about my immaturity and childish ways."

Frollo narrowed his eyes. Sadie groaned once he pulled her back to him. "You are going to wish that you have never said that." He threatened with another hand on her shorts and between her legs. The girl roughly shifted her body and her gun fell to the ground. "Your son will be more self righteous than you will ever be." His thumb moved in a circle. She tightened her eyes. "Please don't Claude." She sniffled. "I'll do anything else."

"Shh..negotiation is obsolete my dear." He tugged the backpack off of her and lay her head on the concrete. "Please no!" Sadie panted as her body was paralyzed by fear. "Silence." The judge undid his robe and covered the girl's lower body.

Sadie looked up at the blurry sky with a tense look on her face. 'Clopin and Esmeralda were right. And I was stupid enough to doubt them.'

Frollo went to unbutton her shorts. "Good. Now perhaps you will keep that vulgar mouth of yours closed for once. You might even take up the courtesy to never speak again." Sadie heard the zipper becoming undone and calmly shut her eyes. 'I can't move!'

She couldn't feel or see that he had stopped there and fixed her shorts.

"I am guiltless. You instigated, I pursued." Frollo set a hand at her waist. Sadie fluttered her wet eyes. He sat her up but she quickly rose to her feet and grabbed her weapon, angrily pointing it at his chest. "S..Sadie.." He slowly backed up and covered his chest. "Rape me again. Go ahead. I freakin' dare you!" She pulled the trigger but the bullet only pierced the side of his robe. Frollo knelt down with a collapsed face and stared at the hole. "Well. I think we can all agree that you are quite a _holy_ man." Sadie smiled as she felt her revenge was far from equal.

Frollo slowly stood up, furious. He rose a palm and knocked Sadie out cold. "Yes. I am quite holy aren't I? Ridding this world of demons like yourself." He sighed, not knowing that his slap had caused her to lose consciousness. "Now get up. Before I do so again."

There was no response.

"Get up!" He rose his voice. The judge helped her up but she fell back down to the ground. "Sadie. Wake up!"

He gritted his teeth and picked up her bag and weapon, as well as the black patch that fell off from the bullet's pressure. He picked her up in his arms and felt her cheek. "Once she recovers yet again, I need to rid this robe. She has forever shamed it."

After ten minutes of walking with thankfully no obstacles, Frollo spotted the dock that the gypsies were discussing earlier. To the side was a small but still stable lighthouse. The judge hastily opened the door and lay her body on the dark wooden floor. He looked around and noticed a pile of jumbled clothes. He then walked outside and wet two of the white cloth rags and placed one the girl's forehead. The other was placed against her cheek. Frollo lastly covered her with a blue blanket.

"Sadie." He felt her chest with the back of his hand and took off her gear.

She suddenly shook her head and slowly sat up, her errors clear on her mind. "Can you hand me my bag please?"

He handed it to her with a straight face.

"Thanks." She took out a sewing needle and thread. She took the piece of fabric from his hand and located the hole. After she did, Sadie began to sew it back on. "The thread might be a little lighter.."

"Sadie." Frollo calmly interrupted.

"..but it shouldn't be too visible. Then again.."

"Sadie."

"..since we will be arriving at a shore soon, it should be able to stand the wind."

"Sadie."

"Yes?"

"I don't care about that." "Oh. Okay then. Other than that, it's not that noticeable anyway." She cut the thread once it was already stitched. "So let's get going then." He hushed her and lay her head back down. "We are already there Sadie." "Woah. Awesome. All we need is a boat." "Sadie. Don't worry about that now." He undid his robe and removed his hat. "I..I'm confused."

"That was the secret I was keeping from you."

"I.."

"You see, my father was a deeply religious man. More than I am today. He was also the minister of Paris before myself as well. Therefore, I was not only raised upon God's principles but also in the belief to treat those who disagreed or disobeyed unfairly. On the day he passed away four years ago, he commanded that I was to wear this robe and cherish it until the day I die."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I had no idea that he meant so much to you." She sighed, catching on to his past life. "He didn't Sandra. That was the entire point. He brainwashed and mislead me."

"That's terrible." Sadie blinked. "I didn't have the best relationship with my father either."

"Although I am guilty that I haven't kept my promise, I am eager." "Eager?" The girl slowly sat up. "Yes Sandra. Will you show me the concepts of kindness and acceptance instead of hate and refusal?" "Uh.." The girl blushed. "..sure. I will. But there is one extremely crucial element about all of it."

"Yes?"

Her eyes began to well up again. "Please don't hurt me again." He lay her head on his chest. "I mean we can fight, just like any pair does, but I grow even more scared of you every time you use your physical strength."

"It was wrong for me to do to begin with." He placed a hand on the back of her head. "I truly am sorry Sadie."

She gasped. 'Did he just apologize!? Oh my gosh!' "I accept your apology. But the main problem here is how we are going to raise a child in this environment." "Sadie. I didn't rape you. That is one thing I actually have control over." "Really?" She lifted her head.

"Really." His thumb wiped her eyes and helped her remove her hoodie. She jumbled it up into her makeshift pillow. "Would you like for me to continue reading Animal Farm?" She blinked. "You didn't bring the book though." "Alas I have." He unzipped her backpack and took it out. "Seriously?" She giggled. "Yes."

Sadie hummed as he sat beside her and picked up where he left off. "Do you get seasick?"

Frollo cleared his throat. "I do not. Why? Do you?" Sadie shook her head. "Nope. I was just curious." "Alright. Don't get ahead of yourself. We'll leave in an hour or so. It's still daylight." Sadie smiled as Claude started to read.

" _How they toiled and sweated to get the hay in! But their efforts were rewarded, for the harvest was an even bigger success than they had hoped. Sometimes the work was hard; the implements had been designed for human beings and not for animals, and it was a great drawback that no animal was able to use any tool that involved standing on his hind legs. But the pigs were so clever that they could think of a way round every difficulty. As for the horses, they knew every inch of the field, and in fact understood the business of mowing and raking far better than Jones and his men had ever done._

 _The pigs did not actually work, but directed and supervised the others. With their superior knowledge, it was natural that they should assume the leadership. Boxer and Clover would harness themselves to the cutter or the horse rake. No bits or reins were needed in these days, of course, and tramp steadily round and round the field with a pig walking behind and calling out "Gee up, comrade!" or "Whoa back, comrade!" as the case might be. And every animal down to the humblest worked at turning the hay and gathering it. Even the ducks and hens toiled to and fro all day in the sun, carrying tiny wisps of hay in their beaks. In the end they finished the harvest in two days less time than it had usually taken Jones and his men. Moreover, it was the biggest harvest that the farm had ever seen. There was no wastage whatever. The hens and ducks with their sharp eyes had gathered up the very last stalk. And not an animal on the farm had stolen so much as a mouthful."_

Sadie pulled the blanket up to cover her shoulders and continued to listen to him read with a smile.

" _All through that summer the work of the farm went like clockwork. The animals were happy as they had never conceived it possible to be. Every mouthful of food was an acute positive pleasure, now that it was truly their own food, produced by themselves and for themselves, not doled out to them by a grudging master. With the worthless parasitical human beings gone, there was more for everyone to eat. There was more leisure too, inexperienced though the animals were. They met with many difficulties._

 _For instance, later in the year when they harvested the corn, they had to tread it out in the ancient style and blow away the chaff with their breath, since the farm possessed no threshing machine. But the pigs with their cleverness and Boxer with his tremendous muscles always pulled them through. Boxer was the admiration of everybody. He had been a hard worker even in Jones's time, but now he seemed more like three horses than one; there were days when the entire work of the farm seemed to rest on his mighty shoulders. From morning to night, he was pushing and pulling, always at the spot where the work was hardest. He had made an arrangement with one of the cockerels to call him in the mornings half an hour earlier than anyone else. And would put in some volunteer labour at whatever seemed to be most needed, before the regular day's work began. His answer to every problem, every setback, was "I will work harder!" Which he had adopted as his personal motto."_


	16. Chapter 16

Sadie opened her eyes after Frollo had read the next two chapters and hummed.

"How many chapters are in that book?"

"Ten." He cleared his throat and placed the novel back into her bag.

She then stood up with the cloth held to her cheek. "I never captained a boat before." The girl picked up her hoodie and fully zipped it. She put on her backpack before holding the cloth back onto her cheek.

He sighed. "I do not think that you need to keep holding it there Sadie." Frollo gently lifted it and pressed his lips. "It is a little swollen. But I am certain that it will ease down once we reach the new continent." "Oh. Okay." She lightly smiled and held open the lighthouse door for him.

"May I have some time alone?" "Sure."

As the door closed, the judge knelt down before his torn garment and silently prayed.

He sighed five minutes later and walked out, leaving his attire behind. Once he opened the door, Sadie held it for him. 'How do you show appreciation?' "I appreciate it Sadie."

She followed him and shut the door. "You're welcome. Well this is going to be quite an adventure for the both of us." 'Wait. Why isn't he taking his robe? It must have been a deadly reminder of his past.'

"Hm." Sadie looked at the three vehicles. "What we are looking for is something not too big and not to small. Not a ship but not a tugboat either."

"What about that one?" Claude pointed to a medium sized red and white boat.

She went over and bent down to see if it had a motor. "Ha! We're in luck!" Sadie nodded. Frollo walked over and stepped inside it. He held out a hand to help her balance. "Oh." She blushed. "Thank you." She placed her bag under the steering wheel. "Let's just hope that this works." "I don't see why it would not. This dock was just built nearly two years ago." He set the motor dial on the lowest setting to start off and pressed the on button.

Sadie took out the map from her bag and scratched her head. "The expedition will take a few days." "How many is a few?" She turned to him. "Maybe a..week." Her voice grew quiet.

"I suggest that we break the route into parts then." He directed the page with his finger. "The coast of Ireland, Iceland or Greenland, depending on where we choose to stop for the night, Canada, and finally the United States." "Sounds good to me." She nodded. "Fine then. I will be steering." "Uh. Okay then."

Frollo smirked. "I can tell that you have a sense of fear." "N..no I don't." 'Does he know that I am afraid of sharks?' "Oh yes you do." "Then what is the motive?" "Marine life. Predators." "Jeez! You know everything don't you?" "Oh not everything. Although I wish I did. This will be quite interesting." He set the map in front of him and started to steer.

Sadie sighed, trusting that he wouldn't throw her overboard. 'Clopin, Quasi, and Esmeralda will be fine. Besides, in case he and I start to bicker for whatever reason, there won't be any complaining.'

As the speed of the motor increased, the girl sighed. 'Please don't make this turn out to be like one of those corny over sea love ballads.' She watched the propeller spin against the water with a sigh. 'A little awkward silence but it's okay.' Sadie curled into a ball on the floor and shut her eyes, feeling the boat move slightly up and down. It's motion resulted in her falling asleep thirty minutes later. Realizing that she hadn't said a word, Frollo looked over and internally smiled. 'Like the daughter I have always yearned for.'

Following the approximate five hours of traveling, Sadie woke up to the rough parking of the boat. "D..did we hit something?"

"No no. That was my fault. I haven't controlled one of these before. Anyway, we are here." She jumped off and stepped onto the shore. "Great." "Yes." 'What am I supposed to say to her? She's much more sophisticated than that gypsy girl.'

Sadie blinked and started to walk around. "Why don't we do some exploring while we are here? Who knows when we might return." He simply nodded and handed over her bag. Frollo followed closely behind her. Having second thoughts, he stopped.

"I would prefer that we just stay here." "Why?" Sadie turned her head. He clenched his teeth with his mouth closed. "Do not question me. Sit." She kept walking. "Sadie!" "What?! Stop being a control freak!" He groaned but reluctantly let her wander, walking beside her. "I swear. You are inhumane."

'Oh get over yourself. By staying put you meant a so called conversation.' "Okay fine. Never mind. There's probably not a reservation for miles. I'm not desperately low on supplies anyway." She looked around before laying in the grass, letting out a quiet sigh. "Is this safe enough for you?" She flinched, not meaning to say that out loud.

The judge lay next to her on his side.

"I'm sorry." Sadie rushed out, feeling the ground lightly shake.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Of course you don't." The girl let out a mental sigh of relief as she watched the clouds slowly float across the sky. The breeze blew swiftly through her hair. "So this is life." Sadie exhaled.

"Yes. I have always been told that the best things in life are priceless." 'One of the few notable things my father had taught me.'

Sadie placed his right hand on her stomach. "I have to agree with you. It may be unpredictable and inconvenient at times, but you can reverse it."

He sighed. 'I know she answered this before, but it wasn't exactly clear.' "Sadie?" "Yes?" "What are your thoughts on morality?" "Morality?" He nodded. "As in living forever." She shrugged. "I don't find it relevant. We live and then when the time comes we pass on. I don't believe in the afterlife. Basically I don't believe in anything that I can't see or haven't experienced myself."

Frollo remain silent for a minute, allowing his hand to rise and fall as she breathed. "That is a strong mentality Sadie." She hummed. "Yeah. What time should we continue sailing? I say we should alternate between stations. You steer then I'll steer. Then you, then I, etcetera." He sighed, knowing how anxious she was. "Alright." He stood up and offered a hand to her. "Thanks." She stood up and brushed off her shorts.

"Unfortunately I don't have a pen to help pinpoint our map. Although perhaps I can find us a shortcut." The girl scratched her forehead. "Now if I.." She took a deep breath as Frollo set a hand in front of her mouth. 'Ah. It appears that my consent is actually coming through to him.'

"As mentioned before, I will not allow you to hold all the responsibilities during this. You shall be held accountable for gathering and maintaining supplies until we reach America." 'You really like to elaborate on every detail don't you?' She shrugged in agreement. "Sounds fair enough." She stepped into the boat and waited for him to do the same.

Sadie took her bag and unzipped it. "It may have been a wise idea to bring a few sheets of blank paper." She muttered and took out her sudoku book, tightly holding it so it didn't slip and get wet.

Frollo groaned as he started to boat again and the girl held her breath, secretly vowing to not say another word unless see was asked or told to. "We will stop in Iceland." He declared. "Ironically Greenland is covered with ice and Iceland is covered with grassy plains." Sadie giggled.

"Yes. I know." She stopped at his quick response and went back to her puzzle. 'I mean..' "Yes sir." He tightened his eyes as he held onto the wheel so hard that his hand turned a light red for a minute. The judge then let go and calmly sighed. 'Don't say that either damn it!' Sadie cursed herself.

"Sadie?" "Yes Claude?" "Why don't you close your eyes. It will be quite a few hours until we arrive." He briefly set the boat on autopilot and went over to her. "I'm not tired though." He rolled his eyes. "Oh yes you are. How do you explain the circles under your eyes?" 'Shoot.' He helped her undo her hoodie and covered her with it as she rested her head on the stern of the boat. "How long will it be?" She shivered as he felt her bruised cheek. "I will wake you then Sadie." "Okay." The girl whispered and closed her eyes. He took the book and pencil from her hand and put them back in her bag before returning to the bow.

The buzzing of the motor was soothing for Sadie and caused her to slowly drift off to sleep. Frollo on the other hand found it responsible for an uncomfortable flashback of a time with his father.

 _'"Dad! Look what I found!" Ten year old Claude Frollo ran over to a brass tambourine left in the middle of the street. "Put that demonic object down this instant Claude!" His father, Claude Frollo Sr., reprimanded. "I can do this too! Watch." He spun around in a circle and patted the instrument with his left wrist. He then smiled and took a bow. "Oh how talented! We may have a new entertainer among us!" A male gypsy approached the future minister of Paris with a smile. A small lamb lightly butted his leg. Claude smiled and gently pet it. "Oh. I'm sorry. Was this yours?" He handed it to him. "Oh! That's my sister's. She was looking everywhere for it! Thank you ever so kindly." The gypsy handed him a single gold coin. "Oh no sir. I simply can not." "Please. I insist." He smiled. Claude then took it and looked down at the imprinted name on the side of the instrument. "Melia. That's a nice name. And what is yours?" "Jesce. A rather unusual spelling." "I say it's quite unique." The boy smiled._

 _"Claude! Now!" His father shouted with narrowed eyes. He gulped and immediately dropped it, returning quickly to him. His father grabbed him by the back of his miniature judicial robe that looked the same as his own. "Those gypsies are Satan's warnings to us." "Why are they such bad people dad? They haven't done anything wrong." He groaned as his father grabbed his robe harder, limiting his breathing. "Thou shall not cheat and thou shall not steal. Didn't I tell you to memorize every one of God's commandments?" "They aren't stealing though! They earn their money by dancing and entertaining. Just like any career." His father clenched his teeth and shoved him into the Cathedral to partake in a family's christening. He snatched the coin from his son's hand and tossed it back into the street. "Not another word." The boy rolled his eyes and sat boringly in one of the benches with an occasional forced smile.'_

The judge stiffened a little then continued to focus on navigating.

The girl shivered as she was having a disturbing flashback as well.

 _'Twelve year old Sadie was sitting on her bedroom floor listening to a music cd with the door closed. There was a sudden knock and she stood up to answer it. "Hi dad." She smiled. "Hi." He smiled back. "What are you up to?" "Nothing really. Going through some things in my closet. Deciding what I no longer or really want to keep." "That's neat." He slowly nodded and unexpectedly lay on her bed to watch her. While continuing what she was doing, from the corner of her eye she could tell that he was still looking at her with a smile still on his face. She gulped and tried to focus on the music.'_

She hiccuped and suddenly rose her head, noticing she was inside a dark room with only a single window that reflected a quarter of the moon. Her eyes started to fill with tears and she quickly started to pant with a hand on her heart.

Frollo walked down a spiraled staircase holding a lantern lit with a match. "It is almost nine o'clock at night Sadie. I knew that you were tired." He smirked then set down the light once he saw her face. "Sadie?" Frollo asked concerned and knelt down in front of her. "Did you have a bad dream?"

She shakily nodded and buried her face in his shirt.

He sighed and looked down at her. "Do you want to talk about it?" "N..never." She sniffed. Frollo lay her head down on his right arm and rubbed her forehead with his left thumb, quietly hushing her.

"You..won't leave me right?"

"Shh. Never Sadie." She gulped, closing her eyes and letting out one last uneasy sigh. 'It is none of my concern unless she tells me.'


	17. Chapter 17

Frollo awoke at quarter to seven and dragged himself to the top of the lighthouse with a tired groan. A breeze rushed in through a slightly open but broken window.

"Sandra.." He breathed and tightened his eyes, forcing a hand between his legs; trying to maintain his growing bulge. "Ugh." The judge fell hopelessly to his knees and heavily panted. Sweat started to beam on his forehead. "You are mine heathen. Do not be afraid." Claude drowned in his visuals of the girl standing before him, completely naked from the chest down. "No!" He panted and tried to stand back up.

Frollo narrowed his eyes and held his left fist on the stoned wall of the building, while his other hand slowly stroked his midsection. His half opened eyes looked down at the boat and sighed. "It's certainly not sturdy enough." He muttered, praying to God that she would never see him like this.

Sadie softly yawned and sat up to stretch. "Hm." She rubbed her eyes. "Claude?" She called out and stood up. The girl peered out one of the four porthole sized windows. "Huh. The boat is still here though. Claude?" Sadie called again with a shout.

"Ugh." He lifted his hand and deeply sighed. After pressing his shirt, he slowly walked down the stairs. 'She will never accept after what I had done to her.'

"Oh. There you are. Hi." She frowned and walked over, noticing the distressed look on his face. "Are you okay?"

He opened his mouth to speak.

"Well it _has_ been a few hours since we last ate. I'll see if I can make a fire. All I need are some sticks, flat rocks, and.." She closed hers as Frollo placed a hand on her forehead. "Sadie. It's not about that. Please. I need a certain favor from you." "Of course. I am the hunter and gathering after all. What do you need?"

She started to panic once he placed a hand on his hip. Her head frantically shook left and right. "No. No. Please don't." She ran to the door of the lighthouse when he took her left hand in his. "L..let go! W.."

Frollo held her at the waist. "Sadie. Calm down." She shut her eyes and let out a cough at his quieted voice. "That's better. Now I'm not going to hurt you. If I do, you can leave myself stranded here and never return."

Sadie hiccuped. "But.." "But what? What is it? Whatever it is, do not hesitate to tell me." The judge anxiously replied. "I haven't done it before. And I don't have a strong pain tolerance."

He sighed. "I understand that Sadie. Now do I have your consent or no?" "I.." She shakily sighed and opened her eyes. "I will vow to respect any limits that you tell me."

'Do I trust him? A..' The girl sighed. '..as long as he doesn't get me pregnant.' "You..you won't.." "No. I will not. I promise." She burst into tears and sunk to the floor. "Sadie. Don't cry. Please." "It's just stressing me out."

He took her gear and lay her head on her backpack. "I mean I want to but I'm nervous." "Don't be nervous Sadie." He covered her lower body with her hoodie. "The only thing I wish to see are your eyes." "Oh." She sighed a little in relief. He nodded, relieved as well. "Okay. I trust you."

Sadie unzipped her shorts and slid down her underwear. The judge pulled down his pants and sighed. With his eyes still on hers, he gently slid himself inside her. Her eyes fell half closed for a minute then shut altogether. "Am I hurting you?" "No. You're not."

She let out a small moan, letting her eyes open again as he stopped. "That's the one flaw I hate about myself. I always overreact and think about the absolute worst case scenario." The girl whispered. "Don't be so harsh on yourself. Nobody is perfect." He said quietly. "But..aren't you?" "Myself? Heavens no. I told you about how unfortunate my past years were."

He slowly started to thrust. Sadie gulped. "Not the full story though. But I can get a clear visual." Frollo lightly smiled. "I don't need to explain anything do I?" She shrugged. "I guess not. But I wouldn't mind an open conversation every now and then." "Yes. Of course. May I say something?" "Well we are talking aren't we?" Sadie giggled.

"I have spoken to many of my previous guards before all of this chaos had happened, but you my dear have the ability to upkeep a better conversation than any of them could have." He cleared her bangs out of her eyes. "Really?" "Absolutely." "Wow. Thank you." Sadie smiled. "It's been a while since I received such a compliment." Her eyes closed as Frollo softly kissed her on the lips.

The girl kissed back then stopped. "Claude.." She clenched her teeth then let out a weak groan.

"Sadie? Are you alright? Shall I stop?" "No." Sadie started to pant faster. "No. It's okay."

'Oh goodness.' He balanced himself on his knees and held her right hand with his. Staying at the same pace, Frollo gulped as she quickened her breathing and squeezed his hand. 'Keep breathing Sadie.' She felt a kiss on her temple and let out a sharp whine.

He fluttered his eyes as her walls tightened around his length.

"Oh gosh." Sadie whispered. "Oh gosh." 'Oh gosh indeed. Sadie, you sweet angel!' "Sadie. I wasn't expecting that at all." He slid himself out and fixed his pants. The girl lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. "You are certain that that was your first time?" "Yes." She lightly blushed.

They kissed once more and Sadie buttoned her shorts, putting her hoodie back on. She smiled as he did too and put on her backpack. "I'll admit. That was nice."

He held open the lighthouse door for her. "Everything in moderation Sandra." She took the book and opened it to the map they were following. "Do you want me to sail the rest of the way? Why don't we head straight to Canada and stop there. I'll then cook us something for lunch or dinner, depending on when we get there."

"No no. I explained earlier that I was in charge of directing us." "Oh. Right. Sorry." She sat in the back of the boat. "But I will take your advice on which route to use." He took the map from her and started the boat back up. Frollo then turned it off, concerned.

"Wait a minute." "Yes?" "If that is the case, why don't you and I eat first. To stay alert." "Good point. I _am_ feeling a little drained." She admitted.

'Of course you are my dear. You just rose above my expectations.' He widely smiled in his mind. "But where are we going to find a fire? Or some heat?" "Ah. I believe I found a pile of wood earlier this morning upstairs. Perhaps that could solve the problem." "Great! Did you find a pot as well?" "Well, I did. But it was completely unsanitary. Mold and lichen was covering it. "Oh jeez." Sadie grimaced. "Ew." She followed him up the staircase.

Sadie took the two of pieces of wood that were the most slim and like sticks. "Eh. They're a bit bigger. But let's try it. Can you please not hover over me?"

Without a word, he left to look out the window. 'Good.' The girl tried to steady her left hand while holding the largest piece. She rubbed them against each other. Once getting the hang of it, Sadie did so faster while wiping her forehead with her arm every few seconds. 'Come on!' She noticed a spark and almost screamed. 'Oh yeah! Hell yeah!'

Frollo turned around the minute he smelled smoke and rose an eyebrow. "Well done Sadie." He looked through the pile of bark and picked up a handful of scrap weeds and wood. "Wait.." Sadie blinked then kept going, noticing a small fire. Claude surrounded it by the weeds, which instantly lit up. The wood was nudged into the flames with her left foot.

"I did it!" She stood up and clapped. "Yes you did. I am very proud of you." He held her waist from behind. "Man did that hurt my wrist though." She shook her right hand.

The judge looked around as he moved his hands up and down her shoulders. Sadie thought of an idea. "This might be a bit awkward. I apologize in advance." "Nonsense. Wait. What do you mean by that?"

A few minutes later, the girl and the judge were sitting on a log of wood and each holding a thin branch that was broken off from it. Strips of chicken were pierced by them and held over the fire. "This truly is ridiculous. I'm so sorry if I'm embarrassing you."

"It is only us Sadie. We are the only ones here. I'm just grateful by how resourceful you are." "If nobody saw it, it didn't happen." She smiled and turned to him, but he was concentrating on roasting the meat. "Thank you. Claude?" "Yes?" Just by her tone alone, Frollo gave her his direct attention. "That really means a lot." "Nothing further from the truth my dear."

After finishing as much as she could stomach, the girl had given the remains of the cooked chicken to him. "That was some fine five star dining if you ask me." She smirked and watched the fire slowly die down.

He rolled his eyes. "You are prompting to be a comedic relief aren't you?" "Yes. As a matter of fact I am. Laughter _is_ the best medicine after all." She lightly kissed him on the cheek as the smoke blew out the window. "Let's get a move on."

He lightly groaned as she left. 'Maintain yourself!' Frollo calmly sighed and stood up. 'Okay. It's not very noticeable.' His hand pulled down his shirt even more and met her outside.

'I just hope she won't be sore by the time we get there.' They both boarded the ship in silence. "Do you have everything?" "Um.." She rummaged through her bag real quick to check. 'Food, books, sanity?' She smirked. "..Yep."

"Can you write down the name of the dock in case we have to resort back?" "Aye aye captain." She smirked and did so. Claude rolled his eyes and backed up the boat from the loading dock. To avoid silence the whole way, he turned on the radio. A man roughly coughed into the microphone and sighed.

 _"For anyone out there who loved the obese bastard as much as I did, I just wanna say a few words."_

Frollo heavily blushed and desperately tried to turn the station, but the dial wouldn't budge.

 _"Fat Joey was not the most badass son of a bitch, but he was loyal. He had a great sense of humor. In fact, we were just joking about oral sex with Lucille the other day."_

Sadie blushed as well and picked up her weapon, but had second thoughts and put it down.

 _"Things will not be the same now that he's dead. Without fat Joey, skinny Joey is just..Joey. So it's a goddamn tragedy. So let's have a moment of silence."_

The radio then continued with some casual but clean music.

Truly disgusted, Sadie scoffed and Frollo pulled the boat over. "Who on earth was that?" "A man who clearly hadn't developed a proper vocabulary. Excuse me." He stepped out and knelt down on the sidewalk to repent for listening to such an atrocity.

"Whoever that idiot was, he makes my language strangely enough resemble the words of angels. Okay maybe not like that but still." Sadie sighed. "I would never in my life say that b word or son of a..you know."

Claude returned and unplugged the wire for the radio. "That is clearly enough of that." He said bitterly and motioned her to sit in the passenger seat. "Can I take the wheel instead please? I get antsy overtime."

"Very well." He cleared his throat and switched seats with her. Sadie looked over the map and went the rest of the way. Frollo quietly sang a gospel hymn. Sadie blinked, remembering it from when she was deeply religious and found it ironic that it was a Christmas song.

"Hark the herald angels sing. Glory to the newborn king.."

She sighed, not paying attention to the lyrics but to the on key tone of his voice. Sadie uncomfortably shifted in her seat. "Sadie?" "I'm fine. Rough memories." He was curious but not desperately curious. "Alright."


	18. Chapter 18

***Just a heads up, this chapter and further chapters will contain rougher language.***

* * *

Sadie looked up from the map after nearly four hours of sailing. She had reached land and exited the ship.

"That was longer than I expected. I really hope I didn't take a wrong turn. I really don't want to get back handed again." The girl grabbed her bag, weapon, and book. She looked over to notice that Claude had fallen asleep. She lightly smiled. "Frollo."

He rose his head from the seat and cleared his throat. "Would you look at that. Have we made it already?" Sadie blushed. "Well yes but..I may have accidentally taken a wrong turn." Her voice quieted. "What?" He groaned. "You specifically said that you were going to direct us to America and now we are completely lost! I should have known you couldn't be trusted! I hope you're happy."

"Oh shut up will you! You are more than pleased to be alone with me and you know it." Sadie scowled. "This is the absolute last time that you defy me!" The girl covered her mouth to hide a soft laugh. "Come on. Maybe we can find some answers."

"Help me." He rolled his eyes and followed her up a hill of grass next to a cracked road. "The air feels polluted. We must have reached our destination after all." Claude blinked. "I'd really like to see how long you can survive with that mentality."

Sadie suddenly yelped and backed up to him as an RV pulled over on the other side of the road. The judge impatiently sighed and held her shoulders. "Oh I will be just fine." He hummed.

She slowly panted as two men with scraggly beards and clothes stepped out with a rifle and crossbow pointing at them. "Uh. Hello."

"Which one of you is the leader?" The man with the crossbow asked gruffly. Sadie let Frollo's hands go and stepped forward. "I am."

"You?" The man beside him pointed with a raised eyebrow. "Yes sir."

He cleared his throat and held out a hand. "Rick Grimes." "Sadie Green." Sadie shook his. "You got a sister?" "No sir." She turned to the man beside Rick. "I'm an only child." "Huh." He looked at Frollo suspiciously. "You travelin' with daddy?"

"I am _not_ her father. I am the minister of Paris and I am simply offering a service to her." Sadie shot him a death glare.

"You bit?" "No sir." Sadie gulped as her arms and legs were checked by Rick, which infuriated Claude. "She's clean. You came all the way from Paris?" "Yes sir. Island hopping. By motorboat."

After a minute of hesitation, the other man tilted his head. "Got a place to stay?" "No sir." "Daryl." He roughly slapped her on the back and opened the RV door. 'Christ! Why does everyone keep slapping me?' "Search her bag."

"Daryl. She's fine." Rick said calmly and led her inside. "Are you bit?" "No." Claude entered the vehicle and sat across from the girl.

'Yet another case of pure dumb luck.' "Excuse me. Rick? Where are we going? And where are we?" "Alexandria. The state of Virginia." "Ah." She nodded.

"Alexandria is our territory. You gotta prove yourself worthy. What's in your bag?" Sadie carefully took it off and handed it to Daryl. "She's friendly Daryl. That's not needed." He rolled his eyes and tossed it back to her.

Two hours later, Sadie and Claude were led onto the complex. "This place is so lively." She smiled and took off her hoodie, tying it around her waist. Frollo gulped and quickly looked away from her. "You guys want a tour?" "No thank you Daryl." "Alright." The judge sighed in relief as he noticed a chapel in the distance. He left toward it with a gulp. 'I am a righteous man.' He quietly repeated to himself.

She followed Rick to a plain white house and he knocked on the door. "Is this place yours?" "For now. Yes." She shrugged.

It soon opened. A boy holding a baby girl in his arms sighed. "Dad." "Carl." He hugged him and took the baby. "Where's Olivia?" "Oh. She's in the kitchen making some lemonade. Who's she?"

Sadie fluttered her eyes. "Sandra Green." "Maggie has another sister?" He looked to his dad, puzzled. "No Carl. Found her while looking for more supplies."

The girl was led inside and she took off her bag. "Where are you from?" "Paris."

Once she heard the girl's voice, Olivia poured a glass of lemonade with ice and walked into the living room. She set the glass on a coaster on the coffee table in front of her. "Oh. Thank you. I'm Sadie." "Olivia." She smiled. "Did you come here by yourself?" Sadie shook her head. "No ma'am. I came from Paris with someone else. He's at the church." "From France?" She gasped.

"Yes. By motorboat. Took about three days. Aw. And who is she?" Sadie smiled at the baby. "Her name is Judith." Rick blinked and lightly kissed his daughter's forehead. "My daughter." "That's sweet." Sadie was curious why Carl was wearing an eyepatch over his right eye but didn't question. "Can I hold her?" She sipped the glass.

Hesitant at first, Sadie set it down and left to the kitchen to wash her hands, just to be safe. Rick sighed and handed her to Sadie. The girl stood up and held her with one arm, moving side to side. "She's so sweet." "That she is." Rick smiled. "Just like my wife."

Just the tone in his voice caused Sadie to sit back on the sofa. "My sincere condolences Rick." "Thank you Sadie." He lightly smiled at her. Judith cooed and looked around the room. "She's wondering where her dad is." Carl blinked. Sadie shrugged and sat her on the sofa next to him.

There was a loud bang at the door and Sadie went to answer it. "God. That was a rude awakening." 'That was fast. Claude must have..'

"Carl!" Rick quietly shouted for him to get the door instead.

Sadie opened it then froze, realizing that it wasn't who she expected. A tall man wearing a black leather jacket holding a baseball bat covered with barbed wire looked down at her with a straight face.

"Oh. My." He breathed and humbly smiled. "I should have reloaded my weapon."

Sadie slowly backed up into Olivia's arms, starting to tremble. 'He's more scary than Claude is.'

"Aren't you going to say hello darlin'?"

Rick stood up and paced over, leaving Carl in charge of Judith. "You said that invitations to.."

"Rick!" He strolled into the house with the bat resting on his left shoulder. He shook his head with a straight face. "It is so damn satisfying to see those big brown eyes. Olivia."

The woman narrowed them.

"Oh. Rick. You never told me that you allow little birdies to just fly right the hell in through your window." He laughed at Rick's distressed reaction. "Don't be ridiculous. Thank you!" "Now!"

Sadie jumped.

He cleared his throat. "Since _you_ just got here,.." He pointed the bat in front of her face.

Her eyes widened.

"..to make this _crystal_ clear, I am a stand up guy. Allow me to show you around." He grinned. "T..that's a very nice offer, b..but no thank you." He narrowed his eyes and knelt down to her level. "I do _not_ take no for a f*ckin' answer darlin'." Sadie shut her eyes. "I am large and in charge at this compound here and if you can't play by the f*ckin' rules, you pay the f*ckin' price." She gulped.

"All I wanted to do was to get to know ya damn it. And by golly that was such a demanding request." Sadie scowled as she met his eyes. "Rick! Look. At. This badass!" Sadie sighed. 'Don't be such a whiney asshole.' "I _heavily_ advise that you reverse those f*ckin' thoughts." He rose back up to his feet. "Don't anyone pee their pants. I'm giving the girl a grand ol' tour around this..swell neighborhood."

"Do not do anything to her." Rick warned.

He chuckled and led Sadie outside with an arm around the back of her neck.

"God that breeze is nice. You got a name darlin'? I'm Negan." Sadie stayed silent. "Do _not_ make me have to ask again!" He growled.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out!" Sadie groaned as she was pushed to the ground chest first. Multiple guns were pointed to her head, spine, and legs. " _You_. Do _not_ f*ckin' pass go." Sadie groaned. "And you do _not_ f*ckin' collect two hundred dollars. My playmates." He opened his arms and pointed to each man as he introduced them. "Fat Joey, Simon, and Dwight. You followin' that shit darlin'? Or do I have to f*ckin' spell it out for you again?"

Sadie nearly choked from her heart beating so fast. "I.." Her eyes shut.

Frollo exited the church after a biblical lesson with Father Gabriel and found Sadie pinned to the ground. "Sadie!" He shouted and tried to break free from two of Negan's other men.

"Sadie! Damn. So that is the f*ckin' princess's name! I gotta make this one easy on me then." He smiled and felt her forehead. She snarled. "No exceptions!" Sadie managed to let out a shout as the head of his bat hit the right side of her waist.

"Damn." Negan whispered.

"You.." The girl whispered back as her vision started to blur.

He rolled his eyes and gestured to Simon with the bat. "Take..Take this.. _smokin'_ hot mess.." Negan slyly smiled at her. 'Asshole!' Sadie mentally shouted. "..back to Sanctuary. Get her cleaned up. Show 'er around."

She whined as her waist stung terribly once she was forced up. Negan grabbed her face with a grin. "I do _not_ appreciate the rebellious shit that you live by. Now..oh ho now..you belong to me darlin'."

'Why?'

"Don't get all pissy."

"I have every right to be." Simon dragged her to the truck and shoved her into the back of it. "I'm freakin' terrified! Where am I going now?"

Negan huffed. "What a fine f*ckin' community we live in."

"Where are you taking her? Tell me or I swear I'll.."

He slowly turned on his heel to Frollo. "And what would you possibly do about it? I don't even know your god damn name. The little smart ass you have for a daughter is having her boo boo bandaged. And by listening to those flying words, she is _not_ getting a lolipop." He blinked. "What _is_ your name?"

"She is not my daughter. I am Claude Frollo. Minister of Paris."

Flabbergasted, Negan scratched his left cheek. "Then who the hell is she? Do _not_ disappoint me by saying that you two are engaged."

"We are not." Frollo blinked.

"Now _that_ is some mighty fine news!"

Sadie groaned as the truck drove speed bump over speed bump, causing the vehicle to shake left and right. "I'm not scared of him. Why would I be? He's just part of that fraction of mankind who like to 'dominate and rule the roof.'" She imitated Negan in her most deep voice.

The truck suddenly stopped and the door opened. Sadie curled into a ball.

"Get out."

She scooted out and landed on her feet. 'Ah god. Don't tell me that I am Negan's girl too. It's bad enough that Frollo is blander than black coffee.' "Name's Sadie right?" She nodded as they entered the building. "Yes sir." "Short for what?" "Sandra sir." "Nice name. I'm Simon." She gulped as he knocked on a half closed door before entering.

A man in a white lab coat turned his head. "Simon. Hello." The girl groaned as she was helped onto the table. "Hey. Girl got hit. Needs a stitch or two." Sadie widened her eyes. 'No! I freakin' hate needles!' "Very well. Okay. She'll be out in a few." Simon winked at her with a blank face and shut the door behind him.

She gulped.

"Why don't you lay down and we'll see what the damage is."

Sadie sighed and bravely lay back. "What's your name?" The doctor lifted the blood stained section of her top. "Sadie." She said quietly. "Nice to meet you Sadie. I'm Dr. Carson. You're going to be just fine." He picked up a small needle and thread.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

Sadie refused to ask the stupid question on whether it would hurt or not. "What kind of technology do you have here?" "Well. Not a lot. Are you terminally ill?" Sadie shamefully nodded. "I've had a heart condition since I was five. But please don't tell Negan." "I see. Well I might have just the thing for that." He threaded the needle.

"Really?" She half smiled. "Yes. But you will have to tell him eventually. He hates it when people keep secrets from him." "But I'm not part of here. I arrived in a place called Alexandria and was dragged here to be.." "Never the less, I will if you choose not too. I do not mind that at all."

"My mouth _is_ what got me into this whole mess in the first place." She admitted and looked down at her sneakers. "Will you? Please?"

"Yes."

Sadie sighed. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He nodded. "Now your wound looks fine. You might only need one. It will hurt for a few seconds but it's for the best."

Sadie sighed and shut her eyes as the needle pierced her skin again and again. Her eyes tightened and she sighed. "Alright. It's not very big but it is black and blue." Dr. Carson looked up at her and handed her a mirror. Sadie hissed at the reflection of it. "Well, I'm not the runway type anyway." She hummed with a light smile. He took out a walki talki to tell Simon to notify Negan.

* * *

"What the shit?!" Negan shouted into the talkie. *"Dr. Carson requested your presence sir."* Simon responded calmly. Negan huffed. "Well Claude, it was pretty damn swell talkin' to ya." He waltzed back to another one of the trucks with Dwight and Joey.

Frollo gritted his teeth. "If you do anything to her.."

Sadie's chest stiffened as the medical office door quietly opened. "Did I hit you the wrong way darlin'?" He set a hand on her half visible stomach. She slowly opened her eyes and fell pale. "Good morning sunshine." He smirked. "What's wrong with her?" He looked to him.

"She explained to me that she had a heart condition since the age of five." "Bullshit." The girl gulped as Negan looked back at her in denial. "With that mouth, there is _no way_!"

She shut her eyes once a monitor was turned on.

"You got f*ckin' knocked up too right?"

She rose her middle finger under the blanket to him and sighed.

"Yes. I can see that you're not exactly in the best state. What was the cause?"

The girl turned her head to the side, under pressure from the strength of the probe. "Radiation." Sadie panted.

"What in the hell were you doing with radiation? Are you a god damn chemist?" "No.." She opened her eyes. "..sir. I was sick."

Negan slowly stood back up with a nod. "Sick. You." He sighed and left out the open door. "Finish 'er up doc. I'll be in the truck." He said numbly.

"Are you in pain at all?" Sadie fluttered her eyes as the probe was lifted. "I'm not." "Alright. Here." He sat her up and handed her a medicine bottle of tablets. "This'll help you relax and ease stress, along with blood pressure. Take one every morning." Dr. Carson also gave her a bottled water as well. "Thank you so much." Sadie was assisted off of the table. "You're welcome. Take it slow." He smiled back as she left.

Thankfully she remembered the way out and looked around the parking lot for the truck with him in the front seat. She sighed once she did and silently entered the passenger seat. The bat lay on the floor between Negan's legs and he started the truck.

Sadie unzipped her bag and placed the medicine inside, along with the bottle of water. 'I don't know what time it is. Okay. I'll start tomorrow.'

Once the truck stopped at the gates of Alexandria, Sadie gathered her things and unbuckled her seatbelt. She then held her breath as Negan set a hand on her chest. "Machine's f*ckin' broken. You are _not_ sick darlin'." "Yes. I am." She exhaled. He turned his head to the window. "Negan?" Her eyes welled up.

Negan huffed and left to open the door for her. "I don't want to see a single tear from that pretty face." He wiped them away with his right thumb. Sadie shakily sighed and cleared the rest herself. "That's it." He picked her up under her arms and stood her on the ground. Sadie tilted her head in confusion. "Don't _ever_ make me do that shit again. You hear me?" Sadie quickly nodded. "Alright. Get yourself some rest darlin'." He softly kissed her forehead.

Rick walked down the street with a scowl. "What did you do with her?" Negan took his bat from the front seat and held it over his left shoulder. "Jee..suh! Calm your man tits Ricky! Little darlin' is doin' fine. Got 'er all shipped up and packaged for your convenience. _Our_ convenience." He smirked and patted her on the head with his gloved hand. Sadie shortly growled.

"Half of your shit is what I want. And by god that is _exactly_ what I'm going to get." He stared at Rick. He obediently handed over Sadie's gun to him.

"Man." He sharply whistled as he looked it over. "A real god damn pleasure doing business with you!" "That's mine!" Negan covered her mouth, still in so called awe over her choice of weaponry. He rose his eyebrows then let go of her before leaving back to Sanctuary, proudly swinging his bat back and forth in his other hand.

'What the hell? First he's down right ruthless then purely sympathetic.' Sadie blinked and stared at Rick. "I come here for not even one day and now I'm defenseless?!" Frollo stood outside the house with a still face as well. She sighed and left towards him with the same expression. The judge lightly hugged her and shut his eyes. His grasp felt as if she was being strangled. 'You already told Negan. Now no one else.'

"Sadie?" Claude asked concerned. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. It just wasn't exactly the warmest welcome." She half lied.

Rick jogged over to them and opened the door. "We can make room." Sadie shrugged and followed him back inside. "Carl and Judith are asleep upstairs." "I don't mind sleeping on the couch." She lightly smiled then sharply winced as Frollo grabbed her right wrist. "Are you sure? The couch folds out into a bed." "That would work best. If you don't mind."

Sadie gulped and helped Rick move the coffee table.

After the bed was assembled, Frollo thanked him with a grateful smile. Rick locked the door and left upstairs to be with his kids. Sadie narrowed her eyes at Frollo as his smile dropped. "I am feeling negotiable tonight heathen. Please. Pick any side." "Uh." Her mouth nervously opened. "I am not stupid enough to forget our little declaration." He smirked.

"Spare me one night." "Why so suddenly my dear?" "I don't want you accidentally bumping into me." He tilted his head. "Fair enough. But tomorrow.." Frollo held her right cheek. "..I want you to come with me to church." "What?" "Yes. To restore your faith."

" _Nothing_ is going to change my mindset. But good luck trying." He groaned and left her on the other sofa. She sighed and carefully lay on the sofa, resting her head on one of the pillows and covering herself with a heavy blue blanket. 'I have every right to keep secrets from him. He has his pathetic lust to control anyway.' Sadie shut her eyes, picturing Negan stroking her hair and laying on his right side next to her. _'Get yourself some rest darlin'.'_ Sadie hummed.


	19. Chapter 19

Olivia woke up first the next morning and quietly walked into the kitchen to wet a small cloth. Sadie clenched her teeth with her mouth open once hearing her weak footsteps. She blinked and tried to sit up. 'Agh. As far as I can tell, Negan doesn't have that lustful tendency. Maybe I _am_ safer with him.'

"What time is it Olivia?" She asked groggily. "Oh." She turned around with a hand on her chest. "You startled me Sadie. I thought that you would still be asleep." She walked over with a smile.

"Sorry." "It's quite alright. It is now five thirty." Sadie lay her head back down. "Oh." The cloth was set on her forehead. ' _Get some rest darlin'._ ' Sadie sighed.

"You're an early riser as well?" "Yes." She nodded. "I like to sit on the porch every morning and listen to the birds." "Cute." The girl closed her eyes. 'I can't feel my side.' The woman felt the girl's left cheek with her backhand before opening the door.

Frollo stood up once Olivia had left outside and cleared his throat. His eyes looked across the room to Sadie and sighed. 'Like watching an angel in her slumber.' "Good morning Sadie."

Sadie opened her eyes but didn't say a word. 'I'm not in a talkative mood.' "I see. Intimidated once again. Well then." He knelt beside her. "Why don't you stand up and we will start the day with a lesson of how to overcome hardships."

'No.' Sadie remain silent. "Sandra. Don't you dare defy me like this." 'You really are an idiot aren't you?' "Can't you see that I'm wounded?"

"Which is exactly why I am telling you to come with me. God will heal your wounds."

She groaned. "Claude stop! I don't have the energy to argue with you." "And you are conflicted once again by your astray ways." Sadie huffed. "I thought so." He left the room. 'Good. And never come back.'

She slowly stood up but stopped once the stitch tugged at her skin. "Ouch! Wow. Even in an apocalypse doctors are still efficient in their duties."

Carl turned the corner and held out a hand to her. Sadie took it, keeping her balance. "Thanks Carl."

"Welcome." He left with a shrug.

With a deep breath, Sadie took her backpack and set the cloth on the table before slowly walking around the house to find the bathroom.

"Will you just leave me alone?" Her eyes welled up as she turned to him. Frollo stood lustfully in the doorway with a grin.

She shut the door and quickly locked it, her back stood against it. 'Perhaps I can hire Negan to kill him.' She heavily sighed and unzipped her bag, taking out the bottled water and one of the pills from the container.

'Huh.' She squinted as she tilted her wrist to examine it. 'Worth a try. He wouldn't kill me. He seems very nice.' The girl shrugged and put it in her mouth, swallowing it with a gulp of water. She brushed her hair into a scraggly low ponytail and looked down at her shirt. "Perhaps I can find some salt in the kitchen to get rid of this stain."

Frollo rolled his eyes and left back into the living room. "Women. Hello what do we have here?" He knelt down and picked up her hoodie off of the ground. He deeply inhaled it and hazily sighed. 'Oh dear lord.'

Rick stepped into the room and unsurely blinked. "Does it need to be washed?"

"No. Not at all." The judge nodded and set it back on the couch.

Sadie quietly unlocked the door and opened it. 'Good.' She hurried into the kitchen and saw Judith sitting in a high chair. "Oh. Hi sweetie." Sadie smiled as Rick walked it, setting a small bowl of what looked like applesauce in front of his daughter.

"Looking for something Sadie?" "Yeah. Sorry. Do you know where I can find some salt?" "Salt? For what?" "Yeah. To get this blood stain out." She pointed to her shirt. "That's an interesting way of dealing with that. But here. I'll throw it in the washer. Don't have a lot of supplies, for obvious reasons." Sadie blinked. "Okay. Thanks."

Sadie left back to the bathroom to take off her top and put on her hoodie. 'Kinky.' She smirked and left back to the kitchen. 'Going braless is so much better. Then again I always do that.' "Thanks again Rick. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Sadie. Are you hungry?" 'Um.' "A little but I'm fine. I have some food in my bag." Rick looked to the side for a minute and set a hand on her shoulder. "About that. You can't keep all of it."

Sadie shook her head. "Huh? But I scavenged all of it by myself and.." "I know. But it is required that Negan and the rest of the Saviors have half of it. Even if he doesn't know, he will find out eventually. And trust me, it won't be pretty."

She heavily groaned. "The Saviors? That's what they call themselves? More like the Grasshoppers." Sadie slowly took everything out and split everything half and half. "Wow. You found all of that by yourself?" "Yep. Or by dumb luck as I call it. So when are they coming?"

"Good question. They're unpredictable too." Rick put her top and a basket of clothes in the washer. "I kind of figured that one too." She suddenly huffed as a splat of applesauce landed on her left cheek. "Troublemaker." She smiled at Judith and wiped her face with a napkin.

"Judith!" Rick shut his eyes. "I'm sorry about that." "Ah no biggie. Kids'll be kids right?"

Frollo scowled and walked into the room. "I hate to interrupt but Sadie and I have somewhere to be." "No we don't." Sadie urged. "Oh yes we do." He dragged her outside towards the chapel.

"You can't force religion on me!" "No. I can not. But I did let you have your way last night and now you have a promise to uphold." He looked down at her. "Or perhaps I can teach you differently." Claude grinned.

"No."

"Fine."

The gate opened and two trucks drove in.

Sadie panted as Frollo stepped behind her and softly nibbled on her left ear. "I swear to god you are going to hell." She hissed and kicked him between his legs. "That won't solve anything Sandra." He kissed her neck.

"I'm sure that you mastered the basics the other night my dear. May I suggest something slightly different?" "Get your damned hands off of me!" She sighed and spun around. Frollo effortlessly held her back with a single hand on her forehead. "You are only embarrassing yourself dear."

Negan stepped out of his truck and grabbed his bat from the passenger seat. " _You_.." He pointed to it. "..are feeling thirsty today." He smirked and strolled down the sidewalk.

Sadie yelped as she heard a slam echo off of the church wall. Frollo moved his hand and looked away guiltless. 'Ugh. These constant interruptions.'

"Oh crap." Negan pressed his lips, looking at Claude.

Sadie slowly backed up.

"You okay down there?"

Sadie glanced down and noticed a small bulge in his pants. 'Oh god. Here we go again.' She rolled her eyes.

"I am perfectly fine. However, she is not. She and I made a deal two weeks ago and she failed to uphold it." Negan slowly nodded at every word and looked at her.

Sadie blushed.

"And what was this here promise?" "That if I let her live and did not burn her alive, she would be mine for eternity."

'I can't believe he said that out loud! Negan is going to beat the living shit out of him! And I'm glad. Finally a sane man who hates and will not tolerate the concept of rape!'

Negan rose his eyebrows with a light smile as he looked to the ground. "Ah. So to keep the big and bad ol' son of a gun at his finest point, you need all the god damn ammunition you can muster. But I don't." Negan narrowed his eyes at him. Frollo simply blinked.

"Rape!" He proclaimed. "Rape here is a _big_ no no where I come from folks!" Negan announced as he caught Rick, Carl and Olivia's attention as they stood on the porch.

"It was not rape. Sadie knows what is expected of her."

Negan looked into her eyes then down her legs. He could sense the fear and stress she had endured within the last many days. "Well excuse me fine sir." He slowly started to circle around Frollo. "Now." He scratched his chin. "I have a theory. A pretty damn accurate one might I add."

Rick gulped and handed Judith to Olivia, motioning her inside.

"After living half of a century on this _beautiful.."_ Negan empathized, clearing his throat. "..planet, you have learned a great amount of lessons haven't you? Some old, some new."

'I have not lived half of a century.' Frollo's eyes followed him.

"Then there are people like _you!"_ Negan leaned back on his right hip with a smile. "A true model citizen. Ain't nothing wrong with you." He shook his head. "Nope!"

Claude sighed. 'Finally someone who agrees with me.'

" _But_!" He stopped behind the judge. "With every shirt you buy comes a wrinkle. And they _never_ even out."

He swung his bat and smacked Claude on the right side of the head.

Sadie fell to the ground, traumatized. 'I don't know how to feel! Relieved or angry?'

Negan swung his bat to the back of Frollo's head and kept doing so over and over again. Sadie looked away. 'I'm free!'

"S..adie." Claude gargled in a helpless cry. 'No!'

With one last swing, the minister of Paris was nothing more than a rotting corpse.

Sadie tightened her eyes, just waiting for it to be over.

Negan gestured Dwight to dispose the body and walked over to her. "I'm sorry you had to witness that darlin'." He stood beside her with arm around her, rubbing her right shoulder.

The more Sadie remembered every time Claude had physically hurt her, the more satisfied she became. 'He's right. A man should never lay a hand on a woman, no matter what the circumstances are.' She absently stared at the blood stained ground. 'Now you have shed _your_ sins.' The girl blinked.

Carl clenched his teeth and aimed a rifle at him from the porch. "Carl!" Rick warned and lowered it.

"It's fine." She replied blandly with a sigh. He led her back to his truck and Sadie stepped into the passenger seat. "Curiosity killed the cat."

Negan sat his bloody bat on the floor and lay her head on his shoulder. "That's a pretty shitty excuse darlin'. What happened between you two?" He started the truck and drove back to Sanctuary. She closed her eyes. "He hit me a lot. Pushed me, shoved me."

"Why in the absolute hell would he lay a hand on you?" "Because I'm small. Pathetic. Useless." He lifted her head and lay it back on the head of the seat. Her eyes opened. "You are _not_ any of that shit. You hear me?" She sighed. "I understand." "Alright."

The truck was parked at the Sanctuary compound and she gulped. "Step right up darlin'." He picked up the bat and opened the passenger door, offering a hand to her. Sadie reached out and took it, exiting the vehicle.

"This the finest facility for miles!" He lightly pat her on the back. "Cool. So what goes on here? Am I an employee now?" "You?" Negan looked at her and scratched his neck. "You're on standby for now." Negan led her inside and showed her around, but she stopped once she saw a group of older men walking around and hauling boxes.

"Shy type huh?" "Yes sir." Sadie quickly nodded and kept her head down as he walked her through.

A door later flung open and he heavily sighed. "Home. Sweet. Home." He smiled and lay his bat against the wall. Sadie stood still and watched as he filled two wine glasses. One was obviously filled with wine and ice while the other was taken over to a sink. He turned on the faucet for a few seconds then turned it off before placing in a few ice cubes.

She walked with him over to two couches and sat on the one across from him, back aligned and legs together. Negan set the glass of water in front of her with a blink. "So!"

Sadie hiccuped and met his eyes. "I want to get to know you a tad bit more." He leaned forward with his legs spread. "A tad? How much?" "About that f*ckin' messed up relationship you had with that guy."

'Swearing doesn't bother me.' Sadie blinked. "Um. Okay. Well I was aiding two people who were confronted by a few zombies and after I shot them all, he snuck up behind me and grabbed my wrists hard."

"Shitty introduction." He took a sip of his glass.

"Can I try some?" Negan stared blankly at her. Sadie shook her head. "Sorry."

"Don't ever get your hopes up darlin'. _Ever_. I'm not letting you anywhere near it." Sadie quickly nodded.

Negan quickly changed the subject. "What do you like to do?" "Killing zombies." He lightly smiled. "Pardon me lil' Miss Badass. I meant _opposed_ to that." He gestured with his hands.


	20. Chapter 20

"You like music? Singing? Dancing?"

Sadie shrugged, unable to find the right words.

"How about movies? You look like the type of girl who's a movie fanatic!" She nodded with a soft smile. "Yes. That's true. I like them a lot." "Ding. Ding. Ding." He blinked. "What's your favorite genre?" 'Thank god I remember what genre means.' Sadie quietly coughed. "Horror and comedy mostly."

Negan slowly nodded. "Figured that comedy would be up there. How about action? Or adventure?" "Nah. Over half of the time they are too corny and overblown." "Huh. Man you're sophisticated. How about thriller?" She shook her head. "Too many predictable jump scares."

Negan groaned as he cleared his throat. "In short. Drama is over exaggerated and historical movies just put me to sleep." He slowly nodded. "And romance?"

Sadie blushed. "Romance?" "Yes. That's what I said Sadie." She fell quiet for a minute. "Not really. I never experienced it." "Really? That's a real shame. You're pretty damn gorgeous if you ask me." The girl smiled. "It's my fault actually. I have pretty high expectations."

"Do you? Like what?" "Upkeeping promises and conversations. And..um..not asking for sex constantly." Sadie blushed. "I mean aside from the relationship Claude forced me into." Negan rolled his eyes. "Uh uh. That is _not_ a f*ckin' relationship. He was happy but you weren't."

She fluttered her eyes. "Is..that why you killed him? Because you felt scared for me?" "Well yes. I did that because I do _not_ and will _not_ allow rape. As the self proclaimed follower of god Claude said he was, he should have known that that was against the rules of the great and holy book. And I'm pretty f*ckin' sure that _I_ didn't do this."

He leaned forward and gently placed a hand on the faded bruise on her cheek. She lightly groaned.

"Hm. You know what?" He stood up and walked over to the doorway, picking up his bat.

She shivered and moved to the edge of the couch.

"I want to introduce you to someone _very_ special. This..is Lucille. And she. Is. Awesome!"

The girl tensed up as her eyes scanned every blood stained wrap of barbed wire.

"That's a nice name." "Ain't it?" He moved his hand up and down where the barbed wire wasn't.

Sadie felt her heart rate slow down. "Was she your girlfriend?" "Wife." He quietly corrected. 'Christ. Everyone's dying.' "My condolences." She stood up and sat by him. "That son of a bitch cancer took her." 'Makes me wonder why I lived and she didn't.'

The eerie silence that followed from him made her sickly uncomfortable.

"Shall I go?" He sighed. "No Sadie. You can stay. So!" He loudly clapped and stood Lucille against the coffee table. "Hope you're ready for a wild ride." Negan placed his left hand on her right leg. " _I_ am taking you on a field trip."

She unsurely nodded as she visioned his hand as Frollo's. "C..Can I please leave?" Sadie tensed up.

Negan went to refill his glass. "No. You absolutely can not." Sadie rolled her eyes. He finished it in one sip. "Now, if you would be so kind to not get your panties in a knot, we can try to see exactly where you stand among the rest of us."

The girl shivered once he mentioned her underwear. "I..I'm part of the crew now?" He picked up Lucille and held her over his left shoulder.

"Well darlin', if we end the little chitty chat we'll find out." Sadie drank the last of her water and carried it over to a counter next to a sink. It was filled to the brim with dirty dishes. 'Odds are he likes to piss me off so I'm bound to stay the night. Perhaps I can give him a proper thank you for saving my life.' Sadie then caught up with him in the doorway.

"Now don't push yourself if you don't feel well." She blinked at Negan's smooth but firm order. "Yes sir." Sadie said quietly. "Alright."

He walked her outside and Sadie clenched her teeth. "Gah. Sunlight." She looked around and noticed a large fence, which led to some kind of cement sport court. To the left of it was another fence, with the open range on the other side. "How tall are each one of those fences?"

"'Bout ten feet." He breathed out. "Oh. Cool." Sadie nodded. He folded his arms. "You wanna climb it." Negan stated by reading the look on her face. "Please?" She smiled crookedly, barring her teeth. She then stopped. 'What did I tell you? You don't smile that hard!' Negan sighed, patting her on the head.

"Once you get that stitch out. Should be able to tomorrow." "Great." She nodded.

They walked into a large warehouse and onto a balcony. Sadie clenched her teeth at the loud echoing of the numerous conversations going on. Negan narrowed his eyes and went to smack the rail with his bat. She stopped him. "May I?"

"Hell no. Not with her." She sighed then lightly smiled. "I didn't mean with her." "Then where you leading me to?" "Trust me." He chuckled. "That smile gets me every time. By all me darlin'."

Sadie cleared her throat and placed her hands around her mouth, resembling a megaphone. "Didn't want the little lady getting banged up. Any specific order?" She moved her hands. He shook his head and gave her a single pat on the back. "Man am I going to have a f*ckin' blast with you."

Sadie covered her mouth again and inhaled. "Hey!" She simply shouted then cleared her throat. 'Agh. I'm right here!' He huffed. 'Damn.' Once the place was quiet, Negan started to speak.

"I'm sure you _all_ know why we are gathered here today!"

Sadie turned her head to the side but quickly looked to the back of the room. 'Daryl? What the hell is he doing here?'

"You..are..all.." He pointed Lucille to the crowd, demanding a reply.

"Negan!" Everyone roared, even Sadie by coincidence.

Negan grinned, showing his teeth. 'Good girl. Now _that_ is what I wanted to hear!' "Alright you god for sakin' numb skulls, let's get one thing straight. I. Do not. Tolerate. Slackers." He looked directly at Daryl, whose eyes met Sadie's. She quickly looked away and sighed. "If you fall, you will never get back up." Sadie gulped. Negan lightly laughed at his own threat.

"Now! That excludes tonight's lousy work ethic!"

Sadie blinked as she felt a sharp pain in her lower back. 'Jesus. Not now!' Once the place was emptied, Sadie went with him back outside. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" She looked at him and tilted her head. "By being loud and obnoxious? Yes sir. I do. It's dark already?"

"Mhm. Time flies. You getting tired?" "A little." Negan brought her back to his room. "I'm just surprised that I was taken seriously by a group of people, for once." The girl shrugged. "Can I..use the bathroom please?"

He rose an eyebrow. "Why? What do you think my answer would be?" She sighed, trying to distract herself from her back pain and incoming drowsiness. He felt her forehead. "Just down the hall darlin'. Don't be long." Negan winked.

She left to find it and shut the door, hoping to find something to help. 'He did have a wife before after all. And why not? He's attractive but fair. Dominating but light hearted. Unlike..Claude.'

She burst into tears and grabbed a yellow wrapped pad from inside a cabinet above the sink. Sadie quickly wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Stop. Okay? Just calm down." She relaxed herself and slowly breathed, leaving the bathroom after washing her hands. "Ready."

"Ready for what darlin'?" He sipped another glass of wine then caught onto her. "Mh. You're the good ol' attention grabber." Sadie uneasily blinked. "Are you drunk?" "No. I am not." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to falsely accuse you! Please don't hurt me." Sadie pleaded.

"Hurt you? Damn it. Haven't you been hurt enough?" Negan set down his glass and walked over to her, rocking her back and forth in a light embrace.

She closed her eyes.

"You're saving my voice for me. And I know right off the back that you're a yeller." "Yes sir." She smiled. "It's gettin' late." He patted her back and led her to the bedroom. 'Don't make me dress in lingerie. Don't make me dress in lingerie.' The girl crossed her fingers.

"Gotta have you teasing me one way or another." Negan slyly smiled and lay one of his black shirts on the bed. "Thank you." She said quietly and picked it up, leaving to the bathroom. He placed a hand on top of her head. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to go change."

"Just turn around darlin'. I won't peak."

'I hate this.' She turned around and unzipped her hoodie.

He blinked and looked down her petite yet full curves. 'Beautiful.' He undressed to his white shirt and black boxers. Sadie put it on and turned to him. "You wanna take off your shorts?" He gestured to them. The girl shook her head.

"I don't want to.." "Don't you worry your head about that. I gotta wash 'em anyway." Sadie fluttered her eyes. "I can do that for you." "We'll see." "Um.." "Come on Sadie. It's getting late and I don't want to argue."

She reluctantly took them off and lay down, surprised by how warm and inviting the bed felt. Negan lay beside her and pulled the covers up.

"Negan?" "Hm?" He closed his eyes. "I work here now right?" "You keep bringing this shit up. It's so damn annoying!" He sat up. "Yes. You do. Now will you stop?!" His hand fell down his face. "You're just..being so nice to me and I'd like to return the favor." She innocently spoke up.

He sighed. "You have _some_ kind of personality don't ya?" She blushed. "What the hell am I going to do with you?" Negan chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. "I don't know."

Sadie turned on her side to face the wall and scooted closer. Her cold legs were wrapped around his while her butt was next to his lower stomach. "Mhm. Now _that_ is a god damn favor." Negan softly kissed her on the right cheek. 'It's a start anyway.'

"Lay on your back tonight darlin'." Negan changed his mind. "Oh." She blushed. "Just for tonight." 'I know the reason why he said that.' She did as asked. He set his right hand on her chest. "That's it. Sweet dreams darlin'." "Good night Negan." Sadie closed her eyes.

"Now what are ya thinkin' about?" Negan opened his eyes as she sat up. "I don't know. I'm sorry. I have a bad tendency to overthink." He rubbed her back. "You need to let your thoughts loose darlin'. Stress is a _real_ pain in the ass to handle." "I know." She hummed as he scratched the back of her head. "You like that?" He smiled. "Yeah." She breathed.

Negan reached onto his nightstand for the remote to his stereo. Sadie blinked as he turned it on. Soft deep sleep inducing music started to play and he turned out the lights. "Huh? I don't.." "Shh.."

Sadie sighed as Negan lay her head down on his right arm. "Leave all your stress for another time Sadie. Tomorrow..is going to be a _big_ day." She shut her eyes, calmly breathing in and out. "That's my girl. Night darlin'." Negan closed his eyes once she did.


	21. Chapter 21

Sadie lightly coughed, realizing that Negan hadn't moved his hand last night. She tightened her eyes, feeling pressure from her chest down. Sadie looked over and noticed that he was still asleep.

The girl sighed and lightly lifted his hand. 'Wait. The sheets are dry. I didn't leak did I?' She lifted the sheet with a relief. 'Good. Damn that would be embarrassing.'

Sadie carefully and quietly left to the kitchen to start on the dishes. 'So quiet.' She picked up a sponge and wet it with dish soap. Sadie smiled and washed the three pots first.

'Place them on the other side gently. Don't want to wake him up. What time is it anyway?' She glanced at the clock on the stove. 'Ah. Five thirty again. And look at that! There were less dishes than I thought! Always happens when pans take up room.'

Sadie quickly washed and rinsed the plates, along with the silverware. She smiled and dried her hands before returning to the bedroom.

"Hm." Negan lightly groaned as the bed slightly shook. "I couldn't get comfortable. Sorry." The girl whispered. His eyes opened. "Morning sweetheart." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "How'd you sleep?" "I slept okay." "Well that's not a pleasant way to start the morning."

Sadie closed her eyes. "What do you mean?" "What do you mean what do I mean? You were sound asleep like a baby last night. Quiet huff after huff. Soft heart beat after beat."

'Th..that's just freakin' creepy. Where is he getting to?' "Uhhh..Sorry?" She nervously tilted her head.

He chuckled and got up. 'I gotta shave this shit.' He scratched his beard and walked out of the bedroom, down the hall. 'What the hell?' She walked after him.

"And quit that cheesy romantic shit Romeo." Negan shot up his head. "It's not even February yet." She deviously smiled. He grabbed her right arm and pulled her into the bathroom with him.

"Watch that f*ckin' mouth lil' Miss." He gripped her right thigh.

She started to pant. "I'm sorry."

"You'd better as hell be. I don't give any free f*ckin' passes in here." Negan slapped her hard on the butt.

"Ow!" She shouted in a whisper. "We clear darlin'?" "Yes sir." The girl quickly nodded. "Alright." He kissed her forehead. "Wait outside the door then I'll take ya to get that stitch out." She took a single step out with a playful smile.

Negan rolled his eyes and shut the door. "Killin' me!"

"Are you in a coffin yet?"

He groaned and wet a razor under the faucet. Negan applied shaving cream on his face with a smile. "Early bird..gets the worm." He began to shave. "Peanut butter..and jelly." The man smiled brightly in the mirror once he was done and wiped his face with a wash cloth.

The girl went to put her hoodie and shorts back on. 'Keep the shirt on. Looks good on you. And it hides your curves.' She smiled and slid on her sneakers. Sadie dug into her bag and opened the bottle of medicine, placing a tablet in her mouth.

After washing it down with a sip of water, the girl put everything back in, zipped it up, and went to sit on the carpet across from the bathroom door.

It soon opened and Negan found her twiddling her thumbs.

"Alright darlin'. Come on." She slowly stood up. He went to grab Lucille and put on his pants before coming back. She nodded and followed him.

"I need you to listen to me loud and proud. Outside these windows." He pointed around his place with his bat. "You are classified as an employee. You will be treated the same as everyone else. Except when you and I are alone. That clear?"

"Yes sir. And I agree with you. The absolute last thing we need is for you and I trying to audition for a soap opera." She rolled her eyes. "Glad we're set on that."

She smiled. "You look nice shaven." He smiled back.

They approached the office to find the door closed. "Dr. Carson is out. Sir." A chubby man with a mullet hairstyle said as he walked over.

"The hell do you mean by 'out'?" Negan made quotations with his fingers.

"He went to use the restroom sir." He blinked at Sadie.

"May I ask who she is sir?" "Got ourselves a new recruit." Negan nodded. The man fluttered his eyes, trying to figure out what to say.

Meanwhile, Sadie cleared her thoughts as the door then opened. She turned to Negan with a single expression on her face, asking him to wait outside. He was conveniently speaking with, who Sadie overhead the man's name was Eugene. The girl glanced at the ground. 'Oh well. His loss.' She entered with a shrug.

The door then closed as she stepped in. "Hello Sadie." "Good morning." She answered politely but quietly. He tilted his head. "You're not fond of these very places are you?"

The girl shook her head. He hummed as she carefully sat on the table. "I'm not. No offense." She lay down. "None taken Sadie." He put on a pair of gloves and she quickly looked away. She lifted her shirt as instructed just below her breasts.

"You're healing just fine, that's for sure. How about we get this removed?" "Sure." She smiled. "Alright then." A blue paper sheet covered her stomach and a light was shown over her wound.

"If it hurts a little, I'm not trying to." "I know."

The door opened and Negan stepped in. "Sorry 'bout that, doll." She sighed. "Can you please wait outside?" He walked over to her and sat on a stool to the right of the table. 'Figured. No one listens to me anyway.' Sadie blankly scanned the room.

"It might be more of a process than the other day." The doctor told him. "Details doc. Details." Negan urged. "Sanitization, bandaging, rest, a follow up appointment. She'll probably have to be moved to the infirmary for the next few days."

Negan huffed and rubbed his face with his right hand. "Shit." He looked down at her, placing a hand on her forehead. The sympathetic look in his eyes was all she needed. Sadie sighed as a pair of tweezers started to pull out the stitch. Her eyes shut and briefly tightened.

Negan's presence in the room caused him to focus more on the task at hand.

Sadie slowly panted as she felt the tugging against her skin, but stopped as Negan held her hand. "Ugh." She quietly groaned. "You're doin' fine Sadie." He kissed her knuckle.

'Almost.' Dr. Carson fully removed the stitch and lightly pressed the wound with a cloth damped with warm water. Sadie opened her eyes as she squeezed Negan's hand. 'God that stung a lot.'

A large bandage was placed on it and was applied with medical tape.

"Alright. That should do it." The doctor took off his gloves.

Sadie let go of Negan's hand but he still held hers.

"Once you're up for it, I'll bring you to the infirmary." 'This place must be huge!' "She can stay with me." Negan obviously said. Sadie rose an eyebrow. 'No way!'

"I'd prefer her staying down here. In case of an emergency." She sighed and carefully sat up, fixing her shirt and leaning on her hands. "Is it far?" Dr. Carson disposed the sheet. "Just a few feet actually." "Oh. Okay."

Negan assisted her off of the table and she stepped away as he went to pick her up in his arms. He rolled his eyes and followed behind her as she followed Dr. Carson. 'Pardon me Miss Independent.'

Sadie blinked at the white bricked room she was led to. A simple white bed and dresser were set in the middle of the room. The only light source was a storm cellar type window at the top of the wall. 'Huh. Must be to keep zombies and intruders out. It is far too small and narrow.' "How long do you think it'll take for me to fully heal?"

"Two or three days at most." "Oh. I thought it would be longer than that." "Longer? Heavens no." He shook his head. "Great." Sadie nodded.

Once Sadie was settled in, Negan was notified by Dwight that Rick had come across more guns and supplies. "Hot diggity dog!" He grinned and left with him.

Sadie shrugged. 'He really wasn't kidding.'

Dr. Carson returned to his office as soon as the girl drifted off to sleep.

Sadie opened her eyes fourty five minutes later and suddenly teared up. "Where am I? I'm lonely." She sniffled. "And hungry."

The door slowly opened and she covered her face with the sheet. "I apologize for that sudden departure darlin'." Negan walked in with a tray of food.

She lowered the sheet and he frowned. The tray was set on the dresser. "You alright?" Sadie shook her head. "Emotions are getting f*cked all over the place huh?" He lightly hugged her.

Sadie placed her arms around his neck. "I'm right here now darlin'. Not going anywhere." He kissed her on the cheek. Sadie sighed, conquering her emotions. "Better?" "Yeah." She wiped her eyes. "Sorry."

He set a hand on her forehead then narrowed his eyes. "What's up?" "You're a bit warm." He helped her sit up and set the tray in front of her. "You know what? I think I found the perfect job for ya."

She picked up the fork and started to eat. "A job?" "Mhm." "But aren't I bed ridden?" She frowned. "You can still walk around. I talked with him." Sadie shrugged. "Gotcha." She lay her head down and shut her eyes. "What's the first order of business boss?"

He sighed. "Work has to be done darlin'. You need to get up." She huffed and pushed herself back up.

"Three hours. You." He instructed. "Are going to be buddy buddied up with Dwight. Unfortunately some people haven't learned to keep their mouths shut. There is only so much my staff can handle." "Ohh." Sadie slowly nodded and finished what was on the tray. "Does that mean I can have my gun back?"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up about that one. You ready?" "Yeah. I am." He took her right hand as she stood up. Dwight was waiting outside next to a closed gate with crowds of zombies on the other side of it.

"Damn. All that moaning is annoying." "My point exactly. Here." Negan handed her a long spear to stab each creature through the multiple holes in the gate. Dwight watched as Negan turned the corner.

"Name's Sadie right?" "Yeah." She shut a zombie up by piercing its head with the sharp end of the spear. "The s stands for short.." She groaned as she impaled another zombie's head. "..tempered."

"I'm..sorry about your..guardian." Dwight murmured as he stood beside her, stabbing the creatures to death. "Guardian? Oh hell no. He was just some self righteous religious hypocrite who couldn't keep his member in his pants. Insert pedophile priest joke here." She smirked. He couldn't help but break a smile.

"What about you?" "Agh I just wandered up here with my wife about a year ago. I ended up separating from her to spare her life. She said that she was then leaving to Kansas or somewhere. But that was months back. I have no idea where she is now." "Damn. I'm sorry to hear that." "Thanks."

"So you survived it?" "Survived the outbreak? So far." She nodded, continuing to keep focused on her order. "I meant..getting hit." "Oh that. It hurts a bit. Just got the stitch out like two hours ago." "Two hours ago?" He stopped to look at her.

"Yes sir." "Are you sure you should be out here? What if the blood scent attracts them and they flood the Sanctuary?" "Then that's Negan's problem. He said he talked to Dr. Carson, who said it was okay. So there we go." He sighed, killing the last five zombies.

"Alright." He looked up, noticing Negan turning the corner with Lucille on his shoulder. 'Man he looks good in that leather jacket.' She huffed. "Nice talking to you Dwight. I need to lay down." She rubbed her forehead.

"You alright?" She shakily sighed. "I feel so dizzy right now. Don't say anything. Promise me. I'll feel better tomorrow." Her eyes fluttered. "Okay. I won't." "Thanks. Night." "Night Sadie."

"Nice to hear some f*ckin' peace and quiet out here huh?" Negan leaned on his lift hip. "Yes sir." Dwight nodded. "Good night." "Nighty night Dwighty boy." He set a hand on Sadie's shoulder, walking her back to the infirmary.

"Seems like you took care of this shit no problem." He smiled. "How would you like to work a double shift tomorrow? By yourself." Negan sat her on the bed. 'I..I can't say no.' Sadie gulped. "A full six hours!" The girl gulped. "N..Negan I can.." "I knew that you'd dig it!" He kissed her on the lips.

Sadie shut her eyes to avoid tears dripping down her face. She slowly breathed as she kissed back. "I owe you my everything doll. My little warrior. Why don't you hit the hay?" He pulled back the covers and lay her head on the pillow. 'Y..you're spinning.' She slowly blinked. He covered her up.

"..'t. Negan?" She sat up as he left out the room. He turned his head to her. "What time do I start?" The girl forced a light smile. "Bright and early." He smiled back. "Nine to three." He shut the door.

Sadie fell back onto the pillow in tears. "That's not what I meant! Why?" She shut her eyes. "Just..concentrate on going to sleep. The more rest the better."

With a soft moan, she turned her head to the side. "Just..breathe."


	22. Chapter 22

Sadie lightly groaned as she felt a stethoscope against her chest. She tiredly opened her eyes. "Good morning Sadie."

The girl anxiously looked around the room. "Wh..what time is it Dr. Carson?" "It is almost eight thirty." He replied.

"Eight thirty?" She shot up. "I'm going to be late!" "Woah woah woah. Late for what Sadie?" "I promised Negan that I would be on walker duty. Well I didn't promise exactly. I went to politely object last night but he either didn't listen or I wasn't being convincing enough. But I.."

"Take a deep breath Sadie." He lay her head back down and continued listening to her heart. "I see. How long did Negan say this would be for?" "Six hours." She blinked. "By myself. Please. I can't let him down. I just got here, earning his respect and trust."

Dr. Carson hesitantly sighed. "How are you feeling?" "Tired honestly. Sore in my back and neck. Dizzy." She hated to admit it.

He let her sit up.

"I don't want any special treatment. Please doctor. I won't lift a single finger tomorrow."

The room was silent for what had to be two minutes.

"Promise me Sadie. You need your rest."

"I promise. Thank you." She lightly groaned and stood up. The girl threw her hoodie back on and left out the door to meet Negan outside. "Deep breath. There is a gate between the walkers and I. I'm not in any real danger. I'd rather not eat than neglect my occupation."

"Mornin' princess." He widely smiled. Sadie stiffened. 'Please don't call me that.' "Hi." She weakly smiled. "You know what you gotta do right?" "Yes sir." She whispered but quickly cleared her throat. "Yes sir." The girl forced a nod and another smile.

"Fan- _f*ckin'_ -tastic! Go get 'em. I'll pick ya up for lunch at three." He kissed her on the lips. "What the hell would I do without you?" Negan sighed with a grin and walked away, hollering at Simon.

Sadie groaned and picked up the spear off of the ground. "Damn it." She wiped her eyes and stabbed each zombie in the head, one by one.

After shaking her head and trying to wake herself up, Dwight walked over to her. He didn't choose to help out, but he wanted to check on her.

"Hey." Sadie gave a soft recognition smile while focusing on her job. "Sadie." She stopped and turned to him.

"You look awful." "Really? I haven't noticed." Sadie went back to work. "I almost mistook you for a walker." "Charming." She snarked. "What are you doing out here anyway? You should be inside getting some rest. Here."

He gestured to the spear with his hand. "Give me that and I'll take over." The girl shakily sighed. "Look. Long story short. I don't want to let Negan down. Now can you please leave me alone?" Dwight huffed and left.

'Good. One less mouth to hear run.' Sadie closed her eyes but immediately opened them as she thought Negan was hovering over her. She quickly turned around. "Nothing. Of course."

She rolled her eyes and stabbed a zombie in the heart. 'When is this shit going to be over? If I had my music with me I could at least be enjoying this. Wait! Do I?'

She dug her hand in the deepest pocket and almost screamed. "Yes! I was afraid I lost you!" She put in her earbuds and started to play some love song from the early two thousands era.

 _'You are fine. You are sweet. But I'm still a bit naive with my heart. When you're close, I don't breathe. I can find no words to speak. I feel sparks..'_

She softly smiled, obviously thinking about Negan. 'I don't care if he's old enough to be my dad. I don't care!' "Music always passes the time." Sadie smiled.

After helplessly listening to her pop music for five hours, Negan went to come get her. She took out her earbuds as her playlist ended and softly yawned, feeling motion sickness and a shortness of breath. The girl forced her eyes open as he hugged her from behind.

"Let's get you somethin' to eat huh?" He set a hand on her stomach. 'Just say it.' "I'm not hungry. But thank you." "You haven't eaten anything all day! Don't give me that." "Is it illegal that I just want to lay down?" She couldn't help but snap.

Negan glared at her. "Damn. That is _not_ the voice I wanted to listen to after barely seeing you all day." Her mouth ran dry. "Go lay the f*ck down then. And don't talk to me until you calmed the shit out."

She walked back into the infirmary room where it was just her. "Thank god!" Sadie threw off her hoodie and lay down on the bed, closing her eyes within a second.

"F*ckin' brat." Negan continued to mope for an hour, but it was actually a few hours. "Who the hell does she think she is talking to me like that? I saved her life, gave her a place to crash, and gave her a damn job!"

He grabbed Lucille from beside him and walked down the stairs. "Little piece of shit apparently has to be taught another lesson." Negan stormed through the warehouse.

"Sir. Rick and Carl are.." Simon started but Negan walked right past him.

"I'll show her. And she will regret.." Negan stopped in front of her doorway with Dr. Carson placing a cold cloth on her forehead. He motioned him to be quiet.

Hit with the biggest slap of regret, Negan lay Lucille against the wall and knelt beside her. "The hell's going on?" He whispered.

"She's been out for nearly four hours. May have been due to exhaustion. It was pretty warm outside."

"Ya think?" Negan felt her cheek and gulped. "She's burning up!"

"Yes. She is. Did she happen to eat anything today?" "No. She didn't. I tried to get her to but she refused." "Do you know why she refused?" "How should I know? Maybe she didn't feel worthy of a meal. But I'll tell you this. Damn right she is!" "Negan. Quiet down. Please."

"She's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me since my wife passed." He whispered and held her right hand. "She's the only reason I have to keep living."

Dr. Carson nodded and left the room to bring her something to eat.

"I know you hear me doll." Sadie huffed. "Negan?" She weakly asked. 'Oh thank god!' "Shh..yes it's me."

Her eyes slowly opened. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." He hushed her. "Don't apologize darlin'. I got carried away and worked you like a dog." 'What? Oh.' "What? That's a huge exaggeration. This is my life now and I don't need any special treatment." Negan shrugged, partly agreeing with her. "Am..I going to be okay?" She tried to change the subject.

"You'll be fine Sadie. But you and I need to have a little sit down." He sat in a chair. "Why didn't you have lunch when I told you to?" Sadie blinked. "Because I was tired. I told you that." He narrowed his eyes, knowing that she was hiding something. "I demand the truth." She sighed. "That was the truth! Okay? I honestly felt like shit this morning but I made the promise that I would defend the Sanctuary. I didn't want to lie to you." She hiccuped.

Negan deeply sighed and turned to the wall. "But you still lied. You played it like everything was all cool." Sadie closed her eyes. "Sadie. Listen. If you feel like shit, then tell me you feel like shit alright? I know that you wanted to please me but l do _not_ want that to escalate to you risking your life. If you were as tall as..oh say..Dwight, I wouldn't have to worry about you. You're the smallest one on the squad."

She scowled at the ceiling, hating being called that. "I can tell you hate it when people call you that." He placed her left hand in his. "Hey." She stopped scowling and turned to face him. "Huh?" "Why don't you open those pretty brown eyes?" Once Sadie did, Negan sighed. "I like you." "Like? L-i-k-e? Jeez I'm flattered." She playfully gasped.

"There's that sarcasm." He grinned and kissed her softly on the lips. She hummed and kissed back but stronger, relieved that her trauma from this morning was a fallen memory. Her eyes closed as he lifted the cloth. "That's it darlin'." He whispered as his hand slid between her head and the pillow she rested on.

"Let's not risk breaking _this_ bed." She winked once her eyes opened. "Damn. You have some way with words don't you?" "Of course. And I'm travel sized for your convenience." "Don't push it." He set the cloth back on her forehead. She pouted.

The door opened and they quickly separated. Although she was excepting Dr. Carson, Dwight walked in, holding a tray of food. Just his presence alone made Sadie tense up. "Dwight!" He looked over to Negan after placing it on the table. "Yes sir?" "I don't remember hiring you for f*ckin' room service." He smirked. "Stay a while."

Dwight sighed and stood awkwardly in front of the door. Sadie sat up and removed the cloth, setting it on the far edge of the dresser. "Feeling better Sadie?" He asked quietly but clearly. She nodded, hoping that he wouldn't escalate the situation. He slowly nodded and left the room.

"Hm. So. Where were we again?" Negan turned back to her. "Oh yeah." The tray was set in front of her. "Protein."

She moved as he was about to lay his hand on her stomach.

"The hell was with that? You still sore?" "I j.." "You know I wouldn't dream of hurting you. Unless you are _really_ asking for it _._ " "But he did." Negan groaned. "Claude really f*ckin' traumatized you. Poor thing."

Sadie took a bite of the food. 'Yeah. And it mentally scarred me. Every minute, every hour, and every day was a matter of life or death.' "Can you please stop sympathizing with me? It's making me uncomfortable. I just like to complain out loud a lot."

Negan huffed and grabbed Lucille. He stood up and left out the door. "I'm not a damn psychologist! You figure out what you want." She sighed. "Negan!" "What!? What do you want woman?" He folded his arms.

She pressed her lips. "Will you..lay with me? Please?" "That's a good question.." He unzipped his jacket. "..that requires a suitable answer. Why should I?" Negan said bitterly.

"I need you." She whispered then spoke louder. "Please? I'll shut up the rest of the day, week, month, whichever." "You really think that the silent treatment will resolve anything?" She nodded. "No. It won't."

He slid off his boots. "But I don't have the patience for your mental drama." She nodded. "Do you understand?" "Yes sir." Sadie whispered. "Negan." She caught herself. "Good." He picked up the empty tray and set it back on the table. "I wasn't expecting you to eat all that." Negan lay on his side next to her.

"What can I say? I love food." She hummed. 'Don't be such a coward.' "You can touch me. If you want to." She muttered in embarrassment. "Oh really?" He replied enthusiastically. "Well who the hell would pass up this f*ckin' opportunity?" He slowly removed the bedsheets and rolled up her shirt to just under her breasts.

Her body shivered at the room's lack of heat. Even without an hourglass figure or flat stomach, Negan smiled. "God damn. I am _not_ going to place a mark on this." 'Aw. That's a sweet way of not wanting to have kids.' She smiled at his remark.

While reminded of her bandaged side, his hands moved hers above her head. "What on earth are you doing?" She giggled. "We're going to get caught!" "Oh no we aren't darlin'." He winked with a smirk. "Now don't move." "You're kidding me right? It's like forty five degrees in here!"

"Of course I know that. Little smart ass." He rolled his eyes. "And what exactly are you going to do about it? Say no?" She shut her eyes, unaware that Negan breathed on his hands to warm them up. "Of course I'm going to say n..oo." Sadie opened her mouth, letting out a moan as his rough hands were placed on her hips.

"I had a blanket on me! I would have been much more.."

"Bullshit. I wouldn't have heard your pathetic moaning then." Sadie rolled her eyes and covered her body with the covers, shooing away his hands. "Moan." She blankly teased. Negan smiled and shook his head. "You are one hell of a mixed bag aren't ya?" "The one and only."

Sadie looked over to his leather jacket. "What'cha looking at darlin'?" He placed his hands back on her stomach.

"Nice jacket." "Hm? Oh. Thank you." She sat up, his hands now at her waist. "Christ I need to shower." Sadie wiped her forehead with her palm.

"I wouldn't mind that. In fact, I just might join you." Negan scratched the back of her head. "On a positive note, Dr. Carson said you can take that tape and crap off. But you gotta put on a fresh one after. I would be one hell of a happy camper to do that."

The girl turned to him with a smirk. "Don't get your hopes up big boy." She pecked him on the cheek and went across the hall.

Negan chuckled once the door shut and was locked. "My god."

In the meantime, he strolled back to his room and rummaged through his closet. "Gotta get ya all primped up. Hot date in an hour." Negan breathed and took the smallest leather jacket he could find. "Jeezuh!" He compared his body to the jacket, which he wore when he was twenty.

After grabbing an old pair of jeans and a fresh white shirt of his, Negan waltzed back to the infirmary, lightly humming to himself.

Sadie let out a relieved moan as the water hit her chest. "That's better." She looked around and gave an obvious shrug. "Of course there would only be men's scented products in here. Not like that's a bad thing. Girl stuff is just a big freakin' scam anyway. While a guy can outrun a zombie hoard and still smell fantastic."

She smiled. "Huh. Negan with me in the shower." The girl thought out loud. "No. That probably wouldn't end well."

Once she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her chest, she stepped out. 'I'm not hogging this bathroom am I? Huh. Rather not wait around to find out.'

She went to put her clothes on but couldn't find them. "Ugh. That little son of a.." Sadie stormed across the hall to find Negan sitting on the bed reading a magazine. "Well hello there." He looked up with a soothing voice and smile.

She groaned. "Stop screwing around. Where the hell are my clothes?"

"Hey." He slammed the magazine on the ground. "Little girls with a bad attitude don't get a present." He rose his eyebrows. "No. Not now Negan. Give me my clothes." She folded her arms. "Please?" Sadie chirped.

"That's better." He pointed to her. "Okay." She blinked. "Alright. Your clothes are on the hanger." Sadie tilted her head, confused to find a black leather jacket, black boots, a pair of blue jeans and a white t shirt.

Sadie looked back to Negan with a scowl. He simply smiled in return with Lucille on his shoulder. "Not cool. Those were my favorite shorts!" She then shook her head.

"Calm down hot pants. I folded them and put them back into your bag." "Okay. Thank you. Thanks for letting me borrow your other jacket by the way. I always wanted to try one on." "That's not mine. It doesn't fit me anymore."

She rolled her eyes. "It's still yours though." "Nope. It's all yours." Sadie shook her head. "What? Seriously?" "I am most definitely serious." Negan scratched his chin. "Why don't ya get dressed? I want to see how it looks on you." He stepped outside and closed the door. Sadie nearly squealed and dried herself.

Fifteen minutes later, she opened the door with her hands in the back pockets of the jeans. "Too shabby?" She spun around on her heels. Negan hummed. "Not the f*ck at all! How do you feel?" "Like a badass." He picked her up and kissed her on the lips. "You definitely are. But. First things first." He gestured to her to lay on the bed.

She sighed as he lifted her shirt. "Jesus Christ." Negan cleared his throat and cleaned around the black and blue areas of her skin. "Dare I bring up that silent treatment again?" "Nope!" He applied the bandage and helped her up. "Good as new. Come on. We got a date."

"A date huh? Can this day get any better?" She skipped behind him outside to the truck. "Mhm. We got some supplies to get." "Really?" "Yup. And it's a big one."

She giggled, knowing that she would be getting most of her stuff back.

"What are you peeing your pants about?" She cleared her throat. "Nothing." Negan huffed and drove the truck to Alexandria. "Now listen up kid." "Yeah?" She lifted her head off of the seat. "See that clock right there?" He pointed to the radio screen. "It says four fifty eight. We will be there for about two hours. After this shit, we will have dinner back at my place. And I will _not_ fight with you on this. Clear?"

"Crystal." He nodded. "Good." He opened her door. She jumped out. "Woah! Slow down a bit." He patted her on the back. "Pretty sure you don't want to get pricked again." She shivered then nodded. They roughly kissed. 'Right. I despise needles. Had enough of that crap in my life.' Negan picked up Lucille and they casually entered the Alexandrian property.


	23. Chapter 23

"We had an agreement! Now where is she?" Rick yelled.

Negan scoffed with a grin. "And a fine howdy'do to you too!" He shook his head and glanced at Carl. "Turn that big ol' frown upside down Ricky. I brought her over. And man is she _tight_!" She walked out from behind him with a straight face. 'Screw you for using that intended sexual pun.' "Fit as a fiddle."

Olivia gulped, noticing that she was dressed just like him.

"Who are you?" An African American woman with a large sword asked and stood next to Rick. Sadie blinked. "I'm Negan."

Negan inwardly smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. Daryl walked away in annoyance, since he was just discharged from Negan's brutal employment.

"Sadie?" "Yes? Rick?" She cleared her throat. "What are you doing? On his side.."

"What am I doing? What _am I_ doing..Oh! I was thinking. How could I possibly forgive and forget such a shitty and forced relationship?"

Rick looked behind him to see another religious man with a straight face.

"Simple!" She shouted to get back his attention. "You put your foot down and state who is in charge." She leaned back at the last five words she spoke. "And by the humble looks of it, I agree one hundred percent." She stepped forward, unaware that Negan did so too.

"And one comes to ask himself. Why? Why didn't the three little pigs stop the wolf from blowing down their houses? Why didn't they go crying to their parents? Why didn't they simply grab there good ol' pitchforks and reverse the food chain? Because they were smart, letting the wolf fall deeper and deeper into a hole. And for a priest, well, that hole will be _scorching_ hot!"

Negan placed a hand on her shoulder.

Rick tilted his head with his mouth half open. He then looked at Negan. "In case you haven't forgotten, Ricki Tikki Tavi,.."

Sadie pressed her lips, holding in a laugh.

"..I did _not_ appreciate you killing my men. And if it is too much to ask that I want half of your shit in return,.." Negan slowly stepped in front of Rick's face with narrowed eyes. "..I just might end up barking up the wrong tree."

Sadie looked to the ground and tightened her eyes, feeling cramps in her lower stomach. 'Don't say anything. Not a whimper. Nothing. God this hurts. Like I'm being stabbed with barbed wire.' She watched Negan as he interrogated Rick. 'I'm hungry.'

Rick stood in a nervous shock. Negan's stare slowly turned into a bright smile. Sadie blinked at him as Negan grabbed the collar of her shirt to align her feet with his.

"Maybe not today."

Sadie sighed as the gates of Alexandria opened.

"Maybe not tomorrow. _I_..am feeling loose and free as a bee in regards of reminding you just. Where. I. Stand." The girl mentally rolled her eyes as he leaned back while stating his last words. 'If you're not a psychologist, I'm not a chiropractor.'

"I need to have a word with her." Rick heavily whispered. Negan huffed and leaned his face to his. "Make it short, sweet, and to the god damn point." Ten men from each of the trucks began to load up all of the supplies that Rick and his team had scavenged. Once Sadie caught eye of what they had found, she sighed in relief. 'Oh the irony. I get my stuff back.'

Negan walked over to an open cooler and leaned against the side of a house, purposely but casually besides Carl.

"Sadie. You can't join the Saviors. They will kill you." The girl pressed her lips. "I will not die. Of old age one day, yes. He saved my life! It's the least that I can do." He shook his head.

"The judge was against you? I thought you were.." "Not in a million years! That false god threatened to burn me alive! I trust Negan. My mouth got me into a bit of interaction with Lucille, but I'm still alive." "Negan is controlling you too!" "But that's not to the point that he will sacrifice my life." Rick turned to his supposed girlfriend for a second opinion.

"You don't know him Rick." Sadie blinked. "You think that I don't!? He killed two of my friends with that bat." Sadie gestured a flat hand to him. "First of all, her name is Lucille. Second, Did he flat out do it? Or was there a motive?" Rick panted. "I..yes. He did warn us ahead of time to not kill.."

"Well there you go. An eye for an eye Ricky." She casually walked backwards for a minute but tightened her eyes as Negan's left hand was set on her right shoulder. The heavy scent of beer in his breath tempted her yet caused Sadie to look to the opposite side of the ground. He chuckled and took one last gulp before tossing it onto the ground.

"Home the f*ck away from home." He inhaled the air around him.

"Negan." He turned his head as one of his men held a large appliance in his arms.

Unsure of what was inside, Sadie turned to Negan as he opened it. Inside was some kind of food processor. 'What on earth are you going to do with that? We all know the stereotype that guys refuse to learn or do anything related to the culinary arts.' The man turned to her and licked his lips.

Sadie narrowed her eyes at him and glanced back at Negan, who simply nodded. "Load it up!" Sadie watched as the man walked back to the truck and looked back at her with hazy eyes. She narrowed her eyes again and stuck out her middle finger.

"You alright there darlin'?" "Yep." The girl enunciated the p. "Who's he?" Negan led her back to his truck. "His name's Davey." 'He's going to be Gravey Davey if he keeps looking at me like that.' He shut her door once her seatbelt was buckled.

"What's the plan tomorrow boss?" Negan rose an eyebrow. "I'm going to have you take a long and cozy cat nap tomorrow. I want you to relax. Something came up and I'm heading out with the big boys. And from what I can see, you.." He placed a hand on her crotch.

Sadie groaned. "..are _not_ a boy." "Wait. So you're going to leave me at the Sanctuary by myself? " "Did I f*ckin' say that? No. Eugene will be with ya in case of a problem." "Oh. Okay." She sat up straight.

"Want me to help..unpack?" She grinned. "Some of that shit is heavy as hell. The boys got it." He shut off the truck and opened her door, helping her out. Sadie caught Davey staring at her from a distance and flashed him her middle finger again. 'Pig.'

Negan led her back to his place but she stopped. "Can I go get my bag? Please?" He huffed. "Make it snappy." Sadie hurried back to the infirmary and took her bag off the floor. She caught back up with him and walked up a flight of stairs.

"Make yourself comfortable darlin'. I sent Dwighty-boy to get us some food." The girl shrugged and quietly sat on the couch. Negan took off his leather jacket and boots. He softly smiled. "Yes?" "Nothin'." He sat on the sofa next to her.

Still in his hand me down jacket, Sadie sat on his lap and rested her head on his chest. Negan slowly scratched the back of her head with a sigh. "Don't fall asleep on me darlin'." He planted his lips on the top of her head. "I'm not." She whispered but shut her eyes anyway.

"You're so damn small!" Negan examined her body. "Mhm. I get that a lot. It's annoying. With the exception of you." "Ah, If it pisses you off I'll stop." Negan and Sadie shut their eyes as they passionately kissed.

There was then a double knock at the door before it opened. Dwight quietly set the two trays on the table. Negan broke the kiss and looked up at Dwight. "You unloaded all that shit already?" "Y..yes sir." He quickly nodded and looked at Sadie. " _That_ is the swellest news I've heard all day!" Negan smiled. Dwight left and closed the door behind him.

Sadie stood up and fixed her jacket. "Want me to get you something to drink?" "Uh uh." He sat her back down with his hands at her waist. "Negan." She replied hesitantly then sighed. "I'm..not made of glass."

He filled a cup with water and looked into her eyes. "Don't f*ckin' ruin my day." Negan nearly slammed the glass on the table in front of her. "Thank you." She whispered. Sadie quietly ate with regret.

Negan set his right thumb and pointer finger to his forehead. "Do _not_ make me f*ckin' hit you with Lucille again." She wiped her eyes and stood up. "I'm pushing the limit! I deserve to be hit! You told me time after time for me to watch my mouth but I got so damn cocky." He loudly groaned.

"God _damn_ it! Will you ever f*ckin' shut up?" She shivered as his voice grew heavier. Negan shooed her away with his left pointer and middle finger. "Just..go the f*ck to bed or something."

Sadie left the room with her eyes completely dry but she broke down once she reached Negan's room. "Just duct tape my mouth shut! For eternity!" The girl took a pillow from the bed and set it on the ground. She hung up the jacket and pants and set her boots by the door.

Sadie took a red flannel blanket from the edge of his bed and covered herself. The girl shut her eyes and hiccuped as a tear dripped down her cheek. The tear entered her mouth and Sadie huffed.

Still fired up, Negan finished his meal in silence. After setting his tray under hers, He opened his bedroom door to find Sadie on the floor, fast asleep. Negan narrowed his eyes and undressed to his boxers.

He knelt down and picked her up. "Mom?" She murmured. Negan didn't say anything and lay her under the covers with him. Sadie opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. 'Must have zoned out.'

" _Be a good girl and take your shirt off_." Sadie shook her head. 'What?' Still half asleep, she didn't turn her head. "Huh?" " _Negan wants to see some tits_." He said gruffly. Assuming she was dreaming, Sadie lifted her arms and pulled her shirt off. " _Damn_." He kissed her right breast while squeezing her left. " _I'm feeling thirsty_ _darlin'. You won't feel a thing_."

Sadie held her breath. She fluttered her eyes open and quickly felt her chest. 'Okay. Clothed.' She noticed she was still on the ground. The lights were off and the door was closed. "Of course that was a dream." The girl lifted her head to find Negan shirtless under the blankets.

Sadie smiled and crawled up next to him, slowly closing her eyes as she locked her gaze on his built body. 'Oh my gosh. He's so..muscular. And I'm..a small whale to say the least.' She drifted back to sleep with his left hand on her back.

Negan tightened his eyes and rubbed her back with his thumb. "You're alright babe." He muttered and held Sadie closer to him. Assuming that he was still awake, Sadie kissed him on the lips.

With her head back on the pillow, she huffed. "I'm sorry for being such a whiny bitch." Not knowing he heard her, Negan sighed. 'You're not a whiny bitch darlin'.'


	24. Chapter 24

Sadie opened her eyes the next morning in a panic. "Negan?" She constantly felt the right side of the bed. "Wh..Oh." She rolled her eyes. "Duh." She slowly stood up and picked up the rest of her clothes. The girl went to go shower and came out fifteen minutes later.

She explored the place and heard some kind of video game sound effects. "Uh.." She followed the blasting and voice overs to a room surrounded by wine and beer stands. Nearly three or four. 'Ugh. Even the scent in here makes me nauseous.'

Sadie fluttered her eyes and lightly smiled as she walked over to the tv set. Eugene looked up then back at the screen. She quietly sat on the arm rest of the couch inches away from him and blinked.

"You..must be Eugene." "Yes." He blandly replied while focusing on the game before he lost. He huffed. "Can I try?" Eugene turned to her and slowly handed her the controller. Sadie grinned and reset the game.

Eugene sighed and got up once he heard static coming from his walki talki.

She happily ran through the snowy battlefield with her weapon drawn.

Now away from where she could hear them talking, he answered. "H..Hello?" *"She up yet?"* Negan asked rather carelessly. "Y..Yes sir. She is. She is playing..the first person shooter, computer generated game." Negan rose both of his eyebrows. *"Are you _shitting_ me right now?"* Negan unsurely laughed.

"N..No sir. I..am not." Sadie zoomed in on two enemies and sniped both of them. "She..just made two probable headshots unharmed." *"That's my girl."* He hummed. *"Don't let her get burned out on it. Should be back by six."* "Y..Yes sir." Eugene sighed and took out a jar of pickles from the refrigerator.

"You are mine.." Sadie grinned and sniped the last enemy of the round. He sat quietly next to her. The girl fluttered her eyes. 'Don't yell at the screen like you usually do. You're lucky to even have a gaming system in this apocalypse.'

"You're Negan?" He asked. "Yes." "I..am too." He loudly crunched a pickle. It didn't bother her though.

'Ah. That fresh scent of ginger. Poor guy has probably never been alone with a girl before.' "So what do you like to do?" Sadie casually asked while jumping over obstacles and crouching behind a large crate, waiting for intruders.

"I am..a bio chemist." He gulped. "I study genealogy and micro biology. I like to read."

Sadie slowly nodded her head, way impressed. "Wow! That's amazing. I could never do something like that." He blinked. "My brain doesn't work like.." She lightly groaned as she was shot. "..that."

Eugene silently tilted the jar to her. Sadie shrugged and took a pickle. "Thanks." She stood up, trying not to give in to the temptations of all the wine and beer around her. 'Well I feel better. That's the important thing.'

She opened the fridge. 'Rather not give Negan a heart attack. Is there soda in here? Or an energy drink?' The girl smiled and took a bottle from the bottom of the fridge.

"Are there arcade games on this console too?" He silently nodded his head. "Hm. Two player mode?" He nodded again. Sadie frowned at how nervous he was. "Do you want to play together? There has to be more than one controller around here somewhere." "There isn't." He stood up to get a book from the bookshelf.

Sadie finished her pickle and waited to have her drink. 'Ginger and caffeine are a terrible mix.' She quickly left the room and came back with her bag. She sat back on the sofa and took out her iPod.

The girl took out one of her pills and swallowed it with a sip of soda. She then pressed play on a metal music playlist and reset her game. Sadie glanced at a clock as the game loaded. 'Eight?' She shrugged and continued playing.

Eugene looked up from his book and lightly smiled at her, setting the jar of pickles on the table between the couch and the chair he sat in. He went to get a few napkins and tore one up to make a bookmark.

"Do you happen to know the four components for Deoxyribo nucleic acid? I forgot." "Uh.." Sadie narrowed her eyes and sniped another enemy with a headshot. "..yeah. Thymine, Guanine, Cytosine, and Adenine. Run by the Mitochondria. The quote unquote powerhouse of the cell." He nodded.

"That's basically all the science I know." She shrugged and controlled her character towards a dark cave for shelter. Sadie saved her game to mark her spot. "I mean aside from some other random elements. Like endocytosis and exocytosis, whole grains requiring the bran, germ, and endosperm, the four substances of matter are solids, liquids, gases, and plasma. I can't remember their meanings though, but I can tell them apart."

"Huh. You are pretty smart. Do you..want me to tutor you?" Sadie took off her jacket and boots before making herself comfortable on the couch. "That's nice of you Eugene. But no thank you." She stole a pillow from the other side of the couch.

He nodded. "Are you going to sleep?" The girl smirked. "No. I'm going to practice my corpse pose." She fixed the pillow and lay her head down. He slowly tilted his head. 'She..has a very witty nature.' "Alright."

Sadie shut her eyes.

Eugene shut his book on the chapter he left off at after forty five minutes. He stood up and quietly covered her with a light green velvet blanket. Her arms were both hidden under it while the blanket covered her mouth.

'Negan should be back in approximately one hundred and twenty minutes.' Eugene took the controller next to her and turned off the television. He took a fresh paper towel and quietly nibbled on another pickle while continuing to read.

Nearly sixty five minutes later, Negan opened the door and Eugene jumped to his feet. He shut the door with Lucille on his right shoulder and carried a handful of flowers in a vase.

"Well well well, Dr. Smartypants is also a mighty fine babysitter." Negan chuckled and knelt down next to Sadie, running his fingers through her hair and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "What were you two rascals up to this fine day?" The vase was set one the closest wine table.

Eugene gulped. "I..read mostly. While..she was using the gaming system. Sadie..scored nearly twice as many more kills than myself, compared to my high score. And..progressed three levels past me."

Negan slowly nodded and lay Lucille against the tv stand. "God _damn_ that's hot!" He then gestured him to leave and get back to work with a straight face. He obediently did so and closed the door behind him.

Her eyes then opened after their brief talk.

"Hey darlin'." Negan smiled, clearing her hair behind her right ear.

She shut her eyes. "Hi." She murmured. "Need me out there?" "Hm? Nah. I didn't mean to wake ya." "You didn't." Sadie sighed. "Besides, my female..hormonal shit is over."

Negan stood up. "If that's the case, I _do_ need you."

Sadie stood up with a smile. "Great." She put her jacket back on and pushed her arms through the sleeves. "I was thinking.." She put on her boots. "..maybe I could hop the fence every now and then to grab things since it is basically a maze trying to get through those gates."

He shrugged. "We'll see about that. For now.." He walked behind her. "..I want you somewhere _far_ more important." Sadie tightened her eyes as his arm wrapped around her chest.

"I'm not feeling sexy tonight." Sadie whispered then cleared her throat. "What did I say about bringing yourself down?" He ironically moved his hand down onto her stomach. "I just stated a fact." She turned to face him.

"I _highly_ disagree." Negan again walked behind her and brought her back against him. She huffed. "Fine. What do you want?" "Oh ho, it's not what _I_ want sweetheart." Sadie lightly cried as his hand slid under her jeans and onto her underwear. "I'm..fine Negan." "Why don't you show me then?" The girl gulped.

He lightly laughed and planted his lips on her temple, diving his hand into her underwear. Sadie roughly shifted her body. "No no." He whispered and picked her up in his arms. "I don't understand!" She groaned as he carried her back to his room. Negan tossed her on his bed and towered over her with his waist locking hers. Sadie couldn't help but giggle. "Crappy day?"

"Yeah." He took off his jacket and shirt. "Keep quiet for me darlin'." Negan slid down her jeans and removed her boots. Sadie shook her hips and lifted her head. "Head down." He held her head in place on the pillow. Sadie gasped as he lifted her white shirt. She looked at the ceiling confused.

"Doin' alright darlin'?" "I'm just..lost is all." She scratched her head then removed her jacket and shirt, just showing her tank top. "I'll bring you home." He grinned and Sadie smiled back, adjusting her body beside his and covering them with the sheets. Negan scaled his fingers around her half visible breasts.

Sadie shut her eyes. "Thinkin' straight now darlin'?" He asked quietly. She nodded. "Crystal." "Good." Negan kissed her on the lips. "You scared of the dark?" "Not really." She softly yawned. "Good. Hop your happy little ass outside." He spanked her. "I can't sleep with all this f*ckin' noise." Sadie obediently nodded, hiding her smile. "Ow!"

The girl left out the door and picked up a spear.

"Shouldn't little girls be going to bed at this time of night?"

She shivered and turned around. She set a hand on her chest and panted. "Damn it Simon! Don't scare me like that!"

He smirked and disposed a bag of garbage in a dumpster. "You're not cold out here?" "Nah. The cold and I get along pretty swell."

Simon blinked. "What _are_ you doing out here?" "Well I was _trying_ to get some sleep until these guys showed up." She started stabbing each zombie in the head. "Huh." He shrugged and walked off.

Simon caught Davey staring at her backside and dragged him back inside by the collar of his shirt. He then slammed Davey's back against the wall. "Do anything to her and I'll have Negan pay ya a little visit." "What the hell are you talking about? I just wanted to introduce myself." "Don't play dumb. It's not cute."

Sadie pierced the chests of ten more zombies and did a thorough search to make sure that there weren't any hiding. Sadie grinned at one more fifty feet away and sighed. Although nervous, she climbed up the fence and jumped it. She decapitated the last creature with a grin.

"Do you not stay in one spot?" Simon threw out the last of the trash. Sadie smirked. "I do not. Unless you want me to." She cracked her fingers and climbed the fence. He blinked. "You have quite a smart mouth."

Her feet hit the ground. "I have to do something with it right?" She backed up and saluted with two fingers from her forehead. "Night Simon." He saluted back with a light grin.

Sadie quietly entered Negan's bedroom and took everything off except for her tank top and underwear. She walked over to the foot of the bed and crawled up to him.

Negan opened his eyes to her as she did. He laughed. "That's my girl." He put his right arm around her.

The girl slid her legs under the covers, closing her eyes. Sadie never felt happier. 'This is awesome. Sleeping next to man nearly twice my age.' Sadie slipped down the straps of her top, hoping that would escalate something. He slid a hand under her shirt and cupped her right breast.

"What do you say we get you a little bigger?" Negan smiled. Sadie rolled her eyes. "You know, I don't have to stay here if I'm not pleasing you." "It's a f*ckin' joke darlin'." "No kidding. I never would have guessed." She sang in a snarky tone. Negan huffed and stared in her eyes. "What?" She asked lightly. "You okay?"

"I love you." She shut her eyes. "Love you too." "I mean it Sadie." He said sternly. "We've only known each other for like five days." She sighed. "I know that! But _you_ won't leave me." He poked her in the chest. "And why would I? I find nothing more attractive than a bad boy with a sensitive side."

They smiled and softly kissed. "I _can_ be worse." He half smiled. "Oh really?" "Spread those pretty little legs and find out." She turned the opposite way and sighed. "Whatever." He chuckled and rested his hand on her thigh.


	25. Chapter 25

Sadie sighed and pulled up the blankets to cover her mouth. She slightly shifted her body and let out a quiet sneeze.

Still in just his boxers, Negan stood in the doorway with his arms folded. A soft smile appeared on his face. 'Damn.' He walked over to her side of the bed and knelt down, running his fingers through her hair.

"Almost there babe." He kissed her on the forehead and left back to the kitchen.

Sadie silently yawned and lifted her head. "New day, new duty." She tossed back the sheets and stood up to make the bed. Once it was made, the girl wandered into the kitchen to make herself breakfast, but noticed three platefuls of pancakes, toast, and sausage. A pitcher of apple juice sat next to a pile of napkins and silverware.

"Mornin' darlin'. Hope you're hungry." He placed a mug of coffee on the table with a smooth smile.

"I.." Sadie was lost for words. "That's so sweet Negan. Thank you." She tried her best to reach him by standing on her tip toes, but failed miserably yet again.

Negan picked her up with one hand on her butt and the other on the back of her head. His eyes looked into hers. "It's my way of sayin' thank you. By letting me sleep last night."

"This is more than a thank you." She smiled. He put her down. "Alright then. Consider it my sympathy for you being so god damn short." He bore his teeth with a grin and grabbed her with his arm.

"That's most accurate thing I've heard this year."

Negan hugged her then led her to the table. To not risk ruining the moment, he let Sadie pull out her own chair.

After filling their plates, they quietly ate. "So what's the plan today Negan?" Sadie asked, sipping her apple juice. "The plan.." He stood up to get more coffee. "..is that you and I are bunked. Then later today at two, we are still bunked."

She smirked. "So what you're saying is that we are spending the day together then paying old Ricky a visit?" "Bingo." He kissed the top of her head and sat back down across the table.

"Although." Negan cleared his throat. "Eugene told some major information about you yesterday." Sadie gulped. "A..About what?" "And I am so anxious to find this out."

"Wh..What is it? Whatever it is I didn't do it! It was.." She panted. He hummed. "So you are telling me that you haven't touched the gaming console yesterday and that Dr. Smartypants is a big fat f*ckin' liar?"

Sadie slowly sighed. "Please don't toy with me like that." He laughed. "Why not? I'll keep doing it until you give me something worthy of an answer." "Alright fine." She took a pen and napkin off of the table. The girl lightly coughed and wrote down her high score from yesterday, including each type of kill she made.

She folded it up and slid it over to him. "Now do understand that actions speak louder than words. And I have absolutely no problem executing just that." Sadie took her empty plate and set it in the sink. She turned on some hot water and let it sit.

Negan tilted his head as he unfolded it. "Sounds as good of an idea as any." He set his plate on top of hers and placed his hands on her hips. "I'll meet you there. Just have to find Simon real quick." "Not like that I hope." She smirked.

He scoffed. "Oh no no no darlin', this is all for you." Negan kissed behind her right ear. She smiled and walked down the hall to the bathroom, purposely swinging her hips. Negan huffed. "Pushing it!" "I know!" She whined.

Sadie dressed back in Negan's hand-me-downs after showering and walked down the hall towards the den. She then froze once she walked in.

Davey turned to her with a can of beer in his right hand.

The girl quickly took one of her pills and swallowed it with a gulp of water.

"Baby girl is sick? That why daddy bought you some new clothes?" He hazily grinned.

"Go screw yourself Davey. Negan's not my dad."

He loudly belched and walked over to her.

"Charming." She replied blandly and turned on the gaming system. "I appreciate that finger gesture you gave me the other day."

He held her left cheek against the wall. "Ugh!" "Why don't I return it?" He rubbed her butt. "Don't you f*ckin' dare. I will.." He held her face firmer. "..uggh..kill you." "Language." Davey hushed her. Sadie rolled her eyes and back kicked him between his legs.

"Drag your drunken butt somewhere else." He tightened his eyes. "Not without you I won't."

Negan folded his arms with a scowl.

Davey swung a punch but it's speed was more than easy to dodge.

"In case you haven't noticed, Fat equals less stamina. Less stamina leads to stupidity. And stupidity can lead you into a boatload of problems. You, my friend, are a mighty fine example of that. So I'm going to be a lady and let this slide..for now."

Davey huffed and rose back up to his feet. "It's not me you should be worried about. Give me a little kiss like you did with daddy and we'll call it even."

Sadie shakily sighed in anger and punched him in the cheek. "He's not my dad you prick!" "That all you got princess?" He chuckled, wiping away some blood from his lip.

"The f*ck is going on in here?" Negan asked rather casually, looking dead straight at Davey. "I.."

"Well. Daddies do happen to be protective of their little girls." He stepped closer to him. "But, sooner or later, every caterpillar has to evolve and grow it's wings." He slowly leaned back.

"So I'll make this reasonable. I'll let the little butterfly decide just what the best choice is." He gently moved Sadie in front of him with his hands on her shoulders.

Davey quickly panted and lightly rubbed her arm, angering Sadie even more. "P..Please don't kill me Sandra. I..I'm sorry." "Oh don't be sorry Davey. There will be a bunch of other women in hell waiting for you." She replied in a forgiving tone. He gulped.

"Nighty night Gravey Davey." Negan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "She does not accept your apology." He clarified.

Negan turned her head away with one hand while stabbing a knife through his skull with his other. Sadie huffed once she heard his body drop to the floor. Negan let go of her with a sense of panic.

"I did not know he was up here. Are you alright?" He quickly felt her arms. "Yeah. The rules matter. Break them and pay the price." His hands moved down to her waist and then her legs. "Negan. I'm okay. My cheek hurts a little, but I'm fine. I promise."

He sighed and rested a hand on her chest. "Alright. That f*ckin' scared me darlin'." Negan took a bottle of beer and soda out of the fridge and set them on the coffee table in front of the television. He unfolded the blanket and flipped a lever on the left side of the couch.

Sadie hummed. "I always thought recliners were awesome. My grandfather had a few actually." "Did he?" He sat down and put his feet up, slipping off his boots. "Yeah. Brings back memories where I would sit on one of them watching tv and he would watch with me with his coffee."

Negan smirked. "Well darlin', prepare yourself for a little deja freakin' vu." Sadie smiled and set up the game where she left off. Paranoid, she locked the door.

He rose his head once he heard it. "What?" "Why'd you lock it darlin'?" Sadie huffed, trying to hold back her emotions. "No reason."

She sat beside him and he covered her with half of the blanket. A light hum escaped her mouth once his arm was rested around her neck.

"I hate people." She hiccuped. "As do I." He whispered back while rubbing her shoulder. He helped remove her leather jacket after he did the same.

Negan's fingertips lightly touched her left breast with his arm still securing her. "Sorry darlin'." He apologized in advance before moving the drinks to the side table next to him. "No problem." She pressed play on the controller.

"Alright. Where are you?" "It looks like an abandoned snow cave of some sort. There should be a large chest in here based on my map but..oh shit." She ran away from a large snow creature. It was as big as the cave itself.

"Hey hey. Tone down the language for me baby alright?" She nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry." He kissed her temple. "Thank you. Now. Why don't you just turn around and sneak under his legs?" "Huh. Sounds risky. I'll try it. Just have to wait until it swings it's axe."

Once it did, Sadie ran through the cave and slowly panted. "Found it!"

She quickly opened it and took the fifty coins, a yard of rope, and a fire machete twice the size of her character. "Ohh yeah." She grinned. "Sorry about my amateur commentary."

"Don't sweat it." Negan opened his beer and took a big gulp. "I love girls invested in this sort of thing. I'll tell you when you're too loud." "I'm flattered." Sadie giggled. "Oh how I love that morning dose of sarcasm."

Negan breathed on her neck before gently licking it. Sadie lightly smiled but was still able to concentrate. "How do I taste?" "Bittersweet." "Good boy." She grinned and quickly kissed him on the lips.

After reaching the next checkpoint an hour later, Sadie saved her game and turned it off. Negan had his eyes closed. She lay her head and right knuckle on his chest.

"How's your side darlin'?" "Better. I barely feel it." "That's good." Her eyes shut as his fingers played with her hair. "I saw ya climbing the fence last night." "Oops." She hummed with a smile.

Negan let out a deep breath. "I don't know darlin'." "About what? Would you like me to get you another beer?" She stood up and walked to the fridge. "I thought you hated that scent." "I don't like it, but I can tolerate it. But I can not stand cigarette smoke and heavy cologne or perfume." Sadie handed him another bottle.

She lay back down on the couch. "That reminds me, there's an employee round-up kind of deal later tonight. And I was going to ask you to be my itty bitty bartender and waitress. But now learning that you're sensitive to that shit, I'll leave that up to you."

Sadie gulped and slowly shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. No. I can't. Claude almost killed me and Davey almost raped me. No." He frowned and scratched the back of her head. "I'm scared to be alone with other men."

Negan sighed. "I will hire Simon to be your look out. He's well trained for that shit." He nodded. "I..don't know." Her eyes welled up again. "I..won't get strapped down into a corset right?"

"Oh I am way ahead of you on that baby. I have one reserved just for you in my closet." Sadie gulped. "I..didn't mean it that way. I don't want to get objectified."

He huffed. Sadie softly yawned. 'Simon didn't lay a single finger on me. Should I trust him?' "But I'll make you a deal." She sighed. "If I can wear this tonight,.." She gestured to her current clothes. "..then I'll wear it when it's just you and I later this week."

Negan scratched his chin. "You and your hard bargains. Hmm.." Sadie stood up and put her jacket back on. "..You got a deal darlin'." "Pleasure doing business with you." She smirked and held out a hand to help him up.

He took hers and stood up. "Can I ask you a question?" Negan put his boots back on. "Yes?" "It's rather dumb. But does your back ever hurt from all that leaning you do?" He chuckled, playfully pushing her shoulder and not answering.

Sadie put on her boots after he did. "Ever played a game of pool?" "Maybe five years ago at most." She shrugged. "But where are you going to find one?" "I'm the king Sadie. Everything I touch turns to gold." He walked out of the room and the girl hurried after him.

"No public affection." "I was just going to ask about that!" She gasped. He smiled and rested an arm on her shoulder. "You don't get any do overs, nothing."

She hopped into the truck. "Oh what a pity. What are we going to play?" "Classic eight ball. You just shoot the balls in the pockets." "Hm. Sounds easy enough." He started the truck. "M..hm! Not much to it."

Sadie opened her door once they got to Alexandria. Rick looked up with a sense of fear. Sadie gave him a friendly smile, while Negan freely walked over to the pool table in the middle of the street. Carl held his little sister in his arms with a straight face.

'This is really freakin' awkward.' Sadie sighed as Negan picked up a pool stick.

"You don't know him Sadie! He'll.."

She turned around but didn't speak up. 'Let me be! I can make my own choices!' "Calm down Rick. We're just fancying a game." She looked straight at the ground to avoid any eyes on her and picked up another pool stick. Negan started by knocking two of the balls into the sockets with one shot.

'Don't look up Sadie. No one is looking at you.' The girl tried to assure herself.

As he missed knocking another in, Sadie sighed. 'I hope I remember how to do this.' She held her breath and shot one of them in the pockets. Negan kept a straight face. 'Make me proud.'

She turned away suddenly once someone motioned her towards the church.

Out of Negan's sight, she fell to her knees and onto the church floor. "Where's Claude?"

"Claude, my dear child, was brought to the Hilltop. He is quite a religious figure." "What the heck are you talking about? Where is his grave?" She wiped her eyes.

He sighed. "There is no grave Sandra. He was asking about you. I have never seen someone so concerned before."

Sadie tightly pinched her side. "What do you mean? He's dead! A corpse! He was hit to death and.."

Father Gabriel looked at her rather confused. "He is alive and well Sandra. In fact, Claude is wishing to reunite with you."

Sadie groaned and held her aching head. "No! He is dead! This is a dream! A nightmare! I saw him get beaten and.."

Gabriel knelt down to her. "Sandra. You are not dreaming my child." "But.." She shook her head. "..What was.." "You were hallucinating. Negan brought you to the Sanctuary to allow you to recollect your thoughts."

The girl started to pant. "No! This isn't true." He helped her stand up. "Relax Sadie. You are not dreaming." Clearing her thoughts, Sadie sighed. "May..I see him then please?"

"You can't just leave me hanging there kid." Negan opened the church door with a smirk. She turned to Gabriel.

"I..have respects to pay." "You can repay them later." He said strictly, pointing Lucille at her. "Now come on." Sadie blinked.

"Thirty minutes. Please." She pleaded. "I said to follow me Sadie." Negan narrowed his eyes, circling the bat in front of her face. "I..claim sanctuary here." She gulped. "Don't play stupid with me." "Please! Half an hour!"

He slowly backed out the door. "Oh you crossed the line big time darlin'."

Sadie quickly ran after him. He said not a word as they returned to the truck. She slumped in her seat and bit her nails. 'F..Frollo's alive? What the heck? I must have been crazier than I thought.'

"Just what the shit was going through your mind?" He parked the car back at the Sanctuary. "Well?" "I just.." Negan dragged her by the right arm back to his room and pulled her onto the floor.

"It is not polite to refuse an order." She widened her eyes as Lucille was only centimeters away from her face. "Do I need to make it through to you? Again?" "You..wouldn't hurt me." Her voice quieted.

He relaxed his eyes and lay the bat against the wall. "Get up. We're going to be late." Sadie immediately stood up without a word and followed him down the hall. She started to shiver.

"Stop!" 'Am I not aloud to have any freakin' emotions?'

"No. I won't stop." Negan grabbed her face. She pushed his hand away with a grunt. "Get out of my sight you brat." "It would be my pleasure." She turned her back and walked away.

"I f*ckin' bet."

Sadie sighed and left down to Dr. Carson's office. Just knocking on the closed door relaxed her. It opened two minutes later.

"Oh. Sadie. Hello." He lightly smiled. "Hi. May I come in?" "Of course." She walked in with a smile. "How are you feeling? Any better?" "Ninety percent." The girl nodded. "But..can you check please?" "Certainly." He helped her onto the table. Sadie lay her head back.

He lifted her shirt, only exposing her scar. "By the looks of it, it's like nothing ever happened." 'Yet.' Sadie gulped. "Wow. Thank you." "Is that all?" "Do you happen to have some duct tape?"

He tilted his head. "For what?" "My mouth doesn't know when to stop yammering." He slowly nodded. "Negan is a very sensitive man. You have to be extremely careful with what you say." "This is going to be tougher than I thought then. Okay. Have a nice night." "You too Sadie." He smiled.

She happily undressed to her underclothes once back at Negan's place and purposely stretched her entire body onto the bed. She slid under the covers. "Ha! You want be a domestic jerk, Fine!" She shut her eyes with a smile. 'The sheets are cold too.'


	26. Chapter 26

In the middle of the night, she was awoken by the sound of his footsteps creaking against the floor. Even with her eyes still closed, Sadie was anxious to see if he would apologize. 'Probably not.'

Negan shoved her body to her side of the bed. "The world doesn't f*ckin' revolve around you." He muttered and lay on his side, looking away from her.

'He's probably drunk.' Sadie sighed as she was about to sneeze. She purposely did so in a lighter way, wondering if he would say anything else. He simply groaned and gently kissed her on the neck.

"You and Lucille are going to have a _big_ sit down tomorrow." She widened her eyes but made sure that he didn't see. 'What?'

* * *

Sadie got up as quickly as she could the next morning. But to her dismay, Negan was already up, waiting patiently in the doorway with Lucille in his hand. She gulped.

"Come 'ere darlin'." He gestured with two fingers. Without a second thought, she obediently followed him to the living room. "Kneel right here." He tapped his bat in front of a beige line on the brown carpet. "Right on that line."

She did so and slowly started to pant.

"Now. As I f*ckin' recall, I said that the rules..matter." Negan paced around her. "And there is _no_ room for that negotiation shit."

Sadie didn't dare look up as he stopped in front of her. "I..just.."

"Go on." Negan set a hand to his ear as her voice was just above a whisper. "I just wanted thirty minutes." "For what!?" Sadie shivered at his shout. "Fresh air. By myself. Alone." The girl tightened her eyes as he trailed the barbed wire along her half visible breasts. "The only fresh thing that you are responsible for is that mouth." He said bitterly.

"You didn't think that you were leaving with a clean plate now were you?" Negan continued to pace around her.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked.

"Sorry doesn't cut it here darlin'."

Sadie tightened her eyes as he lowered to her level.

"I don't care who the hell you are." He rose her chin with his right pointed finger. "You're such a liar! You are never supposed to hit a girl!" "You said that you didn't want any special treatment and by god am I going to uphold that!"

"Wh..What are you going to do with me then?" "Well." He exhaled. "Davey's dead.."

She winced.

"..and Simon and Dwight are too ill willed. But Lucille..oh ho..is feeling _so_ thirsty this morning! Why.." He chuckled. "..I guess you can say it's her coffee. And _you_ have just the right ingredients! Sugar, pinch of cinnamon, and a real big wake up call!"

Sadie opened her mouth.

"Now don't move. Don't want you getting hurt." He grinned. Sadie's mind went blank, even when she felt a smack on her back.

"Man!" Negan smiled. "Look at that sight!" He knelt down and traced his fingers on the bloody cuts. Sadie shut her eyes half way. "I would _hate_ to do that again." Negan held out a hand to her.

"Come on." He smiled. "It's a brand new day baby." Sadie stood up while hiding the excruciating sting of pain that followed. "Now why don't you do ol' Negan a favor and put on that _smokin'_ hot corset huh?" Sadie said nothing and went to the bedroom to get it. She strapped it on with a sigh.

"Well!"

Sadie sighed, finding him in the den with his feet up in his recliner.

"That's my girl." He grinned. "And I am _dying_ to figure out what's underneath!" She quietly poured him a mug of beer and walked over to hand it to him. "Damn." He smirked and took it.

"All you need are a couple more pounds and you'll make a real fine wife. Sit on my lap for a minute." Sadie did so, still quiet, and looked away. "You could use a haircut too. Tell ya what. Since I'm still a bit hungover, re jog my memory.

You said you like movies right? Why don't you make us some popcorn and we'll watch one?" She stood up without even a nod or a tone of agreement. "Make that extra salty!" He smiled.

She waited for the microwave to sound and walked over to a case of dvds. 'Of course they're all sexual.'

Avoiding an eye roll, she set up the television and took a big bowl from the cupboard. She poured the popcorn into it and added a light sprinkle of salt.

"There we go!" He happily patted a small spot next to him on his chair. She quietly did so and sat the hot bowl on her lap. 'I wonder if I can lower my chance of having kids by doing this.'

After nearly an hour and a half of trying to keep her brain cells from dying, she sighed as Negan had fallen asleep. The girl slowly stood up and left to the bathroom.

After putting her hair in a messy pigtail and nearly ripping off the corset, she threw on just her tank top and shorts. 'Oh how I missed you!' She put on her boots and left outside to stab some zombies.

Negan loudly yawned and stretched. "God damn it!" He groaned as he realized she was no longer in the room, but softened his temper as he saw her outside.

"What the hell you doing out here?" He smiled and felt her cheek.

She simply blinked and kept stabbing them.

"You don't have to do that today. Simon will handle it."

She kept ignoring him.

"Darlin'?"

She sighed.

"Sandra?"

She left down the fence to kill more of the creatures. He sighed and felt his forehead. "How about I cook us some lunch? I make a mighty fine spaghetti!" The girl left back inside as her pain became nearly unbearable. "Sadie. Answer me!" He left after her.

She stopped suddenly with her back facing him. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Rules are rules." She kept walking and grabbed a pen and paper off of a desk. She wrote down what she wanted to say before handing it to him and left out of sight. He quietly read it.

 _'Please do not follow me. I'm not hungry but thank you anyway.'_

She went to Dr. Carson's open door. "You made Negan upset." He said simply. Sadie regretfully nodded. He motioned her to come in and to close the door.

Sadie sighed after the painful procedure of Dr. Carson sanitizing and bandaging each cut. She made her way back to Negan's place and passed the kitchen where he was stirring a large pot.

"Just in time darlin'. Lunch is almost set." He smiled anyway as she neglected him yet again.

She tightened her eyes as she rested her back against the pillows. She grabbed her puzzle book and turned to where she left off. 'Two..nine..four..seven! Got it!'

Despite her ways, he refused to leave Sadie alone and walked into the room with a tray holding two bowls. "Nice and hot!" He sighed. "You know, I talked to Rick after you went all Cinderella on me yesterday. And he said that out of all people, you look like the kind of girl absolutely _perfect_ for babysitting little Judith."

She sighed and continued to concentrate on her puzzle.

"What kind of game is that? Looks challenging. But I know you can figure it out."

'Will you just shut up?' She stood up and left the room.

"More for me." He shrugged but called her back in. "Oh Sadie!" She returned with a straight face. "Love you." He smiled. "No you don't." Her eyes couldn't help but leak a few tears. "Why did you hurt me?" "Rules baby girl. Rules."

"I don't care! It hurt! So bad!" She hiccuped. "You treated your wife like this too didn't you?" "F*ck no I didn't! Reverse those words right now!" He jumped to his feet. "Then why did you resort to violence with me?" She looked at him like a lost puppy. "You could have just isolated me or starved me instead!"

Negan knelt down. She quickly backed up. "Sadie. Come here please." She shook her head. "Please?" "No." He sighed and opened his arms. Sadie ran into them and burst into tears. "I don't want to get hurt anymore." She cried. Negan tightly hugged her, slightly tearing up himself.

"I..understand darlin'. I'm getting older and less patient. And that is a shitty excuse to use." He rocked her back and forth with his lips planted behind her right ear. "I'm devastatingly sorry darlin'." He kissed her harder. "I will _never_ hurt you again. Please don't cry."

Sadie hiccuped as he picked her up. He softly kissed her on the lips. "I don't..want to.." "Shh.." Negan lay her on the bed and took off his shirt. He lay next to her, curling her hair with his finger. "I'm.." She hiccuped. "..hungry."

Negan hummed with a smile. "I knew you'd be sooner or later." He lightly felt her stomach and set the second bowl of spaghetti between them. Negan twirled the fork and supported her back. "Open wide." She giggled and did so. "What do you think?" Sadie smiled as he rubbed her shoulder. "Yum." Negan blinked. "That's what I want to hear."

"Will..you still love me if these scars didn't go away?" "Woah! I don't use the term scars here darlin'." He fed her another bite of spaghetti. "I'm sorry. You don't?" She swallowed with a light smile. He shook his head.

"Nope. You're a tiger who earned her damn stripes." He lifted her necklace pendant. Sadie blushed with surprise. 'I was _not_ expecting that.' "Wow. Um. Thank you." "They will still be there even if you can't see them." Sadie leaned her head against his chest with her thumb held to her lip. "Well isn't this symbolism just adorable." She shut her eyes as Negan placed a hand on her stomach.

"Oh. So I'm your pet now?" He huffed. "Don't get snarky. No." He lay her head on the pillow. "You're mine." He hovered over her. "We'll start you off as my girlfriend. Or in your gamer terms, an amateur." She giggled. "Well at least I'm something."

Negan smiled. "You have such beautiful eyes." 'Stop complementing me! You're just going to put your testosterone on full blast anyway at some point.' She looked to the side at his pillow. "Can you..scratch my head please? It feels good."

"Pleasure." He hummed and scratched the back of her head. Sadie softly moaned and shut her eyes. "Thank you." "I _was_ being a bit selfish the past few days. Now the spotlight's on you."

Sadie lightly moaned again. "You really like that don't you?" "Yeah. Can you help me up? I have to continue maintaining walker duty." Hesitant at first, he then smiled and held out a hand. "That's my little warrior. Don't stay out long." Negan kissed her hand. Sadie fluttered her eyes. "Can you come with me? Please?"

He nodded and put his shirt back on. "It would be nice to get some fresh air wouldn't it?" She carefully left as he followed behind, trying not to get mad. "Oh shut up. You're just like Frollo. Acting like a threat then smooth talking to me after things go haywire." The girl whispered.

"I know."

She flinched as he answered her. Sadie turned around. "Huh?"

"I know darlin'. I have to get used to having another girl in my life." She sighed. "It's only been..a week. Not to be rude, but I wasn't expecting you to be my lost magnet." He kissed her temple. "Yep." "Just..don't hurt me anymore. Please." "Well..since you escalated to the girlfriend status, it's a deal."

He grinned. Sadie suspiciously rose an eyebrow. "What?" "Do you promise?" He folded his arms. "I am not dense! I strictly told you that rules.." He huffed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Thin line between?" "We'll discuss this later." She shrugged and picked up a spear. "Actually, I was testing your wits kid." The girl clenched her teeth in aggression while killing each one. "What do you.." Sadie viciously impaled one through the heart. "..mean?"

"That you are strong enough to survive. You are _not_ going to let a wound slow you down." He smiled. "Well not all princesses wear tiaras." She giggled.

"I can find you one." "No. No no no. Hell no. Please don't." He stepped back. "Okay then. Geez. I can get you a nice dress instead." She stopped for a minute. "I don't like wearing anything fancy. I sometimes wear jewelry, but only if it's black and not too bulky, and makeup, mascara and eye liner. I don't like dresses or skirts. At all."

"Man. Why haven't I met you earlier?" He smiled. "You could have saved me a boatload of cash before this outbreak." She continued her job with a smirk.

"You really are one of a kind. Hey. Do me a favor and hop that fence. I'm expecting something _very_ special from Rick." He then blinked, seeing the vulnerable look in her eyes. "Oh. Right. Never mind." Sadie rolled her eyes and put down her spear. Negan led her inside. "You look like you can use a bit of time to let out your thoughts."

"No no no..I didn't mean to not do anything. I just meant that climbing the fence would hurt my back. I'll be fine enough tomorrow to do it. In the meantime, I can help with something else. Like.." She looked around his rather dusty and messy living room.

"Everything's fine darlin'. Why don't you set up the gaming system? I'll go with you this time." He held her right hand. "Okay." Sadie smiled and walked with him. "What do you want to drink?" "Um. Water please. With ice."


	27. Chapter 27

"Thanks." She set the glass on the coffee table then scooted closer to him on the couch. With an arm around her, Negan sipped a beer bottle.

"You know something?" "Huh?" "I love ya."

Sadie suddenly tightened her eyes at a knock on the door. "Damn it." Without thinking, she dropped the controller and went to the counter for a knife.

"Woah!" Negan quickly got up and slowly took it away from her. "Don't get all pissy darlin'." He kissed the top of her head and went to answer it. Sadie huffed and followed him. "I'm sorry."

"Fat Joseph. What can I do for you?" He smirked.

The girl rolled her eyes. 'Real classy.'

"There was an intruder spotted a half mile from the Sanctuary. Also, You accidentally left Lucille against the front gate." He tilted his head. "Did I? Jesus. That was certainly a big mistake." He motioned for her and sighed. "Were you gentle bringing her up here? Were you kind?"

"Uh.." Fat Joey stammered. "Did you treat her like a lady?" Negan asked more specifically. "Y..Yes sir." He cleared his throat. "Yes sir." "And did you pet her little pussy like a lady?"

Sadie widened her eyes and blushed. 'What the hell Negan?'

Confused, Fat Joey just gulped. Negan grinned. "I'm just screwing around man. A baseball bat doesn't have a pussy!" Fat Joey lightly laughed. "Now get the hell out." Negan ordered.

As soon as he left, Sadie huffed. 'Men.'

"But you do." He lightly tapped Lucille between her legs. She sharply inhaled. "And what a pleasure it would be to see that." Sadie shook her head and stepped ten feet back. He slowly smiled.

"God! If you're desperate for sex, just tell me to strip! Right here, right now!" Negan groaned. "Can't you take a damn joke for once?" He opened the door. She followed beside him outside. "Oh yeah." The girl rolled her eyes. "Sexual humor. Really funny."

"It will be really funny when you'll be screaming my name like a little baby asking for a bottle." She stopped walking. "Words can be hurtful can't they?" "Can you not say things like that? I'm sensitive to phrases like those."

He pressed his lips and pulled her behind a wall. "Alright. I won't. I'm sorry sweetheart." He lightly hugged her. "Thank you." "I'm sure you don't want to be reminded of that radiation shit you told me about."

He walked over to one of the large trucks where five Saviors stood aligned. In front of the pack was Dwight, holding someone with a bag over their head. "Spy sir."

Sadie gulped. 'That six foot height. White shirt and black pants. No! I..It can't be Frollo! That religious man at Alexandria was messing with my brain.'

Simon kicked him in the back of the legs, causing him to silently kneel before Negan. She held her breath. 'Don't be. Don't be!'

"Remove that bag for god's sake!" Negan ordered. Simon obediently did so.

Sadie felt her heart stop and looked away before Frollo could even look at her.

"Well..Well..Well!" Negan motioned everyone to leave except for her. "Did ol' Rick send you up here?"

Before he could respond, Claude opened his arms as Sadie ran over. After a tight hug, He stood up to lose the numbness in his legs. "Yes. As a matter of fact, he did." He turned her around to face Negan. "But I was not going to plan anything. He simply yearned for weaponry. Therefore, He sent myself."

"I did not tell you to stand up!" Sadie shivered once Frollo knelt back down. "Huh. So you were spying on us?" Negan strictly motioned for Sadie to return next to him.

Although she refused, Frollo nudged her back to him with a light push. "Yes. However, Rick.." "But Rick isn't here, is he?" Negan snarked. "Only yourself."

Sadie hiccuped and looked at him. "Shut it." Negan hissed at her. "Don't speak to her like that!"

"You know,.." He rested Lucille on his shoulder. "..I don't like people who tell me how to run my business. That is a big no no here. And how could I possibly trust you now?"

Sadie returned next to Frollo and blinked. "I don't want you to get hurt darlin'. Out of the way."

"No! Don't hurt him Negan. He was a set up!" "Hm." He scratched his chin. "A set up. Just like you f*ckin' were!" He glared at her. "I was not! I swear!" She wiped her eyes.

"Please spare his life Negan. Please!" She knelt beside Claude and wiped her eyes with her top. He huffed. "For f*ck's sake! Get up! Both of you!"

She slowly watched as Frollo did then did so herself.

"You.." Negan grabbed her by the wrists. "..are a real pain in the ass darlin'." She looked away but his face met hers only seconds later. "Betray me again and I will mount your head on the wall like a f*ckin' deer!"

Sadie stared at him in fear. Claude narrowed his eyes as the situation reminded him of the same way he treated her when they first came face to face.

He simply chuckled at his own threat and pushed her to the ground, but Frollo quickly caught her. "I am not going to forgive either one of you!" He smirked. "However. I did mention earlier that sharing is caring. And boy oh boy will you be useful darlin'." Sadie shivered.

He spun her around to face Frollo. "All you have to do to get your lovely,.." Negan squatted with a hand on her back and crotch. "..walker slaying badass back is to answer one very crucial question."

Lucille tunneled Claude's vision. "Who are you?" He motioned the bat in a circle. Sadie sighed in a panic. 'I love you Claude! Don't..'

"I'm Negan." He sternly stated. Her jaw dropped but her mouth didn't. 'What!? You can't abandon your morals just for my sake! You can't survive here!'

Negan slowly lowered Lucille with a wide grin. "Damn those words are beautiful. Well step right up Claude! My oh my do we have a shitload of things to discuss." Negan proudly walked back inside.

Frollo softly kissed the top of her head and followed Negan inside.

"I thought I'd never see you again! I thought you were dead." She couldn't let go of his waist. "Dead? Oh heavens no Sadie. I was speaking with Father Gabriel." He gently removed her arms.

"Oh." Sadie sighed. "About what?" "Well mainly about you." She covered her mouth with her right arm to sneeze. "What about me?" "Bless you. Mainly on how you impacted my life. Changed my viewpoints on such. Overall revelations. Despite your choice of not having a higher power to guide you."

"Um." She tilted her head, confused. "Okay. Weird but okay." Sadie brought him up to the den where Negan was patiently standing.

"Close the door Claude. Man are you in for a treat darlin'!" He smirked and gestured her onto the couch. She gulped and sat down. Claude sat to the left of her while Negan sat on the right. Tension overtook her body. She jolted up.

"I'm sorry Negan! I hallucinated and didn't mean at all to purposely.." "Woah!" He felt her chest with the back of his left hand. "Take a f*ckin' breath darlin'. Let's not bother Dr. Carson today."

'Hm? Well medical staff is always good to have.' Frollo blinked and handed her the glass of water.

"Play your game. Claude and I are just going to talk." She sighed and picked up her controller, trying to concentrate.

"Now, in regards of her, she's in a bit of a pickle." He set a hand on her head. 'You don't say.' She huffed. "I do not tolerate cheating in relationships. However, if you happen to join us here and are willing to obey the rules, perhaps we can work something out."

Frollo glanced at the screen then back at Negan. "Define that please."

He huffed as Sadie paused her game and rested her head on the former judge's lap. Claude gulped.

"Sex here, in warm regards of you, is a grave no no. I am very aware about everyone's titles here and slut is not one of hers." Negan cleared his throat.

Frollo slowly nodded in agreement. "I understand. Your words are mine." "Well woo-f*ckin'-hoo! I'll leave you both to think that over then." Negan picked up Lucille and left out the door, back outside.

Sadie sat up and wiped her eyes. "Sadie. Do not be upset at something as small as that. Affection can be shown in many other ways." "I really believed that you were a goner Claude!" She sniffled. "I visioned that you were hit with Negan's bat and.."

"Oh no." He hushed her and lightly kissed her forehead. "No no no. What happened was I went to bring, well force, you to the church. Due to the fear of him hurting you again with Lucille, I left with a group of three other people to a place called the Hilltop. It is a nice little refuge but my goodness is the leader there arrogant!" He rubbed her shoulders to warm her up.

"Wait." She shook her head. "You.." "Yes. I openly acknowledged that I gave you no choice in an uncomfortable position. And I apologize for that."

Sadie shook her head again with her teeth clenched. "Who are you and what have you done to Frollo?"

Claude undid his shoes and activated one of the reclining foot rests.

'Well at least he's wearing socks.' Sadie slowly exhaled.

He lay her head against his shoulder. "The conversation that Father Gabriel and I had was really quite an eye opener. He clarified that regardless of any physical or mental differences, God certainly does not judge. It was difficult to let out, but I eventually admitted to all of the faults that my father had imprinted on me."

She lifted her head.

"And the reason I did is because of you Sadie." She sighed. "M..Me? But you would burn me if I chose.." "Burn you? With what?" He lightly smiled. "I am just grateful that I have the opportunity to see your beautiful face again." He placed a hand on her right cheek.

Sadie sighed and shut her eyes. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Frollo shut his and their heads slowly moved inwards. "Like an angel sent from Heaven above." She placed her lips on his without hesitation.

Claude snuck a hand under her shirt and rubbed her back. Sadie broke the kiss with a light smile. "Do you want something to drink?" Frollo rested her head against his chest. "Please. A glass of water is fine. With ice." "Okay."

She stood up and rinsed one of the glasses. "You never told me that you played games with such violent behavior." She handed him the filled glass. "I must have gotten it from somewhere."

He sighed in response to her light giggle and she pressed play. "Thank you."

She adjusted her fingers. "Welcome. Wait. Did you risk your life and come here all because of me?" She made her character jump over a boulder and narrowed her eyes, trying to avoid an array of spears.

"Well not entirely." He sipped his beverage. "Once I heard Rick, Daryl, and a young woman named Maggie talking about how the world is solely theirs and how truly powerful they really are together to stand up as one against Negan, It made me realize how self absorbed they really are. It was pretty pathetic. You can't be the center of attention all the time."

Sadie tilted her head in agreement. "I can't believe what you just said. I really am baffled." "Well I am a man of my words." He placed an arm around her. "Now how do you play this game exactly?"

Sadie shrugged. "It's pretty simple really. You know. You are brought to an unknown land and claimed, for lack of a better term, as 'The Chosen One'." "Oh. Well certainly a man of my age would not have known that."

Negan returned to the room ten minutes later and at first suspiciously looked at them. Sadie was quietly playing while Claude was watching her. He shrugged and cleared his throat, catching Sadie's attention. "Hi."

Frollo stood up. "Smart move." Negan pointed Lucille at him.

Both the girl and him looked at each other.

"You experienced in heavy lifting Claude?" He blinked. 'Well mental wise.' "Yes sir. I am."

Sadie looked at each of them as they spoke.

"I got an insane amount of crap coming in. So if you could assist in unloading that,.." Negan handed him a black leather jacket. "..You'll thank me later." He glanced down at Sadie. "Outside."

She nodded and went to change into her jacket and pants. Negan smirked and lightly spanked her on the butt as she left.

'Hm. It seems suitable for mildly cold weather.' Frollo put it on and went with Negan towards a truck that was backing up to the Sanctuary lot.

"Dwight!" He quickly ran over. "Yes sir?" "This is Claude. He's going to haul this shit out of the truck. You know where to bring it." He silently nodded once he started taking each box out.

Negan sighed and walked off. "Jesus it's cold out here!" He blew on his hands then looked up as Sadie started to climb the fence. Now on the other side, one of Negan's men handed her a small box to bring personally to him.

"Thanks." "No problem little Miss Badass." He smiled. "I'm Gavin." "Sandra. But do call me Sadie." "Got it." Gavin returned back to another truck.

"Ya'll got a parcel." She smirked and lifted it up. "Well that certainly shaved some minutes." He reached up and took it. "Don't think I was leaving you empty handed. It's for you." "Really? Huh. I'll open it later then." She hopped down and stood next to him.

"Alright darlin'." He kissed behind her left ear. "You said no public affection!" She playfully shouted in a whisper. "This whole place.." He spun around with open arms and backed up to the door. "..is my affection."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh boy." Sadie exhaled and picked up a spear. "Have to prepare myself for drowning in testosterone around here."

Once nightfall had approached two hours later, Sadie shrugged and decided to walk around the whole Sanctuary to check for any walkers clawing at the fences.

She lifted her head as Simon saluted her with two fingers from his forehead. She did the same and kept walking. 'Ah hah!' She killed all five of them and sighed.

"Hey!"

The girl quickly turned around with the spear drawn. "Oh. Sorry Gavin. Flashback happened." He tilted his head. "Davey?" "Yeah." He deeply hummed.

"Anyway, Do you think you can help me carry one of the boxes out front? It was brought in at the last minute." "Sure. I'm not testosterone overloaded but okay. One sec." She quickly turned the corner to conquer the last fence. He laughed.

'All clear.' She ran back to him and sighed.

"Inside are just beer bottles. I'll grab one side and you can get the other." "Roger that." She knelt down as he did and they picked it up. "Do you drink a lot or no?"

He guided her to a basic man cave with endless amounts of beer, two fridges, and a huge television; complete with a rack of dvds, half of which featured explicit sexual behavior.

"Not really. I mean if you count energy drinks." 'Well Negan didn't say he's going to hire me as a prostitute so thank god for that!' The girl assured herself. "Ah."

She helped Gavin set the box on a counter. "Thanks a lot." "No problem." 'I'm sure I can find my way around here.' "Do you need help unpacking those?"

"Nah. I'll take care of it later. Why don't I bring you back up to Negan's place? People get drunk around here far too often." She lightly smiled. "Thanks."

He led her through the halls and up the railing. "I appreciate it. Night." He nodded with a smile. "No prob. Later." He hurried down the staircase.

Sadie lightly knocked on the closed door. Negan opened it, careless that he was without a shirt and in a pair of black sweatpants. "There you are." He cleared his throat. "Sorry. Wanted to patrol the whole perimeter for walkers. Gavin asked for my help in carrying a box of beer."

Negan closed his eyes half way and knelt down to her level. "Breathe on me." 'Whatever.' She did so without complaint. "Alright." He smiled and let her in.

Sadie took off her jacket and hung it up with a hanger. "Why don't you take off that shirt darlin'?" Sadie hummed as his arms wrapped around her, his hands were set between her legs.

She shut her eyes. "I need help then." Negan lightly chuckled with two fingers at her waist. He pulled her shirt off and picked her up.

"You want something special tonight darlin'?" Sadie shook her head. "I'm fine." He lay her on the bed and smiled. "You sure about that? Why don't I lift that sweet top?"

"To where?" There was a bit of concern in her voice. "Just below. Come on." She lightly huffed. "Sure."

Negan slowly lifted her top up and creased it below her breasts. Sadie shifted, trying to adjust to the room's temperature. He held her hips in place and lightly circled her stomach with his tongue. Sadie tilted her head with a groan, trying to fight against his hold on her.

"Uh uh." He warned and stopped. "Don't be a bad girl." Negan kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." She hiccuped as he unbuttoned her jeans while still securing her. "You better be." He slid his hand into her underwear and kissed just underneath her belly button.

Sadie started to pant, trying to not move her hips. "Please don't Negan!" She whined. "Shh..Relax darlin'. I'm not doing anything that violates your rules." He rubbed her right hip with his thumb. She blinked. "Don't ever change Sadie." He rested his head on her chest, still touching her.

'Okay. Now this is just getting corny and uncomfortable.' She sighed and attempted to fall asleep. He sighed and lifted his head after a minute. "Night darlin'. Sweet dreams." Negan fixed her top and took off her pants.

He grabbed an old pair of his sweatpants from a drawer and put them on her before covering her with the blankets. "Night." She murmured and snuggled closer to him. "That's my girl." He whispered and softly bit her neck.


	28. Chapter 28

Sadie lifted her head the next morning and wiped her still closed eyes, feeling a hand on her right shoulder. "Hm?"

"Mornin' Sunshine." Negan smirked and waited for her to sit up. "Oh. Hi." She set her back against the pillows. He covered his mouth at her jumbled hair. "You always sleep well don't ya?" "Yeah." She giggled and stood up to grab her clothes.

"We got ourselves a busy day today." "Do we? Did I forget any walkers? I'm so sorry if they kept you up and.." She panicked. "Baby! You have _got_ to stop worrying so much! The only one who should be locked in an asylum is ol' Rick."

He softly kissed her on the head. She smiled. "Why don't you go get ready and I'll give you your surprise." She scratched her forehead. "Hm? Oh. The box. Alright then." Sadie went to shower.

"What could possibly be in that box? A pure black set of lingerie?" The girl gave a relieved sigh once the warm water hit her shoulders. "My old gun? Nah. The box is far too small. Maybe a cheesy love note from him or Claude about attending another male get together, asking me to be a damn waitress in that strappy little corset."

She lightly yawned and scrubbed her body with a bar of soap. "At least Negan doesn't embarrass the hell of me like my family constantly did. He didn't damage my self esteem at all either. I think I'm going to like it here." She washed her hair then stepped out with a towel around her chest.

After getting dressed, She walked out to the kitchen to open it. Negan quietly stood in the doorway to watch her, fully dressed as well. She slowly undid the tape and shook her head. In it was a large note.

 _'You and I are goin' on a little trip today. Let's get a move on.'_ He had picked her a fresh rose and had painted it black with ink.

"You sneaky guy!" She looked at him and hummed. The rose was set it in her jacket pocket. He smiled. "You ever ridden' a motorcycle darlin'?"

"Okay. You're spoiling me now." Negan frowned. "Shall we walk instead? It'll only be thirty minutes." She shrugged. "Okay. But no more surprises after this one. I don't like being too spoiled." Negan smirked. "That's the kind of quality I like to see in a woman. Knowing her limits."

They walked down the stairs and out the door. "It's nice out this morning." "Oh yeah. And quiet."

She grabbed a spear just in case. "So.." Sadie nudged him in the side. "..Can you give me a hint?" "Well. The place I'm taking you is called the Kingdom." "The Kingdom? Huh. Everything has a name. Am I a queen then?" "Nope."

She huffed. "Uh. Am I a princess?" "Maybe." He smiled. "Maybe? That's not a real answer!"

Once they arrived, Negan innocently stood twenty feet away and motioned her passed a wide garden.

"I..don't understand." "Just walk right up." He fixed her now straight hair. "Okay." She did so and blinked. Sadie handed Negan the spear and approached the door. "Wow. This place is beautiful."

"Name?" A large man stood in front of a building. "Um. S..Sadie Green sir." She respectfully bowed. 'It _is_ called the Kingdom. What else do I do?' He held her arms out and searched her body. "My name is Jerry. This way."

She held her breath upon entering a theater like room with a man sitting on a throne. 'This is so fantasy like! So..creative and stuff!'

After watching her disappear inside, Negan calmly walked back to the Sanctuary. "She is going to pee her little panties!" He chuckled.

"A girl has come to us, Your Majesty."

He lifted his head and simply nodded. Sadie blushed at first but then bowed on one knee before him. "Unarmed and worthy. What is your name?" "Sandra Green sir. A true honor." 'This is kind of fun!'

He lightly smiled. "I consider you not a friend nor a foe for now. I am King Ezekiel. Welcome to the Kingdom Sandra." She lightly smiled back and stood up, nodding her head. "Thank you kindly."

She widened her eyes once she heard a loud growling. The girl frantically turned around in a circle, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.

"Shiva. Come forth."

Sadie tilted her head and huffed. She suddenly gasped and covered her mouth. A large tiger walked out from behind one of the curtains on a chain.

"Sh..She's beautiful." Sadie said almost breathlessly. Shiva shook her head. "You may pet her. But under one condition." "Anything, Your Majesty."

He grinned. "The plants outside seek refreshments. Will you do that?" 'Water them?' "Of course sir." She bowed again before approaching the tiger. "I always wanted to pet a tiger. My whole life." She slowly held out a hand but stopped as Shiva loudly roared.

"Shiva! Enough!" King Ezekiel ordered.

Sadie shivered and slowly backed up.

"She is very protective of the king." Jerry lightly sighed.

She held her breath and extended her hand out again. The girl blinked as the tiger sniffed it. She let out a purr once Sadie scratched behind her ear. "Good girl Shiva."

The girl giggled as she licked her cheek. Shiva rubbed her cheek against hers and lay down on the stage. Sadie knelt down to face her and scratched her neck.

"It is a true honor to be here sir. Thank you so much." She bowed again. "Shiva is beautiful." Sadie added. "I believe she has grown fond of you upon first glance." King Ezekiel nodded and pet Shiva on the head.

"I do hope that's not meal wise." Her eyes fluttered. "Oh goodness no Sandra. Please. Do return when you wish to." She knelt down and ran her fingers through Shiva's fur. "Certainly." She turned around as Jerry led her outside, handing her a large blue watering can.

Claude had just finished unboxing a weeks worth of frozen dinners, pondering why exactly he agreed to be here. "Details, details, details." He pressed his shirt and straightened his jacket. "Very high quality leather."

After bringing the meals to a large room where nearly fifty more were stored, He fluttered his eyes. "My goodness." Claude set them down and left down the hall to mop the floor. "That is enough to feed an entire army."

Negan slowly turned the corner, wearing nothing but jeans and a white t-shirt with Lucille resting on his right shoulder. "There's a god damn mess of blood around the corner." He pointed out.

Frollo looked up and slowly nodded.

"Y'know what?" Claude cleared his throat. "I bet you could use a drink to clear your thoughts of all this 'new recruit dirty work' shit." The former judge cracked a recognition smile. "If that is not too much trouble." "The supply is unlimited." Negan blinked and walked by him, eyeing the rest of the Saviors to make sure that no one was slaking off.

Once cleaning the rest of the halls, Frollo quietly walked up the staircase. "Truly disgusting." He coughed.

With the door open, Negan entered and invited him in. "I do hope I am not neglecting anything." "You? Don't be ridiculous." He handed Claude a glass of wine. 'Well the sacrament _does_ call for wine.' He blinked and took it. "Thank you kindly." Frollo sat on one of the sofas.

'I'm being too damn nice.' Negan cleared his throat, sitting across from him with his own glass. "We really haven't established who Sadie solely belongs to have we?"

Claude almost choked on his drink. "Honestly, No. I am afraid we have not." He then blinked. "Where is the little heathen anyway?" Negan chuckled with a grin. "I sent her away so that I could concentrate on you." "Can you please tell me where?" Frollo hesitantly asked. "I brought her over to another place to play with a tiger." "A what? How on earth.." "It has an owner. Relax." "Oh thank heavens." He sipped his drink.

"In fact, That's the next thing I wanted to talk about. Her safety. Your brutality towards her."

He scowled in response. "I have committed no such thing!"

Negan lightly smiled and set down his glass. "Hm. So I have the f*ckin' mental power to hurt others without laying a single hand on them?" He slowly picked up Lucille, caressing her in between the barbed wire.

Frollo shakily huffed. "Yes. Yes I admit the sins I committed. She didn't deserve any of it. And yet she brought me into the light." Negan slowly nodded then covered a humorous smile with his left hand. "You're a pretty interesting character aren't ya?" "Do not shame me. You have hurt her as well!" Frollo rose to his feet. "I know you have."

"Woah!" He set down his glass and stood up as well. "Hold up. This whole building belongs to _me_. And to run a business, you need rules. I let her off with a warning on day one. She kept running her damn mouth. Day two, Her complaining little ass wouldn't shut up. And day three, well, Three strikes and you're out. Lucille can only get so thirsty so soon."

Frollo narrowed his eyes. "Chill out Claude." "I will not chill out! If you really have as many feelings for her as I do, you would _never_ harm her!" Negan folded his arms. "That's not _my_ f*ckin' problem! I did _not_ hold her hostage here. I did _not_ chain her up like a _god damn_ dog! She could have came in and walked right out."

They both sighed. "I..should leave. To..unload supplies." Claude left to the door.

Negan cleared his throat. "Wait just a minute big guy." He slowly turned to face him. "Yes?" "Stay a while. My other men can do that." Frollo cleared his throat and suspiciously sat back down.

Negan sat back down himself. He shut his eyes with a groan. "Getting old _f*ckin'_ sucks." "Absolutely." Frollo shut his. "Thirty seven years of pure guilt." Negan smirked." Damn. You got some serious guts. Try fifty." Claude smirked back. "Such hypocrisy."

Sadie quietly walked up the steps with a smile. "Oh my god! That was epic!" She sighed and straightened her face. 'Okay.' She slowly opened the door and quietly shut it. "Am..I interrupting anything?"

"You?" Negan opened his eyes. "Never darlin'." He blinked. "You and Shiva got along well huh?" "Oh yeah. She's very sweet."

Claude looked at her.

"Agh. I gotta run. Big night tonight." Negan lightly kissed the top of her head and opened the door.

Skeptical, Claude motioned her towards him. "Yeah?" "Can you remove your jacket for a minute Sadie? Your shirt as well?" "Um." She blushed. "Okay. Sure." Sadie carefully took off her jacket and lightly hissed as her back stung.

'I knew he was hiding something.' "Now lay down on the couch please." "Wh..What's this all about Frollo?" "I heard you whine just a second ago. Why was that?" "That? It was nothing. I slipped on the stairs and landed on my back."

He folded his arms. "What have I told you about lying to me Sadie?" She lay on her stomach. "It's nothing. I'm fine Claude. Really I am." He carefully folded her top up to her neck. Sadie tightened her eyes. 'Shit!'

Frollo stared aimlessly at each of the five cuts. "What in God's name did he do to you Sadie?" "That? Oh. I couldn't shut up so I got myself into another conversation with Lucille."

He clenched his teeth.

"Besides, You hit me before so I'm quite used to being a punching bag." He pressed his lips then focused more on her wounds. "I haven't hurt you like this before. I will be right back. Don't move." He stood up to find something. "You worry too much Claude." She hummed, still trying to brush off the situation.

"By worry you mean respect." He came back and knelt beside her. Sadie slowly closed her eyes. "I guess I'm having a hard time adjusting to life here." Frollo lightly kissed her on the neck and put some lotion on his hands. "It just feels like I'm drowning in all the testosterone."

Claude smiled. "There is certainly nothing wrong with expressing your emotions. But you have to be careful about whom you share them with. Everybody thinks differently."

Sadie lightly hummed as he rubbed lotion on her back.

"I am always willing to listen my dear. And I won't punish you for it."

She lightly smiled.

"We wouldn't be human if we didn't have any emotions."

"Yeah. That has me thinking, Who would survive the longest in an apocalypse? Zombies or robots?" Claude rolled his eyes. "Alright. Now you are being ridiculous." His hands moved onto her shoulders. "Your skin is awfully dry Sadie." "Yeah. I know. I was going to wait until I found some unscented lotion." "Well much to your dismay, I did so before you could." She smiled. "Thank you Claude."

The girl looked out one of the windows. "I like it when we don't argue. I really do." "As do I." He tilted his head at the clock above the door. "What time is it?" Sadie lifted her head. "Nearly six." Frollo fixed her shirt. "Although he didn't say when he would be back." He used the remains of the lotion for his own hands.

"Thanks." She sat up. "You are more than welcome." They shared a soft kiss then started to kiss harder.

Sadie caught her breath.

"Yes? Are you okay Sadie?" He fluttered his eyes once he placed a hand on her chest. Her heart was beating twice as fast. "I..want you to restrain me Claude. Please." Sadie huffed.

Frollo suddenly shook his head. "I'm sorry. What did you just say?" "I want you to prevent me from moving. The same way you have the first time we came in contact. Please Claude!" She softly panted.

"You can not just simply ask me to do something so drastic Sadie. I have vowed to never again do something so dehumanizing."

She blinked with anxiety in her eyes.

"It's a matter of.." He sighed. 'Fine.' "Very well." Although uneasy, he held out a hand and helped her up. He brought her over to one of the pillars in the corner. Clearing his throat, he moved her hands above her head.

"Do not move your arms Sandra. Is that clear?"

Sadie nearly squealed in her head with delight. 'Oh my god. He's so attractive when he wants full control. I won't move.' "Yes sir." She whispered.

"Please speak louder my dear." He lifted her shirt off of her body.

"Yes sir!"

"Good." He set her shirt on the floor. Frollo sighed. "Why have you hidden your body from me all this time Sadie?" He set his freezing hands on her waist. Sadie tightened her eyes. "Because I never felt pretty. I'm fat."

"You are not fat Sandra." Frollo searched for some rope from her bag. "You are beautiful." He strapped her legs to the pillar and tossed the remains back in the bag. "Is it cold in here Sandra?" "No sir." "Alright."

He slowly walked behind her and set a hand on her neck. Sadie gulped. "It has been far too long heathen." He tempted her. "I'm sorry." She softly whined.

Frollo smirked then tightened his eyes, trying to maintain himself. 'So she does find it amusing after all.' "I am afraid.."

She shifted her stomach as his nails dug into her skin. Hearing her moan, he adjusted his voice to a near whisper. "..I will need a greater apology Sandra."

Frollo suddenly stopped as he heard the faint sound of Negan walking back up the stairs. 'No!' Sadie shot open her eyes and pouted. Claude quickly undid the rope and tossed her her shirt. 'No!'

"Do not be upset Sadie." Claude cleared his throat. "Perhaps another time. Do you enjoy it?" She quickly nodded. "For the minutes it lasted, Yes. I did. A lot."

He nodded. "It always pleases me to see you happy." He sat on the couch next to her. The door then opened. "Oh." She whispered and sat up straight.


	29. Chapter 29

"Remain silent." Frollo hissed. She quickly nodded and cleared her throat.

"Howdy crew. Sorry we're late." Negan slowly walked in with Lucille. Sadie calmly stood up then flinched, noticing a tare in his shirt. "Nothin' to worry about darlin'." He kissed the top of her head. "How did everything go around here?"

Frollo hid his rage by biting his tongue. 'Do not say anything. Your back can end up in the same condition.' "It went well." She cleared her throat. "I reached level.."

Negan loudly yawned. "Don't care." He deeply sang.

'Jerk.' Sadie folded her arms.

"Oh. Claude. Sorry if she caused ya any trouble. Don't have the time or technology to install a security camera." "No trouble at all. Good night." He left out the door.

Negan set a hand on her right shoulder. "Mind getting me a beer darlin'? I could use some real company in the bedroom." She shrugged. "Sure thing. But..are you sure you're okay?" "I told ya not to worry about it." He chuckled. "Meet me in there alright?" She nodded and skipped over to the fridge.

'Alright. Have to make this up to him. But how?' Sadie held her breath until he left the room. "Alright."

The can of beer was set on the counter and the girl quietly opened and closed the bathroom door. After hanging up her shirt, jacket, and pants, Sadie smiled as she shaved her legs and underarms. 'Manly scent but I don't care.' She fixed her underwear and tank top and retrieved the can. 'No more being sneaky.'

Negan lifted an eyebrow as she walked into the bedroom. He let out a sharp whistle. "Now that is a sight to come home to." He placed the can on the nightstand and brought her over to sit on his lap. She stood right back up with a sly smile.

"Aw hell. I know that look." He cleared his eyes. "Jacket." She motioned with two fingers. Negan grinned and handed it to her. "Thank you. Shirt." She motioned again.

"Where are you going with this?" He rolled his eyes and took it off. Sadie lightly smiled at his muscular body and noticed a scratch on his side. "What were you up to now you daredevil?" She hung up his clothes.

"Got too close to one of the gate rails, thinking about you. You f*ckin' blur my vision, little girl." She left the room for a second to get a cloth and spun around to face him with a scowl.

"I am not little!" Sadie knelt down and cleaned his scrape. "Blinded by beauty huh?" Negan didn't respond and shut his eyes.

Sadie crawled onto the bed and on top of him. Negan gripped her butt. "Well..You're too big!" She stuck out her tongue. "Alright. That's enough." He lay her head on his chest and groaned. Sadie let out a sigh.

"Can I get you anything special?" Negan hushed her. "Just be quiet. Today was shit for me." "Sorry." She whispered. "Thank you." Negan let his fingers roam free along her body, starting from the tip of her spine and back onto her butt.

'I have to tell him sooner or later.' She lifted her head.

"Put your head back down." "I need to stretch my legs." She stood up. Negan pulled her back onto the bed and locked her hands above her head. "Come again? What did you say you were doing?" He firmly pinned her tiny waist with his.

"N..Nowhere. I'm..not doing anything." Sadie slowly panted. Negan slowly nodded. "Just the answer I wanted." He picked up a remote to dim the lights. Sadie fluttered her eyes.

"Now behave." He lifted her top up to her neck. Negan lightly sucked on her left breast, causing her to rebel by pushing her wrists against his. "Stop!" He growled and slammed her hands back down. "Quiet!" Negan extended his tongue, licking the center of her breast. Sadie narrowed her eyes as she closed them, not happy in the slightest.

He then stop ughed and loudly spanked her right thigh. Sadie quickly sat up, still with the look on her face. "What the hell was that?" Negan smirked and walked over to one of his drawers, not pleased by her tone of voice.

"So you want to play rough do you darlin'?" He took out what looked like some kind of sex toy. Sadie yanked her shirt down. "No! I don't want to play rough. I only.." He chuckled and tossed the toy back in the dresser. "Look at you getting all defensive and shit. That is just adorable!"

She huffed and turned onto her side of the bed.

"Hey." He sang and knelt down in front of her with his arms on the sheets. "Turn that big ol' frown.." He used his pointer fingers to lift her straight face. "..upside down."

Sadie playfully pushed his hands away. "You're such a jerk." "I know!" He fully shut off the light and lay next to her under the blankets. "But the screwed up thing is that you love me anyway." Negan set a hand on her stomach and kissed her neck.

She turned to face him and lightly smiled. "You know, You are really lucky you're cute." She softly kissed him on the lips. "Oh really? What would you do if I wasn't?" "Well I'd still respect you of course." She cleared her throat and sat up.

Negan smirked then stopped, noticing she was wiping her eyes. "Aw. That's not a pretty face. What's bothering you sweetheart?" He felt her forehead with the back of his hand. "Negan?" He sat up. "You might want to get another can of beer."

He tilted his head. "This sounds serious. What's going on?" She gulped, struggling to form a sentence. "I only shared this with a few people. But I want you to know. I just don't know how you will take it."

"You can tell me darlin'."

She huffed. "Do..you remember when I told you I was sick?" "Yeah." "And how my body is not as strong? Because of it?" "Yes. And?" He started to get impatient. "When I was little, I.." Sadie shut her eyes to hide her tears.

'F*ckin' hell.' "Just spit it out Sadie." He set a hand on her cheek.

"..I..had cancer."

Her eyes opened to Negan's frozen face. His final moments with Lucille repeatedly played in his thoughts.

Sadie lay her head on his chest, silently crying harder. 'I'm dead! I'm so dead! He's going to kill me for keeping this secret for so long! Goodbye world. Goodbye Claude. Goodbye Shiva.'

She shivered as his arms tightly hugged her. "You..survived?"

Sadie slowly nodded.

He shut his eyes. "Holy shit sweetheart. I'm..The next time I lay a hand on you.."

"Please don't punish yourself. It's not your fault that it happened to me."

Negan huffed. "Your name is now Lucille. Got it?" The girl shivered at the lack of emotion in his voice. "Yes."

Negan lay back down, still holding Sadie close.

'Damn it! I knew this was a bad idea.'

"Good girl." He roughly kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Frollo hastily returned to his room and considered locking the door. Now unable to sleep, he started a fire in the fireplace. "An atheist has overruled a gypsy." He placed a hand between his legs.

"How dare you tempt me Sandra!" Frollo fell to his knees. "You will be mine. Even if I risk my life in the process."

Claude stood up to lock the door and returned over to the fireplace, distressed and exhausted. Her naked body overtook his thoughts, resulting in him letting out a groan as he slid a hand inside his pants.

Frollo then retrieved his hand and left to the bathroom to wash them both. He returned onto the carpet and knelt down to pray. He narrowed his eyes after and looked up to the fiery flames as they crackled.

"Beata Maria. You know I am a righteous man. Of my virtue I am justly proud."

'Et tibi Pater.' He assumed he heard Father Gabriel's voice speaking to him.'

"Beata Maria. You know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd." 'Quia peccavi nimis.'

"Then tell me Maria. Why I see her standing there. Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul." 'Cogitatione.'

"I feel her! I see her! The sun caught in her enticing hair, is blazing me out of all control." 'Verbo et opere.'

"Like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my skin. This burning, desire..is turning me to sin. It's not my fault!" 'Mea culpa.'

"I'm not to blame." 'Mea culpa.'

"It is the heathen girl. The witch who sent this flame." 'Mea maxima culpa.'

"It's not my fault." 'Mea culpa.'

"If in God's plan." 'Mea culpa.'

"He made the devil so much stronger than a man!" 'Mea maxima culpa.' "Protect me Maria. Don't let this siren cast her spell. Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone. Destroy the heathen Sandra! And let her taste the fires of hell. Or else let her be mine and mine alone."

He gulped once he thought there was a knock at the door. Claude shook his head.

"Hellfire! Dark fire! Now heathen, it's your turn. Choose me or your pyre. Be mine or you will burn!" 'Kyrie Eleison.'

"God have mercy on her." 'Kyrie Eleison.'

"God have mercy on me." 'Kyrie Eleison.'

"But she will be mine or she will burn!"

Claude collapsed onto the floor and wiped the beam of sweat from his forehead. Patches of blue and black circles took over his vision. "S..Sandra." He called helplessly before passing out.

* * *

Sadie's eyes shot open, relieved that Negan was now fast asleep. 'Claude?' She hesitantly sighed, afraid to wake him up.

"Lucille..Rest easy baby. Been a rough day. I'll never let you go." He murmured and turned on his other side. She huffed. 'Great. Now I can't sleep.' Sadie turned to face his back and put a comforting arm on his waist.

Negan tiredly sat up and wiped his eyes. Sadie held her breath as she pretended to still be asleep. "Baby?" He lightly shook her right shoulder.

"Hm?" She narrowed her eyebrows. "I can't sleep. Not after what you just told me." Sadie opened her eyes half way. "Would you like me to get you something?"

"Mind laying on top of me?" She shrugged. 'Ah why the hell not. What are the odds of him coming across another girl as small as me?' "Um. Okay. No problem. But I don't want to hurt you." "Bullshit." Negan rubbed her back. "You can't hurt me."

He gestured her over with open arms. Sadie lay herself on top of him with her legs in between his. "Is here okay?" She rested her head on his lower and toned abs. "That's f*ckin' perfect darlin'."

He shifted his hips then scratched her head. He then took back his hand to continue rubbing her back. Following his comfort, Sadie softly yawned.

Negan covered his lower body and her with the blankets before shutting his eyes again.

'I do hope this fixes everything. It breaks my heart to see him so depressed and sad.' Sadie lightly smiled and looked up, noticing he was barely smiling too. His hand then stopped and remain on her head.

'Oh you are too good at this.' The girl bragged to herself and closed her eyes for the night. "Please..don't tell anyone about my post illness. Please Negan? It's extremely personal to me." She whispered.

"I'm a listener darlin', not a messenger. Your words are safe with me baby girl." He loudly yawned himself. "Thank you. I really appreciate it." "Shh. Time to go to sleep." She slowly got comfortable and set a hand on his right leg.


	30. Chapter 30

Negan groaned as the sunlight from his window brightened the room. "Damn it." He muttered and wiped his eyes.

Sadie moaned and pulled up the blanket. He scratched his neck. "Don't tease me. Not a good way to start the day." Negan turned her onto her back.

"Hm?" Sadie groaned and tilted her head.

"Morning baby." He hovered over her. "Um..Hi." "Time to get up. Come on." "Why?" She whined and covered her face with the blanket. "I'm sleepy." He smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Don't be like this. Unless you want to be punished."

Sadie opened her eyes half way and lowered the blanket. "Whatever. I'll be outside in a minute." The girl murmured and quickly closed them. "Don't let me down." Negan held her right hand and kissed it.

He then rolled his eyes as the walki talki in his jacket pocket started to static. "And a fine morning to you too." Negan grinned and answered it before he left out the door.

Sadie pushed herself up and cleared her eyes with the bed sheet.

"My back hurts, my head hurts, and my soul hurts." She smirked and slowly stood up. "Just kidding. I don't have a soul."

The girl grabbed her clothes and went to shower. "Tough it out. This ain't no spa."

Sadie then dressed and slipped on her boots. "Lookin' sharp." She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and gestured with her pointer fingers and thumbs.

She ran back to the room to grab one of her pills and gulped a hint of water. She wiped her mouth on her shirt. "Refreshing."

She hurried out and picked up one of the spears that lay along the wall. She looked up and noticed all of Negan's men standing strangely in a line, silent. "The hell?" Sadie ran over and stood next to Dwight.

'What's going on here?'

The girl quietly set down the weapon and sighed. She turned her head to Frollo and friendly smiled. He simply looked forward, not even blinking. 'Huh. Must be consumed by thoughts.'

Negan gracefully made his way over to the group, swinging Lucille with a smile. "Alright you sorry shits! Let's get started shall we?" He looked at Simon, then at Gavin, and then at Sadie. "Now unfortunately.."

'Oh no. Nothing pleasant comes from those two words.' Sadie blinked.

"..I had paid my respects a little too early. So today. I want all of you to keep Fat Joey in your thoughts. Compredé?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone proclaimed.

'Who could have..Rick! That little piece of..' Sadie scowled at the ground.

"Number two, Later today is going to be a real treat for all of us! Everyone has been working extremely hard these past few days. In token of my appreciation, fresh veggies tonight for dinner!" Sadie nodded in recognition as everyone else lightly cheered.

Negan smiled. "Because we..are.." He pointed with Lucille. "Negan!" The other Saviors responded.

"Sweet." He dismissed everybody and waited until Sadie was alone. She shivered slightly as he knelt down. "I want you back inside. Unwind." He lightly kissed her forehead. "I'm getting a feeling that there's something fishy in the air."

She sighed. "But if I don't work, I do not deserve the right to eat." Negan shook his head. "Woah. Where the f*ck did that come from?" "If you can't beat them, join them. Being the only girl isn't easy." She walked back to the front door.

He huffed and chased after her. "Wait just a minute."

"Yes?"

"Don't change yourself just because of that." He brought her closer to him. "I'm not." She lightly pushed him away. He groaned. "You had just said.." "No public affection remember? I'm still the same me. Well..not really."

"Where are you getting to with this 'not really'?"

"I feel hollow. I'm not mad, happy, or just plain problematic." She walked inside the Sanctuary. Negan noticed a small line marked on the back of her neck. "Y..You've been bitten?" His face fell.

Sadie walked back over as she overheard him. "Hm? No no no. I haven't been infected. Here." She looked around for a clear coast and motioned him inside. "You're scaring me a little bit darlin'. And I'm not scared of shit!"

Sadie cleared her throat and held her hair up, revealing an inch and a half long scar. "Damn." He whispered. "Where did you get that?"

"Proof of survival." She fixed her hair. "So I'll be upstairs then. Odds are Rick is.." "Sadie.." He looked down at her with a huff. "Stop talking like this. This sophisticated and straight forward crap. I will _not_ have it." She shut her eyes. 'You can let out the stress later.'

"I'm sorry. But I thought that being a second in command.." Negan suddenly covered her mouth. "Second in what? Where the hell did you hear that?" Sadie shrugged. "I don't know. I assumed that since you and I are getting things done together seventy percent of the time, I was 'promoted'."

Negan scratched the back of his head. "You think far too f*ckin' much, you know that? Look. You are not in charge of anything around here alright? The only person who is is me. Or if I'm not here, Simon i.." Sadie broke down and walked closer to him.

"Hey." He said softly and lightly hugged her. "I didn't mean to scare you like that." Negan picked her up and held her. "It's okay. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I love you." He smiled. "Oh do ya?" Sadie rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes. And it's not a man to woman thing." She smirked.

Negan sighed and carried her up the stairs with his hand holding her butt. "You're so light." He chuckled. "Sorry." She frowned. "Don't doubt yourself. I've seen you eat a whole freakin' tray full."

He opened his bedroom door and sat her on his bed. "Alright?" She nodded as Negan pulled back the covers. "Yep."

He unbuttoned her pants and unzipped her boots before taking them off. "You feeling okay down there?" Sadie blushed, but in a comfortable way. 'He's not afraid to talk about these sensitive things. That's a real turn on for me.' "Yeah. I'm fine."

He shook his head with a smile. "You most certainly are. Empty your thoughts darlin'. Quite a loaded afternoon coming." He softly kissed her forehead.

She took off her jacket and covered her body with the sheets. "Really?" "Mhm. And you are most definitely coming with me." "Is that a punishment?" She grinned and grabbed one of her puzzle books out of her bag.

"Only if you would like it to be." Negan grinned back. Sadie shook her head and calmly sighed. "I'm alright then." She stood up.

"We can't keep doing this shit you know." Negan set a hand on her forehead. "I know. I'm sorry." She put her clothes back on.

"Are you? I might need something a bit more convincing." She sighed. "I'm kidding darlin'. But the next time this happens, I can't have you working outside anymore."

"Got it."

Sadie opened the door for him. "So want me to resort to.." "Yep. Run along." He nudged her out the door. Sadie rolled her eyes and paced over to the fence. "Where did I put..ah." She picked up her spear and started stabbing each zombie as they approached her.

"And yet still holier than yourself."

Claude walked up to her. "What is that supposed to.." She lightly groaned as she continued her task. "..mean?" "How dare you tempt me last night! This is all your fault!"

"How is this my fault? You didn't say no. And all I wanted was to.." "Mock me. Like the pathetic vermin you are."

She dropped it and folded her arms. "Look. You said that you wanted to so I can't help your naivety."

He grabbed her by the neck but didn't choke her. "Don't do this Frollo! You will get us both killed!" "That is correct. Let us go somewhere more private then." He let go and set a hand at her waist.

"I really don't want to fight with you today Claude. Please. I hate it when we do. What do you want?" She picked her weapon back up.

"I want you. All to myself."

She turned to face him.

"You know that." He set a hand on her check. "You are everything to me Sandra. Since the moment I first set eyes on you."

Sadie tried to calmly sigh. "How about this. Are you occupied right now?" "Physically? No. I am not." "Okay then. Would you like to help me control this hoard right here?" She gestured with her hand to the moaning crowd.

"Certainly." He went to get the other spear with a smile.

Sadie slowly stepped aside as he came closer. "How long have you been fighting like this?" She blinked and tried to hide her incoming fear. "Um. Almost a month." Sadie said quietly.

"Really?" Frollo punctured the heads of the taller walkers while she killed the shorter ones. "One so small and yet so strong."

The girl quietly nodded.

"Well I am impressed nevertheless."

She grunted as she pulled the spear back. "Thanks." "Are you really twenty two years of age?" Sadie stabbed the last zombie and wandered over to a loading truck. "Yes." She turned to him. "Claude?"

He wiped his forehead. "My it is warm out today. Yes Sadie?"

She sighed. "I..I'm really sorry that you and I ended up here. You were right all along. I should have just been responsible for scavenging and nothing else. But no. I was as naive as I always am. Will you please forgive me?"

He tilted his head.

"I personally wouldn't."

"Why of course I forgive you Sandra."

She flinched. 'Did..Did he just..' "Huh?" "We all make mistakes. We are not perfect. And if we weren't here, where else would we be?" "In a house. Just the two of us. Maybe with a little one crawling on the floor." She wanted to lean her head against him so badly.

Frollo struggled to not lay a hand on her. "Unfortunately not everything in life goes as planned. Perhaps one day." He lightly smiled. "Would you like to attempt to unload one of these boxes?"

"Sure. But keep a straight face. I don't know who is watching us." "Very well." He nodded and led her to one of the three trucks. "Cool." She jumped inside to grab the smallest one first.

Claude sighed as she stepped out. "Where do I bring these boxes?" "Follow me my dear." He picked up a forty pound box and led her to the warehouse door. Sadie held it open and sighed. "Thank you." "Welcome."

Sadie ran back to pick up another package. She groaned. 'It's only..' Her throat cleared. '..thirty pounds. Got it.' She adjusted her grip and walked inside, realizing the door was left open. The girl set it down with the others and quietly panted. "Nice. I did it!"

Frollo set another box on top of hers. Sadie went to get the second to last one.

Negan walked out of his room with Lucille. He leaned on the top railing with a smirk as he watched them.

Once they were both done and inside, they smiled at each other. "Any other tasks?" "Not that I was notified of." He glanced out the window. "Okay then." She blushed and left towards the railing. Claude bit his tongue."Sadie wait."

"Yes?" He blinked.

"I.."

"Ain't that f*ckin' adorable!"

Sadie lightly screamed and looked up with a hand on her chest. Claude respectively folded his arms.

"Finished already darlin'?"

She nodded.

"That's hot." He chuckled and hurried down the staircase. "How about it Claude?" Frollo squinted his eyes. "Pardon?" He held her hand.

"How about a round of pool?" Negan grinned. "A good ol' game of eight ball!" "I honestly have not played it before." "Ah! Where are earth have you been? It's the swellest game of the century!"

Negan led him to one of the RVs. Sadie shrugged and hurried behind them.

"If all is well in terms of supplies of course." "I sent Simon to take inventory of that." Negan started up the vehicle. Sadie slowly snuck into the back seat.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He looked over the seat at her. She gulped. "Um.." "Haha! Buckle up darlin'."

Claude boarded the passenger seat and covered his mouth to yawn.

Sadie smiled once they arrived. "Can I play the winner?" She moved to the middle seat and leaned between them. The men ignored her and stepped out. The girl scowled.

Frollo opened her door. "Lead the way darlin'." She then smirked and walked towards the Alexandria safe zone entrance.

"Should I be concerned?" Claude leaned his head sideways. "I wouldn't." They paced behind her.

"Sadie!" She looked up with a firm scowl as her name was called by a familiar voice.


	31. Chapter 31

Claude stood behind her and narrowed his eyes as well. "Gypsy." He blandly greeted and folded his arms.

"Traitor!" Esmeralda stated through clenched teeth.

Negan lightly smiled and walked over.

"Well hello something!" He grinned and brushed her right cheek with his finger. "Come here often?"

'Oh god.' Sadie rolled her eyes and watched with a smirk. Frollo stood behind her, unfolding his arms and placing them on her shoulders.

Clopin bravely stood in front of her while Quasimodo loaded a pistol that was given to him by Rick. Esmeralda scoffed and turned her head with disgust.

"Oh!" Negan leaned back and firmly grasped Lucille. "I'm sorry. You're already taken! My condolences."

Sadie pressed her lips to hide her laughter.

"On the ground!" He ordered. Clopin was the first to kneel down. Esmeralda and Quasimodo slowly did so after.

Claude simply watched her with a straight face.

"You three have names?" He pointed Lucille at Esmeralda, then at Clopin, and finally at Quasimodo. She shivered but couldn't help but send Sadie a glare. "E..Esmeralda." The gypsy quietly answered.

"Damn." Negan cocked his head. "That's quite an exotic name." He knelt down and looked her straight in the eyes. "I like." "I don't care what you like." She blinked. "Hm." He stood up, secretly determining a punishment for her.

"Clopin." The gypsy king and answered with a gulp and looked up, resisting to hold his friend's hand.

Negan ignored him and backed up in exaggerated horror once laying eyes on the hunchback. "Christ! What happened to _you_?"

Quasi gulped. "You certainly can't cover that up!" Negan focused on his hunch. "I want to touch it." The boy nervously shut his eyes. "Oh come on can I touch it?"

Esmeralda scowled at him. "Leave him alone!"

Sadie glanced up at Frollo in irritation. "It is none of our concern." He mouthed to her. She lightly smiled then looked at Clopin.

"Aw. Is somebody mad?" Negan sneered. "I'm not going to lie. You scare the shit out of me!" She softly groaned as he poked her breasts with Lucille, making Sadie slightly sick to her stomach.

"Well!" He cleared his throat. "Let's play a little game shall we?" Clopin shivered at his tone. "Turn that frown upside kid. You will simply _love_ this!" Negan readied Lucille just as Rick, Olivia, Carl, and a group of Alexandrians watched from a distance.

Terrified, Olivia stood behind Carl.

"Come one! Come all!" Clopin heavily panted once he darkly stated that. "It's called.." He hovered his bat over their heads, causing all of their eyes to fill with tears. From the corner of his eye, Negan noticed that the pool table was left just the way he had it.

"..Eight times a charm." He walked away with a chuckle and aligned each ball on it.

Claude and Sadie looked down at the misfitted trio and coincidentally folded their arms at the same time. Clopin shook his head and wiped his eyes, imagining to himself he was seeing double. "S..S.."

"Clopin." Sadie blinked.

Once getting ahold of themselves, they all stood up with a scowl. "Were you trying to get us killed?" Quasimodo clenched his teeth. "And leave us to fend for ourselves?" Clopin added. "I thought we could trust you Sadie!"

"Woah woah woah, Trust? There is no such thing as 'trust' in times like this. Besides, _all_ of you wouldn't stop having temper tantrums _every single time_ he and I had our disagreements." She backed up against Claude's unzipped jacket as his hands slowly moved down to her chest.

"Your complex nature is something to reconsider gypsy." He glanced specifically at Esmeralda.

She huffed. "If anyone knows the meaning of complex, it's you! You.." The gypsy pointed with her finger at him. " .. have been nothing _but_ complex since the day you held me hostage in the Cathedral! Don't you _dare_ tell me that I need to reconstruct my vocabulary." Esmeralda looked to the side of her. "Absent minded fool." She whispered.

"What did you just say to him?" Sadie overheard her words and backed up even more, causing Frollo's jacket to slip open and for her to rest her head on his body hidden by his white shirt.

"Aw how sweet." Clopin mocked while scratching the back of his neck. "Quasi." The hunchback obediently lifted his gun.

"Only one so ill minded as yourself would resort to such a cowardly action." Claude smirked. "As cowardly as running away from your problems." "I have _never_ implied that you were a problem Quasimodo!" "If you don't want me to lie, then perhaps _you_ shouldn't."

Sadie tightened her eyes as a gunshot was fired then quickly looked behind her.

"Oh my dear boy, You still have much to learn." Claude brushed off his jacket, completely unharmed. He set his hands back on Sadie's chest.

Negan trudged over after talking to Rick and hearing the fired bullet. "What the f*ck is going on here huh?" He looked at the deformed boy, awaiting an answer.

He rolled his eyes as nothing came up. "Well?"

Esmeralda gulped. "Betrayal."

He rose an eyebrow, pointing to his crew. "These two?" "Yes." "Humph." Negan remarked. "Did that make you upset? Not very happy?" She scoffed. "How about _I_ make you happy?" He moved his face close to hers and grinned.

Clopin pulled her close to him in anger. "Leave her alone."

Quasimodo agreed and folded his arms.

"Right!" Negan announced and kindly took the pistol from Quasimodo's hand when he wasn't looking. "Hey!" He turned around and swung a punch but Clopin and Esmeralda held him back.

Negan reluctantly spun on his heel and walked back to them. " _That!_.." He pointed at the hunchback with Lucille. "..is a no no."

He sent a charming wink at the gypsy woman and left back to the truck with Sadie and Claude. Esmeralda growled then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't start a fight. Let him be." Michonne sighed and led her back towards the rest of the group. Clopin and Quasimodo hesitantly followed. "Thank you. Unfortunately this has happened before. Um.." "Michonne. And you are.." "Esmeralda." They both smiled as Michonne picked up Judith.

"I love your name. It's fancy. Oh. And because your eyes are green." Esmeralda hummed and went inside with her. "Yes. My mother thought it was a nice name so ironically that's what happened."

"Aw. Leaving so soon?" Sadie asked and buckled up in the back seat.

Both Negan and Claude sighed.

'Maybe I shouldn't have said that.' She looked out the window. 'Perhaps unleashing my inner psychopath can be of assistance. I'm going to need a large dose of caffeine then.'

"You didn't tell me you f*ckin' knew these people!" He yanked her out of the car and dragged her onto the ground. "Listen here buddy." She got to her feet and brushed off her jacket. "Why else would I have traveled half way around the world? You think I liked those people? Do you?"

He tilted his head. "Didn't you?" "Hell no. And I got myself a little witness." She sweetly smiled and brushed Frollo's shoulder.

"Alright. No more caffeine for you missy." "Sob." Sadie pouted and skipped after him.

Claude pulled her close. "Did you plan this stunt? To make me look bad? How did they find us? I want the truth!" "Of course I didn't silly! Why would I? They are so not up my alley. But with you, it's a strike." Sadie gasped as he flicked her forehead. "Ow."

He lightly groaned. "Follow me." "Are we going on an adventure?" She hurried after him as he pulled her arm. Claude looked over at Negan as he straightened his red scarf.

He motioned him to bring Sadie upstairs to calm her down.

"Yay! Stairs!" Sadie was led up the case and brought into the den. "Cool!"

Frollo closed the door. "What on earth has gotten into you?" "I dunno." She shrugged and took a can of soda from the mini fridge. "Uh uh." He quickly grabbed it from her. "No more." "Why?" She frowned.

He sat down on the couch and slipped off his boots. "That gypsy has cursed you with witchcraft. Come here." "Mm mm." Sadie shook her head but sat down with him anyway.

'Good lord.' "Enough talking. Understand?" "Okee dokee." She giggled and shifted her body to get comfortable. "Silence." He whispered. "Not another word. Do not argue with me."

She nodded and shut her eyes. "Good girl." He lay her head on his shoulder.

"So what are we going to do about.." "Nothing." He sighed. "What do you mean nothing? What if Esmeralda and Clopin start something and you get hurt? I like you too much. I can't see that happen."

Claude held her hand in his. "It would be unwise to start an unnecessary argument. Everything will be fine. I promise. Now what did you say before that?" "Before what?" Claude rolled his eyes. "The sentence before the last one."

"Nothing." Sadie huffed as he glared down at her. "Okay. I like you. There. I said it." Her head fell back onto one of the pillows. He smirked. "My hearing is not what it used to be. Can you repeat that?" "You heard me fair and square!"

"Well what if I did not think the same?" He asked, half serious and half joking. Sadie scratched her head. "So you hate me? I'll leave the room then." She sat up. "It's fine. Really. It's cool. No hard feelings."

"Sadie. Listen. I do not hate you per-say. I hate the fact that I can not love you the way I desire. If it comes to risking my life, then by God I will." He stood up and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Claude?" She replied in a whisper. "Engraved and chiseled on a stone for all of eternity." He kissed her on the lips. Sadie kissed him back and wiped her eyes. "Did you really mean that?"

"I am a man of my words. Of course I did. I can't find any other purpose in life to exist for." "No! Don't say that!" Sadie hiccuped. "I can't let you die Claude! What can I do for you then? Anything!"

'I am a righteous man.' He sighed and reassured himself. Frollo grabbed her hand and stood her against the pole in the corner of the room.

She panted as he grabbed the rope from her bag. "Undress from your waist up Sandra. From your jacket to your shirt."

Sadie slowly did so until only her tank top was on. The dead silence in the room caused Sadie to hold her breath. "I don't understand."

He silently walked behind her. Frollo's mouth was only a centimeter from her right ear. "Anything means anything my dear." "Ugh." Her eyes tightened as the rope bound her wrists.

"You find it pleasurable do you not?"

Sadie stayed quiet.

"Indeed." He answered for her. "Stay still." "You're scaring me Claude." She winced.

"Stop it!" He hissed then reached for her tank top. "Anything." He whispered repeatedly as she started to squirm. "Let me go!" She turned away as he knelt in front of her.

"So tense already aren't we? You seemed fine the other day. We have to take turns remember?" He kissed her waist. Sadie rolled her eyes and watch the still hands on the clock. 'How long has Negan been gone? Fifteen minutes? It seems like an hour.'

She suddenly wrinkled her nose as if she smelled smoke. "Is something burning in here?" "Not yet." Sadie turned her head and gasped as Claude lit a match.

"If I can not have you Sandra,.." He took a strand of her hair, holding the match under it. "..nobody can." "Stop!" Sadie cried and shut her eyes.

She hiccuped as footsteps were heard coming up the staircase. Claude rolled his eyes and blew out the match. "Sooner or later, Your luck will run out." He undid the rope and threw her jacket to her, but she failed to catch it.

Sadie shook her head then put it on as the floor creaked. She ran into a corner and sat down with tears in her eyes. Frollo scowled at her but stopped once the doorknob turned.

"Something came up..again." Negan rolled his eyes and spotted her from the corner of his eye. "The f*ck just happened?" He rose a fist at the former judge. "She had just snapped out of a hallucination. Consisting of whom we crossed paths with moments ago."

Sadie managed to turn her head to him and rose her middle finger at Frollo.

"Why you little.." Claude paced over once she dropped it as Negan turned his as well. "Certainly you must be referring to yourself. Get the hell out."

He huffed and left the room, muttering a negative comparison about her and Quasimodo.

Negan sighed and rushed over to her, picking her up. "What's the sad face darlin'? Hm?"

Sadie tightly hugged him, trying not to let her tears leak onto his shirt. "Don't leave." He sighed and rocked her back and forth. "I'm not going anywhere baby."

She shut her eyes as she was carried to the bedroom. "Some shit's going on. And don't you think for one minute that I will let that slide." He lay her down and took off his shirt, causing her cheeks to blush a light pink. "I.."

"Like what you see darlin'?" He chucked and folded his shirt before tossing it onto his dresser. "Y..Do you work out?" She asked innocently. "The Sanctuary doesn't have a gym silly."

He lay next to her and unzipped his pants. Sadie slipped out of her jacket and covered herself with the blankets. "Oh." She tossed her shirt onto the ground.

He tucked her in and rubbed the back of her head. "You and I are going to have some fun tomorrow." "Cool." "Spending the whole day together." Sadie smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Yay."

He roughly kissed her on the lips. "Night precious." She hummed as he set a hand on her right thigh. "Night."


	32. Chapter 32

The girl huffed and pulled up the blankets. After scooting over into Negan's arms, Sadie had lost all of her feelings towards Frollo.

Negan lightly smiled and kissed her right cheek. Sadie sighed, thinking of what to do about the encounter last night with her now proclaimed enemies.

"Good morning sweetheart." He breathed. "Hi." She whispered and rolled onto her back. "Your bed is so comfortable." He fixed the blankets to fully cover her and shut his eyes again.

"You know, I recall that you never told me how old you really are." Negan took her left hand in his. "Am I allowed to not answer that question?" He grinned. "Do you really want to press chances asking that?"

Sadie blinked. "No." "Then answer the f*ckin' question..baby." She let out a gasp as his right hand rested between her legs.

"Would you like me to guess?" Sadie sharply inhaled as he rotated his thumb in a circle. "I'm..twenty two. Will be twenty three in a couple of months."

Negan took back his hand, blown away. "Are you pulling my leg? You look like you're sixteen or something." "Nope. I'm dead serious. Honesty after all is the best policy." She sat up and hovered over him.

"Am I right? Or am I right?" "I'll only say yes because I can't resist you." He rested her head on his chest. "Growin' up without me darlin'."

Sadie smiled and closed her eyes. "Well. I'll be damn sure to mark my calendar for that date. Are you getting hungry?" "Not really." Sadie placed her right fist on his chest.

"You planning on staying there all day?" He rubbed the back of her head. "Nope." She stood up and stretched. "I'll be right back."

Negan huffed and sat up with a hand covering his mouth. "Damn. What would I do without her?"

Sadie came back after using the bathroom and showering. She stood at the foot of the bed. "So..How old are you?" She fixed her top.

"How old do you think?" He grinned. "I don't know. Forty?" She shrugged. "I don't care anyway." "Add another eleven to that. Will be older next year." He stood up and put on his shirt.

"Huh. Then remind me to add that." She walked over to him. Negan picked her up and held her with one arm. Sadie giggled and kissed him on lips.

"Alright you. Let's fill that belly of yours." Sadie rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her to the kitchen. "You're strong." She hummed. He sat her in a kitchen chair.

"Gimmie one sec.." He took a box from the cupboard and set it on the counter.

Sadie opened the fridge and took out four eggs, as well as a pitcher of apple juice.

Negan sighed as she placed a pan on the burner next to his and added butter to it. "I used to cook eggs for my dad all the time." She cracked each one into it and grabbed a spatula.

"Plan on putting some clothes on anytime today?" He poured the pancake batter onto his pan. "They don't call them under clothes for nothing. At some point I will though."

"Whichever you prefer is fine by me darlin'." Negan set the first two finished pancakes on a plate.

Sadie multitasked between setting the table while the eggs finished cooking. She gave a simple nod and placed them on another plate. "Need help?" "Nope." He turned off both burners and placed the last three on the plate.

Sadie carried both plates of food to the table and left the room to put her clothes on. "Should be decent one way or another." She came back in her shorts and hoodie.

"Chilly?" He picked up his coffee mug. "Little bit." She sat across from him and started her plate with two pancakes. "It's probably just me though."

He brushed off the subject and began to eat. "Ah you're fine." She shrugged and started eating as well.

Negan looked at her with a smile. She slowly rose her head and placed half of the eggs on the side. "What?" He shook his head. "Nothin'. Just like watching you." She rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"You said that you cooked for your dad?" "Yeah. I did. Mostly because he was too lazy to." Sadie hummed. "Huh. Were you guys close?" Sadie shut her eyes, remembering what he looked like.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes fluttered open. "No it's fine. I wouldn't say that we were super close. It was just..intense. Two completely different worlds." Negan wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Sounded rough."

Sadie nodded and finished the rest of her plate. "He was overly affectionate as well. I just don't like to bring it up." She picked up the empty plates and set them in the sink.

"Huh." He stood up, holding his coffee. Sadie poured a glass of juice. "How overly are we talking?" Sadie sighed, watching the liquid sit still.

"He would just.." She shivered. "..stare at me for a few minutes with a smile from time to time. I mean I was cool with any guy doing that and I would be fine. But not him." She put the pitcher back in the fridge.

"Pretty damn creepy if you ask me." He sipped his coffee. "No matter what I was wearing, I still felt vulnerable." She sipped her drink. "Hey. Clothing doesn't freakin' matter!" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sadie pressed her lips. "Flashbacks are making me nauseous. Can we please not talk about it anymore?" "Yes." He led her to his bedroom. "I'm..going to shower."

He tilted his head. "You just did that not even twenty minutes ago." "Yeah.." She left the room. "Uh uh. Hold your horses darlin'." He chased after her.

"Huh?" "Let's not have that ruin our day." He kissed her forehead and brought her back to the bed. She quickly found her way under the covers and next to him. "Woah. Rabbit's eager to burrow." He groaned and lay on his back.

"Love you." "Love you too darlin'." Negan closed his eyes. "You can turn on the tv. I don't mind a bit."y

Sadie picked up the clicker then put it down. 'Nah.' She lay on her back and quickly shut her eyes. Negan lifted her shirt and placed a hand on her stomach. "Hmm?" "Nothin' darlin'." He shook his head.

The walki talki on his dresser began to static. "F*ckin' hell." Negan groaned and picked it up. "What's up?" Sadie sat up. "Shh.." His hand had not moved.

"What?" *"Is Sadie with you sir?"* Infuriated, he forget where his hand was and dug his finger nails into her skin. Sadie slowly panted. 'It doesn't hurt. Just took me by surprise.'

"Why the f*ck does that matter?" *"There's more supplies and some were hidden in small places that none of us can reach."* Simon rolled his eyes. Negan looked over to her, suddenly taking his tryhand back. "Bullshit. She'll be right down."

The talki was disconnected. "I've never heard such shit in my life!" Sadie stood up and put on her sneakers. "Right? Hell. I'll be back." She drawled and dragged herself out of the room. "Don't be long!" He called.

Sadie wiped her eyes and headed down the railing to the back of the warehouse where Simon and two other Saviors were waiting.

"Good morning." He said blandly. She grinned, baring her teeth. "Are you screwing with me?" Her hands were placed in her pockets. "If I wanted to screw you, you'd be dead." He smiled. Sadie gulped then shook her head.

"What did you call me here for?" "Can you see if all those bottom bulbs glow on this light? I totally would but..you know." Sadie blinked and lay on her stomach to examine. "Well the view certainly isn't up to me."

She sighed and quietly counted each one that was lit. "..two..three..four.." "Eighteen..forty-seven..ninety-eight.." Simon talked over her. "Shut up!" "Big words for a little mouth."

Sadie casually scooted down to show a better view of her butt. "Problem solved." She finished mentally counting. Simon rolled his eyes and nodded as she stood up. "What a rip. Five are out." "Yes. Anyway, that was it." She gave him a simple nod. "K."

She sighed and walked into the kitchen. Sadie rested her head on the table and used her arms as a pillow.

Negan rose his head as the door nearly slammed shut and walked out of the bedroom. He frowned and sat in the chair across from her. "What's going on babe?" He felt her forehead.

"I don't know. Just thinking about life back home." "Was it rough? More rough?"

"Yeah. My mom. She cared about me. Bought me everything my heart desired. But then didn't. She listened to me but not all the time. I tried having honest conversations with her, but she claimed sixty percent of the time that I was overreacting. I wasn't though. It was as if she just saw me as a miserable kid."

A single tear left her right eye. "That's why I'm so loud and obnoxious all the time. In an attempt to be heard and taken seriously."

"Damn." He sighed. "That's some deep shit darlin'." She closed her eyes. "Do you have a wall I can punch? I certainly respect you enough to not hurt you."

Negan brought her to an empty room with tan walls. "Don't hurt yourself Sadie." He blinked and watched her through a crack in the door.

Sadie sighed and roughly punched the wall. 'You never loved me!' She punched the wall again, but with her left fist. 'I'm glad I left. Finding someone who freakin' listens to me and accepts me for who I am!'

She groaned and punched the wall so hard that the strength caused her to lose her balance. She fell onto her back then looked at the ceiling.

Negan turned away and left to get a can of beer. "Ah man." He huffed.

Sadie sat up and crossed her legs. She took her iPod out of her pocket and played her metal music on nearly full blast with her earbuds in. Sadie slowly breathed in and out, trying to calm down.

* * *

Frollo mindlessly wandered the halls and came across her open door. He quietly stepped inside and slowly approached her.

Sadie sighed, shedding tears from the painful memories that occurred.

Claude set a gentle hand on her left shoulder but instantly regretted it. Sadie pressed the pause button and slowly stood up with a scowl, facing him.

"How dare you trespass in my domain!" "S..Sadie? Are you alright?" Frollo backed up. "Get out."

He gulped. 'What happened to her?'

"I said get out you worthless old man!"

He blushed and carefully held her shoulders. "Sadie! Control yourself dear."

"Get your hands off of me while you still have them!"

He hesitantly did so and held out a single hand instead.

"I'm not stupid. Your hand is a torch that I refuse to be threatened with for the fourth time."

He slowly tilted his head. "Leave." She blinked. "Sadie." "What? The hell do you want?" "I want you to relax. Why are you so upset?" "Why would you care? You'll light a f*ckin' match if I give you the wrong answer!"

Frollo covered his mouth in horror at the explicit language that left her tongue. She heavily panted, continuing to glare at him. "Sandra. Take a deep breath."

"No. I want you to leave. Right now. And don't ever talk to me, look at me, or even think about me again!"

He gazed at her in remorse. 'Such hate! Why have I taught her such a damaging concept?' Frollo cleared his throat and left the room, fully shutting the door.

Sadie calmly relaxed and sat back down on the ground to resume her music. "That felt so good."

Once the last songs came to an end, She smiled and left back to Negan's room. He was nowhere in sight. "Huh. One less soul to care for." She turned on the television to a marathon of game shows and huddled under the blankets.

"The moon!" She called out as an answer. "Man you people are dumb! I would have won that twenty thousand dollars easily! Not like it would matter in times like this sadly." She shut her eyes.

* * *

Frollo paced around his room in a circle, trying to ponder the cause for emotional outburst. "Speak nothing of it."

He sat on the ground, resisting to lay eyes on the fireplace. "No. No!" He sighed and left his room.

"Ah." Negan frowned and turned the corner. "You look like shit." He fixed his white shirt with Lucille in his left hand. "It was unwise of myself to start a fire in the fireplace." He sighed.

Negan rolled his eyes. "Do me a favor and pay my little princess a visit. I worry about her being alone." Claude scratched his head. "I knew that my instincts weren't lying to me. Davey wasn't the brightest guy." Claude nodded and quietly walked up the stairs.

"F*ck no he wasn't." Negan said out loud and continued roaming the halls.

Sadie had undressed to her underclothes and was peacefully sleeping on her side.

Frollo gulped. Her clear pale skin. Her thin, brown, shoulder length hair. Every soft moan that left her light pink lips. He tightened his eyes. 'Resist!' His teeth clenched.

'I..am righteous and sinless. The heathen will meet her e...' Claude shook his head and approached her, then sat beside her. 'You are forgiven. Yet you are not.'

Sadie shifted her body as he stroked her hair. 'Stay still.' Her eyes fluttered open and she covered her mouth with the sheets. "Don't be afraid."

She couldn't look away from the flames that crackled in the fireplace. Her skin turned bitterly cold and she couldn't stop shaking. "Sadie." He blinked.

'Choose me..or the fire.' Her eyes focused on each spark as they left up the chimney, imagining a wooden pyre with her name chiseled onto it.

"Sadie? Can you hear me dear?" Frollo held her right hand. Sadie's vision was overtaken by the sight of the fire.

"Sandra."

Her eyes shut as the temperature of her body turned mildly hot. "Answer me." The girl's head collapsed back onto the pillow. Claude rushed to the kitchen and wet a cold cloth.

"I'm..not afraid..to die." She panted as the cloth was set on her forehead. "Don't say such a thing." He whispered and held her left hand.

"I want to." Her eyes opened. "There's no reason for me to live anymore."

"Of course there is!" "Please Claude. Send me back to where I came from." "No! Enough talking like this!" He cleared his eyes. "Why are you now objecting? Isn't that what you wanted from day one?"

He tightened his eyes. "No. It is not. It never was. I threatened you because I was and am still scared. Tormented by the principles that my father had taught me."

Her chest tightened. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Her eyes shut. "No no no." Frollo hushed and fully covered her with the blankets. "Forget that even happened Sandra."

"I don't feel well." She hiccuped. "Shh..You are okay. Just breathe." "And inhale the toxic flames that you suffocate me with."

Frollo felt as if a knife had stabbed him in the chest. His mouth dropped.

"What's the point of even trying anymore? Face it Claude, We despise each other." Sadie smiled as she heard his footsteps exit the room. "Show no mercy." She hummed and grabbed the cloth.

"Stupid little prick." She lay it on the faucet to dry. "Negan should be back soon." Her eyes closed once she reached the bedroom and pulled up the blankets.

Frollo sat on the floor of his place, completely torn apart. "I can never forgive myself. She could be dying. Physically and mentally." He silently wept into a dish towel. "Change. For her. Give her the love and affection my father failed to show me."

He sighed and stood up. "I can not live without her. Think of her as the spouse that you never had. Real men do not hurt the ones that they care about."

Frollo left outside the Sanctuary in an effort to pick some fresh flowers. "I do realize that she's incredibly independent but it's worth a try." He left outside the gate, grabbing a spear in case of an emergency.


	33. Chapter 33

It had been seven days since Sadie had given Frollo the much needed reality check. She hadn't seen him since and was quite relieved. Although there was a small pit in her stomach that suggested that he was truly dead this time.

Negan couldn't care less about the situation. In fact, he was thankful in a scent. 'She's all mine now.' He would repeat to himself each morning.

Sadie woke up at seven o'clock sharp and went to clean the kitchen. She quietly turned on the speaker. "Catchy. We _are_ on Easy Street." The girl smiled and started dancing as she wiped off the counters.

Negan rose an ear as he thought he heard music playing then grinned. "Nice song huh baby?"

He went to touch her stomach but realized she wasn't there. "Oh shit." He stood up in a panic and quietly stood in the doorway. He smiled as she shook her hips and flipped her hair. "Morning sexy." He teased.

Sadie hiccuped and hit the pause button. "Um.." "Kitchen looks great babe." He took a step closer to her.

"Oh. Thanks. But I'm not cleaning the bedroom. Since we are just going to mess it up anyway." She winked and walked off, swinging her hips.

He sighed. "That's kind of where I was getting to darlin'. I want to have sex with you."

Sadie stopped and blushed. "Oh. Uhh.." "You've been here for nearly a month. All closed up." He picked her up.

She sighed.

"You could use a breather." "But.." She tried to protest. "Don't you worry your little head about pleasing me darlin'."

He kissed her on the forehead and carried her to his bedroom. Negan lay her down.

Sadie blinked and covered herself with the blankets, playfully smiling.

"Uh uh." He chuckled. "Not today." He tore the sheets off of her and reached for her underwear.

"Wait!"

He looked up. "What?" "I'm just nervous."

Negan rolled his eyes and slid down her underwear. Sadie closed her eyes as he took off his.

"And..action." He smirked and held her hips still. Sadie sighed then weakly moaned as he inserted himself inside her.

"You're so tight." He kissed her on the lips and slowly thrusted.

Sadie looked up as he balanced himself above her. Negan frowned, seeing a sense of pain in her face. "You doing okay?" "You're just..big."

He rolled his eyes and stopped thrusting, allowing her to adjust to his size. She closed her eyes with a sigh. "I'm okay now." She fluttered her eyes seconds later.

"That's good to hear darlin'. Very good." He continued to thrust.

Sadie softly moaned.

"It's been far too long." He couldn't help but go faster.

Sadie groaned, about to reach her climax. "Negan.." She moaned.

"Damn. Already babe?"

Sadie looked at him with worried eyes. "I can't.."

"Let it out baby. I'm right here." He kissed her forehead.

She gulped and unevenly panted. 'I don't..' Sadie lightly groaned as she fulfilled exactly what Negan wanted.

Her eyes instantly shut and her heartbeat fastened. "Shit." She panted.

"That's it sweetheart." Negan soothed as her walls tightened around his length.

"Sadie." He whispered. "I'm okay." She cleared her throat. Negan slid out and fixed both of their underwear. He lay beside her with a gentle smile.

"I wasn't expecting you to please me that easily." He set a hand on her lower stomach. "That..felt nice actually." She smiled.

"If you're a good girl and work hard today, maybe I'll give you a reward later tonight. The word maybe being key."

Sadie kissed him on the lips. "Alright." She threw on her usual clothes and slipped on her sneakers.

The girl hurried outside and grabbed a spear. "Now where to start. By the front gate would make the most sense."

Dwight lightly smiled at her while carrying four boxes inside. Sadie smiled back and saluted him with two fingers from her forehead.

* * *

Claude found his way back to the Sanctuary after wandering off in search of flowers for her. "Unfortunately my memory isn't as bright as it used to be." He hid behind a tree and shut his eyes.

"I will not lay a single hand on her." Frollo cleared his throat and waited for the coast to be clear.

Once Sadie was by herself, he walked inside and went into the building to find a vase.

"Sadie!"

She turned around. "Sup?" "Got a minute?" "Uh. Sure." She followed Gavin inside the warehouse.

"My fingertips slip every time I try opening a beer bottle. I don't mean to screw with you or anything, but your hands are smaller than mine." Sadie nodded.

"Sure. But only because you are being so polite about it." She picked up the bottle opener from the table. "How many?" She lightly groaned and pulled the cork out.

"Ten." A loud male voice answered.

She shrieked and backed up into Gavin's arms as four other Saviors walked inside the room. "You're Negan's girl right?" Sadie quietly nodded. "Then hit us up, buttercup."

"W..with what?" The others rolled their eyes. "We're thirsty. Open the booze."

'Oh. Duh!' Sadie squatted to get more bottles from under the stand. '..nine..ten.' She opened all of them with the bottle opener then turned away to sneeze.

"Bless you. Oh boy bless you!" The men eagerly grabbed their first bottles and chugged them.

'Makes me sick. I'm leaving.' She turned to Gavin and shivered.

"Too bad you belong with Negan." One of them joked. "I'm twenty years younger than he is." "Anyway.." Another said sternly to shut them up. "Thanks." He smiled.

"You're welcome." She nearly whispered and walked back outside.

"You didn't tell me you were bartending." Simon walked up to her. "It looks that way. You want something?" "Nah. Not right now anyway. Far too early. I only drink after five p.m."

"I'm guessing you want some kind of medal for that?" "You should be sarcastic more often. Men like that shit." He pat her on the back.

"Ow." She gulped. "Sorry." "It's cool." Sadie sighed. "I'll..see you around." "Alright."

Sadie went back to stabbing zombies with a smile.

Alone, Claude watched her in the distance with regretful eyes. 'I'm so sorry dear. The wounds are probably no longer visible on her skin, but they are to me.'

After clearing the outside of the Sanctuary, She walked back inside.

Frollo quickly hid behind a wall as she came in. Unable to find a vase to hold them, He followed her up a staircase and spoke up half way with the flowers behind his back.

* * *

"Sadie."

"If you want more booze, you will have to get on your knees and beg." She laughed and turned around. Her smile faded. "Hi." She folded her arms.

"Hello. How are you?" "Fine..Just fine." She awkwardly answered. "And yourself?"

"Very well thank you." He looked into her eyes and revealed the bundle of sunflowers, roses, and daisies from behind his back.

Sadie blushed. "Those are nice. Who are they for?" "They are for you Sadie. I wanted to say that I'm sorry. For everything." "F..for me? I.." Her hands dropped to her waist. "They're so pretty. Where did you find them?"

"Three miles from here. Within a field of.."

She slowly walked down the steps. "You walked six miles? To apologize?"

"Yes. You know that I would do anything for you Sandra. You wished to change me. And you succeeded." He felt her cheek. "Thank you."

She sighed. "I love you Claude." "I love you too." He took her in his arms and shut his eyes.

"I missed you." He placed a hand on the back of her head.

"Would you like something to drink?" "Please." "I'll put these upstairs first. They're very beautiful. Thank you."

She brought them upstairs and placed them in an empty vase. She filled it with water and set it on the counter. "Cute!"

She met back up with Frollo and led him to where the man cave was for some privacy. She brought a glass over to a faucet and filled it with water. "Would you like ice?"

"No thank you. A glass with only ice please."

'This is getting a little too suspicious. Keep your eyes pealed.' "Um. Sure." She handed it to him. "It's hard to believe it's November already."

He filled his glass with beer.

'H..He's drinking that? Oh my god! He really has changed!' "Y..Yeah." She sighed. "Well there's always next year." "What do you mean?" He sipped from it.

"I forgot when it was Halloween." "Oh. That's unfortunate."

"But what was I supposed to do?" "You could have went trick or treating at Alexandria as a distraction to get more supplies." He smirked. "That's devious thinking! Are you joking?"

"Of course I'm joking Sadie. That's far too cliché." He purposely was trying to make her smile, and it worked.

"What's going on here?" Negan casually asked as he strolled in, running his fingers through her hair. "Huh?"

"Uhh.."

"Sadie was kind enough to show me where the bottles of liquor were stored." Claude answered for her.

"I was asking her." He blinked but accepted his answer anyway. "Didn't expect you to find this place darlin'." "I didn't either honestly. But I was brought here and was asked to open bottles of beer."

"By who?" He looked suspiciously at her and gestured for a bottle himself. "Gavin." She opened it for him. "Perhaps I should ask him the same question just to be safe then huh?"

She sighed.

"Later." "What?" "Later babe. And if you can stand on your own two feet while serving, maybe I will let a glass for you slide." Sadie felt her inner emotions start to slip. "Sure. You can count on me."

"Ye-ah!" He kissed her roughly on the cheek. "One hour babe." Negan took the bottle and left.

"Sadie?" Frollo set down his glass. "Sadie?" He stood up.

"I..don't want you to see me tonight." "Oh? And why is that? Are you not glad that I am back?" Sadie sighed. "I..I am. Really I am. But I don't know how you will..respond to it."

"Where are you getting to Sandra?" "Negan has assigned a corset for me to wear at these types of occasions."

"Then I'm sure you will look very nice." He sipped his beverage. "You don't seem.." "Myself? Not at all." Claude finished his glass. "I should probably straighten up as well."

Sadie lightly smiled at the smell of his jacket. "I actually don't mind the scent of pine." "Well of course you wouldn't." Sadie hummed as he pulled her close to him.

Claude turned her around so her back faced him.

"I'm just cautious. I don't know how the other men are going to react." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll be next to you if anything happens. Would you like some help?"

"I..If you don't mind anyway." "Not at all. Lead the way."

He followed her upstairs and patiently waited in the living room.

She undressed with the bedroom door closed, her bare chest not reacting well to the cold. "What was he thinking? And what am I supposed to wear below?" Sadie groaned and threw on her jeans.

* * *

The door opened and she walked over to him.

"You look nice. Even in denim." He simply complimented.

"Thanks. Can you tie the back please?"

"Course. Tell me if I'm hurting you." He grabbed both strands and pulled them. "This isn't the fifteen hundreds." He muttered.

She went to the bathroom and picked up a razor to shave her underarms. "Are you kidding me?" She looked around and found that all of the toiletries were for females as apposed to last time when they were for males.

"Sexist prick." Sadie rolled her eyes.

Claude looked up and lightly smiled. "You smell nice."

She shrugged and stretched her arms around his neck. "Thanks." They longly kissed for two minutes. "Don't be nervous tonight. I have your back." "I'm just..worried about it..slipping." She panted.

"Actually.." He picked up Sadie's jacket and helped her into it. "I do say that is much more appropriate." She smiled. "Thanks." "You are welcome."

Sadie barely rested her head on his waist. He assured her and fully set it there. Claude suddenly and tightly hugged her. "You're suffocating me more than the corset is!" She giggled.

"I know." He held out a hand. "Let's get down there before we cause any trouble." The girl shivered. "I'm going to need a push."

Frollo rolled his eyes and gently did so out the doorway. "That didn't exactly help." "If I pushed you any harder, you would have ran straight into the wall." She sighed.

Negan turned the corner and winked. "Looking tight darlin'. But uh.." He tapped his shoulder.

Sadie gulped.

"Either lose the pants or lose the jacket." He said sternly.

Not even thinking of starting an argument, Sadie forced off the jacket.

"Isn't she something Claude?"

'Don't tempt him Negan!'

"Indeed."

The three of them headed down the staircase while Sadie's eyes were dead set on the ground.

"It is not a big f*ckin' deal darlin'. Stop it." Negan hissed. Frollo assured her by softly kissing behind her left ear out of his sight. Sadie turned to him with a smile. Negan brought her in with a hand in hers.

'Great.' She mentally rolled her eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

Negan pulled her into the room with a satisfied grin.

"Damn!" Four of the men exaggerated. Sadie glared over to them and blinked. They instantly stopped.

"She has limits assholes." Negan let go of her hand and went to talk with a few other Saviors. She shrugged and stood behind the serving counter.

Dwight shrugged and met with her and Claude.

He tilted his head, wondering why she looked so nice. "Don't ask." Sadie hummed. He shrugged. "Not fond of people?"

She sensed the urge for beer in his voice and opened a bottle.

"Strangers. And no I don't need to be introduced to everyone here." "That's understood." He sipped from the bottle. "Anything interesting on your agenda Sadie?"

She sighed. "Not really." Dwight sighed. "Don't really want to talk tonight?" "I don't really have anything to talk about."

"Share about that badass time you climbed the fence." Simon walked over in a tease.

'Seems like enough security to me.' Sadie smiled and rolled her eyes, knowing what the sentence was translating to. "I'm sorry. Were you speaking to me?" She popped open a bottle for him.

He smirked.

"So." Claude tried to start a conversation.

"Thinking about getting bigger Sadie?" Simon referred to her chest. Sadie smiled, feeling comfortable enough to accept his humor. "By who? You?"

Claude sighed. 'Just for tonight. I don't like where this is going.'

"Everything comes with a price." She winked. "Keep talkin'." He leaned on the counter.

Dwight and Claude looked unsurely at each other and walked off. "I certainly have more class than that." The former judge shook his head.

"She reminds me of my wife.." Dwight cleared his eyes with his hand. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"If you shave, perhaps I can..oh I don't know..slip something special into your..booze." She tried to loosen the corset as it dug into her skin.

Negan glared at her from across the room and she stopped. 'Just deal with it.'

"Special huh?"

She rolled her eyes, letting the subject drop.

Sadie opened another bottle.

"Hey. Look who it is." Gavin took it.

"What can I say? I was taught well." She winked.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard outside. Everyone looked up at the ceiling since there were no windows. "What the shit?" Sadie whispered and narrowed her eyes.

Negan walked into the hallway with an irritated look in his eyes. He silently pointed Lucille at Dwight, Simon, Claude, and two other Saviors.

Simon set down his bottle and motioned Sadie to change and to come along as well.

She cleared her throat as another gunshot sounded, triggering the girl to run up the stairs and lock the door. She undid the corset and threw on her tank top, shirt, and boots. "I don't give a shit about my hair."

After grabbing the jacket on a hook, Sadie met with them just as the doors opened.

"Hi! You're Rick right?" Negan responded.

"Where is she?" Rick lowered his gun in between two large pieces of scrap metal.

"Huh. I was just going to pop in and say hello believe it or not. Patience is key Rick."

"Where..is..she?"

Negan simply grinned at him.

"Are you going to make me count?" Rick huffed. "God damn is that hot!" Negan grabbed Sadie's right hand behind him and pulled her aside. "Pres and to!"

Sadie glared as she spotted Esmeralda, Clopin, and Quasimodo next to a car shielded with more scrap metal.

'Be calm and collected. I'm Negan.' She folded her arms. "Well shit! I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was so popular."

"Sadie belongs with us! And so does Eugene, Dwight, and.." Rick pressed his lips, trying to remember Frollo's first name. "Stampede to the point, Rick." Claude spoke up as he and Simon stood next to Negan.

"She's a traitor!" Esmeralda shouted.

Negan rolled his eyes then locked eyes on her chest with a smile. She huffed and looked away.

"A traitor? Moi?" Sadie tilted her head, pointing to her heart.

"Yes you!" Quasimodo glared at her, folding his arms.

She blinked. 'I don't have time for this nonsense.'

"We no longer provide for you." Rick stated.

Negan looked over at Sadie and pressed his lips. "Ah. Gee Rick." He scratched the back of his neck. "All that f*ckin' talk about agreements and shit you gave me didn't mean anything then. But I personally wouldn't want us to break each others balls over that shit!"

Sadie sighed. 'Don't talk.'

"Ten!.." She listened as Rick started to count down. Everyone on the opposite side of the fence drew their weapons.

'Where the hell did they get all those?'

"Nine!.." Negan simply grinned, so did Simon. "Eight!.."

All of the guns started to fire at the Sanctuary widows and everyone ran back inside.

Sadie quickly hid her tiny body between a gap in the hallway as the men ran to find cover. "Let's not get run over today." She huffed.

Claude, Simon, and Negan sighed. "Where is Sadie?"

Negan stared at the former judge. "We'll find her! Chill out for one damn second!" He rose his voice then tensely huffed. "We'll find her. Return to the pit."

Both Claude and Simon hurried back there as he went to look for her.

Sadie tried to sit down and think but the space was too tight. "Ah screw it. Now." The girl began to think of some sophisticated form of revenge, but sadly was brain dead at the moment.

"Agh!" Her head started to hurt from thinking too hard.

She immediately shut up and held her breath as footsteps were heard walking down the hall. 'I'll be fine.' Her eyes shut as his words whispered to her. 'You're a tiger who earned her damn stripes.'

Sadie narrowed her eyes and forced herself out of hiding. 'If you wish to start a riot, let the f*ckin' riot resume Rick.'

Sadie grabbed a sniper rifle off of a hook and ran into a room. She slowly entered it, being aware of the shattered glass on the floor. Bullets were still being fired and she locked the door.

She grabbed a book from a bookshelf and set it on the ground. She rested her right knee on it and tried to hid her body between the bricks separating the windows.

Sadie sighed, but noticed the cars starting to leave. 'F*ckin' cowards.'

There was a knock on the door and she gulped. Her eyes looked down below out the window. 'It's only two feet at most.' She heard another knock and she shivered. Sadie cleared the rest of the glass with the gun and snuck out the window.

She gulped and ran into an empty trailer. 'I can do this.' Her eyes shut, gripping the gun.

Negan kicked open the door of the room and huffed. The first thing he noticed was the book on the ground. He groaned and ran outside, trying to locate any other place she could be.

Sadie shut her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. "I'm okay..I'm okay." She held the door shut with her back and shot one of the trailer windows.

Glass shattered to the ground as a result. In some cases, impaling walkers in the shoulder.

Sadie wasted no time in firing each bullet. She gulped, hoping her ammo didn't run out. "Come and get me you little shits." The girl narrowed her eyes as they crowded near the window.

Negan ran outside and scowled as a hoard of twenty walkers crowded around the trailer. He jogged over and bashed one in the head with Lucille against it.

Sadie shivered. 'What the hell was that?'

After finishing them all off, Sadie slowly caught her breath. "Damn you..Rick."

Negan held up Lucille at eye level and smiled. He killed another one of them and noticed nearly twenty more of their friends trudging over.

He flung open the trailer door and Sadie lightly screamed. "Oh." She cleared her throat while sitting in a corner. "It's you."

Negan ran in and tightly hugged her. "F*ck darlin'." He kissed her neck. 'Wow. He like..worships me.' Sadie hugged back. "Was that you? At the door inside?" "Mmhmm."

He placed his other hand on the back of her head. "I was scared. Sorry about that." "You had every right to be scared darlin'. But probably wasn't the best idea to hide in here. We're surrounded."

"Doesn't this trailer open from the top?" She blew on her weapon. "It does. But it's the size of a god damn lemon." He huffed.

Sadie blinked. "That's not stopping me." She climbed a ladder and opened the top. He rolled his eyes. "You are such a badass!"

"A few scratches won't kill me." She stuck her head out and wiggled her hand through. Negan sighed, holding her waist so that she didn't fall.

Just as expected, Sadie was scratched trying to free her hand. "Shit." She squeezed her gun through the hole and attempted to fire with the lack of space to aim.

He lightly pushed her up and she huffed. It helped her aim but her waist payed the price of more scratches.

'Please tell me I'm not bleeding.' Sadie shot each one below then sighed, resting her head on the top.

Negan looked outside the shattered glass, surprised that she cleared them all. Sadie shook her head and climbed down, resulting in more scratches on her shoulders, neck, and cheeks.

She jumped down and shook her head again. "Am I bleeding?" He knelt down and lifted her shirt. "Nope. You're all set darlin'." He kissed one of her scratches with his eyes closed. "Proud of you."

She weakly moaned as his lips met hers. "Is the coast clear outside?"

Negan shook his head and snapped back into reality. "Shit. All that god damn noise is bound to attract even more." Sadie ran after him back into the Sanctuary. "Alright. You..are going to work from the inside if they start to overrule." "What about conserving ammunition?"

He tilted his head. "We are more then set on that darlin'. Now you gotta promise me that you will stay inside." "I promise." She nodded and went to put her corset back on. Negan grabbed her left arm, then her hand. "You gotta promise me baby. I can't lose you." He huffed.

"Promise." "Alright." He kissed her forehead. "Should I load all my shit into this room then?" Negan looked out the window below, noticing a group of five walkers dragging themselves towards the entrance door. He bit his tongue.

"Yes. There's a better view in here. Can I trust you to keep this door locked until tomorrow morning?" "Yes sir." She ran into his room and grabbed her bag.

The girl looked around and made a bag of popcorn in the microwave. "Don't want to starve." She poured a glass of water.

Once it beeped, she poured it into a bowl and headed back downstairs. Negan smirked.

"Be sure to get some sleep tonight. Don't stay up too late." Sadie set everything on the ground and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you."

"You too baby. You too." He shut his eyes. Sadie went to undress but Negan decided not to close the door. "Bye." She giggled and shut the door, locking it.

Sadie hung her jacket on a hanger and took off her pants. She put on her shorts and hoodie before firing her weapon at the intruders.

The men were all huddled in the pit and Negan strolled in with Lucille. "I don't know what the f*ck just happened, but fasten your f*ckin' seatbelts. It's going to be one hell of a ride."

"Where's the..uh..kid?" One of the Saviors asked. "Oh. I locked her in a closet somewhere." Negan chuckled and leaned over to Claude and Simon, who nodded. "In all seriousness though, she's safely tucked away in a room shooting walkers."

"We're freakin' clueless! Now what?" "I'm leaving!"

Negan rolled his eyes as everyone started panicking and smashed a beer bottle with Lucille, getting everyone's attention.

"No one is going anywhere!" Negan rose his voice. "I am made of steel and I am not leaving until I am _damn_ good and ready!" He blinked. "Anymore bullshit questions?"

Sadie quietly snacked on the popcorn as she continued aiming. "What time is it?" She looked around for a clock. "Ten forty five." She sighed as she missed hitting three zombies.

The girl cleared her throat. "I guess that's fine for now." She sat on the bed and cleared her eyes. "Ugh. Zombie tunnel vision." She lay down with her eyes open and fixed the sheets. "Door's locked..front door is sealed." She closed her eyes but opened them again.

'Few more.' She took another barrel of bullets from a box and shot ten more. "Better." She placed it on the ground. Sadie turned on a stereo and turned the volume down. She shrugged as Easy Street began playing. Sadie closed her eyes, falling asleep as it played on a loop.


	35. Chapter 35

Negan had difficulty sleeping last night without her beside him. "Morning already. Hell." He quietly walked down to her room shirtless. Negan lightly knocked on her door.

Sadie stretched at her wake up call and forced herself up. She unlocked the door with a yawn but without words.

"Too early?" He smirked at the empty popcorn bowl.

'I don't feel so hot.' Sadie nodded and shut her eyes again.

"Hm? Still sleepy?" "Uhuh." She left to shower.

"Proud of you." Sadie sighed and opened her mouth instead of ignoring him. "Thanks." She softly smiled.

"Hey. You hungry?" He calmly stopped her. "Not really. Is Dr. Carson free?"

Negan sighed. "Wish I could say yes. Door was locked. Don't know where he is." "Oh." Sadie blinked.

"Why babe? What's going on?" Negan felt under her chin. "I just..feel dizzy." Colored spots started to blur her vision. "Good thing we got a spare Dr. Carson on hand." He carried her to the cell bedroom.

"Take a few more minutes to gather yourself darlin'. I'll have someone get you some food." He knelt down and lay her on the bed. She hummed. "It probably wasn't the best idea to sleep in this."

Negan helped remove her hoodie and shirt. "Easy peasy lemon squeezy." He stood up.

"Got a meeting with the boys." Negan smiled and left the room, closing the door on his way out. Sadie tightened her eyes, hoping that doing so would clear her sight, but it didn't. "Shit."

"Claude!" Negan yelled. He jogged over after unloading two crates of stuff. "Get uh..Get our little warrior something to eat." He nodded. "Where is she?"

"The room with the door closed. That way." He pointed Lucille behind him. "She's not feeling so hot." "Mh. I have figured that. She is normally up by now."

He took a tray of food and opened her door. Sadie shrieked and sat up. "Oh. Hi."

Frollo tightened his eyes at the pitch of her voice. "Yes. Hello." He walked in.

She rubbed her head. "Sorry. I'm not fond of surprises." "Understandable." He placed the tray on the bed. "Have you slept okay last night?"

She sighed and quietly started to eat. "Please don't ask me that." "What do you mean?" Claude picked up the empty bowl and glass from last night.

"You know that no matter how crazy you drive me, I still like you. Don't tempt me." "I am simply asking you a question Sadie, not interrogating you." He blinked.

"Then no. I didn't sleep well." She spat. Claude sat on the bed and placed her on his lap. "Hey!" "Hello." He replied, resting his chin on top of her head. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He caressed her neck, causing her to sharply inhale.

Frollo was suddenly distracted by an echo of moans and shut the door.

Sadie acted fast and grabbed her gun. "I swear to god, Rick is a dead man!" She gulped as a hoard of zombies crowded outside below. "Be sure to lock it!" Sadie shouted among the firing of bullets.

Claude obeyed and sat helplessly back on the bed, watching her defend.

"I'm not getting a good enough view. They're moving too fast." She started to climb out the window.

"Sadie!" He grabbed her arms. "Just stay here and you'll be fine." She tried to figure out how to get on top of the beaten trailer. "In the worst case scenario, you'll have to fight. I'm not being smart, I'm just saying."

"B.." "I'll be fine!" She panted, hoping to speed up the conversation. They forcefully kissed. "I love you." He put her hoodie on for her. "Love you too Claude."

Sadie zipped it and ran out. She quickly stacked two crates on top of each other. "Come on!" She tried to climb on top of them without them falling. Sadie jumped as high as she could and pulled herself up on top of the trailer.

She panted then cleared her throat. "K." She started firing at the hoard near the front door. "That's right." She whispered with a smile and sniped each one. "Come to mommy."

As soon as they were ten feet away, Sadie jumped down and ran towards the back gate. "Shit!" She repeated as another hoard was following her. "I can't breathe.." Sadie groaned as she pushed herself to keep running and clawed onto the fence.

With no time to waste, she hopped over it and purposely fell onto her back. "Agh!" She huffed, trying to get up. "At least the concrete didn't hit my head." Sadie sighed in relief and continued her killing spree.

* * *

Claude narrowed his eyes and slowly opened the door. A zombie hand made its way through and he slammed it shut with a groan, dislocating it from the body. "Did she lure all of them away?"

Frollo looked outside the window and only saw five. "Good." He sighed and quickly unlocked the door before escaping out the window. "Perhaps they will eat what was left on her plate."

While still focusing her aim, Sadie jumped another fence in case the first one tore down. "Highly unlikely, but better be safe than sorry." She balanced sitting on top of it and fired away.

"We're on Easy Street!" She happily shouted above their moaning. "And it feels so sweet!"

Negan and Simon were maintaining the Saviors in the crowded meeting room as walkers groaned outside the door. "Twenty of you outside! Rid the Sanctuary." Simon ordered.

As they exited the other door, Negan scratched his head as he held Lucille. "I like killing people." He said out loud.

Sadie groaned as more of them approached. "Damn you Rick! Ah!" She lost her balance and grabbed onto the rusty gate. "That'll probably blister." She muttered and climbed back up.

The girl rose her head as a slow but clearly human figure walked over with a pistol. 'Gavin? Holy shit it's Gavin!'

He started shooting each of them in the head as she continued sniping. 'Just enough ammo.' She panted as all of them lay dead on the ground minutes later.

Gavin looked up at her and blinked. "What are you doing up there?"

"Like the view." She smiled. He smiled back. "And probably hurt my back. How's the rest of the Sanctuary?" "The inside is a war zone." Gavin didn't hold back from saying. Sadie escaped the fence maze and followed him.

"You lead them out and I'll shoot?" She suggested. "There's too many inside. That plan is impossible."

A unknown bullet was fired and shot him right in the shoulder. "Agh!"

Sadie immediately turned her head and shot where it came from. 'Sounded like a headshot.' She slowly approached the body and sighed. 'Brown hair, brown eyes, cheekbones..Nope!' She rushed over to him. "Gavin!" She cried.

"Shit that..hurt." He groaned. Sadie narrowed her eyes. "Can you stand up?" "Y.." He huffed. "..Yeah." He stood up. Sadie assisted him back over to the trailer and helped him inside.

"I'm no doctor, but if we try to remove it, the more of a threat it will be. I'll be right back." "Sadie! It's no use! Without Dr. Carson, we're doomed." He groaned.

"We are _not_ doomed. Lock the door and I'll be right back!" She ran out but was stopped by one of the Saviors.

"What are you doing out there? Get me a beer." "Put a sock in it asshole!" She ran past him and into Dr. Carson's office. She looked around and blushed as he was treating another patient. He looked over to her.

"Oh. I'm sorry." "Don't be Sandra. What can I do for you?" "Gavin got shot. By one of Rick's men." She panted.

"I see. Do you know where he is? Can he walk?" "Yeah. It was just in the shoulder." He nodded. "Alright. Bring him here. But carefully."

She ran back to the trailer and sighed. "Gavin. It's me!" He reached over and opened it. "Hey." The girl helped him up and led him to the office.

"Thanks Sadie." He sat on the table. She helped unbutton his shirt and bundled it up to use as a pillow. He lay his head on it.

"It doesn't look bad, but removing it could lead him to suffer blood loss, perhaps resulting in shock." Dr. Carson blinked.

"Is a transfusion too complicated?" Sadie blinked. "It's not. However, It _is_ time consuming. Keep in mind that the type of blood matters as well." Dr. Carson cleared his throat.

"I'm A positive."

Gavin blinked. "I'm negative. A." She sighed. "That works right?" "Yes." Dr. Carson nodded. "It does."

'It looks no where near like the bullets I used. That shit looks homemade. From scratch.' Sadie made a fist with her left hand.

"I have an okay pain tolerance." He closed his eyes. She then offered her left hand to him. He lightly smiled and took it with his. "You really are small." He looked into her eyes.

Dr. Carson carefully tried to remove it but it was really lodged in his skin. She huffed as he pulled it a little rougher.

Gavin groaned. "Damn it! Not so.." He panted once he stopped. "..hard." He shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry. But that's the only way to even try to get it to move." Gavin sighed.

"Alright."

"Shit!" He groaned then sighed as it was removed ten minutes later. Sadie motioned for the talki to notify Negan.

"Shouldn't get attention from them." She pressed the call button while still holding Gavin's hand. Dr. Carson taped down the bandage to ease the bleeding.

*"Damn hell this better be important!"* Negan roared. Gavin sat up in a panic. "It's fine." She whispered. "Bad timing?" Sadie asked in her monotone voice. *"Yeah. Everyone's freakin' the f*ck out! What's going on?"* "Gavin got shot." She replied, now pissed.

*"Shot?"* "Yeah. By one of Rick's pisses. A damn brunette chick. Bullet looks suspicious as hell. I am _not_.." She lightly gasped as a needle pierced her right forearm. "..a happy camper."

*"Her name's Rosita. That bitch shot Lucille. Should've known it would be her."* He huffed. *"Gavin's fine?"* " _Was_ Rosita. Yeah. Lost some blood but he's fine now."

"Thanks." Gavin whispered as the needle was ejected from Sadie's arm. She winked at him as her wound was bandaged.

*"Good to know. Meet me in the conference room then. Something important came up."* He sighed. "Alright." She gave the talki back to Dr. Carson.

"Will he be okay?" Sadie blinked. "Gavin will be just fine." He nodded. "How are you feeling Sadie?" "I'm okay, but nervous." He led Gavin to the infirmary and came back.

"About what Sadie?" He invited her onto the table. "Just all the chaos." She lay down. "Adrenaline rush."

Dr. Carson nodded and asked Negan to come to the office instead. Although not pleased, he said yes anyway. She shut her eyes, claiming she was being over dramatic. "That's understandable Sadie." He turned on the monitor and lifted her shirt half way.

Negan shut the door behind him with a straight face. Sadie looked away, feeling so bad that he was told to come here.

"Gavin's fine doc?" "Yes. He's now resting in the infirmary."

Sadie grew uptight just thinking about what that girl did to him. Her heart beat faster in rage. "Sadie. Relax. That's not exactly helping."

Negan sat Lucille on a chair and scratched the back of her head, calming her down. Her eyes closed. "Much better." Dr. Carson continued the procedure and set the probe back on her chest.

Negan huffed, extremely thirsty for revenge and wanting to yell. Even looking at her face couldn't help with calming his nerves.

Sadie felt the top of Negan's other hand on her leg. "She's fine right?" He rushed out. "Yes. She's fine. Although her heart is beating faster then it was last time. Unfortunately I can't prescribe anger management for her."

"Just swell doc." Negan couldn't care less and left the room. He sighed.

"All this nonsense. Thanks." "You're welcome Sadie. Try not to become too tense. That would certainly not help." She nodded and left the room, despite her anger levels rising again.

She snuck out the front door of the Sanctuary and left towards Alexandria to kill someone. "I'm not sure who. But it will be one of them."

"Hey."

"What!?" She growled at the unknown Savior.

"Woah. Easy. Negan put the Sanctuary on lockdown and I'm in charge of rounding everybody up."

She sat on the ground behind a tree. "I'm sorry. Gavin just got shot and.." "What? How? Who?" "A damn handmade bullet. In the right shoulder. By one of Rick's chicks. I'm f*ckin' pissed about it!"

She punched the tree five times, regardless of her fist turning red. She huffed and left back inside. "I need a drink."

He sighed and looked around the rest of the Sanctuary.

Sadie quietly grabbed her bag and went up to Negan's room, surprised to see him in a recliner drinking beer from a bottle. He looked up a her, not excited nor upset. She took her stuff back to his room and undressed to her underwear and tank top.

She hid her tearing eyes in a pillow. 'Sweatpants sound so good right now.' She cleared her eyes after shutting them.

After finishing his bottle, Negan locked the door and took Lucille to the bedroom. He said not a word as he undressed. Frankly, She didn't blame him. 'Far too much shit happened today and yesterday. I'm not sure if I will get any proper sleep tonight.'

Without a shirt, Negan lay on his side of the bed. No affection, nothing. Sadie shrugged, taking advantage of the opportunity to recollect her thoughts.


	36. Chapter 36

Sadie woke up at nearly four in the morning, in the mood to kill. Not a zombie, but a human. She blinked as Negan pulled the blankets off of her, still fast asleep. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of beer out of the fridge. Sadie shrugged and looked out the window.

After sipping from the can, she pressed her lips. 'Bit strong, but now I'm wide awake.'

Negan wrinkled his nose at the scent of the beverage and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He quietly stood in the doorway as Sadie sighed, drinking from the can. 'Has a mind of her own.' He folded his arms. "Mornin'."

"Hey." She cleared her throat, not turning her head.

"You hungry?"

Sadie shook her head. "I'm not." She set the half empty can on the counter and threw on her hoodie.

Negan huffed and followed her. "Sadie?" "Yeah?" She opened the shower door. "This is serious babe. Look at me."

After starting the water, Sadie turned to face him. "What's up?" "I..need to let you go for a while." She looked at him and nodded with her eyes half closed. "Understood." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Alright." He folded his arms again. "I uhh..l'm going out with the men to investigate this whole f*ckin' hissy fit deal Rick had. Will be a while. Week at most." He knelt down to her and cupped her right cheek. "You'll be free to roam the Sanctuary. With food, water, everything you'll need."

"Except you." She whispered.

His mouth dropped. "Don't make this difficult for me babe. I hate to do this but.." "You're protective. I know." He cleared her eyes with his thumbs. "It's who I am Sadie. What I've become. If you can't take it, you can leave."

"I'll never leave!" She tightly hugged him and hiccuped. "I love you." He sighed and picked her up, hugging her back. "Dr. Carson will check on you from time to time." Sadie nodded and looked at the clock. Negan kissed her on the lips. "I'll be back before you know it." He placed her back on her feet.

Sadie looked up and met his eyes like a lost puppy. He sighed and walked to the door. She had the same expression as he looked back at her. Negan huffed and closed the door behind him.

She blinked and sat on the kitchen floor. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to Claude." Sadie traced her fingers along the squared lines in the floor. "It's deadly quiet." She huffed and lay down on her arm.

* * *

"Move out!" Negan shouted as ten Saviors loaded into one of the trailers.

Claude huffed and silently obeyed. 'I hope this won't be too long.'

"Rest of you, Don't shit your pants." Negan grinned and grabbed Lucille before heading out the door.

The other twenty Saviors looked at each one another, puzzled. "Stop stalling and get back to work! It's not a holiday!" Simon barked. He then sighed, thinking of paying Sadie a bit of a visit. Simon walked up the balcony and opened the door to Negan's place.

Sadie closed her eyes and looked at the wall, not wanting anyone to see her cry.

"Hey."

"Hi." She huffed.

"Why don't you come downstairs? Join the crowd?" "I'd rather not." Sadie blinked and wiped her eyes. "Turn that frown upside down kid."

She looked at him and straightened up. "I prefer to be alone for a while. I'll show up eventually." He shrugged and left back to the warehouse.

Sadie slapped herself on the cheek and left back to the bedroom. She stepped into Negan's closet with a smile. "Ah. The sweet smell of masculinity." She grabbed a black long sleeved t-shirt and went to shower.

Soon after, Sadie smiled and left down the staircase after putting on her shorts.

"Sadie!"

"Can't a girl get some peace and quiet damn it?" She muttered and met up with two of the Saviors. "How do you know my name?" "Lucky guess." One of them smirked. "Think Negan was gonna let you wander around here anonymous?"

She sighed. "Shit. Alright, What's going on?"

They shrugged and handed her a baby wrapped in a white blanket with animals on it. She widened her eyes and took the baby in her arms while supporting her head. "Was I knocked out when this happened?"

He smiled and glanced at her stomach. "Nah Sadie, you weren't. Her name is Gracie. She was being protected at one of the outposts but obviously Rick and his piece of shit team took out everyone there, except her."

"Oh. Poor baby." Sadie slowly moved her body side to side. "Well I wasn't exactly yearning to play the role of a mom today, but I can dig it. Does she have diapers? Food? That kind of stuff?" "Yep she does." A green duffel bag was set on the floor.

"Okay then." She smiled and lightly bounced Gracie while holding her. "Does she have a crib or.." "Did. But it would have taken too long to dissemble. Not to mention risky." "Ah. I'll figure something out." She nodded and held out a fist.

"You rock girl." He bumped it. Sadie smiled and took Gracie's tiny right hand in hers. "Someone's sleepy." She hauled the bag over her shoulder and strolled around the Sanctuary.

"Well that escalated quickly." Another man joked.

"Oh yeah. Very funny. I think my figure came back nice don't you?" She stuck out her tongue. He softly kissed the baby on the head. She opened her eyes and was about to cry.

"Please don't cry." Sadie gulped. Gracie sneezed and closed her eyes. "Well that went well. I'll go..sing to her or something."

"Oh wait! I think there's a rocking chair in this place somewhere." "Really? Cool! Let me get her settled upstairs and I'll grab it."

He shrugged as she disappeared up the stairs into Negan's bedroom and hummed.

"Let's see..Where can I set you for now?"

The door opened two minutes later.

"Ah great. I could have brought that up here though." The chair was brought inside the bedroom and was put in the middle of the floor. "Ah don't sweat it. So yeah, She normally gets three to four bottles a day." "Awesome. Thanks. Uh.." "Gary. And uh..there's toys in the bag too."

"Gotcha." She sat in the chair with the baby on her lap.

Gary left the room and closed the door behind him. Sadie shut her eyes. "Could be worse."

Gracie started crying and tried to squirm out of Sadie's arms. "Hey. It's alright." She half smiled. "I bet you're hungry. She dug into the bag and took out a bottle. "Gonna be a long week." She adjusted herself in the rocking chair and held the bottle as Gracie hungrily drank from it.

"Woah. Easy there kiddo." Sadie rocked the chair and sighed. "You're so cute." She turned on the stereo and lowered the volume as Easy Street played. "Is that the only song that's allowed in here?" Gracie pushed the bottle away and sneezed. "That was dis- _gust-_ ing!" Sadie wiped her nose with a tissue and the baby grabbed the rest of the bottle.

Sadie smiled and shut her eyes. Gracie started to cry after the bottle was empty. "Mhhm." She lightly pat her back. The baby quietly burped and closed her eyes, resting her head on the girl's left shoulder. She started sucking on her thumb. "Good girl Gracie." Sadie sighed. "I wonder what happened to your mom sweetie."

She gasped as the door opened.

"I suppose you can call it beginner's luck." Sadie sighed. "Well she _is_ a baby. They don't do much besides leak body fluids." Simon picked her up. "Why don't you clean yourself up? Go get somethin' to eat." She nodded and stood up. "How's security out there?"

"Still a bunch of.." Sadie covered Gracie's ears as Simon was about to swear. "..god damn chaos." She took her hands back.

"But I got another job for you. Actually, multiple. Since all the men are acting like.." Sadie covered Gracie's ears again. "..f*ckin' pussies,.." Sadie blinked. ".. I want you to open five packs of beer, haul some boxes into the back room, then guard outside, and finally give the little pain in the ass a bath." "Man. When you said multiple, you weren't screwing around. Not like I can go crying to Negan."

She smiled and backed up. "I'll get right on it." She ran down the hall to brush her hair and grabbed an apple off of the counter. Simon sighed and sat down in the rocking chair. He rolled his eyes as the talki in his shirt started to static.

"What?" *"Be prepared for a little blackout. One of the outposts was freakin' demolished."* Gracie cooed and playfully smacked it. Negan hummed. *"Hey sweetheart. So yeah, I'm going to need you to push Sadie a bit harder in order to get shit back on schedule."*

"Already have her playing bartender, security, and mom. What else do you want?" Negan groaned. *"Have her scream at people! Last thing I want is for people to start killing each other. Okay? Give her the orders and she'll do the rest. Should be back in a few days or so."*

"Alright. On it." *"Good. Let everyone else be. Don't say anything and I'll deal with them accordingly when I get back. And try to find a dress for her. Can't come home to a little boy."*

Simon narrowed his eyes and covered the baby's ears. "The f*ck does that even mean?"

Sadie came back with her hair in a ponytail. She scribbled a checklist on her hand with a marker and put on her sneakers. "I'm out." She shut the door before Simon could answer her.

After running to the pit, she grabbed the bottle opener and started to open all thirty bottles. Once opening the last one, she sighed. "I just want to lay back down."

 _"Tired?"_ She turned around, seeing Negan behind her. "No..Not at all. I mean.."

 _"That's fine. Sit on your ass and just look f*ckin' pretty for me."_ Sadie tightened her eyes and held her breath. _"Hey. You okay?"_ She nodded. "Yes. One hundred percent." " _You don't look like it."_ He frowned. She shivered. "Negan I.."

"Negan? My name is Regina." A woman with short gray hair flicked her on the forehead. She fixed her gray top and open black vest.

"I have _got_ to cut back on drinking." Sadie turned her head away and shamed herself. "Sorry about that." She left out the door to her next objective. 'So the female population _does_ exist in here.'

"What's your name? I haven't seen you before." Regina called after her. "Sadie." She called back and started to bring boxes to a large storage room. As she lifted the first one, Sadie groaned and instantly let go. "Weighs like forty pounds! And there's ten!" She rolled her eyes and squatted down, taking a deep breath before lifting it. "Ugh."

Once dropping it off down the hall, she went to get the others. Sadie smiled as Simon's shouting was heard all the way from the conference room, but stopped and quickly ran to check on the baby.

Gracie lifted her head with a teething ring in her mouth and cooed. A multi colored play pen was organized around her. "Hey sweetie." She half smiled. 'Where the hell did that play gate come from? Oh well. At least she's safe.'

Before returning to her so called job, Sadie closed her eyes. 'You can sleep later. Stop.' Sadie quickly poured a glass of water and lightly smiled. "When I get back, you're getting a bath." Gracie stuck out her tongue. She gasped. "Not in this house missy." Sadie pointed and hurried downstairs, but was stopped by one of the Saviors. She backed up, intimidated by his built frame and muscles.

"What the hell are you staring at?" He scowled. "Get back to work." She blinked, unsure of whether or not to respond. "In fact, Why don't you come out of your little cry corner and step up to the plate."

Simon covered her mouth from behind her. "Statement's made. Now go." "Little bitch." He muttered as he walked away. Sadie narrowed her eyes. "Say that to my face you piece of shit!" The man smirked and continued walking.

* * *

"Last time I checked, you had a couple of tasks to accomplish." "I can't do all of this by myself!" He snickered. "You do _not_ want to cross the line today." He shoved her outside. "Damn it!" She wiped her eyes in anger and grabbed a spear.

*"How's she holding up?"* "Shitty. In fact she just came inside." Simon blinked, hearing the door open. *"Let me talk to her."* He rolled his eyes and motioned her to him.

"Shit." Sadie gulped and took it from him. She sat in a corner and sighed. "Gracie's safe." *"I'm not asking about her! I'm asking about you. What happened?"* "Just overwhelmed." *"Suck it up. That's life."* She widened her eyes. *"Tomorrow I'm just going to have you play with the baby. Got it? I'm giving the boys a piece of my mind tonight."* "Okay."

She handed the talki back to Simon and went upstairs to give the baby a bath. Gracie happily crawled over to the side of the pen and cooed. Sadie picked her up and sighed. "I'm _so_ not cut out for this mothering thing." She carried the baby to a small bathtub and started the water.

After testing it's temperature, She undressed the infant and sat her in the water. Gracie smiled and splashed Sadie's shirt. "Hey!"

The baby opened her mouth and giggled, doing so again. "Alright that's it." The girl gently splashed her back then went to get shampoo from her bag. "Come here you." Sadie poured a little in her hands and sighed.

Her mothering instincts starting to kick in.

After getting Gracie all nice and clean, she dressed her in cozy pink and white footy pajamas. "Last bottle." Sadie smiled and picked her up. She took one from the bag and sat in the rocking chair. Gracie smiled at her then started crying. Sadie gave her the bottle and she stopped. The girl rocked the chair back and forth and sighed. "I wonder what happened to your mommy. Your real mom." Sadie wiped her right eye. "I'm your mom now." She kissed her on the forehead.

Once she finished her bottle, Sadie quietly burbed her. "Time to go to sleep. Are you sleepy?" The girl undressed to her bra and underwear. She put on the sweatpants that Negan let her borrow and huffed, worried if Gracie would fall off of the bed in the middle of the night. "She won't. Just surround her with pillows."

After doing just that and getting under the covers, Gracie crawled on top of her and giggled. "What's so funny?" The baby babbled something and put her mouth on Sadie's left breast. She shivered. "There's..nothing there sweetheart. Are you comfortable there?" Gracie rolled over onto the bed and closed her eyes. Sadie placed an arm around her and quietly sang to her.

* * *

Frollo sighed as his thoughts resorted back to Sadie as he lay down in a bed at an abandoned Alexandrian home. He turned on a stereo and the song that played caused him to sit on the edge of the bed, full of regret.

 _I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go, That I just want you to know. I've found out a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you._


	37. Chapter 37

"The Saviors have us cornered! It's no use fighting anymore Rick!" Michonne nervously stared at him. Esmeralda stood next to her, nodding her head.

"It's not about winning or losing." Rick sighed. "It's about our freedom." He placed a hand on Michonne's cheek with a sigh. "I _will_ find a solution to this. And I _will_ kill Negan." He shook his head. "We've already won." Rick softly kissed Michonne on the lips. "And I am willing to die to keep that victory alive."

Esmeralda shook her head as Rick and Daryl discussed an upcoming strategy.

"Esmeralda!" Clopin motioned her over. She tilted her head as Quasimodo smiled. "I have the perfect way to solve our own dilemma." He blinked. "Really? How so?"

The trio sat in the grass.

"Okay. Do you remember how by odd coincidence we found Frollo's old robe while traveling?" She shrugged. "Yes? So? For the last time, I told you. We are _not_ going to use the fabric to make new scarves." She giggled after trying to sound serious. Quasi couldn't help but laugh too.

"No." Clopin couldn't help but break a smirk. "I was planning on taking a more psychological approach to this so called battle. Now I don't know if you guys have noticed,.." He hid his mouth with his hand, even though everyone else was fifty feet away.

Esmeralda and the hunchback leaned in. "..but Rick, in a strange way, seems to be more full of himself than Frollo is." Clopin whispered then cleared his throat.

"I didn't even think that was possible!" Quasimodo blinked. "Anyway, Do continue."

Esmeralda quickly nodded. "Agreed. Technically, We _didn't_ win this war. We are low on ammunition thanks to his group's poor shooting and terrible experience. Wait a minute. What is the purpose of this so called war again?" She scratched her forehead.

"Okay. So anyway, Here's my plan..well _our_ plan, just the three of us." Quasi and Esmeralda crossed their legs. "Fire away." She smiled.

"Alright. Now when Negan and the rest of his men arrive here, since Claude is strangely one of his second in commands, one of us will sneak into the truck and place his judicial attire on the passenger seat."

She blinked. "..I don't know. What if his old self starts to..resurface?" "Then we fight back. I do believe that is unlikely though. Sadie is his main objective now. Although accidents _can_ happen." Clopin admitted.

"I..I really don't know. He and Sadie have really been getting along and I don't want to get her killed."

"Esmeralda!" The gypsy king held her shoulders then sighed. "We and Sadie are enemies now. And Frollo almost separated you from Quasi and I. This is our chance for revenge."

"Stop living in the past Clopin!" She groaned and lifted his arms off of her. "It was nearly a year ago! I can fight for myself!"

"Oh silly me!" He sarcastically put a hand to his cheek. "Golly. It was as if you saved yourself in the courtyard and Quasimodo simply just watched in awe!"

"I was freakin' unconscious and tied to a pole!" Esmeralda shouted. "Surrounded by fire!"

Quasimodo sighed once he heard the gates of Alexandria slowly open. "Guys. They're here."

They cleared their throats and apologized with a quick hug. "I'll go..get the robes." The gypsy woman left inside one of the houses. "Thank you." Clopin cleared his eyes and went to join Rick's crowd. Quasi followed him.

* * *

Sadie opened her eyes to find Gracie mindlessly sucking her thumb. She smiled and threw on her leather jacket. "Morning sweetie."

Gracie looked over to her and lightly squealed, kicking her legs. Sadie picked her up and held the baby above her, making babbling noises to try to get her to laugh. It was easier than she thought.

Sadie held her with one arm to look for a bottle in her bag. Gracie started to cry. "You're hungry huh?" She softly kissed the baby on the cheek and held the bottle. Gracie hungry drank from it. "Not so fast sweetie." Sadie shut her eyes.

* * *

Awaiting the Saviors, Rick tilted his head in confusion but relief. Only one truck was parked in the middle of the street. Claude and Negan proudly exited the vehicle.

Without any weapons on hand, Rick and his group looked up in scared silence.

"Some things are easier said than done Rick." Negan cleared his throat. "Now uh..What was that f*ckin' shit about not keeping your end of the f*ckin' bargain?" They came face to face with each other.

"I'm going to kill you." Rick whispered with a scowl.

Frollo glanced over at his former stepson and the gypsy king. Clopin quickly looked at the truck as he saw a flash of red from the corner of this eye. Esmeralda reached through the window and placed the garment under the passenger seat.

"Where's Sadie?" Quasi huffed. "Why would it matter my dear boy?" Frollo blinked. "I assumed that you three would have claimed her as a lost cause by now and moved on."

Esmeralda narrowed her eyes and walked over. "Whose side are you on? Really?" She folded her arms. "I am simply on the side of justice." He moved his face just centimeters away from hers. "Gypsy." She looked away. "If you're trying to scare me, it's not working."

"That is not my purpose any longer." "You had zero purpose to exist in the first place!" Quasi spoke up.

Frollo silently stared at him, backing away as Negan headed back to the truck.

"Maybe that was a step too far." The hunchback bit his tongue. "You think?" Esmeralda rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Looks like we found ourselves a solution Claude." Negan started the truck. "Only the most arrogant of mankind have the inability to survive. How exactly do we execute that?" Frollo turned to him.

"Well. We need ourselves a pretty loud mouth. And I know.." He grinned. "..just where to find one." Claude tilted his head then shrugged. "Sandra _does_ have a way with words."

"Exactly. So why don't you and I come up with a bit of a..oh I don't know..'script'..for her?" Negan grabbed the walki talki to notify Simon about their early return.

Frollo scratched his forehead then widened his eyes. His eyes noticed a shade of black and purple under the seat. 'I..it can't be! It's..not what I think it is!'

Once the truck parked in front of the Sanctuary, The former judge grabbed the cloth from under the seat. He blinked as his fingers lingered over the stitch that Sadie had sewn. Claude hid the garment in his jacket, holding it against his chest.

He raced upstairs, only to run in the room to find the girl in the kitchen. She picked Gracie up off the floor and softly kissed her on the head.

Claude slowly shut the door, catching her attention. "Oh." She zipped up her jacket. "Hi Claude. You're back early." She smiled. Sadie lightly hiccuped and put Gracie in her high chair, realizing that in his left hand, he was carrying his judicial robe. "F..Frollo?"

"No." He glared at her. "And do not speak to me heathen. I know that you had something to do with this!"

She looked at the wall with a scowl. 'I knew I should have burnt that fabric when I had the chance. I will kill those gypsies for bringing up his troubled past!'

"May I get you a.." "No!" He tossed the robe on the couch in distress. "Claude, Let me help you." She walked over to him. "Don't cast me out. Where did you find that?"

He tightly hugged her with a hand on the back of her head. "I..was on my way back and it was under the passenger seat of the truck. It was those bloody gypsies! The next time I see them, I.."

Sadie shut her eyes. "Save your voice Claude. I will handle it."

He heavily sighed. "Will you Sadie?"

"Of course I will." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "If anyone, between the two of us, is to yell in a time like this, it's me. You've already had your fair share of the deal earlier. Care to pass the torch?" She lifted her head.

Frollo looked down at her, embarrassed to be seen so vulnerable. "I'm not afraid anymore Frollo. Of anything. It's the least I can do. For disappointing you." "What disappointment Sadie? For being a non-believer? You have not stolen, pickpocketed, or have done anything that violated the rules of Paris like they did. You, ironically, are the most holy one among them."

She shrugged. "So no torch?" Frollo impatiently rolled his eyes. "Yes! Yes. I am passing the torch. Be my voice." "Sure thing."

He groaned, much to her concern.

"Do you want to hurt me?" Her face fell and lifted her arm, touching his right shoulder. He turned his back to stare out the window.

"I don't know." Claude blinked. Sadie rubbed the back of her right arm.

"No."

She instantly looked at him. "I do not want to hurt you Sandra. But stand against the wall in the hallway."

She obediently did so without another word.

Frollo slowly walked over to her and unzipped her jacket, then placed his hands on her bare waist.

"I didn't know that you would be back so soon. I'm s.."

"Shh..Don't talk."

She tightened her eyes as his fingernails dug into her skin. "Ugh.."

Frollo knelt down and gently bit her neck. "I love you so much Sadie." He whispered. "All is fair. Love and war." Sadie responded and opened her eyes, hugging him back.

Gracie started to cry and Sadie went to pick her up. Claude scratched his forehead. "You were..expecting this whole time Sandra?" "A.." The girl sighed as Frollo stood behind her.

She giggled. "You were actually the fifth person to make that joke. But no. This sweetheart was rescued from one of the Savior outposts. Isn't she cute?" She sat on the sofa with the baby in her arms.

He lightly smiled and followed her. "She is. I can not argue with that." Frollo sat next to her. "What an angel. Does she have a name?" He held out a finger, letting her hold it. "Yep. Her name is Gracie."

"Gracie." Claude repeated. "I am..guessing her parents did not survive?" "I suppose not." Sadie wiped her eyes. "Either they were ambushed by walkers or Rick and his team showed zero mercy on them. In that case, I have decided to be her mother now. Well mother figure." She shrugged.

"You will be a wonderful mother figure Sadie." Claude kissed her on the forehead.

Sadie hummed. "So yeah. I'm probably going to be asked to be Negan's second voice too. If that's the case, I should probably warn you in advance that my language won't be the cleanest." He leaned her head on his shoulder. "Systems have to be brought forth one way or another. But you did not have to warn me about that. I figured that that would be the case."

Sadie lifted her head as Gracie started crying again. "I'll hold her. Lay back down heathen." "That's just the motivation that I need." She shut her eyes as Frollo held the child. He glanced down, hearing her sniffle. "Do not start crying too Sandra."

"Sorry." She quickly wiped her eyes. Claude stood up and left to the bedroom to lay Gracie in her playpen. He handed her a stuffed bear from her bag, waiting for her to calm down.

Sadie looked miserably at the ground. "Are you in pain Sadie?" "Not..physical pain." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Tell me." He sat her on his lap. "What's on your mind?" "I..I don't know. I just cry for no reason sometimes." She leaned against his chest.

"I understand. I am not going anywhere Sadie. Why don't you get some rest? And charge your vocals."

She couldn't help but giggle. Claude slowly inhaled the scent of her hair and rubbed her back.

"Split.." She hiccuped. "..emotions." "Shh." A small smile formed on her face. "Choose me..or the fire.."

"Is that a threat?" She whispered. "It is not. I will explain later." Claude rolled his eyes. 'The things I do for humanity.' "Okay."

Gracie softly started to cry at first and then began screaming. "Roasted." Sadie stood up and went to pick her up. Claude glanced out the window. She left to get her a pacifier. "Aw it's okay." Sadie placed it in her mouth and kissed her on the head. Gracie smiled before closing her eyes.

"Oh come on. Babies cry." She came back to find a slight frown on Claude's face. "Yes yes. I know. I was only reminded of my father."

Sadie went to the sink to pour him a glass of water with ice. 'I need permission from Negan to start killing though. Probably Clopin first. Then Esmeralda. But I'll leave Quasimodo alive.' "Thank you Sandra." He covered his eyes with his hands.

'I hate seeing you upset.' Sadie sighed and sat beside him with Gracie on the floor in front of them. The baby squirmed and cooed at the ceiling. "Would you like me to make you something?" Her soft words unfortunately fell on deaf ears. "No?"

Frollo huffed. He rose his head with a scowl. "I want them dead. All three of them." "Claude.." "I meant what I said Sadie!" He looked at her. "I just want you specifically causing stress in my life."

She sighed, feeling his rough hand on her cheek. "No one else." "I'm not intending to do that. Just tell me how to stop."

"You don't." Frollo's lips met hers. "Huh." She shrugged and watched Gracie on the floor. "If you say so." Sadie sat on the carpet to play with the baby.

"I know so."

* * *

"How'd it go?" Simon put his hands in his pockets. Negan narrowed his eyes. "Gather everyone in the warehouse. And that damn kid." Simon shrugged and walked upstairs.

Her eyes shot open and she sprinted to the bedroom. "Oh you are sneaky." Claude stood up as the door opened.

"Hi." Simon smiled and folded his arms. "So. The boss is in the house. And boy does he have some state of mind. So uh..Where's the chick?"

"Call me a chick again and I will slit your damn throat." Sadie came back with narrowed eyes after putting on her jeans. Claude covered his mouth. 'She certainly wasn't kidding when she said vulgar.'

"Woah! Biology strike?"

"You wish." She bolted out the door and walked down the staircase with a straight face.

Negan handed her a piece of paper. She immediately crumbled it up into a ball and fully zipped up her jacket. "Short, sweet, and to the point. Gracie's fine and unharmed. Was fed."

He tilted his head. "That's the spirit darlin'." He lightly punched her shoulder. "Heard that everyone was slacking. Can you fix that?"

"Why me?" She snapped.

"Why?" Negan towered over her with a scowl. She huffed and clenched her fists. "Did your smart ass mouth just question me?" Sadie blinked. "It looks that way."

Negan's scowl dropped to a charming grin. "Oh..ho! That will certainly not fly in my book darlin'." Sadie narrowed her eyes and smirked at his bat. "Cute."

Negan forcefully grabbed her by the neck, causing her to choke. She tightened her eyes. "That's right.." He whispered, listening to her cough. "..Go to sleep babe." "Negan.." Sadie gasped and opened her eyes.

"I can't hear you." Negan only moved his lips. The girl clenched her chest. "You are in some deep shit missy." He moved his mouth once more then dropped her on the ground, leaving her there.

Sadie caught her breath and slowly panted. "Do it again." Negan stood above her. "What?" "It felt good. Do it again."

He huffed. "F*ck no. You'd lose consciousness." Sadie closed her eyes half way in confusion. "What? Where the actual hell did that come from? And so what if I did? Forget it."

He helped her up. She waved her hand and walked up on the balcony to sit. "Just forget it." She flattened the paper and began to read it.

"I don't punish unless the rules are broken." He climbed the stairs with Lucille on his shoulder. "Just wanted a way to get out of this stress shit." "That's why I wrote you a script darlin'. Deliver the standard message."

Sadie closed her eyes as Negan planted his lips on her forehead. "Roger." Sadie pushed herself up. "I'm going to check on the baby." "Baby?" He placed a hand on her stomach. "What baby?"

Sadie huffed. "I'm talking about Gracie you idiot." He picked her up. "Ah man. I'm so glad she's safe. I'll go with you." "Put me down please." Negan shrugged. "Alright alright."

"This uh..seems sorta out of the blue. But uh..What are your thoughts on killing people?" Sadie smooth talked as they went upstairs. "And why are you asking _that_?"

"I'm just curious. Because I'm feeling needy for a little risk." She opened the door for him, not knowing that Frollo had left.

"Risk huh?" Negan crashed on the couch. "My philosophy, is that people are a resource."

"Then we can use their corpse as firewood." She smirked and went to pick up Gracie. "Am I right?"

Negan held out his arms as she handed her to him. "You got some pretty screwed up thoughts brewing darlin'. And I like it." Negan kissed Gracie on the cheek. "Tell ya what. If you can handle the following objective, then I'll maybe let another kill slide for you."

Sadie shook her head. "Woah. Seriously?" A smile appeared on her face.

"Alright you little psychopath. Chill out." He rubbed her forehead.

"Yes. Now listen." Sadie calmly sighed. "Yeah? Wait. You're not making me kill Shiva are you?"

"The cat? No way." "Okay." She lay her head back on the couch.

"There is a leader at the Hilltop. His name his Gregory." "Just that name alone gets on my nerves. Carry on."

He blinked. "Now he's a real coward. He needs to be put in his place." "Is he being a coward for the sake of being a coward? Or is he being a coward in terms of strategy?" "Your logic is killing me darlin'. The first one you said." Negan sighed, bouncing Gracie on his knee.

"I hate that." She put on her shoes. "May I borrow a gun?" "Yeah. Go right ahead. Gary will supply you with one."

"Got it." She opened the door.

"Sadie." Negan sat the baby on the couch. "Yeah?" "Be careful darlin'." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will." They shared a kiss before she left.

Gracie looked blankly him. "Ah mommy will be back soon." Negan sat with her and turned on the television. She reached for the clicker. "Fine. You take the wheel darlin'." He changed the channel from a war movie to a show about puppets. She looked to the screen while he closed his eyes.


	38. Chapter 38

Sadie grabbed her sneakers on the way out. 'He sounds like a piece of shit.' She tied her left sneaker. 'Completely full of himself. I would _love_ to be the judge of that.'

After putting on her second shoe, She ran down the hall to Negan's den. Sadie looked around the room for the flowers Claude had given her. "A little luck would never hurt."

Sadie lightly smiled and took out a pair of rusty scissors from a drawer. She slowly sniffed two of them and cut off their stems. "You're the only motivation I need." She made her way downstairs to find Gary organizing a pile of guns.

"Woah. World war three?" The flowers were placed in her jacket pocket.

"Huh? Yeah." He nodded, focusing on his task. "Then allow me to lift the load."

Sadie quickly scanned the pile and picked one up. 'Oh you're pretty. I'll snipe that little prick no problem.' Sadie peered through the scope. 'Could use a cleaning.'

"Put it down kid."

She rolled her eyes, already having a response at hand. "You know, I love the philosophy that sharing is caring."

"Oh really?" He stood up. "Well I do too. Doesn't make you special." Gary rose his right hand to form a fist.

Sadie turned to face him and slowly backed up. "Alright alright. Listen, I'll bring her back safe and sound. Just taking the dog for a little stroll around the park."

Gary gestured her back over with his finger. "Did Negan send you to kill?" He lowered his voice. "Yes sir." She nodded.

"The leader of the Hilltop?" "Yes sir. But uh..Where is that place exactly?"

Gary laughed and knelt back down to sort the rest of the weapons. "Damn. You're really something. You walk forward from here. Pass Alexandria, pass the Kingdom, and the Hilltop is next. It looks like one of those mansions or something like that."

"Great. Thanks man." She winked and left to the serving station of the Sanctuary.

After asking for two protein bars, Sadie mentally screamed in excitement but casually left outside. "This is going to be awesome!" She placed each bar in a pocket of her jeans.

Sadie climbed the fence and landed on her feet on the other side. "I don't know if I can do this." She shakily sighed and walked forward. "It's quiet. For now anyway. Stay on the path."

The girl shivered. "Just stay on the road. You'll be fine."

She clutched the rose in her right pocket. ' _Stay safe my dear_.' Her eyes welled up as Frollo's words followed her on her way.

"Do I love Claude more than Negan? I don't know! It's making my head split!"

She shot two zombies in the head out of frustration. "Not helping." Sadie shook her head as she approached the gates of Alexandria.

After holding her breath, She tiptoed around the property but gasped as a woods appeared in front of her.

"No." She shook her head. "No. I'm sorry Negan. I can't do this." ' _Yes you can Sadie. You are one so small and yet so strong_.' Frollo's words comforted her.

Sadie narrowed her eyes and quickly ran through it, jumping over twigs and branches to not attract any walkers. "Gary said forward. Oh no. I'm lost. I'm lost. Lost..lost..lost." She panicked even though she was going the right way.

"Okay." She panted as she found her way out. "Maybe there is another way back." Sadie straightened up and kept walking. "There's the Kingdom. I'm not too far now."

Ezekiel walked out of the theater with Jerry and Shiva. Sadie smiled and ducked behind a bush. "I would be tiger bait within seconds. But everything comes with a price."

Sadie watched as they simply walked around the property. Shiva started sniffing the ground and tugged at the chain in Ezekiel's hand. "Shiva. Enough."

She quietly purred and lay the dirt.

Sadie giggled. "Aw. That's so cute." The girl stood up and ran through the bushes. "It's been a while since I started running again." She huffed. "But it feels good." She stopped after coming across another building fifteen minutes later.

Sadie fanned herself with her right hand. 'Wow. It really is like a mansion.' Nervous, Sadie knelt down behind a boulder and reloaded her weapon. "I don't even know what this guy looks like."

"Have either of you seen Gregory?" "Nope."

Sadie blinked as two men started a conversation in the distance. 'He's probably an old man. Stuck in his ways..foolish..not very bright.'

"You lost kid?"

Sadie hiccuped as an older man helped her up. "N.." She backed up with wide eyes. "..No sir."

"Hey." He held up his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you. Let me introduce myself." His hands dropped set at his waist. "My name's Gregory. I'm the fine leader of this here community. What might your name be little girl?"

Sadie simply blinked.

"That's an awfully nice jacket ya have there. Looks awfully similar to Negan's." He narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute. You belong with the Saviors don't ya?"

Sadie backed up. "No. I don't. It was just a coincidence."

He grabbed her left wrist. "Negan sent you here didn't he? To flat out kill me. You know, just because Maggie is pregnant and in charge don't mean that I can't still execute orders."

She looked down at her gripped wrist then kicked him in the chest.

"Ugh." He fell to the ground.

'You f*ckin' pig!' She gritted her teeth then lightly smiled. "So you're telling me that you lost your job to a pregnant woman?" Sadie covered her mouth to yawn. " _That_ has _got_ to be the saddest story that I have _ever_ heard." She adjust her weapon's aim to his head.

"Wait! Don't hurt me! Please!" Gregory shielded his face with his hands. "And why shouldn't I? Maggie's child will certainly be a better influence than you are." Sadie shot him straight in the head. "Clean as a whistle." She blew on the barrel of the gun.

"Wh.." A hand covered her mouth and carried her back through the woods. Sadie heavily panted and pushed the hand away. "Put me down you piece of crap!" The figure sat her against a rock. "Don't hurt me! Please!" She tightened her eyes and curled into a ball.

"Sadie. It is me." Frollo placed a hand on her back.

"Claude?" She looked up and cleared her throat. "Just uh..taking care of business." She got to her feet. "What are you doing out here by the way?"

"I did not want you out here by yourself. It is not that I did not trust you. It is just that.."

She nodded. "Say no more. Personally, I don't understand why Negan sent me on this quest by myself in the first place."

"Maybe he just wants you out of his life for a while." Claude then looked away, thinking too bitterly. "That explains a lot actually."

She cleared her eyes and walked with him back to the Sanctuary.

"Maybe I just don't belong there." They stopped and shared a hug.

"But do you have feelings for him?" Sadie blushed. "For Negan? Yes. It's a head splitting situation."

"I understand." He rubbed her back. "What do you mean? Do you still have feelings for Esmeralda?" "Well. I did. But then you had shown up."

Sadie frowned and separated them. "Was I..in your way this whole time?" "Pardon? No. No no no Sadie." He brought her back close to him. "I meant that in a good way."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I remember there being a shed somewhere in these woods. Would you like to come with me? It's getting dark."

Frollo smirked. "Are you afraid of the dark or are you just being an attention seeker?" Sadie rolled her eyes. "The dark. Why?"

Although suspicious, He led her towards the refuge and slowly opened the door. "See anything?" She whispered. "No. I do not. Well aside from two open windows."

Sadie locked the door behind them and picked up a lantern laying on the floor. "It kind of works. A little dim but it still works."

She shrugged and looked at Claude, who was lowering and closing the blinds of each window. He took off his jacket and sat down on the provided bed.

"I'm pretty sure this won't fall under the umbrella as cheating." She took off hers.

"It does not Sadie."

"Excellent." She stretched her arms, not ashamed that her top was risen to reveal her waistline.

Sadie undressed to her tank top and underwear before slipping under the blankets. Her shoes fell to the ground.

Frollo lifted his arms to remove his shirt, deciding to keep his jeans on. "Speak not a word about this."

She sat up against the wall. He lay down, putting a hand on her stomach. She turned to face him. "Never. My lips are sealed. Oh!" She picked up her pants.

"What?" "I forgot that I packed these protein bars with me. I didn't know how long this expedition would have taken so I took two." She handed one to him once he sat up.

"I honestly can not remember the last time I ate. Thank you Sandra."

She smiled and took a bite of hers. Sadie took a deep breath, looking at the ingredients inside it. "I always wondered what life would be like without this outbreak."

He broke off a piece of his. "For myself, it would still be work. Arresting and punishing citizens accordingly based on their crimes." He put the piece in his mouth. "Perhaps you could be my secretary of some sort." He rubbed her forehead with his other hand.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "I'm not really a wizard at remembering things unfortunately, but I would be up for the challenge."

"Your desk can be right next to mine. Or you may have your own separate office." She hummed with a soft smile. "Whichever you prefer."

"I _do_ like my personal space. So I could be a few doors down. Or whenever you decide to give me a tour. That is, if we ever plan on returning to Paris." She crumpled up the wrapper and placed it in her pants pocket.

"Oh believe me Sandra. There is crime and sin by eye view, not just in one place." Claude finished his. "On the side note, you are rather warm."

"It's because of my encounter with Gregory. Thank you by the way. For aiding me." She shut her eyes. He lightly kissed her on the neck. "I will do anything for you Sandra."

Sadie wiped her eyes. "Back to square one I suppose." Claude snuck his hand under her top and onto her chest. "I certainly do not mind that my dear."

She shivered as a static was heard from the corner of the room. "What was that?"

"I just took a walki talki with me. That is all." "Oh. Okay." His lips met hers. "Sleep well Sadie." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Would you fire me?" Her body shifted slightly.

"Pardon? Oh. It would not cross my mind why I would need to. You are smart enough to know what I will and will not tolerate by now." He sat up and folded back the sheets.

"What are you doing? I'm freezing!" Sadie shivered. "I know." He lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach.

"Stop it! Negan said.." He huffed and covered her mouth with his hand. "I am capable of abiding by the rules he ordered. Hush." His fingers lightly wandered around her belly.

Sadie blinked and lay on her stomach. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered. "Because I am highly attracted to you Sadie. We went over this a countless amount of times."

She lifted his hand off of her and pulled the blankets back up. "Your attraction is once again turning into lust." The girl turned on her side.

"What on earth are you talking about Sadie?" He stood up.

"Face the facts Claude. Everywhere I am, you show up. And unless you are a shapeshifter of some kind, I want you to stop."

"I would not dare participate in such witchcraft! How dare you accuse me of such a sin!" "Then leave me alone! Oh that's right, you can't." She exaggerated a hopeless sigh.

"I went out here because I did not want you to be eaten by those creatures! And I care about you!" "No. You came here out of guilt and lust."

Frollo glared at her and put his shirt back on. "Need I remind you of your plea?" "What plea?" She sat up.

"Regardless of the circumstances, you are still mine Sandra." He held her head still on the pillow. "If that compromise is broken, I will have no choice but to sentence you to death."

"You're sick Frollo!" She shouted.

"Yes." He disturbingly licked behind her right ear. "I am my dear. However, I am not going to stand here and have you judge myself on such actions that I did not commit." He grabbed his jacket and slammed the door behind him.

"Ha. The whole bed to myself." Sadie hummed and spread out her body like a starfish. Her eyes then shut. "Oh it's not lust." She mocked in a high pitched voice. "Give me a break."


	39. Chapter 39

A deep exhale left Sadie's throat the next morning after she dressed. "Easy street indeed." She grinned. "And I know exactly.." Sadie tied her sneakers. "..how to run it." The girl quietly exited the cabin and jogged through the woods back to the Sanctuary.

"Whether I know my way back I don't know." Sadie nearly tripped after hearing a gunshot but was held by a hand at her waist.

"Let me go! Please! I'm innocent!" She panicked.

"Missed me?" Simon let go of her.

She rolled her eyes. "What if I say no? What are you doing out here anyway?" He rose his eyebrows. "Boss wanted to see if you were still alive." Simon grinned. "And I won."

"Okay then." She shrugged. "Congratulations. What do you want? A kiss or something?"

"That's not a bad idea!" He scratched his forehead. "I was kidding." She blinked. "Well shit! Now I'm upset."

He led her back to the Sanctuary with a straight face. "If Negan found that shit out, we'd both be screwed." Sadie looked up at the sky.

"Sounds good!"

She groaned. "I was far too considerate. Hope I don't get in trouble." Sadie held her gun close. "Were ya? You killed him right?" "Hell yes I did. But with just a shot to the head."

Simon cocked his head. "There's always next time. Negan said he has his eyes set on Daryl." "Now if _that_ isn't a flat out love story, I don't know what is."

Sadie opened the door of the building for him and saluted with two fingers. "Thanks for the save." He saluted back. "Don't mention it."

She walked in through the open room to find Negan laying on the couch with Gracie's head on his chest. She smiled. "How sentimental." Negan looked over to her and stood up, setting the baby on the couch.

Sadie froze as he picked up Lucille. Scared, The girl immediately got down on her knees with her hands behind her back.

"I missed ya darlin'." He blinked and leveled his eyes with hers. "Who are you?"

Sadie sighed while silently clearing her throat. 'Why does he have his gloves on?' "Negan. I'm Negan."

He blankly stared at her for two minutes then smiled. "That's my girl." Negan offered her a hand and helped her up. "How'd it go?"

"Went fine." She turned to Gracie and smiled. "Hi sweetie. I missed you too!" Gracie happily cooed as Sadie picked her up. "Mommy's home."

"What?" He looked over at her. Sadie held a finger to her lips and slowly moved side to side. "What do you mean what?"

"Since when was this mothering stuff going on?" Sadie fluttered her eyes. "Uh..Since two of your men put me in custody of her when an outpost was ambushed?"

He shrugged in agreement.

"And who could say no to this pretty little face?" She pouted.

"Well if you want a kid, I wouldn't mind helping with that." Negan set down Lucille and took a bottle of beer from the fridge. His hand lightly brushed between her legs, causing her to flinch.

"Uh. No." "Well then Gracie's not solely yours." Sadie nodded. "I know that. But might as well help out."

Gracie babbled.

"See?" Sadie smirked and sat on the couch. "Looks like you're outnumbered." "G..Fine." Negan took a seat beside her. "So what were you two up to?"

With Gracie's head already on the right side of her chest, Negan lay his head on her left.

"And then there were two. Rough time?" Sadie rubbed his shoulder. "You'd better believe it darlin'." His fingers moved across her half visible breast. "Want me to put her back in the bedroom?"

Negan groaned in response.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Sadie slowly sat up and carried Gracie to the bedroom. She placed the baby in her pen and returned to the living room. "Why are you wearing your gloves?" She asked softly.

"Are you my god damn fashion designer?" He barked at her.

"N..No sir." Sadie whispered and stepped back.

He covered his eyes with his left hand. "I..was shot darlin'. Alright?"

"You what? Let me see." She noticed the dry blood on his glove. "What are you going to f*ckin' do about it? You're not a nurse."

Sadie blinked and brushed off her frustration with sarcasm. "If I _was_ a nurse, I would diagnose you as terminally ill." She pecked him on the lips.

He looked up at her and grinned. "Dr. Carson already checked it out, but it hurts like hell."

"Well no shit." The girl carefully removed the glove. Her concern instantly turned into anger as she examined the small bullet wound that was bandaged with tape and gauze.

"One last use then I'll return it." The gun found its way back in her hand. "Who is it this time?"

"Just.." He panted. "..put it down for now darlin'."

Hesitant, she hung up her shirt and jacket on the back of the door. In just her tank top and jeans, Sadie locked the door of the place and sat down beside him.

He lay back down and lay her head on his chest. "I leave for not even twenty four hours and I come back to this shit."

"It was a living hell darlin'." He slipped off one of her top straps. "Dwight's causing shit, Eugene's causing shit, Regina's c.." "I get the point!" Sadie almost shouted and took a deep breath, rolling her eyes. "Caring for two." She rubbed her head, annoyed.

Negan's fingers roamed her breasts. "I'll be fine darlin'." He shut his eyes.

"I know you will." She placed her hand on top of his. He kissed the right side of her neck. Sadie adjusted herself and set her other hand between his legs.

He groaned. "F*ck darlin'." "Maybe tonight." She used her thumb to tease him more. He pressed his hand on hers. "..Not now darlin'. Not feeling so hot." "You're always hot to me."

He hummed and softly kissed her on the lips. "Close your eyes darlin'. You f*ckin' earned it." Negan hushed but stood up as Sadie slipped off her shoes. "Hey."

"I..just want to be alone with Gracie. If that's okay." "Uh..Alright then." He let her go.

Sadie went to pick her up then sat in the rocking chair. The baby smiled and nestled her head onto Sadie's chest. She wiped her eyes with a sigh.

"Must be a mothering thing huh?" Negan lowered his voice, leaning in the doorway. Sadie looked up and quickly nodded, struggling to dry her eyes. "Yeah. I suppose you can call it that." Gracie grabbed Sadie's shirt and tried to pull it down. The girl quickly removed her hand, causing her to start crying.

"Hey. Can you hand me a bottle please?"

He went to the corner of the room and unzipped the bag. "Thanks." Sadie grabbed it. "You're not helping darlin'." She held the bottle as Gracie sipped from it.

"Walkers are still hanging around huh? Give me one sec.."

"No!"

She gulped. Negan knelt beside her.

"I..want a kid darlin'. Ours. Together."

Sadie looked away.

"Hey. Talk to me." "I don't." "Why not?" He narrowed his eyes. "I'm scared to. I always have been." Negan left the room without another word.

The room fell quiet except for Gracie waiting to be burped. Sadie looked down and felt her stomach. "Ugh." She groaned and lay the baby in her pen. She covered her with a blanket and kissed her on the cheek.

The baby opened her eyes and cried louder. Sadie huffed and picked her back up, deciding to walk around the room with her.

"I'm sorry." Negan glared at her as she walked into the living room. She blinked and took a step back. "In the bedroom Sandra. Now." He ordered.

"Gracie wants me." "You were mine first! Put her down!"

She rubbed her head from the baby's crying and Negan's near shouting. 'Say anything or don't do it and you and Lucille with have a date.' Sadie sighed and tried to quiet Gracie down first.

Negan grabbed her right arm and pulled her into the bedroom. He softly kissed the baby on the forehead and pushed Sadie onto the bed. Gracie calmed her crying as Negan started tickling her belly. Her whimpering turned into giggling in five minutes.

"You know what happens when you don't listen darlin'?" Negan's mood instantly changed as he growled and lifted up her tank top. Sadie wiped her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "And what? No handcuffs?" She spat. "Oh I am _way_ the f*ck ahead of you darlin'." He cuffed her hands above her head. "Don't. Move." He unbuttoned her jeans.

"Negan." She huffed. "Oh now you want to talk? About what?" "Don't do this! We have Gracie to care for! I can't take care of two!" "Three." He corrected, less aggressive. "Would the third consist of you?"

He helped her sit up and slammed her back on the pillow. "Oh those are fighting words baby girl." Negan shook his head and pulled down her underwear. "And you're right darlin'." He kissed between her legs and shoved two fingers inside of her.

"Ah!" She panted and looked down, noticing that he was well distracted. "Make me proud." He muttered and ejected his fingers, only to insert them again.

Sadie tightened her eyes as a brief orgasm overtook her. "That's my good girl." Negan cleaned off his fingers.

"I hate it when you leave me. I become this shitty excuse for a boyfriend."

Sadie shivered. "Babe?" He rose his head. Sadie broke down into nervous tears and shut her eyes. "Was that..all you wanted?" She sniffled.

Negan looked back down and entertained himself by softly kissing her stomach; all the way up to her breasts. " _You_ are all I want darlin'." He stopped there and worked his tongue, starting with her left.

Sadie shifted her body, relieved but still stunned. 'I'm pressing my luck by asking this.' She gulped. "Why are you so needy?"

"Because you're the only f*ckin' thing I have left darlin'. And baseball bats aren't male or female unless you make them like that. Now get up and make me a sandwich."

Sadie scowled. "Isn't what I'm letting you do to me enough?"

Negan laughed. "Oh hell yes it is. Do you want something darlin'?"

She opened her mouth then closed it. "What's going on?" "It's kind of stupid. But I'm craving something." "Ah I see. That time?" He fixed her top, pants, and unhooked her wrists.

"Yeah. You have some? Pizza that is." "Sadly no." He lightly scratched her stomach. "But I _can_ make some spaghetti." She shrugged. "That works too. Thanks."

He kissed the top of her head. "No problemo. I'll be back in bit."

"Intensity is good for the soul." The girl kept her jeans off and watched Gracie from the foot of the bed. She looked up and started to smile. Sadie attempted to play peek-a-boo with her, causing Gracie to giggle and reach for her.

"Come on sweetie." Sadie pulled her onto the bed and sat at the top of it, hoping that she would crawl over to her.

"Gracie." The baby looked at her with her hand in her mouth. "Come here. You can do it!" She absently looked at Sadie, clapping her hands. "Ah I really don't blame you to be honest. I'm not in the mood to go anywhere either." She brought the baby onto her lap.

"You don't need to darlin'. You did your part for the next week or so." Negan walked in with two bowls of spaghetti. "Now what was all that nonsense?"

"Oh. I was trying to get her to crawl." She took a bowl and fork from him. "Thanks."

"She's only about three months or so. But it's best to teach them while they're young." He ate from his bowl and set it aside.

"Alright you." He placed the baby in front of him. "Crawl to mommy and then we'll bathe you." She looked up at him and coughed. "Don't be a pain Gracie. Come on."

Sadie took a big bite of spaghetti.

The baby began to crawl but stopped after thirty seconds. "Well that's a start." Sadie looked up at Negan, measuring a near three inches with her hand.

"Ah I guess so." He shrugged. "Her teeth should be coming in any day. So she'll probably start crying more." Negan took off his shirt and motioned Sadie over to him.

She smiled and placed her bowl in between them. "I don't know what I'd do without you darlin'." Sadie felt her hair being separated into three strands. "You know how to braid hair?" "Nope. But I'll figure it out."


	40. Chapter 40

Sadie sighed as her thoughts wandered off to Claude, but she still kept an ear for Negan's voice. "Supposed to rain tonight darlin'." Negan focused on her hair. "Bad. So I'm going to need you to do a quick run around the Sanctuary before it starts."

Sadie held in a tear with a straight face. 'Eat my feelings.' "Alright. Right now?" "Yep." He kissed the top of her head and helped her up. Thankfully he didn't notice her eyes were slightly wet. "Thanks."

"No problem." She left to put her shoes on and wiped her eyes with her hoodie sleeves. After putting it back on, Sadie left outside for a thorough search.

Frollo coincidentally turned the same corner. He sighed and kept walking, ignoring her. Sadie pressed her lips and followed after him. "Claude. Wait." He rose an eyebrow and turned around with his arms folded. "Yes?"

She huffed, hearing the impatience in his voice. "What are you doing?" "Why I was unloading furniture before I was so rudely interrupted." He scowled. She blushed, trying to not take his tone so seriously. "Do..you need any help?"

"No. I do not. Now do not waste my time." He walked off. Sadie shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. She hurried over to one of the trucks. "Are you mad at me?" Frollo picked up a wooden side table, not even acknowledging her.

"Claude! Answer me, please!" "Why should I? You belong to Negan now Sandra." He looked down at her. "I'm not solely his Claude. We can still communicate with each other."

"Stop being so optimistic. Understand this." He held her shoulders. "You were everything to be Sadie. When he took you from me, that was the largest amount of pain I have ever felt."

She blinked. "You're joking. Stop being so dramatic." Sadie folded her arms. "I am not being dramatic."

Rain started to sprinkle from the sky.

"Our bond is broken Sandra. Now I want nothing to do with you." He sighed. Sadie stared at him in disbelief and shook her head. "You can't be serious." Frollo walked away to continue unloading the truck.

Her eyes filled with tears and she ran off to continue scanning the Sanctuary for walkers. "I was so foolish! Thinking he would have feelings for a girl like me."

Simon was carrying a pack of beer inside just before the rain started to come down harder. Sadie quickly ran inside and hid in one of the empty cell rooms to cry. Although pitch black, she hiccuped and heavily sniffled.

Simon unpacked each can in the pit and walked back to maintain inventory. He rose an ear as he passed by the closed door and heard her struggling to catch her breath.

Sadie clenched her chest as the door opened.

"You're not Daryl." He put his hands in his pockets with a smirk. "Are you sure?" Sadie looked up. Her eyes were blurred and wet. "I don't want to distract you." "Nobody's on Easy Street unless Negan says so." He knelt down. "Unless you want to be." He grinned.

She sighed.

"There's no cryin' in here." Simon felt her forehead. Sadie looked into his eyes. "Come on. Man up." He took her hand and helped her stand up. "Damn. No wonder Negan picked you as a wife." Simon pressed his lips.

Sadie shivered. "Davey said the same thing." She rolled her eyes. "Davey? Yeah. Heard about that shit." He began to unzip her hoodie. "Davey was just a boy.."

Sadie looked at him, now scared. "What are you doing?" "Making you feel better." He let her hoodie fall to the floor. "The scummiest rats can have feelings too."

Sadie felt his hands on her shoulders. "You're not a rat. Swallowing your hate and getting shit done around here can't be easy." He shook his head. "F*ck no." Simon leaned his head in close to her. "But it can be." He whispered.

"Simon. I don't think this is a good idea." She gently pushed him away. "If Negan finds out.." "It's not about that. Stopping a little girl from crying isn't breaking the law." He leaned back in to her neck. "That is, if you _are_ done crying."

"I am." She whispered then gulped. "I should go.." "Uh uh." He gently put a hand to her face. "I sense emotions like a bloodhound." Sadie calmly sighed and shut her eyes. "I'm just overwhelmed."

He leaned her against the wall and moved his hand up and down the braid in her hair. "You're working too hard around here." He felt her chest. "You're just little."

"Yeah. I know. But.." "Negan is being selfish.." He gently kissed her on the forehead. "..Expecting too much. Not giving you what you want. When did he just make you happy and not himself?"

"Um.." Sadie gulped. "I..guess he never did." "Exactly." He sighed. "I, on the other hand, am _very_ generous." He put his left hand at her waist. Sadie opened her eyes, lost for words. "I..did promise you a kiss right?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "That seems to ring a bell." Simon grinned.

Sadie quickly looked to the door. Closed. She then huffed and closed her eyes again. Simon lightly groaned as their lips met. "That's a good little girl." He held the back of her neck. "It takes..a lot of skill to..play with the big boys." Sadie panted between kisses.

"I f*ckin' bet." Simon sat Sadie on the ground and spread her legs. "That's what I like in a woman. Maturity." He kissed rougher and placed a hand between her legs.

She groaned and stood up. "Hey. I didn't scare the squirrel did I?" Simon rose to his feet as well. "No. You didn't." Sadie saluted him. "Thanks for making me feel better Simon."

He hummed. "Why the sudden end though? Got a date?" "A very loose date." Sadie coughed. "Negan put me on walker duty. He thinks I'm still out there doing that. Oh man. I'm in some deep shit." She covered her face with her hands. "F*ck. Better hurry then. Don't want his dick to burst."

Sadie smiled and forced herself to give him a small hug. "Consider me your shoulder to cry on if you ever need something." He lightly smiled and looked down at her. "You're so much more than that." Sadie quickly ran out and quietly walked back to Negan's place.

'Damn. Wasn't expecting him to be so civilized.' She opened the door and wiped her lips on her hoodie. The girl huffed and walked back to the bedroom. 'He's not a bad kisser either.'

"Took a while darlin'." Negan lay on the bed in his boxers.

"Yeah. It was mayhem out there." She blinked and looked out the window. "Hope more of them don't start acting like ducks."

He slowly stood up and walked over to her. Sadie held her breath, trying not to mention anything. He inhaled the scent of her neck and slowly nodded, making Sadie lightheaded.

"You smell nice darlin'." He rested his chin on her head. "Like you were using Simon as a f*ckin' guidance counselor or some shit." Negan narrowed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. She shivered. "N..no I wasn't." Sadie panted.

Negan turned her body to face him. "Then f*ckin' prove me wrong!" He shouted.

Sadie gripped the bottom of the bed in fear. "Jeez-uh! You don't have to yell! I was just helping him unload beer." She sat next to the baby on the floor.

He towered over her and she widened her eyes. "You've crossed the line big time here darlin'." Negan picked up Lucille and Sadie ran into the living room. "You belong to me you f*ckin' slut!" He cornered her near the door.

"Shut up!" She managed to shout. "It's not all about you here! I have feelings too! Wake up and see the reality! This not your world with everyone else just existing." She clenched her teeth.

Negan grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. "If you had died, Lucille would still be with me. And that's exactly what I'm going to do." He grabbed her throat tighter.

Sadie tightened her eyes and coughed. "N..Neg..an..I..can'.."

He dropped her to the floor and she hit her head hard on the carpet. Negan huffed and left her there to accompany Gracie back in the bedroom.

Sadie weakly opened her eyes then closed them. 'I'll..be okay.' She started to feel a growing headache and started to silently cry. 'Okay..'

Simon sighed and went back to work, not guilty in the slightest about what just happened. Although he knew somehow that Sadie wasn't so lucky. He paused for a minute, just hoping she was standing her ground and denying any questions Negan was asking her.

Sadie shut her eyes, feeling as if her head was bleeding but she didn't know for sure. 'Simon. I'm sorry.'

Negan lay back down on the bed to close his eyes. "Not my world? What the f*ckin' shit?" He muttered. "She's going to f*ckin' regret saying that."

Simon huffed and quietly snuck up to Negan's room about an hour later and slowly opened the door. He found Sadie on the floor with a small cut on her head and glared at the bedroom door. 'Kiss my f*ckin' ass.' He carefully picked up Sadie and quietly closed the door behind him. He carried her to Dr. Carson's office and lay her on the table.

"What happened here?" Dr. Carson anxiously looked at her.

"Negan's f*ckin' temper got the better of him." Simon sat beside her and held her right hand. "She wasn't a motive in the slightest."

"I see." The doctor put on a single white glove and felt the wound on the left side of her head. He sighed. "Well the more rest, the better. Bring her to the infirmary. She'll be safe there."

Simon took a warm cloth from Dr. Carson and lay Sadie under the blankets. He set the warm cloth on her cut and rubbed her right hand. Sadie tightened her eyes but didn't open them. "Simon?"

"Yeah. Sadie." He cleared his voice, forgetting about what Negan wanted from either of them. She huffed as his lips softly met hers. "Sensitive noggin there huh?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Sometimes I lose my memory, and I just shut down. Like I don't speak, move, or even get up." "And he knew about this?" Simon scowled. "Yes. He did." Sadie opened her eyes. "But please don't bring this up with him."

"Oh that is something I _know_ I can not do." He moved his hand up to her chest. "You don't ever hit a girl. No matter who the f*ck you are." He pulled the blankets up to her neck. "I swore on my father's grave that hitting a women is for f*ckin' pricks."

Sadie placed her hands on his. "I wasn't expecting you to be so..humane." She fluttered her eyes. "Thank you." Sadie closed her eyes again. "Why don't you get some sleep. I'll keep an eye open."

"But, won't you get tired? I mean.." Sadie blushed, hoping she didn't open up the idea for them to sleep together.

He smirked. "Eugene should be back in a hour. Don't worry about it. No other man here is ever going to lay a hand on you again."

Sadie lightly smiled and pulled the blankets back up to her neck. "Okay. Thanks Simon."

He lightly kissed her on the lips and snuck a hand under her shirt. His hand rested on her stomach with a straight face. 'Negan is a f*ckin' dead man.' "Doing my job. And tomorrow will be even more rewarding."


	41. Chapter 41

With a shake of her head, Sadie sat up. She felt her leather jacket was still on and so were her jeans. But she wasn't sweaty. "What the hell?" She looked around the, thankfully empty, infirmary and slowly stood up.

After stepping from side to side to check her balance, Sadie sighed. "I can keep a secret. About Simon. From Negan. But he knew I was talking to him, not having sex or some shit. Act like he's a nobody." She nodded. "I can do that."

The door of the infirmary opened. Sadie sighed in relief that it was only Simon due to there not being any loud stepping of boots.

"You're a f*ckin' shapeshifter darlin'?" Negan folded his arms.

Sadie stiffened her bones and then calmly turned to him. "No sir. Had a minor headache last night. Came down for an ice pack."

He blinked, simply looking at her. "You got a little cut darlin'. Right.." He touched the spot on his own head. "..here."

"Hm. Want me to stay in? Typical grunt work? Don't mind at all."

He just looked at that section of her head and left out the door without another word.

Sadie pumped her fist as her acting like nothing happened was starting to severely affect him.

Simon walked in after he left with a shrug. "Working?" He handed her a cereal bar. She nodded and took it. "You bet. But uh.." "What?" He tilted his head.

"You don't think..I need stitches for this do you?" She pointed to her head. "Maybe a few. Or a staple."

Sadie gulped.

"Just a bandage will be fine." Simon nodded.

Sadie lightly pushed the right side of his waist with a smirk. He placed a hand on her right cheek and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

The door opened and Dr. Carson came in to examine her wound. "Did Negan give any orders today?" The girl tightened her eyes as a warm cloth was cleaning up most of the blood.

"Yeah. We're preparing for colder weather so basic shit like food, water, firewood, that stuff."

She nodded. "Uhuh." A bandage was wrapped around her head three times to hold a pad of gauze in place. "Thank you." Sadie turned to Dr. Carson. "You're welcome Sadie." He left out the door.

"So we need firewood?" "Yeah." He quickly nodded. "But uh..Gracie thinks otherwise."

Sadie blinked. "Aw. She misses me?" "I would." He grinned. "We'll gather the firewood later. In the meantime, mopping and grunt work needs to get done."

The girl placed his hands on her hips. "Okay. Don't leave without me." "I won't." He motioned an 'x' across his heart and followed her back to the main part of the Sanctuary.

"Later." "Mh." He quietly hummed and went over to a group of Saviors.

Sadie shrugged and climbed up the stairs. She opened the door and Gracie was standing up while holding on to the coffee table.

The girl gasped and covered her mouth. "You're standing up! Oh sweetie!" Sadie hurried over and picked her up. "Oh goodness." She hugged her and moved her body side to side.

Gracie gave her a light but slobbery kiss on the cheek then rested her head on the left side of her chest. "Muma."

Sadie's jaw dropped and she sat on the couch. "You're growing up too fast sweetie."

Negan walked out of his bedroom wearing jeans and just his leather jacket holding Lucille.

"Are you cold?" She looked up at his bare chest. "If you give me directions for laundry, I can clean your clothes."

He shook his head and picked up a pen from the table. "Nah. They're clean darlin'." Negan held out her right arm and wrote on her wrist. Sadie looked over at the black ink which said 'love you' in cursive and ended with a small black heart.

She blinked but didn't say anything. Instead she just focused on Gracie.

"Sadie?" 'Will you ever shut the f*ck up?' "Yeah?" She cleared her throat.

He turned away, not knowing what to say.

"Whatever it is, you have to tell me later. The Sanctuary needs firewood before it gets too cold." Sadie kissed Gracie on the forehead and hugged her. "I'll be back soon sweetie."

The girl opened and closed the door. She looked around and found a bucket of clear water and soap. Sadie angrily scrubbed the message Negan wrote on her skin until it was completely gone.

Relieved but also slightly guilty, she looked around to find Simon.

"Sadie!" Gary gestured her over to a truck with him, Simon, and of all people, Claude.

'F*ckin' shit!' She huffed and ran over to the back seat of the truck. It was more uncomfortable that Claude was sitting next to her. Although Simon was driving, he occasionally looked at her through the rear view mirror.

Claude glanced at the bandage around her head and wanted to sniff her hair.

Sadie jumped out as Simon opened her door and tossed three saws from the back of the truck into the freshly dewed grass.

"Negan wants large logs of wood. No twigs and shit. He doesn't want anyone else punching him in the dick."

Sadie tilted her head and blushed as all three of the men looked between her legs.

Simon handed an axe to Gary, one to Claude, and skipped Sadie to keep the last one for himself. "Get loading grunt." He handed her a pair of work gloves to avoid splinters and sap.

Sadie looked around to see where everybody was cutting and put them on.

"Do a good job and I'll reward you. K?" He whispered in her right ear when nobody was looking. She nodded and walked over to Gary's work station to start hawling logs. They weren't that big or heavy, but suited Negan's requirements.

Sadie picked up each log that was cut in half and carried them to the truck. She sighed with a straight face, mad as to why she allowed Simon to witness her pity act last night. 'Damn it. Okay. No more emotions.'

The wind began to blow harder, causing Sadie's hair to become a complete mess. She rolled her eyes. 'Oh no. Now I'll never win the Sanctuary beauty pageant now.'

Simon picked up a can of beer from the floor of the truck, as well as a camouflage baseball cap. He pulled the flap on the back to make it smaller.

Sadie tossed two more logs in the truck and Simon fastened the hat on her head.

"Oh." She felt the top of it. "Thanks." "Either that or you let me cut your hair."

She pressed her lips and looked up to the sky at two white clouds. "Looks like a walker. Anyway. How much firewood did he ask for?"

"You think I have every answer don't you?" He casually sipped his beer. Sadie shook her head and ran off to collect more of the logs.

Gary lifted his head as he heard Sadie's footsteps through the grass. "What?" She picked up a log. "Nothin'." He finished cutting up a tree branch.

Sadie shrugged. "Nice out today." She blinked and walked off. After placing it in the back of the truck, the girl ran over to gather the remaining logs that Frollo was responsible for.

She knelt down and scooped up the last three. 'So much tension.' Sadie quickly walked away to avoid his presence.

"Can't spend all day out here." Simon took a cigarette out of his mouth and put it out with his shoe. "We'll gather more when he says to."

Everyone climbed back in the truck and Sadie took off the gloves and hat, putting them in the back with the axes. 'Shit. That's not much fuel.'

All twelve logs clattered as the truck drove back to the Sanctuary.

Sadie looked out the window and watched the clouds pass by. Unsure if it was intended or not, she felt Claude's hand touch hers. She simply blinked and continued to watch the clouds.

The truck parked at the Sanctuary and Sadie took her hand back as she jumped out.

Frollo sighed and disappeared inside.

"Can these stay out?" Simon shrugged. "I guess so. He didn't say."

"I'm saying f*ckin' now." Negan barked from the balcony. "Bring that shit inside. Next to the furnace."

Simon and Sadie made the correct choice to not say a single word and began unloading each log. "As you wish Your Majesty." She muttered and tossed the log in a pile of others.

"Beer?" She shrugged. "Sure."

After they finished hauling each piece of wood, they left to the den for a chat. "So."

He looked up at her. "No." "No what?" She rose an eyebrow. "I didn't imply anything. I was going to check on Gracie. But if there is something else that needs to be done, then I'll do it."

"Yeah. Uh. Dr. Carson wants to see you later in the week."

Sadie sipped from the can and cleared her throat. "Sure. That it?" He nodded and kissed behind her left ear. "F*ck." He knelt down and lifted a corner of her shirt.

"You are going to make me spill my drink." She rolled her eyes. His lips planted on her stomach. "Having fun?" She smirked. Sadie tightened her eyes as she felt his teeth bite her. 'I think that means for me to shut up.' She huffed and looked down as his teeth were replaced again by his lips.

"Little f*cker would find it cozy in here." He stood up and Sadie blushed. "Nah. No more babies around here." "I know. That's what I was getting to. Uh. Negan doesn't want you full."

She shrugged and placed the half empty can on the counter. "Later." He watched her leave and ran his right hand down his face.

Sadie hurried up the stairs and opened the door to find Negan standing straight in front of the doorway with Lucille. She sighed with her hands in her pockets.

He continued to look at her with a straight face. Sadie gulped and leaned to the side, noticing the baby fast asleep on the couch. She smiled.

"Have a seat darlin'." He grabbed the back of her shirt with his left hand and closed the door with his right. Sadie held her breath as he sat her on his bed.

"I want to know.." He pointed Lucille at her. "..what is with this lovey dovey bullshit with my right hand man." He went to place a hand around her neck but didn't choke her.

"He just felt pity for me about my injury." She stood back up. "Which kind of hurts know that I think about it. Maybe a beer wasn't such a good idea."

Negan placed Lucille against the wall and wrapped his arms around her. Sadie rolled her eyes. "Should I not be drinking?"

"Do whatever you f*ckin' want princess." Sadie stepped back with a confused look in her eyes. His tone wasn't sarcastic. It was serious. "Princess?"

"Yeah." He looked into her eyes. "Just make sure work gets done." "Umm..okay. Do you want anything?"

Negan walked out of the room and motioned her to follow him. "Just sit with me darlin'." "Okay. Sure." She sat on the couch.

"No no princess. Over here." He gestured with a finger onto the carpet. Sadie shrugged and sat next to him.

Negan gently lifted her body in between his legs and lit a match in the fireplace.

Sadie watched the flames as they flickered and crackled. They made her feel all warm inside. But Negan's arms around her waist ruined her thoughts of being safe from any harm.

She forgot about that as the orange and red flames wildly danced in the fireplace. Sadie hummed and closed her eyes to embrace the warmth.

Negan rested her head on his chest. Sadie sighed, imagining his body as Simon's. 'Good night Simon.' The girl huffed and let herself drift off to sleep.

Negan's eyes became wet as his hand felt the silk bandage around her head. "Let's get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Sadie said softly and stood up. She fixed her leather jacket. "Going to kill some walkers." Gracie looked up and lifted her arms, wanting to be held.

"Alright. I'll be here waiting for ya."

Sadie picked up the baby for a brief minute and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

Negan started boiling some water on the stove for spaghetti and looked at Gracie. "You want some?" She turned away and put her hand in her mouth.

The girl took a spear from against the wall and went to stab each one as they approached the fence.

"Sup?" She turned to Gavin. "Sup." He blinked and touched her bandage. "What happened?" "Negan happened. Smelled the presence of another man on me."

Sadie huffed, feeling anxious because she said that out loud.

"You need to get out. Like really. Who was this guy by the way? I won't tell."

"Do you promise not to tell?" "Yes. I do." He nodded. Sadie held her breath. "It was Simon."

He widened his eyes. "Woah! So it wasn't Dwight?, or Gary?, or..Claude I think he said his name was?" "Shh!" Sadie hushed, even though Gavin was already being quiet. "I don't want him kicking my ass again."

He nodded.

"I'll spill more details in the den." "Alright. Later." Gavin left.

"Shit." She stabbed a walker in the eyeball with the spear. 'Maybe I _should_ leave. I mean, I sneak out and I don't get hurt anymore. But then I'll have to interact with new people at some point.'

Once the coast was clear, Sadie went back inside and waited for Gavin in the den.

Negan held Gracie with his right arm and set the table. One plate for him, one for Sadie, and a small bowl for the baby.

Another plate of rolls was placed in the middle of the table and Gracie was sat it a high chair.

He huffed as he waited for Sadie and lit a candle. "Mhm." Negan smiled.

Sadie turned her head as Regina walked in. They both just blinked and looked away from each other.

The girl opened a fridge and took out a red apple.

Negan drummed his fingers on the table and eyed Sadie's untouched plate. Gracie started to play with her spaghetti.

"I'm not waiting for her anymore." He narrowed his eyes and dumped the food onto his plate. Negan slammed the dish into the trash, letting it shatter.

Furious, he sat back down and buried his head in his arms.

"Hey." Gavin scratched his head. "Hey. Sup?" He leaned on the counter. "Pretty hot stuff happening huh?" "Nothing's hot dude. We just kissed."

"Damn! Why not just spill everything?" "Because I cherish my life." She smirked. "It's getting late."

"Alright. Rest that head of yours." He nodded. "Night." "Night."

Sadie walked back to the infirmary and removed her boots. She hung up her jacket and lay on the bed that was assigned to her.

'Oh shit!' She widened her eyes at the ceiling. 'Negan wanted me upstairs for spaghetti!' The girl huffed, but then shook her head. 'No. Don't feel guilty. You don't touch my head. You can hurt me anywhere else, but not there!'


	42. Chapter 42

The girl sighed and took her own time waking up. With silence in the room, Sadie stretched and lightly groaned.

"Man do I want a piece of that." Simon looked at her bare stomach from the doorway.

She stood up and tugged it back down. "How lucky will you be today is the question." Sadie took her boots and jacket and left to shower.

"Simon?" "Sadie." She rolled her eyes. "Can you help me apply a new bandage after?"

His eyes slightly narrowed. "Yep." "Thanks."

After she did, Sadie redressed and found him still waiting in the infirmary. "Let's see what we got." He motioned her over.

Sadie sighed, feeling the bandage secured around her head. "Take it slow." He whispered in her right ear and tickled her stomach, causing her to smile again.

"Okay." She went upstairs to check on the baby but stopped. "Wait." "What?" He came closer. "I..I'm leaving. Today." He blinked. "Good." She shook her head. "I didn't mean to cut you off! Really I didn't. It's just that.." "No. I meant good as in as long as you're kept safe. That's the game now. To stay alive."

She hugged him. "I'll miss you." "I'll miss ya too kid." He knelt down and lifted her shirt again. Sadie closed her eyes as he kissed her hips and above her jeans. "Damn you're pretty." He stood up. "Be safe." "I will." She gave him one last hug and left.

"One more thing." "Hm?" "You forgot this yesterday." He fastened the camouflage hat on her head. "Are you sure I can keep it?" "Yeah." He nodded. "We were going to toss it out anyway. But hide it untill you leave."

She smiled. "So I'll always have something to remember you." He knelt down kissed her on the cheek. "Be careful out there kid." Simon saluted her. Sadie wiped her right eye and saluted back.

The shower water running in Negan's bathroom muted the opening of the door.

Gracie started bouncing up and down on the floor with a smile. The girl smiled and picked her up. "Good morning sunshine." She kissed the baby on the forehead.

"You have a plan today? Hm?" Gracie babbled and rested her head on Sadie's left shoulder. "Good plan." She rolled her eyes with a smirk and rocked her side to side.

Sadie flinched as the water was shut off but continued to focus on Gracie. 'I'm not scared of him.'

Negan wrapped a towel around his waist and started to freshly shave his already smooth face. He sighed and dried his hair with another towel.

Sadie kept her composure as the bathroom door opened and turned away.

"Morning darlin'." He said smoothly and grabbed a new bottle of cologne from a cabinet.

Sadie ignored him and turned her back.

Negan sprayed it over his whole body and placed back it in the bathroom. He kept the door open to his bedroom as he got dressed, causing the girl to scowl. 'Men with their f*ckin' indecent exposure.'

He pressed his white shirt and zipped his leather jacket. A clean pair of jeans were taken from his closet and he shoved his feet into his leather boots. Lucille was grasped in his left hand as he walked out.

Sadie sighed. "Mornin' darlin'." He said again in the same exact tone. She walked away and sat on the couch with Gracie on her lap.

Negan huffed. "Stood me up last night. Wasn't the happiest camper."

Sadie rose to her feet and placed the baby back on the floor. She scowled and leveled her eyes with his. 'Good. You f*ckin' deserved it.' The girl left to clean the few dishes in the sink.

Negan walked after her. "Can I at least get a f*ckin' smile?" Sadie poured some dish soap on a sponge and scrapped the remains of spaghetti onto a paper towel.

"Well screw you too." He walked down the hall. 'Yes!' She turned to the clock and tossed the paper towel in the trash. 'You deserved every f*ckin' ounce of it you f*ckin' asshole.' She blinked.

Negan set Lucille against the wall and crossed his legs. Gracie looked up at him with a hand in her mouth. She then crawled away towards the kitchen.

"Little pain in the ass." He muttered.

Sadie sighed then felt a little hand on her pant leg.

"Mama." Gracie motioned to be picked up. Sadie giggled and did so. She kissed the baby on the cheek and Gracie squealed with a smile.

"I'll be right back sweetie okay?" She carried the baby back to the living room and set her on the floor. 'I need to find Claude. To have an actual talk with him.' Sadie stepped out the door and closed it behind her. She slowly walked down the stairs and found him speaking to Gary. As soon as they were done talking, Sadie walked over to him with a straight face.

He looked at her then looked away, only to look at her again. "I told you not even twenty four hours ago to stay out of my sight Sandra."

She sighed. "May we talk? Please?"

Frollo noticed the bandage around her head and looked around the warehouse to see everybody else occupied. He led her to the den, which was thankfully empty.

He lightly hugged her. "What in hell's name did he do to you this time? And do not think that I will allow it."

Sadie's eyes started to fill with tears. "He dropped me on the ground and I hit my head. Hard." She hugged him back.

He stood up with a glare but a straight face. "Did you come here to just cry on my shoulder?"

Sadie shook her head. "Not at all."

"Then why did you confront me?"

Sadie sat down on a stool and motioned him to sit in the one across from her. He reluctantly did so. "What?"

"I don't feel that this place is as functional as I thought it would be." Sadie said quietly. "Clearly." He answered in an obvious tone, slightly blaming her.

Sadie hid her neck with her shoulders.

He cleared his throat. "It is not a walk in the park is it? But I happen to agree. However, be aware that if the final decision is that we leave the Sanctuary, we can never come back."

"I understand." She nodded. "But my only real concern is Gracie's well being. She's like my own daughter."

"Hypocrisy!" He pointed at her with his right pointer finger.

"What?"

"You said that you were not ready for a child. And yet you have grown fond of one."

She shook her head. "Gracie isn't mine though you fool. I can have a liking for children but can still not be a mother myself."

"Did you say that I was foolish?" He towered over her. "Indeed. I did Claude." She stood up as well and rested her head against his waist. "I just don't want to lose you. In here of all places."

"And you won't." "If it was only you and I again. No tension. Surviving somehow. Possible marriage." She slightly smiled.

"Stop tempting me Sadie!" He shouted in a whisper as he lightly kissed the top of her head. Sadie lifted her head as a groan escaped his mouth.

"Well. As much as I like spending time with her, I'm sure she thinks the same. I can imagine taking her with us and kind of being a little family."

Claude smiled at that. "Yes."

"However. That would be kidnapping. Which I know gypsies are known for doing. And I have much higher morals than that."

He briefly widened his eyes. "How do you know that?"

"I do my research." Sadie smirked. "From the news and gossip that was spread around the streets of Paris. Pickpocketing and such atrocities. But I have to admit that I was foolishly kind with Esmeralda and Clopin. Just because you disagree on something doesn't mean that you should be completely oblivious on the matter."

He scratched his forehead. "Do you really wish to leave here?"

Sadie opened her mouth to clerify but then closed it. "I..don't know. I mean I do, but I would like someone to protect me. If I forget to keep my mouth shut again."

"I will be with you Sadie." "I meant someone who doesn't use violence as a solution to a problem." She glared at him. "And I am not afraid to do the same."

Claude held his breath and looked away. "Then why didn't you defend yourself before?"

"Because unlike you, I have a reputation and class to uphold." Sadie wiped her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to return to the infirmary to ease my growing headache."

She started to walk out when he placed a hand on her left shoulder. "Please Claude." The girl held her head. "I can't handle anymore right now."

"I'm sorry Sadie." "Don't be." She held her head. "Can you walk me there please?" He frowned. "As much as I would want to, it would be unwise. That would give off a bad impression to Negan."

"Oh. Duh. I completely forgot." Sadie shook her head and left. "Sadie." She turned to him. "I will be ready when you are." The girl nodded and returned to the infirmary. Sadie removed her jacket and boots.

Her head softly rested on the pillow and she shut her eyes.

'Hey! No slacking!'

She quickly opened her eyes as Negan's voice was heard, but it was all in her head.

* * *

"Hey. Dr. Smartypants." Negan strolled into a room with Lucille on his left shoulder.

Eugene shyly looked up from making bullets. "Yes sir?"

"You uh..haven't seen my soon to be smokin' hot fiancé around have you?" "I..I haven't." He shook his head.

"You know, Only a real asshole would choose to tell a lie rather than the truth. But. I'll take your word for it." He chuckled and left out the door.

"She is in the infirmary." Eugene rushed out with his eyes closed.

"Mhm." He went to find her, leaving Eugene in a paranoid state.

* * *

"There you are." He walked in. "I'm going to need you to watch Gracie today." 'And we're just going to fuckin' brush pass that I could have been knocked into a f*ckin' coma?' She huffed.

He smirked then stopped. "Shit. You were serious."

She scowled and turned away from him.

"The f*ck's your problem?" He knelt down in front of her. Sadie shut her eyes, imagining what it would be like if she did leave.

"This isn't f*ckin' charades darlin'. Tell me what.." Sadie sat up and quickly walked out. She disappeared upstairs and picked Gracie off of the floor and gave her a kiss on the head.

The baby was layed on Negan's bed and Sadie grabbed Lucille from the floor.

Negan flung the door open. "Don't you touch her!" He shouted.

"Or what?" Sadie held Lucille over her shoulder.

"You don't want to f*ckin' know what! Put her down!"

Sadie turned her head and walked away.

"Sadie!" He ran after her and she smacked him in the side, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Agh!" He pressed a hand at his side. "Shit darlin'." Negan took back his hand, now covered in blood. "Quite an arm you have there." He panted and looked up at her.

Sadie looked down at him with a straight face.

Negan then smiled. "I'm..proud of you..darlin'."

Sadie rolled her eyes and left him on the ground. "You're lucky it wasn't your head." She went to grab a wet cloth and tossed it in front of him.

He pushed himself up and she tightened her eyes with anger as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"That..was a no no darlin'." He softly growled. Sadie shivered and couldn't stop. "I.."

Negan stood up and bore her left shoulder by pulling down her jacket.

Sadie fell dead silent. 'I will hit him again.'

"Mhm." He took off her jacket completely and threw it on the floor. "Let me see you darlin'." Sadie held her breath as his hands literally ripped the shirt off of her.

She stiffened her body as Negan touched her stomach. "Mhm." The girl backed up into a corner and started to think of how else to hurt him.

He chuckled. "Come 'ere darlin'." His right hand picked up Lucille. Terrified, Sadie looked up in silence.

"No! I'm done Negan. I hate you!" She forced herself up with a hand on the back of her head.

He smirked. "That's cute." Negan reached in his back pocket and took out a tape measurer.

Sadie ran off, only to trip on the carpet but Negan caught her.

"Stop!" Sadie grabbed his arm, trying to get it to let go. "I hate you Negan."

He calmly let go. "Hate is a strong word darlin'." He wrapped it around her waist. "Yes it is. But it's more than accurate." He blinked. "You really do huh?" "Yes. I do."

Negan turned away and looked out a window with Lucille on his shoulder. "Alright."

"And here we go. You play the damn pity card again!" She shouted then sighed. "I'm leaving Negan. I'm done fighting, being manipulated, being hurt, and being close to the brink of freakin' death."

"You're not leaving." He blinked.

"Yes I am. You are nothing to me anymore!" She clenched her teeth. "I'm serious. Do you want we to prove how serious? Again?"

"You wouldn't do that to me." "Wanna bet?" She ran over but Negan stopped her.

"Alright darlin'." He walked away with Lucille and placed the cloth at his bare side. Four slivers of blood would not stop bleeding. Negan lay on the couch and pressed the cloth against him. "Damn." He whispered to himself as the wounds stung.

Sadie huffed and went to check on Gracie. The baby lay on the bed fast asleep. She smiled and took her hoodie, shorts, and sneakers out of her bag. The boots were kicked off and set next to the bed. Her bag was picked up and she left out the door.

Negan looked up and placed a hand on his head.

Sadie cleared her throat and waited for a clear coast. A hand was set on her shoulder and she froze. Claude was dressed back in his usual attire and she stared at him with her mouth open.

"Come. No time to waste my dear." He placed his judicial robe in her bag and held out a hand. Although still slighty confused on what just happened, she agreed and left with him outside.

Ten zombies growled at them behind a fence. Sadie huffed and hid behind a bush to avoid being seen. "It is all well Sadie. No one else is outside." He helped her out of the bush.

She turned to him. "How did you know?" "Because you do." She shook her head. "What?" "Don't shake your head too much Sadie." "Sorry." She sighed. "I guess we are all the way back to square one."

"Indeed." He looked down at her. "The remaining cans of food in my bag have probably lost their use." He sighed. "Have you stolen anything?" "I haven't. Not a single thing."

"Good." He held her next to him. "Now where are we going to go?" "Wherever the road takes us my dear." He looked at his black pants. "I would advise to stay quiet for the time being. Since we are still in war territory."

She nodded and followed him as he navigated them around the Sanctuary. Although uncertain that he knew where he was going, Sadie trusted him.

After one hour, they were away from all the existing communities.

"Alright. Our main priority right now should be weaponry." Claude spoke up suddenly, causing Sadie to jump. "Please." She panted and set a hand on her chest. "Don't do that again."

He turned around and tilted his head. "Do what?" "You know what! Speaking completely out of nowhere and trying to reset my heart." He smirked and continued to stay quiet.

She growled and rubbed her chest. "Not funny!" "Correct. It was more than that." "Ugh. Can we please focus on finding weapons?" "I could have sworn that you had one."

"Yes indeed." She started humming and grabbed it out of her bag. "If noone saw it, it didn't happen." She grinned and took out the hat Simon let her have. "It's not stealing if it was mine to begin with."

"Then what is that?" "Oh. Simon let me have it. It's not stealing if I have permission."

He shook his head and continued to focus on the road. "It makes your appearance resemble boyhood. Please take it off."

"But I like it." She adjusted it. "It gives me confidence.

He huffed. "Very well. Perhaps we can find a faster form of transportation."

"What are the odds of finding a car with a full gas tank in a time like this?" Sadie fluttered her eyes. "Just don't trust me in driving one then."

"I wasn't planning to."

"Good. I've already caused enough trouble." "It was a simple mistake." He cleared his throat. "It was more than that Claude. Look what happened between us." "That was the past Sadie. Now it is just you and I."

She blinked. "But for how long?" He impatiently stopped walking.

"Sorry." "Thank you." Frollo began thinking of how he would provide for both herself and him. Sadie caught up to him and walked beside instead of behind.

He looked down at her then straight ahead again. "I am not going to carry you."

"I'm not expecting you to." Sadie looked around her. "Is it going to be winter soon?"

"I do not know Sadie. But I don't want you to worry about that." "I can take care of myself Claude. You know that." "Yes. However, I was raised in which it is the man who provides for the woman."

She tilted her head. "We aren't in those times anymore." She stopped in front of him. "We need to work as a team now."

He folded his arms. "Very well." "But we can negotiate plans once we accomplished the basics. Okay?"

He blinked. "Okay. Keep walking. I don't know what the remaining time is for daylight."

She nodded and scratched her head. 'Let's see, a car. Worth a try actually.'

Claude quickly held her close to him. "What?" She whispered. "Shh." He covered her mouth as he heard the snapping of twigs and branches.

She gulped. "Nothing. Keep walking. Quietly." She gestured a thumbs up and pretended to zip her mouth shut.

He rolled his eyes and let go of her. He then motioned her to follow to an abandoned car.

'Oh my god.' She sat in the passanger seat, crossing her fingers that the vehicle would turn on.

An engine was heard and Frollo started driving it. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Indeed." He blinked. "Don't get too comfortable." "The gas tank is perfectly full." She pointed to the meter symbol. "And it could be as old as I am." Claude cleared his throat.

"Oh. Right. Hey!" She crawled in the back seat. "What on earth are you doing?" He looked through the driver's mirror. "Basic necessities. Well one of them." She held up two steal swords with a smile.

"Good. Now please sit down before you hurt yourself even more." She sat in the back seat and fastened her seatbelt.

The car surprisingly had enough gas to travel two miles and was parked in a quiet and worn down neighborhood.

"Hm." He turned around and noticed Sadie with her eyes closed.

She shook her head. "Where are we?" "Hopefully a refuge for the night. Come."

Frollo held her left hand and a sword in his right. Sadie held the other and gulped. "It looks nothing like Paris." She whispered.

He narrowed his eyes then approached a small grey house. "Stay behind me." Frollo opened the door and looked around. There were two black couches and a brown wooden coffee table.

"There's a second floor." "I know." He led her upstairs to find one large bed and a walker hiding in the corner, nawing on what looked like a human leg.

Sadie opened her mouth to scream but he covered it with his hand. He walked up to it and stabbed it in the head. Sadie sighed and looked around for any others. She opened one of the doors but it was just a bathroom, oddly clean.

Frollo opened another that was a walk in closet. Three walkers growled and walked towards him. Sandra tightened her eyes and took out her gun from her bag, shooting two of them. He stabbed the last one and panted.

"Thank you Sadie." "Why would you be with someone who would try to get you killed?" She smirked and blew on her weapon. She went to catch up with him. "Wow." She looked around and noticed a few shirts for boys.

"Sadie. Come here please." Claude picked out a grey flannel for her to wear as a backup. "Oh. Thank you." She smiled and looked around for a bra that would fit her.

'Let's see.' She picked up a black one but it was far too big. 'Shoot.' She tried a smaller one and smiled, it also being black.

He took a black shirt along a spare white one from a rack and neatly folded them.

The girl huffed and lay on the bed, having slight anxiety about other zombies coming out.

"There aren't any more Sadie. I promise." He undid his shoes and she did the same. "I hope so." "I know so." He watched her disappear back into the closet and removed his shirt and pants to put on the black pajama pants he found.

Sadie undressed and put on the bra but kept her shorts on. 'Might as well stay somewhat protected.'

Claude turned his head as she walked out and held his breath.

"What?" She turned in a circle. "Too tight?" The girl walked over and pulled back the blankets on her side of the bed. "It's nothing. Time had stood still for me."

She shrugged and turned to him. "Good night." He opened his right arm and she happily lay closer to him. "I think we forgot something." She faced him.

"What? Are you hungry?" "No. I'm sure we'll find something to eat tomorrow." She closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips. Claude shut his and kissed back. His fingers went to unhook her bra. She nervously cut off the kiss.

"What are you doing?" He cleared his throat. "I shouldn't have done that. I apologize." She felt his hand on her stomach.

She lay on her stomach and closed her eyes. "Night." "Good night Sadie. I won't do that again." "I mean it's getting to be colder so let's wait until we find somewhere to stay with a fireplace."

"Alright." He blinked and started to rub her back. "Your skin is so soft."

Sadie smirked and closed her eyes.


	43. Chapter 43

Claude opened his eyes to Sadie's head laying on his left arm. He chose not to wake her up and carefully exited the bed. 'Let her sleep.'

He looked around the house and walked into an average size kitchen. On a counter was a bowl of rotten fruit.

The cupboards were searched and inside were two packages of seeds. Claude looked closer at the labels. One was for carrots and the other for potatoes.

He set them aside and found seven cans in the back of the cupboards. He took each of them out and read their components. 'Four beef, one chicken, and two vegetables of some kind.'

He continued searching and opened a fridge. The scent was unbareable and was instantly slammed shut. "In order for one to learn, one must take risks." Claude huffed and opened the other cabinets.

There were four bottles of water and a pile of crumbs. He quickly took each bottle and placed them in the pile.

He scratched his head, sorting the finds by experation dates. "Perfect. We will wait until she wakes up."

Sadie sighed as Claude lay back down with her.

"Good morning." She stretched her arms and snuggled back under the blankets. "How is your head?" He sat next to her. "It hurts a little."

Frollo placed his right hand on her stomach. "How did you sleep?" "Your hand is so cold!" Sadie shivered. "I slept okay." She then pulled her bag onto the bed.

"I am glad to hear that." He watched her dump everything onto the mattress. "I honestly forgot what was in here." "I see. I have managed to find more in the kitchen. But keep in mind that you are most certainly not a pack mule."

She smiled and placed the old cans in a seperate pile. "I know. Actually,.." Sadie took them back. "..let's keep these to distract walkers. They'll eat anything. But we need to pay attention to the expiration dates."

He nodded. "Clever. However, all of them together will be extremely heavy." "How many did you find?" She scratched her head.

"Seven." "Wow! Okay then. Forget my ridiculous plan." She shoved them away and gathered all the small pieces from her bag. The old coins, thread, needles, plastic bags, bungie cord and rope were separated from the ammunition, arrows, and gloves.

Her puzzle books were left in the largest compartment. Sadie then stood up to get the cans that Claude had found.

"No no. I got it." "Oh. Awesome. Thank you." She placed the old bows on the ground and sorted the two piles into two separate compartments.

"Wow!" Sadie lifted her head as he walked back in. "I'm impressed. Certainly saved myself time by not climbing on the counters." He hummed.

"Let's see. We'll take the seeds, two cans of beef, the one can of chicken, one can of vegetables, and two bottles of water. It's not our responsibility to supply for people. It is survival of the fittest now."

He quickly nodded. "I agree completely. I assumed that would be too much." "Remember that I'm small. I don't need a lot of fuel to run. But uh..why did you bring this?" She took out his judicial robe.

"Can a man not have sentimental feelings?" Frollo took it from her. She shrugged and placed the seeds, cans, and water bottles in her bag as well. "Perfect!" She sighed and lay back down.

Frollo folded his robe and lay next to her. "I want you to inform me if the supplies becomes too heavy." "Are you sure?" "Positive. Your spine is only so short." She rolled her eyes then smirked. "Thanks."

He hovered on top of her. "What?" She softly smiled, baring her teeth. "Nothing." He placed a hand on her forehead. "Are you sure?" Claude huffed, wanting to see her naked. "Yes. I'm sure."

She shrugged. "Shall we get going then?" Claude stood up. "Alright. Whenever you are ready."

Sadie put on her hoodie, shoes, and baseball cap. She held her breath and placed her gun in her bag. Frollo helped fasten it onto her back. A bow was picked up off of the ground and she sighed, handing a spear to him.

'I want to do something special for her.' Frollo took the weapon from her. "Thank you." He folded up his robe as well as the rest of their clothes.

She took the other spear and walked down the stairs. Sadie opened the door for him with a light smile. Claude glanced at her and walked out. Sadie shrugged and followed him.

"Are you cold?" "No. I am not." He opened the car door and motioned her to get in. The girl sighed and continued to keep her mouth shut. He placed the clothes in the back seat. As Frollo sat in the seat next to her, he started the car.

Sadie placed her belongings on the floor and buckled her seatbelt. 'Don't say anything. If he is trying to avoid you, keep your mouth shut.'

"Sandra?" "Yes?" "I need you to understand something." "Okay." She shrugged. "What?"

"If I am not converting with you, do not provoke an argument. Is that understood?" She quickly nodded. "Yes sir." "Thank you."

With his eyes focused on the road, he resumed his thoughts of what he wanted to do for her. 'Something specific. What does she like?'

Sadie looked out the passanger window as the sun disappeared behind a large cloud. "There's a rest stop two miles from here." She spoke up as she saw a sign on the right side of the road.

"And?" He blinked. "We just left not even fifteen minutes ago."

Sadie shrugged.

"But if you are interested, I suppose we can pull over."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sadie.." Claude warned her with a scowl.

"Sorry." The girl sat up straight in her seat.

He turned on the radio and Sadie couldn't help but shift her body to the rhythm. Claude turned to her for a minute and couldn't help but smile inside. "What are you doing?"

"It's catchy." She fixed her hat and continued to drum her fingers on her knee, not even ashamed that the lyrics were explicit.

Claude quickly changed the station and Sadie shrugged, not making a scene. 'It's not all about you.'

"Are you feeling alright?" "Yeah. I am." She turned to him. "Why? "Are you sure? I can tell that something is bothering you. You are being rather jittery."

She let her right hand fall down her face. "Uncomfortable flashbacks of my father. I'm fine."

"No no. Do not dismiss the matter." He parked the car in the rest stop parking lot and unbuckled his seatbelt. Claude motioned Sadie to sit on his lap. She did so and rested her head on his chest.

"We aren't living in the past anymore." He removed her hat and placed a hand on her head. "You are only with myself now." Claude ran his fingers through her hair.

Sadie sniffled. "It still hurts though." "I know. My father was just the same." "It would have been quite entertaining to see the both of them argue." She smiled. "Yes it would have. Come on." He stepped out of the car after she did and grabbed his spear.

Sadie put her hat back on and took her bag out of the other seat. After taking her bow, she caught up with him. "I'll bring a bowl of popcorn, few bottles of water, and binoculars. It'll be great!"

Claude reluctantly put an arm around her as they entered. The building was full of decaying paint on the walls, knocked over chairs, and plastic utensils scattered across the floor.

"Wow." She whispered. "So sureal. Hey!" The girl noticed a souvenir shop and ran into it. Frollo rolled his eyes and followed her. 'From her brief descriptions, her father was a narcissist as well.'

Two zombies looked up from an opened bag of potato chips and stumbled over to her. Sadie shot an arrow into one of the creature's head while Claude stabbed the other one.

Sadie retrived her arrow and wiped it off with an old newspaper. She looked around at the various magazines, postcards, knick knacks, and old stuffed animals.

Frollo scanned a display of hooks on the wall with keychains of both male and female names. He squinted his eyes, not only because he expected not to find his name, but because all of the ones with her name were taken. He sighed.

Sadie picked up a pen off the service desk and took a postcard with a picture of the Effiel Tower. She blinked before writing 'I love you' and drawing a small heart on the back of it.

She folded it in half and handed it to him before looking at the arrangement of snowglobes. Claude opened it and lightly smiled. He placed it in his back pocket and walked out. Sadie quietly followed.

"Well that was a waste of time. I apologize." "It is not mandatory to apologize for every mistake Sadie. That is what makes us human." He led her outside.

"Isn't it pretty out?" Sadie sat on the curb.

It was cold and there was a light breeze. The sun stood still behind the clouds. "You are fond of this weather?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Quite." She nodded and shut her eyes, letting the wind blow through her hair.

Claude looked at her and went to start the car again. Sadie stood up and followed him. She opened the car door and placed her bag on the floor.

"Oh. I forgot a map." She ran back inside to a pile of them on a stand. Sadie lightly screamed as a zombie emerged from behind one of the pillars and she ran out.

"I hope this is accurate." She softly panted. "May I see?" Claude held out a hand. "Sure." She handed it to him and lay her head back.

His right pointer finger moved across the map as he silently became familiar with it. 'The Sanctuary was probably somewhere around here, the other communities were spread out somewhere in this circle, and we are right..on the edge of the city of Alexandria. Okay.'

He backed up the car and continued down the road.

With his thoughts now clear, he pat Sadie on the head. "Accurate enough." "Cool. No real destination?"

He stopped the vehicle. "Sadie." He held her shoulders. "You need to stop worrying so much. I will figure it out." She held her breath. "Okay?"

Sadie blinked and stepped out of the door to move to the back seat. She started to take off her hoodie to use it as a pillow but stopped. 'Shit! That was close. I forgot I was half naked.' Claude turned to face her.

She blushed then smiled. He rolled his eyes and continued to drive. Sadie folded her arms, bored that Claude wanted the car dead silent.

Her puzzle book was taken out of her bag and she began a hard difficulty puzzle. 'At least I can concentrate now.'

Frollo glanced at her from the overhead mirror and smirked before turning on the radio again. The station was changed to soft rock. Sadie suspiciously blinked but continued to work on her puzzle.

The girl lifted her head an hour later at a neighborhood inhabited by hundreds of zombies. "We aren't stopping here are we?"

He slowly exhaled. "I am afraid that we don't have a choice. The gas tank is empty."

Sadie quickly put away her book and grabbed her spear. She slipped on her backpack. "No problem. I got this."

"Sadie." Claude placed a hand on her left shoulder. "Stay behind me. I can't let anything happen to.." He huffed.

"I understand. Let's go." She quietly opened the car door and gulped. "I hope they don't smell my blood." "They won't. You are very well bandaged." He led her through the area and accidentally tripped on a deceased body. Ten zombies lifted their heads and trudged toward them.

"I could have done without that." He knelt on the pavement. "Can you get up?" Sadie rushed out. Before he could answer, she turned around and sliced the heads off of three of them.

Sadie held out a hand to help him stand up. Claude grasped it and let out a groan. "Thank you."

She dislocated four other bodies and heavily panted. Claude mananged to slay the last three.

"Well this is bad timing." "What do you mean?" She asked, looking around for a possible medical facility. "I may be able to walk far."

Sadie glared at him. "You what?" She nearly shouted then calmly sighed. "I mean..let's find shelter then."

Frollo quietly followed her while using his spear as a walking stick.

Sadie held her breath and opened one of the house doors. There wasn't anybody else inside and she locked the door.

"Why don't you lay down and I will investigate?" Frollo took her by the arm. "Be careful."

She nodded as he sat on a grey sofa. Sadie held her breath and climbed a flight of stairs.

A young woman's scream was heard in one of the rooms and Sadie ran down the hallway. She killed the creature that was cornering her and huffed. "That nearly restarted my heart." She placed a hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry."

"No no. I'm sorry I trespassed. I thought this house was empty."

"Oh. Well this house isn't mine. I needed shelter."

"Everyone needs that in a time like this." Sadie knelt down. "Are you alone?"

"N..Yes. I am alone."

"What a minute. You almost said no."

"I..can't say." She looked away.

"Your words are safe with me then. I promise." Sadie held out a hand.

"My..name is Sherry. I.."

Sadie shook her head. "Wait a minute. Did you have a partner named Dwight?"

Sherry suspiciously narrowed her eyes. "Yes. I did. How did you know that?"

"And you came across a refugee called the Sanctuary?"

"Yes! Do you know where he is?"

Sadie nodded. "I just snuck out of there not even twenty four hours ago. I couldn't take Negan anymore."

"I couldn't either. That's why for my sake, I left too. Why did you?"

"This." She pointed to her bandage.

Sherry gasped. "He did that to you?"

"Yep. I could tell you the whole story but I don't want to bore you." "Oh you won't. Wait. You are alone correct?"

Sadie shook her head. "I'm not. My partner is downstairs on the sofa. He tripped over a corpse."

"Oh." She blushed and stood up.

"He's a little arrogant and self absorbed but he's still human." Sadie smiled.

Sherry smiled as well. "What's your name?" "I'm Sandra. But do call me Sadie." "Okay. Sadie."

They walked down the stairs. "I thought he was a considerate person at first but he really wasn't." "Yeah. The only thing Negan had going for him was that smoothe-talking voice." "That really is true." Sherry nodded in agreement.

Claude looked up and reached for his spear. "Sadie. Why are you communicating with this stranger?" She walked over to him. "She's not a stranger Claude. She fled from the Sanctuary as well."

He rose an eyebrow at her. "Really?" Sherry backed up the stairs. "Yes..sir." She huffed and motioned Sadie towards her. The girl hurried up the stairs. "Yeah?"

"His voice is so intimidating! I thought he was your father." Sadie blinked. "I do consider him a father figure to say the least. But nope. I guess you can say boyfriend but that term is used very loosely."

Sherry nodded. "You didn't have a father?" "No I did. He was just emotionally unavailable. I'd rather not talk about it." "That's fine." Sherry nodded. "So how do I talk to him?" "It's rather complex." She admitted with a smirk. "Watch me." Sadie led her down the stairs.

"She came from the Sanctuary as well you say?" "Yes. She did. This is Sherry. Dwight had mentioned to me that she left for a similar reason that I left Negan."

"Sherry." He looked at her then back to Sadie. "Well unless Dwight has managed to follow in our footsteps to leave as well, you may stay with us."

"She was here first." Sadie corrected, aggravating Claude.

"Would you like something to eat?" "Please." Sherry smiled. "I only brought one portion of food with me."

"Gypsy." Claude accused her with a straight face.

"What did he say?" "I'll explain later." Sadie glanced at his torn pant leg, noticing dark spots of red. "I'll stitch it up after making dinner."

"Pardon?" He scratched his forehead. "I meant the pants, nitwit." "What did you just call me?" Claude glared at her. "I said nitwit. It's rather clean language in my book." Frollo huffed and lay his head back.

"I know how to sew." Sherry spoke up. "Would you like me too?" "That would be great." Sadie unzipped her bag. "Thank you. Oh. You don't suppose that there is any medical supplies here do you?" "Hm. I can't say that I do. This town is rather deserted."

Sadie shrugged and took a can out of her bag. "Alright. Claude. Sherry's going to stitch your leg while I prepare dinner."

"And I should trust her why?" Sadie huffed. "Stop being so bitter! She's friendly and is doing you a favor. Right Sherry?"

"Um..how long does it take to cook this meat?" She grabbed the can off of the floor.

Sadie closed her eyes. "Around thirty five minutes. Stir it regularly." She nodded and left to cook it.

"Must you be such an arrogant stick in the mud?" She set down the needle and thread from her backpack. "Yes. I must."

"You make me sick." She tossed a blue blanket at his head. "Now lay down. And I am not going to spoon feed you."

"Where are you going?" "To retrive our clothes before someone else does." She grabbed a spear and left outside without hearing his approval.

Sadie huffed and quietly walked up the street. She looked around and opened the trunk of the car. "Nothing in here really. Just loose change and currency." The girl took the pile in her arms but left the door open to avoid any unwanted attention.

Sadie walked back into the house and locked the door again. "Present." She smiled.

Claude had removed his shoes and pants. He had covered himself with the blanket and turned his head.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to plague your robe again." She smirked and set the pile on the couch across from him.

He scowled. "You are not even remotely funny." He watched her begin to sew. Knowing he was in his underwear, Sadie blinked as she noticed he was becoming aroused.

"You know, for a self proclaimed man of righteousness, that's not how you should display it."

Claude was this close to choking her until she passed out. "Mock me if you will, but tonight should resolve the matter."

"No." Sadie dismissed his statement and began stitching. "Yes." "No Claude. Not when Sherry's in the house."

"I don't mind." She stood in the doorway. "I've had enough sex."

"Y..you're pregnant?" Sadie widened her eyes. "No no. I meant that Negan wanted it constantly even if I was bored with it."

"That's not how he treated me! I mean he treated me like an object but not that way." "How did he treat you?" Sherry continued to cook.

"Has Negan ever told you about his first wife? Before the apocalypse?"

Sherry's jaw dropped. "No he did not! He never told me anything about her."

"Hm." Sadie then quietly cursed as she pricked herself with the sewing needle. "It's not gossiping if we came from the same place. Anyway. He said that his first wife was named Lucille. But she died just as the apocalypse broke out."

"So that's why he named that bat Lucille! To avenge her kind of." Sherry fluttered her eyes. "How did she die?" "It was cancer. That really struck a nerve with me. Considering I lived."

Claude widened his eyes. "You never told me that Sandra!"

"Wow! So that's why he treated you differently! That's crazy!"

"Yeah. But he was super protective. Even if I spoke to another guy he would flip. Like him." Sadie pointed to Claude with her thumb. "But uh. I don't know if I should tell you who got me into this little mishap."

"No no! I want to know!" Sherry grinned. "I love the idea of getting revenge on Negan." She turned off the stove and separated the chicken onto three plates.

"Okay. Hold your breath for this. Claude was feed up with me not being only his. So.."

Frollo growled at her.

"..I hid in one of the cells where Daryl used to be held to cry. One of the Saviors found me and tried to cheer me up. We kissed." Her skin started to heat up.

"Who? Who was it?" She brought the three plates into the living room and placed them on a coffee table.

Sadie gulped and motioned her forward. She whispered in Sherry's ear that it was Simon.

"No!" She gasped. "Are you serious?" "Yep. One hundred percent." Sadie took a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"What?" Claude ate as well.

"It's girl talk. You wouldn't understand." She waved him off. "And I'm not going to lie, he's not a bad kisser."

"Woah woah! Oh! You like his right hand man! Oh my god. That's weird."

"Oh come on. It was totally worth it!"

"Sadie!"

She huffed. "Yes master?" Sadie drawled.

"You didn't tell me that!" "I didn't have too. You wished to never speak to me again anyway. But, alas, here we are and now you know."

Sherry awkwardly looked around the room as they were bickering at each other.

"Thanks for making dinner Sherry." "Oh you're welcome Sadie. Thank you for defending me from that walker."

Sadie finished her plate and stacked it on top of hers. She picked up her needle and thread. Sherry took the three plates to the kitchen and Claude lay back down on the couch.

"Sadie. I'm fine. That's not necessary. It's only minor." She shrugged and handed him his pants. "Can I at least clean it?" "Fine."

Sadie left to the kitchen to wet a paper towel and knelt down.

Claude tightened his eyes as the wound stung. He then put on his pants and folded the blanket.

"Suit yourself. Now I believe that there were two bedrooms in here when I went upstairs."

"There are." Sherry came back. "Across the halls from each other. It is getting rather late."

"Great. Thanks." Sadie helped Claude stand up and assisted him up the stairs. "Do you usually lock the front door Sherry? I locked it when I arrived."

"I do. If that's okay." "No that's fine." Sadie nodded. "Good night." "Good night Sadie."

She walked into an empty bedroom and took off her shoes. Claude watched Sadie undo her hoodie zipper with a lustful look in his eye. He quickly secured her arms behind her back.

Sadie groaned. "I'm getting impatient my dear." He unhooked her bra and scaled her back with his fingers.

She shivered and sucked in her stomach. "Claude please." "I'm glad you see the same way." He let go of her and removed his own shirt and pants.

Sadie scowled and reclipped her bra. "If I let you do this, will you please give Sherry a chance?"

"I allowed her to live didn't I?" He lay on the bed. Sadie let her shorts fall to the ground and she shook her head, making her hat fall off. "You're sick Frollo."

"Indeed." He hovered on top of her and removed his underwear under the blankets. Sadie lay her head down and nervously looked at him.

He blinked. "Sadie? Are you alright? Do you not want to?"

"No no. I do. I just haven't in so long." "If you want me to stop, I will."

Sadie slowly removed her underwear. "Okay." She spread her legs. "Alright."

He kissed her on the lips and then her neck. Sadie closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his gray hair. His teeth softly bit her neck as he slowly inserted himself inside of her.

"Ugh." Sadie panted and clenched her teeth. Claude groaned as her walls tightened around him. "Shh.." He whispered as he began to thrust.

"Please don't Claude." She opened her eyes. He rose an eyebrow then stopped. "What's wrong Sadie? You were fine the last time we did this."

"I'm just tense." She looked up at him. "Don't be Sadie." He rubbed her forehead, roughly thrusting by accident.

Sadie tightened her eyes. "I didn't mean that." She nodded. "Can we just lay together? Fall asleep and wake up to the morning sun?" The girl blinked.

"If you allow me to have what I want Sadie, then we can do that." Claude adamantly said. Sadie gulped and stared at the ceiling. "Fair enough."

Sadie calmly breathed as Claude thrusted deep inside her. 'Ow. This is so uncomfortable.'

He groaned and did so faster before leaving her body. 'Sadie wouldn't survive being pregnant at this point in time.'

Sadie opened her eyes to Claude's smile and they softly kissed. He fixed both of their underwear and opened his right arm. She smiled and lay against his shirtless body. Claude kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Frollo rose an eyebrow, feeling her stomach. "Have you lost weight?" He murmured. "Or gained?"

She shrugged. "I don't think so. Do you want me to?" Sadie turned to face him.

"No no! Heavens no. It's just been so long since it was just you and I. I apologize for bringing that up." "It's okay." She snuggled closer to him.

"I should have never asked that." "Why?" "A man should never question a woman's weight." Sadie looked up at him. "I'm not that sensitive Claude." She placed a hand on his bare chest. "It was only a question."

"Alright." He looked into her eyes and they softly kissed. "Where were you twenty years ago?" Frollo murmured and kissed her again.

"Well I was still in France. Just a different city. Besides, if I was in Paris, that would distract you from your work. And mantaining the law is much more important than falling in love with someone like me."

"That didn't stop myself with Esmeralda now did it?"

Sadie shrugged and lay on her back. "Good point."

Claude let his fingers roam up and down her body. "Good night Claude." Sadie huffed. "Good night my dear." He closed his eyes, still allowing his fingertips to wander.


End file.
